Forks in the Path to Destiny
by High Serpent King
Summary: A magical group called the Order of the Bear has appeared. It seems they strive for what Merlin is working for: Peace between magic and nonmagic people. Now Merlin's loyalties are being divided as Arthur himself has choices to make on the users of magic. Will it all lead to war especially when there are those that desire it? Post S4.
1. Peace?

**Forks in the Path of Destiny**

_Summary: Merlin and Arthur have reclaimed Camelot from Morgana's hands and she is now missing. Yet their biggest obstacle to date is about come in the form of a man arrested for aiding a sorceress in escaping arrest. He has connections with a group of sorcerers entrusted to a city of magic users where magical people co-exist with non magical people. It all causes a chain of events that bring Merlin's true loyalties to the test. Merlin is now torn with continuing to serve Arthur in belief that he will return magic to the land as the prophecy says or give up his faith in him and to choose to help those with magic without him. Arthur himself is torn with choosing on continuing his father's great purge of magic or to end it and leave his past hate behind. These times will either make Albion a reality or keep it as a poet's dream._

Chapter 1: Peace?

Camelot has had over five months of peace ever since Arthur retook the throne and had taken Guinevere as his queen. The city itself was in the finishing process of being fully repaired from Helios' assault and Morgana had not been seen since. It was under popular belief that she may have died from her wounds sustained in her escape though there was one person who believed the opposite theory the strongest though didn't voice his suspicions. The warlock had a feeling deep down that Morgana was still out there but was too low in morale to act after her last defeat. With the loss of Helios and Aggravaine she now had no allies or real power to become a threat but Merlin knew it would be foolish to think that he has seen the last of her and a part of him dreaded on what Morgana would be like then.

Right now, Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's and now Gwen's room while they were overseeing any final repairs needed in the city. The kingdom didn't take too well to their new queen at first but with her humble backgrounds and actions in trying to help people who had suffered from the last attack, she had started drawing in support from the commoners. However, the nobles were a different story though not one dared to say or do anything in offense to her, at least in the range of Arthur. Merlin thought that Arthur and Gwen finally deserved some happiness after everything they've both been through. Arthur himself couldn't seem happier. He had Gwen as his queen and the kingdom seemed to finally be enjoying some peace. The surrounding kingdoms had not caused any disruptions with Camelot either. The news that Arthur had taken the throne against such odds with so few knights and soldiers from Helios and Morgana had given Camelot a very respectful following.

Merlin couldn't feel more proud of everyone. It seemed like everything was actually coming together like it should…except for one thing that remained to plague him. He was so caught in his thoughts that he backed into the table and the vase on it fell back and rolled off the table to the ground and shattered. Merlin strained his ears to see if anyone was around and then his eyes glowed their golden hue and the vase was pieced together like new. As he placed it back on the table he felt his good mood drop slightly as the thought of magic still being outlawed flooded into his mind. Merlin still had to hide his magic from everyone or suffer arrest. While it was his magic that made Morgana vulnerable and saved Ealdor from Aggravaine as well as brought Arthur his new dragon breath sword dubbed Excalibur, he still had to hide his gifts from everyone. Arthur hadn't taken the law forbidding magic away but neither had he executed anyone for possessing it. Then again, save for Morgana, no one had been sighted or arrested for the crime of sorcery and for that Merlin was glad.

He knew the Druids were hiding in the forests of Essetir and were out of harm's way but he had no idea about the rest of those with magic. Merlin had only ever befriended three others with magic that were still out there and hadn't seen them since they parted ways. Images of Gilli, Alice and Alator came into his mind and he smiled as he hoped that they were at least keeping themselves out of trouble. Merlin knew there had to be others out there but the only ones that he ever seen before that weren't attacking Camelot had been put on the pyres and chopping block when Uther was still king. Merlin looked out the window and saw Arthur and the knights practicing their skills against one another in glee and friendship. Merlin smiled at the sight of their fun but it didn't reach into his heart.

* * *

In one of the outlying villages, a girl of about seven was right at death's door. She was in a bed, pale and sweaty, now struggling to breathe. Her mother was mere feet away letting loose hard tears with her husband beside her holding her hand.

"Please…please save her," she choked out before losing herself in husband's arms.

A figure in a brown cloak placed a poultice in the girl's hand and then poured water over her forehead. Then she placed her hand on the girl's dampened forehead. "_Brim Et Eard Sana Hoc_ _Anima_" After muttering this her eyes went gold and the poultice glowed gold as well and the water on her forehead traveled down the girl's face and under her clothes. The girl's color started to return slowly and her breathing had become steady. "She should be fine enough to get out of bed in over a day," the sorceress said getting back up.

"Thank you," the father said.

The mother looked at her daughter in bed and to the sorceress and then embraced her. "Thank you for saving my daughter," she said almost inaudibly.

"She is my cousin's daughter. I was only happy to help you Darla," the sorceress said returning the hug.

"Yes, but I know it is dangerous for you to come here of all places to do this. Leaving the town of Albion's safety to come to the kingdom of Camelot. You risked much to save my daughter and I am eternally grateful."

"Yes, well…I was pretty scared of leaving home myself but seeing her there with the life returning to her…it is completely worth the risk."

The father came forward and gave his sorceress cousin a hug of his own. "Brigid, you are too kind. I don't deserve family such as yourself. I missed you dearly and it was a miracle I was able to find my way to you. I am happy you chose to save my daughter and it's good to see you again...as well as your fiancé."

He looked out the window at the man standing guard outside the door. He was a tall but stocky young man with a lute tied to his back. He had straw blond hair was dressed in very simple but well-kept clothes.

"Yes," the sorceress Brigid said smiling at the door. "Malcolm is truly a kind soul. He may not have magic but his music always has a way of enchanting me."

"We wish we could see you get married," her cousin said looking a little downtrodden.

"But why not Amon? We're not getting married for another three weeks. Why not come to Albion? It certainly is a much better living than here and if your girl still needs more treatment then the healers there could definitely help her. Their healing magic are far greater than mine."

"Move to Albion? I thought it was a haven for those with magic only?" said Amon a little confused.

"No, no. It's not only for us with magic but also for those who sympathize and wish to live together with those of magic. Malcolm doesn't have magic but he is a valued citizen of Albion as are some of the warriors we have in the Order. The captain Sir Galahad is a great man looked up to by all of us and he doesn't have magic either. Also, we have plenty to eat and it's very peaceful. Why…it's truly a magical place. The only true one we have left now." Her cousin and his wife looked at each other and seemed to be speaking without having to utter a word. "You don't have to choose now. I'll be leaving to journey back to Albion in two days. You can have until then to decide. In the meantime, I'll stay close by and moniter your girl's condition. Though, I believe that moving would be truly good for your family...especially with your daughter's gift as well."

"What?" they both gasped.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell. When I cured your daughter I could feel it within her. She has the gift of magic."

Darla looked towards her sleeping daughter. "We thought such odd things tended to happen around her sometimes but I didn't want to believe it. Sometimes a few things would move around or jump in the air around her but we didn't want to believe it. I don't think we ever did."

Brigid gave them a look that perfectly displayed her shared concern. "I was the same way. Take some time and really talk about it. Albion is a good place for her. Well, really it's the only place for her. The five kingdoms will never acccept magic and this one, Camelot, is the worst."

The musician Malcolm looked back as the creaking of the door alerted him to Brigid stepping outside. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine," she said closing the door behind her. "Let's go."

"Yes," he said putting his arm around her and walking off with her. "Sir Galahad and Sir Kay will want us back under their watchful gaze as soon as possible. Not that I can't blame them. Leaving home like this never sits well with me especially when you or your kin leave it's safety."

"My cousin was about to lose his daughter, I had to. I was the only gifted healer willing to leave the town to help."

"Yes, well, let's just get moving. The sooner you're back in Albion the better I'll feel. There's a reason why only the Order's "gifted" are the only ones of your kin ever to leave Albion and come back regularly. They are trained to handle themselves. Last thing we need is to run into a dreaded knight."

Brigid then dropped her satchel and some of her belongings came spilling out. She stopped walking to try and quickly repack them but froze when she saw the still glowing healing poultice stop rolling at a Camelot's sentry's feet. He bent down, picked it up and held it close. "Excuse me...is this yours?"

Brigid quickly composed her self. "I'm sorry, no it isn't."

"Yes it is," he pushed. "I saw it roll from your direction."

"You must be mistaken. I've never seen that thing before." She got off the ground and she and Malcolm started to walk off in a faster pace.

"Hey, stop!"

It was then that they broke into a hard run towards the woods but the man's shouts had alerted more of the guards and sentries to their location. One managed to grab onto Brigid but Malcolm swung his satchel and knocked the guard on his head. "Run Brigid, run!" He yelled out to her before swinging his satchel at another guard that had tried to run after her.

Brigid ran further off into the woods and suddenly a giant oak tree suddenly fell down behind her cutting off any pursuers that had been behind her. Malcolm, however, had been caught by a rope lasso that had hooked onto his leg and fell to the guards mercy and brutality. It stopped when the commanding knight on duty arrived and ordered him to be tied up to be brought to Camelot. The townspeople looked on with wonder and relief save for two people who had their eyes shrouded in anger, sorrow and guilt.

* * *

Arthur had been requested by the royal council to the throne room for a very special report on certain actions taking place in the five kingdoms especially in the lands of Camelot's allies. The high lords, his personal knights and council advisers were gathered in his throne room and Arthur could also make out Gaius with Merlin at his side before he sat on his throne.

"What news do you have to share?" he said officially beginning this meeting.

Arthur saw Lord Renmar, an old friend of his father's from the eastern lands step forward. "My King, there are several scattered reports of arrested magic users and conspirators. Strangely, they are also escaping captivity throughout the five kingdoms."

There were some scattered murmurs among everyone there while Gaius and Merlin shared a look though Arthur couldn't let himself get distracted. "Go on."

"Yes, well, the reports say that after they are caught, before royal patrols or bounty hunters could arrive into Camelot with them for you, they get surprised by mighty warriors baring strange garments."

"How strange exactly?" Arthur was intrigued. Something like this never happened before with his father's attempts at purging magic.

"It is said that these warriors wear sea blue robes with chainmail over them bearing the mark of a brown bear. It is also said that these warriors were also capable of magic themselves."

That bit of news had the louder volume of murmurs than before but Arthur called for silence. "Geoffrey, Gaius, have you two ever heard of sorcerers bearing this bear symbol?"

"I'm afraid not sire," said Geoffrey. "I know of no seals or crests that bare a brown bear on them."

"Neither have I sire," said Gaius. "This is certainly new."

Arthur saw that Gaius truly didn't know what to make of this though he was suddenly intrigued with Merlin's expression. Merlin looked almost thoughtful and even curious. He briefly wondered what was going on in his servant's head before turning his attention back on Renmar. "Is there a report on the damage these sorcerers cause? How many have fallen to these raiders?"

"That's actually the most puzzling thing sire...none."

"None?" This was new.

"Yes. Soldiers and bounty hunters become immobilized, disarmed or sustain minor injuries but none had fallen to these warriors. Though the prisoners that they had taken all get released and have been reported to take off with these "Bear" sorcerers."

"I see." Arthur was troubled. Why would there be such movement to free these sorcerers? Could someone be assembling them all into an army? That was the last thing Camelot needed. "How long have these events been going on?"

Renmar didn't answer this time but another lord. Lord Calhoun, also from his father's old court. "My reports say that the first of these incidents was reported in Mercia about three months before your father's passing."

"Yes, and they've been sighted more and more," added Renmar. "What a shame. Right when we're two days shy from the 25th anniversary of the Great Purge's start."

Right at that moment, the doors to the throne room were thrust open and a knight came through a little out of breath. "Pardon the interruption sire but I have important news."

"What is it?" asked Arthur wondering what could be next.

"My men and I captured a man that was aiding a sorceress escape arrest. He attacked two of my men but we've managed to subdue him and I have him for you now."

"Bring him in," he commanded. Arthur was truly expecting a big and mad looking man that looked like he could scare anyone within distance to avert their gaze but instead he was seeing a thin and stringy young man with straw blond hair, no older than himself being led in with chains. He had a few scratches on his face and bumps on his forehead and when he was brought down on his knees Arthur could see a lute tied on his back. "What is your name?"

"Malcolm," he said not looking up at him.

"Why did you attack two of Camelot's men?"

He didn't answer right away. When it seemed like he wouldn't...he finally looked up at him with gentle brown eyes. "Because I had too."

The knight brought out a simple looking satchel and almost blocked view of Malcolm's body. "This was taken from him. The sorceress he helped escape had been caught with this," he held up a faintly glowing poultice.

Arthur was given the poultice and he could see the glow of the magic in it and Arthur suddenly felt like he had been holding on to a glob of mud and had to repress a shudder. He passed it along to Gaius and drew his attention back to the prisoner. "Anything else?"

"Yes," said the knight ruffling though the satchel. "Most of his possessions were just standard camping equipment but the only other odd thing was this crest found inside." He pulled out a stitched crest of a brown bear in front of a sea blue background looking up at a star.

* * *

Merlin had been listening to the report made with varying emotions every other minute. _'A team of sorcerers_?' he thought. Merlin first thought that Morgana might be behind it but then he heard that they weren't killing anyone...just freeing their magical kin. Merlin couldn't help but feel a little bit of...gratitude to these "Bear" sorcerers. He wondered who exactly they were. But then that knight brought in that young man for aiding that sorcerer and when he answered Arthur he was surprised by the conviction in his eyes. He truly believed that he had done the right thing.

Then the crest with a bear, the one they had been discussing mere moments ago, was taken out of of the man's belongings and then thrown on the floor in front of him. Arthur rose from his throne and looked from the crest to the prisoner. "Where did you get that?" But the prisoner just kept looking down at the crest and didn't say a word. "I asked you a question."

The knight went over pulled on his hair to make him face Arthur. "Your king just asked you a question?"

Arthur held up a hand to stop him. "Easy there Sir Dregan."

Malcolm however didn't look scared of the knight doing this. He kept his face hard and glared right at Arthur. "King? You are NOT my king," he said with a low and harsh tone. "I won't yield to the will of a blind and stupid monarch."

Arthur didn't react to that statement but instead took a step towards the prisoner. "We have received reports of sorcerers bearing that symbol freeing other captured sorcerers. I take it you're one of them?"

The prisoner Malcolm didn't flinch or react at all to the question but stared defiantly back at him. "No. I'm not a sorcerer...but I do support the Order of the Bear with all my soul."

"Order of the Bear? Who are they?"

"Their name is all you need to know. It's all you deserve to know."

"Very well, if that is your choice. There is still the matter of you attacking two of my kingdom's men."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to at least make a strike at more than two," Malcolm said in a mocking tone.

Arthur let of a huff of air before returning to his throne. "Then I must find you guilty of treason."

Malcolm didn't seem to be finished yet. "If what I did for Brigid is considered treason by you then it's a crime I would gladly repeat, _sire_," he said mockingly.

Merlin couldn't help but feel that this Malcolm was enjoying himself a little. He seemed to like trying to get on Arthur's nerves and spoke at him much like Merlin did when trying to annoy him. Merlin couldn't help but..._like_ this Malcolm a little. He did wonder by what this Order of the Bear was though something inside told him that Malcolm was no threat and it wasn't just because he had no magic. In fact, once he had said this order's name, he felt a feeling rise deep inside of him from his magic that made him feel warm and safe. It was similar to how he felt when he caught sight of Kilgarrah and Aithusa.

"Take him to the dungeons while I consider his punishment." The Guards left their posts and went forward to grab the prisoner. Malcolm went forward a little and managed to grab the crest on the floor before he was hauled away. Once he was gone, Arthur turned to Sir Dregan. "What of the sorcereress that he helped escape?"

"Sire, she ran off in the woods but before she could be apprehended a tree fell behind cutting of our pursuit. By the time we managed to pick up a bit of her trail it started to rain and it started to wash away."

"Very well. You may return to your assigned post."

"Sire," he said bowing and then taking his leave.

* * *

Brigid had been running for an hour before she finally reached a clearing in the woods where two men had made camp and four horses where waiting. They were in sky blue robes and chainmail and looked up at her arrival.

"Sir Galahad! Sir Kay! It's Malcolm! He's been taken prisoner by Camelot!" Brigid was nearly hysterical as she said all of this.

The two men took off their hoods and both clenched their fists in anger.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: What did you all think? These are my own twists to two of the legendary Knights of the Round Table and to the Order of the Bear of the Arthurian legend. They've been in my mind for some time now and I hope you are interested. Review and tell me.

_Brim Et Eard Sana Hoc Anima_ - Water and Earth Heal this Soul


	2. Justice in Camelot

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I am happy to see so many like my story. I promise you that it's just getting started and let's say that Brigid won't be becoming a widow before her wedding.

Chapter 2: Justice in Camelot

Arthur got up from the throne as soon as Malcolm was taken away. The Order of the Bear. This at least told us the name of the group that were going around and aiding sorcerers in their escapes. "Anyone have any input on this?"

Lord Calhoun stepped forward. "Well sire, I say that after this prisoner's execution we start on gathering information on this Order of the Bear and see to its annihilation."

"Sire," Gaius interjected. "Is that really necessary?"

"I would believe so Physician," said Lord Renmar. "You know the law. He committed treason. Helping a sorcerer to escape justice. He is an enemy of Camelot. The only thing that must be decided on his behalf is either the chopping block or the pyre."

"We have no reason to believe he is an enemy sire," said Sir Leon.

Lord Renmar looked at the knight in the manner of someone would to someone who said something foolish. "Did you not hear the prisoner? He supports this Order of the Bear. The Order is working against Camelot so that makes him an enemy. Because of him, a dangerous sorceress is now loose."

"I wouldn't say that Lord Renmar," said Gaius. He held up the poultice that Arthur had given him. "This poultice is filled with the necessary components in an enchantment for curing ailments. It's completely harmless."

"There is no such thing as harmless magic," said Lord Calhoun. "What transpired mere months ago could vouch for that. Practice of magic is illegal on the pain of death as well as conspiring against the kingdom and this man is involved in both."

"Alright, enough!" Arthur clenched his right hand into a fist as he took one last look at the poultice. He didn't know how to handle this. He knew what his father would do. He would already have this Malcolm condemned to death. Were it a simple attack on his soldiers like this then he would be teetering on an imprisonment anyway but there was also the matter of these sorcerers, this…Order of the Bear. The prisoner had said that he supported them which would mean that he had to know something about them. "Tomorrow, we will question him more on this Order of the Bear and if he still refuses to talk…then I believe then we'll be left with no choice. Foremost, the Law of Camelot must be upheld. If he does feel willing to talk then I believe banishment would be more than efficient yet if he does not…then he faces the axe."

With that Arthur got up from his throne and left for his chambers ending the meeting. Everyone started clearing out after him though Lord's Calhoun and Renmar lingered a little longer.

"Well, at least we'll have the starting entertainment for the Great Purge's anniversary in two days now. Uther's executions on these days always added certain flare." Calhoun chuckled at Renmar's remark.

* * *

"He's been taken?"

The sorceress Brigid was facing the two men in front of her after just telling them the whole story.

"Yes. He's probably before the royal court right now."

Sir Galahad kicked a stray rock in frustration. "Yes, that's how these things work. No doubt the King is ordering his execution."

His friend Sir Kay nodded in agreement. "These savages will want to make it a spectacle. Let's not forget how Uther liked to celebrate every five anniversaries of his despicable killing spree."

"Enough. Enough," said Brigid getting close to tears. "Malcolm was right. I shouldn't have left Albion and now he is going to die because of me."

Galahad went and embraced her with a hug. "Don't give up on Malcolm just yet Brigid. He knew that you had to help your family. You're forgetting...there is hope for those of magic now. It's in the form of Kay and I as well as every warrior and wizard in the Order of the Bear. Maybe this is a sign." He turned to his fellow order member. "Kay…let's show Camelot that their injustice is now about to meet its match of justice."

"Oh, this will be fun," said Sir Kay. "I've been wanting to ride into that hellhole and now I finally get the chance. Saving a noble man is always worth that."

Kay went off to prepare the horses while Galahad finished calming Brigid.

"You don't have to worry Brigid. By tomorrow night, you'll have Malcolm back in your arms and we'll be on the road back home."

"But…it's just the two of you," she said in disbelief.

Galahad just smiled. "I know it is bordering on unfair…but let's hope that Camelot does challenge us some."

* * *

Merlin was pacing back in forth through Gaius chambers, a hundred thoughts racing in his head, while the physician was mixing up some of his daily remedies.

"Merlin…keep that up and you'll be engraving a permanent trail in the floor."

"Hmm," the warlock said finally standing still. He then realized that he was pacing for the last few minutes and relaxed against the wall. "Err, sorry Gaius."

Gaius poured some powdered herbs into a potion. "Something you want to talk about?"

Merlin slowly went off to the table and took a seat across from Gaius and picked up an empty bottle and gazed at it. "What did you make of Malcolm?"

"The prisoner? He seemed like a nice young man. A little bit of big headed when it came to insulting Arthur…yes, I can see why you would like him."

Merlin broke into the first real smile all day. Though it faded pretty quickly. "Gaius, he was just trying to save his friend. A friend who might've just been a healer. You said it yourself, that poultice was harmless."

"But it was magic and it was seen. You above all know the consequences of that."

Merlin huffed impatiently. "Yes, I know. Magic that's used to help people like that is good as long as no one sees it."

Gaius raised an eyebrow in concern. "Merlin, you know that's not what I meant."

Merlin put the vial he was holding down with another huff. "I know. It's just that…I guess I'm just getting tired of seeing this now. I thought once Arthur finally became king that I would see an end to this but this morning I almost saw Uther during that meeting instead of Arthur."

"Merlin, you have to remember that Arthur's time as king is still new. He hasn't had too many good experiences with magic. Also, it was magic that placed him on the throne with the death of his father. Though he is more open than Uther, a lifetime of contempt for magic can't be gotten rid of so easily. Especially with what's happened lately."

Merlin couldn't help but feel a slight bit annoyed. Arthur was more open, yes, but he could be a bit of an idiot when it came to magic. Even with everything he had done for him, for Camelot, Merlin sometimes still felt he was no further in getting magic accepted then he was when he first started. Then there was that other bit of news this morning. "What do you think about what those reports said? This Order of the Bear going around and freeing captured sorcerers?"

"I must say I never thought something like that was even possible. During the early days of the Purge capture meant certain death for those with magic and the accused. This Order seems to want to change that."

"I don't know whether I should be working on trying to stop them or drinking to them," Merlin said getting back to his feet.

"Yes, well Merlin these people still are attacking the five kingdoms. Even if no one has been killed it could all very well change in an instant. They can't just take the law into their own hands like this."

"But it's okay for the law to take them even if they are not guilty," he shot back.

"Merlin!"

He instantly regretted getting cross with Gaius' hurt look. "Sorry Gaius." Merlin felt like sinking into the floor at raising his voice to his friend. "I…guess I'm just stressed today. I better go. I still have some more work to do."

When Merlin left Gaius stared after him feeling very sullen. He knew that it was unfair on Merlin to not let him feel a little frustrated. Everything was working out for everyone else and yet Merlin still had nothing just for himself. Destiny was leaving little room for Merlin to be able to be happy and not feel alone all the time. He may have friends here in Camelot but there was always a part of him that he could never share with them.

* * *

In the dungeons, the air was filled with a soft bit of music and humming. Malcolm was sitting with his back to the wall of his cell playing his lute which thankfully the guards didn't take away. He didn't think he could stand not have something to calm him. He gazed around his cell and couldn't help thinking that he didn't belong there. He was supposed to be with Brigid, praising her for saving the life of her cousin's child and playing his music for her. He would play and fantasize about finally being her husband and having children of their own. He still couldn't believe that he was going to marry Brigid. They had known each other since they were small children being from the same village. He always thought her beautiful from when he first saw her. Then he learned that she had magic but that did nothing to hinder him. To him, it only made her even more special. He was happy to defend her from any who would tease or threaten her and he did when Knights of Camelot and some soldiers came to their village to kill the magic users that had sought refuge there. They had been barely seven years old themselves when that day came. Brigid's parents had been cut down as had her older sister for their magic and Brigid would have joined them if Malcolm didn't tackle the knight. He still sometimes had nightmares about that day. He could still see the look of playful glee the knight had when he was raising his sword to try and cut Brigid down. What would have happened if he didn't stop him or if that knight had recovered quickly enough to do just that and spill her blood all over him?

Today, he got a good look at the man who was raised to carry on this legacy of hell. Here he was, a simple musician, and he was getting killed in the name of the late Uther Pendragon's Great Purge. It was no secret in Albion why Uther had started it. Thanks to the connections of Connor's past, he knew what sparked Uther's reasoning for it and Connor wasn't shy to tell them about it. The Purge even spread to the neighboring kingdoms as a way to try to build an alliance with Camelot. He felt disgusted that both every breath that Arthur Pendragon took and his kingdom's prosperity was at the cost of good and kind people like Brigid's family and others whose only crime was their birth or way of life. It turned his stomach being here in the heart of this kingdom and so close to this man that lived through the death of others. Everyone in Albion suffered some form of loss thanks to him and his father and they dared say it is in the pursuit of peace and justice. Malcolm couldn't find two words that were the total opposite to their actions. He may not be a warrior or a magician but he still had his words and convictions and if he could use them against Arthur in honor of those good people like he did in the throne room then he would use it. He stopped playing his lute and gazed down at his stitched crest of the Order of the Bear.

"I'll be strong for all of you," he said quietly. "In your names will I not be wavered in my loyalty to all of you and your cause for peace and justice for all." He stared in front of him with new resolve filling his very being.

* * *

It was the following day and Arthur was getting ready to head to the interrogation of the prisoner. He was just glad Gwen wasn't here for this. She had Elyan, Gwaine and his newest knight Tristan with her seeing that the villages close to Camelot were getting back on their feet after everything that happened those months ago. He still smiled at the thought of having Gwen as his queen. She was everything he ever hoped for when he ascended the throne and more. They've finally put the past behind them and have started over.

Arthur then remembered that he was on his way to declare the fate of the prisoner brought in yesterday. This Malcolm had grated on his nerves but despite that didn't seem to be an evil person. Still, he was allied with magic and if he didn't speak of this Order that was going around releasing dangerous sorcerers then he would be left with no choice. It seemed that there was no escaping from magic anymore. Growing up, he would hear about his father's stories on how magic corrupted people and drove them to commit vile acts but thankfully he rarely saw any. But in recent years it seemed like he was caught up in magic's hold every other week or so. Magic then came into his life and personally took Morgana from him as well as his father's life. He remembered that old sorcerer and couldn't help but feel a little of contempt for him. Then he remembered Gaius words about how he didn't mean to kill his father. He was still a little skeptical about that but he couldn't deny that he was more curious about the magic that old man used more than ever. That's why he had ordered that anyone caught practicing magic was to be brought straight to him first. He even slightly raised the bounty on them but stressed that it must be alive. He had hoped that maybe one of them might know where he could find the old man again.

Unfortunately, he had no new leads in finding him but perhaps this Malcolm could shed some light on that. If he knew the sorcerer or of sorcerers that knew him then he would be one step closer to finding him. But he had to remain calm. Arthur also had to remember that this man was still guilty of treason and conspired with these sorcerers that were conducting raids in the neighboring lands. He just hoped he didn't come off as too eager or Malcolm would see an opening for bargaining for his life.

He arrived in the throne room with most of the council already there as well as Leon and Percival. As he sat down, he saw Gaius and Merlin come in and take their places to the side. Arthur saw that Merlin looked a little tense today. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him this morning or yesterday but he could tell that something was bothering his servant. He couldn't dwell too much on that because the guards were now bringing Malcolm in. He was looking different from yesterday. Instead of being timid and sullen, he looked proud and defiant. His eyes were not on anything or anyone in the room except on Arthur himself.

When he was placed in front of Arthur again he made an audible yawn as if someone just woke him up. "What do you want now Pendragon? You could have had a guard tell me my sentence without me leaving my cell. I was starting to get myself comfy in there with all the filth and grime."

He talked as if he had been pulled out of a leisure time for a waste of his time. Arthur had to use a lot of self-restraint to not roll his eyes at his tone but thankfully years with Merlin's sarcasm helped him develop this. He just wasn't expected someone other than Merlin to speak to him that way. "Well, I'm sure that being in the dungeons may be a great deal of fun but this is important and if it just might save your life."

Malcolm didn't seem relieved. He looked just as bored as ever. "Really? I find that highly doubtful."

"I've decided that you will merely be banished from Camelot if you tell the court anything that you may know of this Order of the Bear that you mentioned?"

Malcolm twisted his lips up in a smirk. "I see that you supported my doubts. If you think I'll betray the trust and safety of good men then you are mistaken."

"Those "good men" as you call them are attacking patrols through the five kingdoms and freeing dangerous prisoners."

Malcolm stature and bored expression didn't change at all. "Really? It's more like they're stopping sieges and liberating innocent victims you mean to exploit for your own personal kingly whims though I can't blame you for being dumb enough to confuse the two."

The people of the court gasped at the audacity of the prisoner to say that to the king and in such a manner at that. The nobles looked at Malcolm with disgust while Leon put an arm out to stop Percival from going to the prisoner and giving him a whack. The only one who didn't react so strongly was Merlin who simply raised his eyes at Malcolm's shrewdness.

Arthur bit back a retort and tried to maintain his air of authority. "You do realize that this trial does determine your life, correct?"

"Really? I thought it was an opportunity for you to squeeze out information before my goose gets cooked." This time Malcolm couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I am trying to spare your life but it is quite clear you are not appreciating this gesture of mercy."

Now it looked like Malcolm was getting angry because he went from looking bored to glaring at the king. "I didn't think the word mercy even existed in Camelot especially to its king. Didn't exist when I lived in this dump of a kingdom as a kid. It's as disgraceful now as it was then, the only difference is that despicable crown on a different head."

Arthur clenched his fists at that remark. Everyone in the room was starting to lose their patience. Even Merlin stopped being blank and was looking a little angry. He may have sympathized for Malcolm but insulting Arthur's worth and the honor of Camelot like that was a step too far.

"So I take it you won't be talking?" said Arthur.

Malcolm stopped glaring and broke into a slight smile. "I misjudged you King Arthur. You do have some brains after all. You're right. I will never tell you or anyone here anything. I'm too loyal for that. You might as well kill me now and get it over with. The sooner I can have this place out of my sight the better."

Arthur just shook his head in pity. "You will come to regret this. You are sentenced to be executed tomorrow by beheading. I feel truly sorry for you."

"The only thing you're truly sorry for is that you are no closer to finding out about the Order of the Bear then you were yesterday. And what I regret is not be able to keep the promises I made back in Albion."

At that last word, Merlin and Gaius shared a look of horror unbeknownst to anyone in the room as Malcolm was being led away. How did he know that word?

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room as Merlin came in with his supper. He didn't know why but even though his mind kept telling himself that he did what was right, he still felt like he did something wrong.

"Arthur, you alright?" asked Merlin noticing that he barely reacted to the food in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine Merlin. It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

Merlin smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling."

Arthur's face broke into a smile. "I doubt that Merlin."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Just some random things but the one that is on the top of the list would have to be Malcolm."

"The prisoner?" he asked a little confused.

"I never had to order someone's execution before. I wonder if this is what my father felt every time he did. I remember I felt a little resentful sometimes for him doing it but now I see how hard it is."

Merlin seriously doubted that Uther got that torn up but the fact that Arthur was kept him from saying as much. "You're the king Arthur. Sometimes these kind of things you will need to decide on."

"But did I make the right one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Malcolm. He had the chance to live but instead chose to let his anger take away his chance. I don't know why he would choose those sorcerers over himself like that."

Merlin felt his insides go a little numb at that. He said it like sorcerers were worth nothing. "Well…you heard what he said. He's loyal to them and the only reason he even struck at those guards were to help his friend."

"Are you defending him Merlin?"

"What? No, I'm just saying that I can understand his motives…that's all."

"Yes, well apparently his motives are strong enough for him to die for. When are people like him going to learn that there is a reason for laws against magic in the first place?"

Merlin felt that Malcolm's motives for his behavior were clear ever since he heard the word Albion leave his lips. Could this Order of the Bear be believers in his destiny?

* * *

Outside Camelot, three riders had come to a stop right outside the city and watched as the dark night had fallen. Sir Galahad dismounted from his horse and put his hood up. "Okay, you remember the plan?"

Sir Kay dismounted his horse and also put his hood up. "Every last detail Galahad. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Brigid," Galahad said turning to her still on her horse. "Stay here with the horses and have them ready to move when we're back with Malcolm."

"You're crazy. This will never work. This isn't some little rescue operation in the woods. This is Camelot you're breaking into. Malcolm wouldn't want this."

"Don't worry. I know the chances. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think there wasn't one. You forget…I was once served here and I remember the city's layout."

"And he has me," added Kay. "My magic is on a higher level than those who foolishly try to strike at this place time and again. Leave it all to us."

"Just…be careful please. And…bring Malcolm back safely."

"Let's go," said Galahad. "Albion isn't going to lose its best musician not with its anniversary coming up."

"We're going to make Connor proud."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: I realize that I'm making Camelot and Arthur seem a little heartless but I am trying to capture the point of view of Albion as well as Camelot. You know like they say there are two parts to every story well this is kind of like that. I saw the response to my first chapter and I was so happy and proud of it that I rushed this one in a day or so early in gratitude. I hope you liked it just as much.

The next chapter will have a bit of action in it. As well as a little bit of revelation that would explain some questions this chapter might have made for all of you.


	3. Jailbreak

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I see that a lot of you are commenting on Arthur not being Malcolm's king. I didn't think that would get so much response. Let me make it clear that in a technical sense, he is. As Malcolm was born in Camelot and in a way still lives there which you'll find out in later chapters. I'm glad he is so popular considering he is my second favorite OC of the story. In a sense he is just like Merlin, selfless, noble, caring, just without the magic. He's a magicless Merlin except for one major difference (besides the magic). Cookies to the one who has seen it yet though it's been buried deep.

Chapter 3: Jailbreak

Merlin left Arthur's chambers that night feeling a little more downtrodden than he had been feeling the last few days. Arthur still had strong feelings against magic and even when he felt that on some level that executing Malcolm wasn't right, his convictions against magic won in the end. '_Would what happened to Malcolm ever happen to me should Arthur ever find out_?' he thought as he made his way to the courtyard. He could already see some men preparing the chopping block for tomorrow. He hoped Arthur might change his mind and consider what he said but it didn't look like it would be in time for Malcolm. In a way, Merlin was feeling both nostalgic and repulsed at the sight of it. It would be the five year anniversary of when he first arrived here and he still couldn't believe how much had changed. Yet also…he couldn't believe how much things didn't since he been here and gone through so much to still be exactly where he was.

He had made so much progress in helping this kingdom reach its future glory as the center of the great kingdom he was told could be built during Arthur's reign but there was still one major piece missing from that. He kept getting told by Gaius that one day he would have his gifts be appreciated instead of hated, that his talents would be praised instead of feared. It seemed that nowadays that this day would always be out of reach. Lately, it seemed that Arthur and Camelot was getting more against magic than for it.

When he saw Malcolm stare defiantly at Arthur for what he'd done and heard of his defense of those who could use magic, Merlin couldn't help but feel jealous. The reaction and conviction that Malcolm had was what he had been dreaming about creating in people for a long time. He needed some more reassurance and so he went about his usual quiet trek passed the patrols to go call and speak to Kilgarrah. There were some new things he'd been meaning to ask about anyway.

* * *

Arthur was looking out his window to the courtyard at the chopping block that was being placed in ready for tomorrow. He kept hearing his father's voice in his head repeat '_You're doing the right thing. As King, you must uphold the laws of the kingdom_.' On one hand, he was executing an enemy of the kingdom but on the other hand, he was sending a music man to his death. The guards at the dungeon reported that Malcolm just kept on playing his lute while he was held there. This grated on Arthur's conscience even more. Most prisoners would weep or be silent but Malcolm simply just played on the fact that he was just a music player being sent to the chopping block for magic's sake. Why was this so hard?

Arthur caught sight of Merlin walking down the courtyard and staring at the chopping block. He saw his servant put on a hopeless expression before he took off. Merlin was something else on his mind lately. Ever since the day Malcolm was arrested, Merlin seemed closed off and less annoying. Okay, maybe that last part wasn't so bad but it just wasn't what he knew of Merlin. Even when they had been on the run from Morgana's men, he still managed to get on his nerves but lately…it almost seemed like he was getting on Merlin's nerves. Maybe Merlin felt great sympathy for Malcolm and that was why he seemed annoyed by Arthur? He remembered what Merlin said '_He was just trying to help his friend_.' Yet this friend had magic. No good person can go and have someone that practiced magic as a friend. Then Arthur suddenly remembered that Merlin did; his old friend Will from Ealdor. He also remembered that Merlin said Will didn't trust anyone of nobility and he remembered how Malcolm looked on at him and his kingdom with disdain. Could Malcolm had reminded Merlin of his friend Will? That would explain what he had said earlier.

_(Flashback)_

"Yes, well apparently his motives are strong enough to die for. When are people like him going to learn that there is a reason for laws against magic in the first place?" Merlin just seemed to just stare into space after that remark. After about a minute of not even blinking, Arthur snapped his by his face. "Merlin, still in there?"

"Huh?" he said coming back to reality. "Oh, yes I was just...thinking about someone." Merlin went and poured water into his cup. "Maybe Arthur you might need to consider that there are reasons why a law shouldn't exist as well?"

Arthur paused at mid drink. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that when it comes to what's right...the law might not be a factor. Especially when it comes to the individual, not the group. If your heart is not in it then it's worth another good look."

"It's not always that simple Merlin."

"Maybe it is but it's just hard to see it that way." Merlin picked up the empty jug and platter. "I'm just trying to say...you don't have to be so quick to judge." Then he left.

_(Flashback end)_

Could Merlin gone through this same thing with Will? Could he be the individual he was trying to convey? Looking back, he did rather rush through the proceeding especially when Malcolm said those things to him in anger. He had just been arrested and been beaten. It would be natural that he wasn't in a mood to talk just after one day. It didn't help that Arthur offered a harsh ultimatum like that. He was eager for information from this man that he did let himself get carried away. There are a lot of other ways he could've handled the situation. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Leon came through the door and shut it behind him. "Sire, a message just came from Guinevere. It says that everything in the surrounding villages seems to be stable and they should be back in the city within two days."

"Oh, that's good news. I could really use some now. Notify the house head to prepare for her arrival."

"Yes sire."

"And Leon," Leon stopped before he could leave. "Tell the men to dissemble the chopping block. We won't executing anyone. Not just yet. I'm keeping the prisoner alive for further judgement."

Leon seemed a little surprised but nodded. "I'll get right on it Arthur."

Leon then left leaving Arthur suddenly feeling a little lighter at the thought of his wife returning to help him through all these recent events.

* * *

The city streets were empty as people were starting to turn in for the night and that made it easier for Galahad and Kay to move through the city. Galahad remembered his time as a soldier here to remember that he had been used to the sight of people rushing in the streets to go home and turn in for the night. So the sight of the two of them going fast in the dark wasn't too out of character to draw attention from the patrols. Once they reached the citadel gate, that's when stealth would be crucial.

"You remember the plan?" he asked Galahad as they hid behind a pillar as a soldier passed.

"Yes. I'll head for the warning bell tower and seal the door so it can't be rung. Then I'll meet you at the dungeons to let Malcolm out of his cell."

"Good. By the time you meet us there, there shouldn't be any resistance. I'll incapacitate a random guard in the hallway. This will cause the men who come across him to run off for the king's chambers as well as his royal guests to secure them with as many as they could alert leaving the dungeons easily accessible. And without the warning bells, the patrols outside the palace will be clueless."

Sir Kay let out a devious smirk. "This is a pretty sneaky plan you cooked up Galahad."

"Well...we all have our devious streaks for mischief within us. Though this one will have a good man's life on the line."

Kay suddenly became completely focused. "Right...we better move on."

Kay sneaked on through into a nearby corridor while Galahad tried staying in the shadows as he went across the courtyard to go to a corridor across from the dungeons. Once he felt he was far away enough. He hid in a nook and listened for any sole footsteps. When he finally heard one approach him a little sluggish, suggesting that he had been on patrol for a while, which was even better as this would be easy. He went to grab him and knock him out but the arms of this man were strong and he threw him off and pushed him back. Before Galahad could pull out his sword he caught the man's face and stilled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Leon, not so little anymore?"

Leon also stilled before he could reach his sword. "No...Galahad? Is that you?"

* * *

Merlin reached the clearing and let out a primal roar that flew into the sky. He waited patiently for quite a few moments before he heard the familiar sounds of wings flapping. Then the Great Dragon was on the ground in front of him. "Something troubles you young warlock." It wasn't a question.

"A few things actually."

"Well, I hope it is something I can help you with."

"Well one of them is. The other...I rather doubt that."

"Which do you wish to tell me first?"

"The latter. It's Arthur...all of Camelot really. It's now going to be five years since I've been here and it seems like I've made no progress in softening their hearts to magic yet."

"These things take time Merlin. It won't have a quick solution. True progress takes good amounts of time and effort to build up."

"Yes, I know but the problem is that great pains and effort have been done and yet there has been no progress. Just today, a man was sentenced to death for defending someone of magic. The whole court opted for his execution save for Gaius. Arthur did try to judge fairly but in the end his attitudes towards magic seemed to have won. Most of court was delighted in his choice for execution. And this was just a man defending magic. I felt that he was an innocent person. What of one who actually did...what if it was me?"

Kilgarrah looked on a bit sadly at the warlock before him. "You were right Merlin...I can't help you on this one. Some feelings can change over time and others are buried so deep within ourselves that they could never be taken out of us. Arthur is a man of honor but his morals run deep as well as his teachings. His teachings acquired by his father would be held as something sacred to him especially now that he has passed. If you can't dig them out and change it then I'm afraid they will stay there forever. You are the one who can though, it just might not be the way you expect."

Merlin let out a deep breath of frustration. It seems that even his destiny was starting to doubt itself. "Thank you for trying my friend."

"Yes...what is the other thing you wish to speak to me about?"

"Oh yes," Merlin said remembering the major reason for this call. "There has been recent activity in helping to free captured magic users and sympathizers by some group calling themselves 'The Order of the Bear' and I was hoping you may know something of them."

The dragon's golden eyes had never seemed brighter than they were at that moment. "Did you say that they are the Order of the Bear. Are you sure that was their name?"

"Yes. The prisoner I mentioned said that he was a supporter of this group and wouldn't say anything about them. He even mentioned Albion."

"I know of them but not much in detail. All you need know now is that the Order of the Bear is actually an essential part of the future of Albion."

"It is? How?"

"Once I said that magic would be returned to the land. That you and Arthur would build the great land of Albion together. Arthur has his knights and the people of Camelot to use for this great feat. The Order of the Bear and the people of their Albion is what you will use."

"You mean...they're allies to Camelot?" Was it true? This Order of the Bear really were believers in his destiny?

"No...not yet but they are meant to be. At this point, they are enemies." Merlin should have guessed that. He remembered how Malcolm spoke of Arthur and Camelot. If he supported them then he must have their general beliefs in him. "It will be up to you to change that for them. But Merlin, I must give you a strong warning. The survival of the Order and it's alliance with Camelot is crucial. If anything happens to the Order than magic won't be restored and it will be forever banished from the land. You may meant to be the greatest sorcerer in the land but you are still only **one** sorcerer. There are others of magic that you need to consider in this plan. The Order has the same goal as you to restore magic but, unlike you, they don't see Arthur or Camelot as an important part towards building Albion. They do know of your destiny as well as the prophecy but don't believe you and the once and future king will be the ones to build it; they're building it themselves."

"So...what should I do?" Kilgarrah didn't answer. He extended his wings to prepare to fly. "Wait!"

"Stand with them. Defend their worth. Choose them...that's all I can say."

He then flew off. Merlin's mind was buzzing with a thousand thoughts and emotions colliding at once. He turned over towards Camelot. He had to speak with Malcolm. He needed to find this Order of the Bear and the Albion they were building. He could see some riders off in the distance and briefly wondered if there was a problem. As he got back to the city, he was greeted with the sight of frantic people looking outside their doors and windows of their homes with guards and soldiers running out of the city as if trying to catch something...or someone.

* * *

Kay magically sealed the bell tower doors just like the plan called for and made his way for the dungeons. So far, he hadn't seen or heard one frantic guard running for the royal chambers. Had Galahad's diversion not been discovered yet? Suddenly he heard movement behind him and saw a big knight approaching. "Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Kay extended his hand and with flick of his wrist sent the man to the opposite wall where he stayed there as if his back had been molded into it. "Just taking a stroll before heading to the royal chambers. I think I'll find my way there alone thank you."

He then broke into a run while the man yelled, "Stop! Intruder! Ring the Warning Bell! Alert the King!"

_'I hope I didn't throw off Galahad's plan_?' Kay thought as he headed for the dungeons. He saw a few guards across the courtyard running off towards the direction he just came from and felt that maybe Galahad's ruse was working. Kay reached the dungeons' entrance and was surprised to find that two guards were there, at the ready. He saw some steel chained cuffs hanging off the walls and smiled. "_Vinculis fugere et ligare_" The bonds flew off their hooks and went for the guards' wrists. They clasped themselves on and then they dragged the guards to the walls where they were hung by the wrists, suspended a foot off the ground. "Hang around a while." Kay then ran to the cells with a nearby torch. Kay was concerned. Galahad should've gotten past these guards himself. "Malcolm! It's Kay. Where are you?"

"Kay?" a voice said from a little down the corridor. "Is that you? I'm here!"

Kay ran and saw Malcolm there with a few bumps in his face but otherwise unharmed. "Malcolm. Bless Magic, you're okay."

Malcolm had been strumming the strings on his lute and just losing himself in memories before he succumbed to sleep before his execution when he heard noises down the corridor and stopped. At first, he couldn't believe he was actually hearing his old friend's voice until he caught sight of him. Kay, with his spiked black hair and mischievous and youthful smile that reached to his green eyes. "You came for me?"

Kay helped him to his feet. "Well, I thought I finally was rid of you but Galahad insisted on rescuing you for Brigid's sake...well really all of Albion's sake. Lucky you."

Malcolm let out a chuckle. "That's Galahad...always saving me. Been doing that since the very first moment we met."

_(Flashback)_

Malcolm was just a seven year old boy and going to fetch some water from the well for his mother when he saw horses and men riding in. They had torches and there was even a metal cage being wheeled in. At the sight of them, people all over the village started screaming and running. He saw the medicine man, who all the children liked for his amusing magic tricks, get shot in the back by a crossbow bolt while his apprentice was knocked on her back and got shackled. Malcolm froze and took in the sight of people screaming and running. Some of the men and women from the village were trying to save the people that the knights and soldiers were dragging away but were cut down by swords or shot down with bolts. He caught sight of Brigid's parents get shot with bolts themselves and his eyes went frantic looking for his friend. He then caught sight of her and her older sister running out of the village to the woods following some of the lucky magicians. A knight was closing in on them and Malcolm took off at a run. He watched in horror as the knight plunged his blade in Brigid's sister and Brigid fell to the ground in terror. The knight hovered over her and raised his sword and Malcolm started running faster than he ever did before and tackled the knight to the floor. He went and grabbed Brigid's hand to run for the woods but the knight grabbed onto his foot and caused him to fall down. The knight got up and swaggered a little before he looked down at Malcolm. He bared his teeth and raised his sword at Malcolm this time but before he could cut him down, a sword's point was strung out from his chest. The knight slowly looked down at the sword point sticking out of his front and dropped his sword. The knight then fell over dead and behind him was a brown haired teenage soldier of Camelot with his helmet off showing his horrified but determined face.

"Are you okay?"

_(Flashback End)_

"More like covering your back when you make your impulse moves." said Kay. "Let's get you back to your girl."

* * *

Leon and Galahad were just standing there looking at one another in silence. Leon saw that Galahad's hair was still kept short but he had a small fuzz on the bottom his chin. He looked healthy and strong and was dressed in sea blue robes with chainmail. He could see a crest of the Order of the Bear mentioned in court proudly worn on the front. Galahad however was looking at him in slight amusement rather than matching Leon's shock.

"I must say Leon...you seemed to have grown strong. A mighty warrior. Pity it's been for the service of Camelot."

Leon drew his sword and tried to strike but Galahad had his ready to block in an instant. "You're a traitor."

Galahad's smile finally faded. "Traitor? I've betrayed nothing. I've kept to the vows that I made. That we made. If anything...it's you who is the traitor...old friend."

Then they started to spar with each other while moving into the open courtyard. Leon saw some guards pass by and move towards them. "No! Go ring the alarm bell!"

They kept on whacking at each other with their swords, sending ringing sounds into the silent night, but Leon couldn't seem to get in an opening. Galahad brought his sword down for a slice but Leon raised his sword to intercept but was sent on one knee. "I always was the one who could hold up the longest."

Then he caught sight of the prisoner and another man dressed like Galahad come up from the path to the dungeons and into the courtyard next to them. "Sir Galahad!" the prisoner cried out.

The other man extended a hand out to the chopping block nearby. "_Perdere_." At that, the chopping block snapped apart and and was less than firewood.

Leon was distracted by this magic long enough for him to be kicked down to the floor and his sword to slide away. "Good, let's go," Galahad cried.

The three of them took off for the city while Leon went to fetch his sword. He saw some more guards pass through and yelled to chase after them. But the third man turned to him and the guards. "_Repellendum_!" And then his eyes glowed gold and suddenly Leon found himself flying backwards and hitting the floor beside the other men. His last thought before blacking out was if it really was him that he just saw right now.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I've gotten more excited about revealing the connections that everyone here shares. And there is still more to come as everything ties together. I found that Destiny has a cruel tendency to do that. Next chapter will have the reactions to these events as well as a look into Leon's past with Galahad as well as his story with Malcolm.

_Vincules fugere et ligare_ - Chains fly and bind

_Perdere_ - Destroy

_Repellendum_ - Push back


	4. Sir Galahad

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I hope you dug the twist I put on Galahad's connection with Camelot. You'll see more of his dots get connected here.

Chapter 4: Sir Galahad

Galahad, Malcolm and Kay were running off to the lower town with very little trouble. The lack of warning bells made all the guards they passed give them a second look but they didn't pursue them. Malcolm was trying not to laugh at the lack of brains that soldiers of Camelot had. He knew that they were stupid but this was ridiculous. They went and walked out of the city gates as if they were simply taking a stroll and the guards there actually bowed their heads as they passed.

"I can't believe they just let us walk right out of there," said Malcolm in gleeful disbelief.

Galahad looked back at the citadel with a long hard glare before turning to his friends. "Without the warning bells they had no reason to hold us back. By the time the King realizes that the warning bells can't be rung and sends the guards in pursuit himself, we'll be long gone."

"Wonder how long those men you chained and stuck to walls will remain as decor?" Malcolm said regaining some of his harmless humor after being captured.

Kay patted Malcolm on the shoulder. "Don't feel too bad about that Malcolm. The spells that I put on the door as well as the men I stuck to walls will wear off...in about two hours."

When they were far enough from any of the patrols' sight, they took off at a run again until they caught sight of Brigid with their horses. She was on her horse and jumped at the sight of them. Sir Galahad, Sir Kay...MALCOLM!"

Kay went to his horse and jumped on the saddle in a blink. "No time for hugs and kisses. Save it for when we're a day's ride away."

After that, they didn't spare a second in mounting their horses and taking off from the city's sight as quickly as they could. Kay felt so giddy with the excitement of breaking into and escaping Camelot that he could have sworn to have seen something big and with wings flying off in the distance.

* * *

Arthur was calming himself in the fact that he decided to spare the musician Malcolm that he was completely caught off guard when some guards barged into his room in a frenzy. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Sire, the palace has been infiltrated."

What? Now? "Well, then sound the alarm bells!" he commanded as he went for his sword.

"We've already sent someone to the tower to ring them," one of them answered before securing the door and taking a place by him.

"How many are there?"

"Sir Percival said it was one that he ran into but they have magic and stuck him to the wall and he is still hanging there."

About a few moments later, more guards burst into Arthur's room. After the guards with Arthur lowered their spears and Arthur lowered his sword they closed the door behind them. "My king," one said.

"What's happened?" Did something else happen now?

"We have intruders."

Arthur wasn't the least bit relieved in being given the same news again. "Yes, I know that already. These men here already alerted me."

"Sir Leon is engaging one and we've sent men to ring the warning bells."

"These men here told me that men were already sent long ago. Where the hell are those bells?"

"We don't know sire. We just learned of the intruders just a short moment ago."

"Well, I'm not waiting here. Follow me to the bell tower," he commanded as he took off out of the room. _'This isn't good_,' Arthur thought as he hurried down the corridors for the bell tower. _'It's not too hard to get to the bell tower. It should've rung long ago and we should have the castle secured by now_.' When they finally got there...it was quite a sight. Over a half dozen men were taking turns on pulling on the door to get to the ropes for the bells. All the guards there looked irritated and tired as if they had been lifting boulders. "What is this? Why haven't the warning bells sounded yet?"

"We don't know sire. We've tried to enter but the path is completely sealed."

Arthur moved to the door, pulled, and then rammed it. It didn't budge at all. "I heard that one of these intruders had magic. They must've used magic on this door to keep us from sounding an alarm." He looked out of a nearby window and saw the sight of men being thrown back by an invisible force. "They're escaping! Forget the warning bell for now. Pursue them! Don't let them escape the city!"

* * *

Merlin returned to the castle courtyard and saw that that Gaius was there as well as Arthur and some guards helping to carry some unconscious men away. He ran over and saw that the man that Gaius was directly over was Leon. "Gaius! What happened to Leon? Is he alright?"

Arthur was the one who answered. "You missed the fun Merlin. We suffered a small attack tonight."

"What? I didn't hear the warning bells."

"It's a long story that I'm sure you could be told later. Leon and these guards seem simply to have been knocked out. Right now, all you need to worry about is helping to carry Leon to his room so Gaius could treat him."

Then a guard ran over calling Arthur's name. "Your majesty. We've found Sir Percival. He seems to be magically stuck on a corridor wall. And...it seems that the prisoner scheduled for execution has escaped. The perimeter guards have closed off the city but it seems as if the intruders are no where to be found."

Arthur tightened his grip on his sheathed sword. "So that was why they attacked. Probably members of the Order of the Bear coming to save one of their followers." He looked over and saw the destroyed chopping block. "They sure were well organized. How many attacked? Do you have any information on their number?"

"Sire...the guards who were able to talk said that it was only two men that did all of this. They both were reported to be wearing blue robes and mail with a symbol of a brown bear."

Merlin nearly jumped at this. It _was_ the Order of the Bear. Two members. Two members were able to infiltrate Camelot and the castle and escape with Malcolm with very little resistance on their part. Merlin couldn't help feeling...impressed. It wasn't their power that impressed him though. Usually when sorcerers attacked the city like this they left devastation and drew great attention to themselves but not these people. They came in, got their friend with little commotion and trouble as they possibly could and then left. Merlin felt that did deserve some respect from him. He then remembered what he was just told about the Order. That they were tied to his destiny. He could definitely see himself interacting with sorcerers like these.

Arthur, however, didn't look as impressed as Merlin felt. He was livid. "I want patrols ready to track them at first light. And work on getting Percival and the men down from the walls!" He then marched off back into the castle.

Merlin went and got Leon's feet as he and a guard lifted him by his shoulders and started the trek him back to his room and laid him on the bed. "Is he going to be okay?"

Gaius took a damp cloth and applied it to the back of Leon's head. "He suffered minor injuries. A bump to the head and he also shows signs of exhaustion. My guess was that he was fighting before he was flung away. But, he should be up by tomorrow night at the latest."

"That's good," Merlin said helping him out of his chainmail. "Gaius...did some men really get stuck to the walls?" Merlin tried not to smile at the amusing mental picture in his head.

Gaius glared a little at Merlin before turning back to Leon. "Don't start Merlin."

* * *

Malcolm was cuddled up with Brigid by the fire while Galahad and Kay were sleeping nearby. Their campsite was being guarded by enchanted enlarged wooden poppet soldiers that Kay carried in his bag. A witch in Albion created them to add in some unexpected reinforcements should the Order need them. Magic never ceased to amaze him. He lived around it for twenty years and it still fascinated him...though not so much as the people who had it that he lived amongst. Brigid being the most fascinating. He was stroking her hair while she held his other hand in both of hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Brigid said with tears forming in her eyes. "I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"So did I. The entire time I was in that cell...I only thought of you and the life I wanted to have with you as your husband. That and having to miss out on the fun and food of the Founding Festival."

Brigid let out a little chuckle as she snuggled closer to him. "Galahad and Kay are amazing. They promised that we would be together at this time and they kept to their word. We are truly blessed to have them in our lives."

Malcolm looked over at the sleeping form of Galahad. He seemed so calm and at peace but Malcolm knew the great pains that lay beneath that image. "Yes...all of Albion is blessed. Especially for Sir Galahad. From the moment we met...he has done everything in his power to save us. Remember how we first met?"

"How could I forget that? It was the worst day of our lives. Galahad's too. Camelot destroyed and changed everything for all three of us then."

_(Flashback)_

Malcolm and Brigid looked at the the young man who just slayed the knight about to cut them down.

"Are you okay?" The soldier was a Camelot soldier yet he was looking on them with concern rather than malice. "Get up! Run!" He went and helped up Malcolm and then Brigid and and pushed them to run to the woods. He grabbed the sword that the knight he slayed dropped and ran on with them.

They kept running and jumping through the woods until they caught sight of the backs of the others who were lucky enough to escape. Brigid let out a small shout at the sight of them. "Hey, wait for us!"

"Brigid?" one of them said looking back. When Malcolm and Brigid got to them, they saw that there were around four of them with two other children. Then she caught sight of the soldier and screamed. "Behind you!"

Malcolm held out his hands as one of them was raising one of his for a spell. "No! No! He saved us!"

"Saved you?" the sorcerer said. "He's one of them."

"He saved me. A knight was about to kill me but he struck him down and helped us run away."

The soldier put his swords down at their feet. "If you feel that you need to protect yourselves from me...then take these and run me through right now. I won't stop you." He then held both his arms out and waited for their judgement.

The one who wanted to attack him went and picked up one of the swords and approached the soldier. He raised his sword with a hard look in his eyes and for a moment looked like he would plunge it into the man's heart. After a few moments...he dropped the sword at the man's feet. "If you saved sweet Brigid and little Malcolm...then it appears we all owe you a debt. I've just paid it back."

The soldier lowered his arms. "I didn't do it to be in your debt." He then picked up his sword and the fallen knight's. "I did it because I vowed to save the innocent and oppressed."

"Then why did you attack the village? We weren't harming anyone. We merely wanted a place to live. We were all living in peace there."

"I didn't attack anyone. I was told we were arresting dangerous criminals who would harm innocents if not stopped but the only one I struck down was that. A man in the guise of a noble defender cutting down innocent maidens and about to kill innocent children."

The others all looked at the man like they couldn't believe him to be real. A soldier of Camelot defending them like that. Now that they had time to properly look him over, he seemed truly young. Looked to be around 15 or 16. No one was saying anything or even moving. Malcolm finally plucked the courage to go up to him and extended his hand. "Thank you for saving me. I'm Malcolm."

The young soldier looked down at him and then...smiled. He returned his handshake. "I'm Galahad."

Later that night, when they were far enough from the village to be safe for the night, they were all settling for a good night's sleep. Malcolm heard shuffling and he opened his eyes to see Galahad taking his chainmail off. Then he took off the red robe with Camelot's crest of it. He had it in his hands and was gazing at it for a moment before he put on a hard glare and tossed it into the fire. He kept that glare on as the cloth slowly burned.

_(Flashback End)_

Yes...things were different for the three of them from that day forth and they all lost something close to them. Brigid lost her parent's and sister to Camelot's steel. Malcolm was separated from his mother and hadn't seen her since that day he ran away. Finally...Galahad lost his belief that he had been training to be a defender in the name of Camelot. Though the three of them did form a strong bond since.

* * *

The castle was buzzing with frantic voices of people running around to prepare for the Queen's arrival. News had been sent to her that the castle had been attacked and she hurried her arrival. Merlin was delivering some ointments for some of the guards suffering sores from getting flung back or hanging off the walls. All the spells that hung people on the walls wore off within a few hours and the door to the bell tower was unstuck again. Percival had a stiff back and was spending the day in bed to try and relieve those sores. So this day, the 25th anniversary of the Great Purge, it was spent on treating injuries and securing city and surrounding areas. The festivities that had been prepared had to be called off and replaced with people working instead of celebrating. Merlin couldn't help but feel that having any form of celebration ruined on this day was well deserved. Merlin took a detour to the dungeons to give an ointment to one of the dungeon's guards and couldn't help but go off and look at the cell that Malcolm had been held at. Despite everything, Merlin was actually happy that Malcolm had been rescued. He was the first person that was against the kingdom that Merlin actually liked...if that made any sense. He gazed at the floor and saw something scrunched up at the corner of the floor. Merlin went and picked it up to find that it was the seal of the Order of the Bear that Malcolm had with him. _'He must have left it behind in the haste of his escape_,' Merlin thought as he looked the thing over. With Merlin looking properly at it, he had to admit that it seemed very impressive. The design itself was simple but that actually made Merlin like it more. He'd seen a lot of crests done extravagantly to intimidate others but this one seemed to be made to a commoner's taste. The bear was on all fours looking up. There was a single white star on the top of a sea blue sky. Merlin didn't know how long he stood there transfixed by it when he heard voices approaching. He pocketed the crest and then started to head off.

A little after sundown, Guinevere and the others had finally made it back to the city and they immediately headed for Arthur's room as soon as they climbed off their horses. Merlin was with Arthur and they both jumped when the door open with Gwen running across the room to pull Arthur into a hug. "Arthur, when we heard we rode as fast as we could to get back here. Are you alright? Is everyone okay?"

Merlin saw that there were tears starting to fall from her eyes and started to feel that maybe he was in range of something that was a little too private for him to be in the same room. From the looks of Elyan, Gwaine and Tristan, his feelings were shared. Arthur, however, remained oblivious to the awkwardness and returned the hug eagerly. "I'm fine Gwen. No one was seriously hurt. I didn't even see the intruders." He then pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Seriously, I'm alright. Leon and Percival were the ones who should have any concern."

"What's happened to Leon and Percival?" asked Elyan. "What exactly happened?"

"We captured someone assisting a sorceress escaping. We learned that he has ties with a group calling themselves the Order of the Bear. There have been reports of these people going around the five kingdoms and freeing captured magic users and allies and taking off with them."

"Sounds like someone is building an army of sorcerers," said Tristan.

"That's what I thought too," said Arthur. "We also have reason to believe that this 'Order' is also made up of sorcerers. Last night, we were infiltrated by two of them who broke the prisoner out and fled the city."

"Just two?" Gwen sounded like she must have heard wrong. "We were told that there was a strong strike against the city. You mean two sorcerers did that?"

Arthur suddenly seemed to be a bit embarrassed at her question. "It seems the report was a little exaggerated. These two were actually very clean and precise in their work. By the time I left my chambers to try to quell the situation, they were already escaping. Most of Camelot didn't even know that there was an attack until long after they were gone from the city. They had sealed off the way to the warning bells so the city was completely unaware of the attack."

Gwaine stepped forward. "You said Leon and Percival were hurt?"

Arthur nodded. "Percival was magically stuck to a wall and suffered a sore back when the enchantment finally wore off, he's fine now and Leon was knocked out with the force of another spell."

Gwaine folded his arms and seemed to be fighting a smirk from forming on his features. "So Percival had a sore back and Leon is taking a cat nap. We rushed over without rest for that?"

"Gwaine," Elyan scolded. "This is serious."

Gwaine didn't have time to tell them he was just kidding as the doors opened again, this time revealing Percival. "Arthur, you should come. Gaius says that Leon is awake."

All of them went and hurried to Leon's chambers where they saw him drinking some water that Gaius was offering him. When he saw them come in, he gave them all a weak smile. "Hey everyone."

"Leon, are you alright?" Arthur asked as he went to stand by Leon's side.

"I'm still a little sore but I think I'll be alright."

"Leon, I know this is sudden but I need you to tell me if you found out anything about the intruders. The guards say that you had engaged one of them. Did he say anything about who they are or what they're after."

Leon's face suddenly got a little sullen. "I think I can tell you a little more than that sire. I personally know who one of them is...so do Elyan and Guinevere."

"What?"

"It...it was Galahad."

At that, Gwen and Elyan shared a look of disbelief with each other and then with Leon. Gwen was speechless while Elyan was shaking his head in doubt. "No. Leon, it can't have been him. You know Galahad would never turn on Camelot."

"It was Galahad alright. He was there...in robes and mail with that symbol of the Order of the Bear. After twenty years of not seeing each other, believing him to be dead, we meet again and we fought as enemies."

Arthur couldn't be silent anymore. "I'm sorry but just who is this Galahad?"

Gwen stopped gazing at Leon and turned to Arthur. "Galahad was a serf under Leon's household with me and Elyan. He was a little older than Leon and Elyan but he was our friend. Used to play and joke around with us all the time when we were children. He was the one that first taught Leon and Elyan how to fight."

Elyan nodded his head. "Galahad always talked about defending the innocent and standing up for the helpless. He was someone that we all looked up to and respected. He didn't have much growing up but that never hindered him. I remember that he did a great number of chores for our father to pay for a sword from him and even after that he still did favors for him when he could. He was so impressive with his natural ability that Leon's father made him into Leon's teacher and training partner."

Leon nodded with Elyan's story. "When I was 13, I decided to come to Camelot to train with the knights and I brought Galahad with me. Though he was nearly 16 and a commoner, he couldn't train for the knights himself but he could qualify to become a soldier. Galahad was never bitter about that or held it against me. He said that whether he was a knight, a guard or even just the man who lugged the equipment around, if he could help protect people then he would be anything. His skills made him not just a soldier but part of Uther's first garrison in no time. Then soon after, his garrison was called to follow on information of sorcerers having a foothold in a village and had to mobilize at once. It was his very first time going out into the field. Before he left, he told me that he was happy to finally serve in the name of peace and justice. I gave him pendant of my house that I stuck on his robes under his mail for him as a token of good luck...and that was the last I ever saw of him. When the garrison returned, I heard that Galahad had vanished and the men brought back a burned up Camelot soldier's robe and my pendant was stuck to it. This was around twenty years ago...I thought Galahad was dead, that the sorcerers had killed him. I didn't think he would betray the kingdom like this."

"I still can't believe it," said Elyan. "I looked up to Galahad. I can't picture him being our enemy."

"Listen to yourselves!" Gwen shouting had them all frozen in place. "You two are so quick to attack him. This is Galahad we're talking about here. The one who used to play and work alongside us. There has to be an explanation for this."

"What explanation," Leon said cutting her off. "Galahad as good as told me that he is our enemy. He said that it was a pity that I was a warrior for the service of Camelot. The same man who taught me about doing the right thing...saying something like that to me."

Elyan held up his hands between Leon and his sister. "Wait, maybe there is more to this than we know. For all we know, Galahad is enchanted."

"I don't think so. He was the one giving the orders. I heard that prisoner Malcolm call him Sir Galahad. Then he told him and the sorcerer with him to run before he knocked me down. Then that's when his magical comrade blasted me off my feet."

"Well, this does explain how they infiltrated the city so easily," said Arthur. "If this Galahad served under the crown and you Leon then he would've known about the layout of the castle as well as our procedures of containing intruders."

When they were all leaving Leon's room to let him rest some more, Merlin heard Leon's final words before he headed out. "Galahad...why have you sided with them over us?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: I hope you liked the way the dots all connected with Galahad the way they did. I remembered that Gwen told Morgana that her mother was a maid for Leon's household so naturally that must mean that she and Elyan had childhood connections with Leon so if Galahad was connected to him and he would be connected to Gwen and Elyan too. This is also my explanation for how Elyan could use a sword the way that he does. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will give us a look into Albion and a plot taking hold that could put even more strain between it and Camelot. Also, Merlin and Gwen end up having their first real argument on a sensitive subject.


	5. Seeds of Doubt

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I found that now that the introductions of most of the major players in this story has been given that now we can move into the real ground breaking plot. I'm also happy to see Galahad's history got so much response.

Chapter 5: Seeds of Doubt

_Leon was parrying the hits that Galahad was delivering. Every blow forced him to take at least one step back._

"_Leon, you're giving me more ground with every swing I take. Don't let yourself be more open," he said as he kept up the assault._

"_What?" Leon then back up onto a slippery rock and fell on his backside. Galahad then held him at sword point in victory. "Oh, right."_

_Galahad lowered his sword with a chuckle. "At least you learn from your mistakes quickly." He then gave him a hand to help him back to his feet. "I think you learned more today from that mistake then you learned from me all week."_

"_Really? Me making a fool of myself was supposed to teach me something?" Leon said in disbelief._

"_You'd be surprised what you could discover when you see your mistakes. Getting shown the error of your ways can enlighten yourself more than you could imagine."_

"_Oh, and have you been enlightened by a mistake then Galahad?"_

_He seemed almost thoughtful. "I've learned from a few small missteps but I've yet to be truly enlightened by a mistake. I imagine I would have my whole life change for the better because of one."_

"_Well, one thing won't change I hope…you being my greatest friend."_

"_I don't see that be so Leon."_

Leon then found himself in his bed, dripping in a cold sweat. That was one intense dream. He hadn't really had a dream of Galahad like that in years. When he first disappeared he used to have them all the time. But then he soon was made Arthur's trainer and they started to become sparer and sparer until they stopped altogether. That didn't mean that he didn't give Galahad a thought now and then. Every time he taught someone a trick of the sword or spoke of honor, an image of Galahad flashed through his mind.

It was mind blowing to see his old friend and teacher the other night like that. Him, Galahad, showing disrespect for Camelot when he once couldn't wait to serve under it. He wanted to know what happened to his friend. However, it seemed that the only way to find out for certain would be to ask Galahad himself…if he only knew how to find him.

* * *

There was someone sitting on a magnificently carved chair in an otherwise empty room with a handful of people facing him. Behind this man were warriors and mages of the Order of the Bear as well as his closest friends listening in on what these men were saying. There were great glass windows that showed the outlines of houses and tall mountains in the distance. Of the people that were facing the sitting man, two of them were in the front: a man and a young boy in his pre-teens.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Connor. We have heard many rumors about you and the work you've put into Albion," said the man. "I am Alvarr. This here is my charge Mordred." The boy nodded his greeting as well.

"Yes, thank you for your words," Connor said sounding a little short. "I must let you know now that flattery gets you nowhere with me. Speak your business please. If you merely would like someplace to stay and live in peace then you are welcome to stay here in Albion."

"We accept the generous offer but we've come to make you one."

"You want to make me an offer? Please be expecting a decline. The only things that I desire I am already working towards."

"Yes…these raids that the Order of the Bear conducts to free our kind from being callously killed off. You and your men have our deepest gratitude for that."

"Yes and I'm sure they all appreciate your kind words but could you kindly skip the compliments and get to your point." Connor was starting to get a bad feeling from these this man. He may be the leader of Albion and its defenders The Order of the Bear but he was still a man from humble beginnings. Even here, the controlling epicenter of Albion was a humble place compared to that of other cities. Instead of it being a castle or fortress, it was a simple two story house that had the living quarters he used on the second floor while the whole first floor was dedicated to rooms for all matters of Albion's way of life. Connor could see that Alvarr was trying to appeal to his ego but thankfully it wasn't a big one due to his duty to all of these people that turned to him for safety and peace. "I'm sure you didn't come this far and learn all you could about me just to flatter me."

"Well to the point then. I'm sure you know that Camelot, the epicenter of all of magic's woe, is still reeling from the blow they received by the invasion conducted by the warlord Helios. This presents a unique opportunity."

"Opportunity? For what exactly?"

"I've gathered many men, both with magic and without, who have had enough of Camelot's reign. Though even with that as well as Camelot's weakened state, we would never hope to take it down by ourselves."

_'That is why we've come to you,'_ said Mordred though he said it to Connor's mind. _'We need your help. Together we could win and be free throughout the land.'_

"Yes, if everyone here joins up with us then we would be invincible," finished Alvarr.

Connor nodded at that before giving them a glare. He stood up from his chair and was clenching his fists. "Let me see if I understand you. You want me to have the Order of the Bear, which I as well as my good friend Sir Galahad started, as well as the other sorcerers of Albion and open them to the horror of war as an attempt to grab power."

It became clear that this reaction was the very last thing that Alvarr and Mordred were expecting. "What…but I thought it was your mission to help those with magic?" asked Alvarr sounding confused.

"It is. But I will do so on my terms. Don't believe that I don't pay attention to news outside this domain. I know of the attacks recently conducted by sorcerers on Camelot, recently the one from Morgana Pendragon. It has only made things worse for us. Why do you believe our raids on behalf of arrested magic users have intensified recently? Or why we don't take lives when we conduct them? I want us all to be accepted through the land not feared. I want to have respect…not to rule. I'm afraid you've wasted both your time and mine."

"You fool!" Alvarr made a motion towards Connor but every member of the Order of the Bear there drew their swords or created a show of magical power in their palms and pointed them towards him. "You want to let them all go unpunished? For the King of Camelot to just get away with this ongoing genocide?"

"No, I don't. Yet, everyone here came here to be free from terror, not to incite it."

"If that is the case then why bother with the Order of the Bear in the first place," Alvarr argued.

"Simple…for justice. Before the Order was created those with magic had none for themselves or any hope. The Order of the Bear gives them that. That itself is a huge blow against the tyranny of Camelot."

"Do you honestly believe that Camelot will allow you to spread that hope without a fight?"

"If there is to be a fight then believe me, Albion is ready to fight. However, that type of fight will not start with us." Connor then made his way back to his chair. "Alvarr, I will allow you and your friends to stay here for one day but I believe it would be best to leave Albion immediately after."

Alvarr and Mordred bowed their heads. "We thank you for your hospitality. Thank you for your time."

Connor watched as two members of the Order led them out the room to head their way to one of the guest houses. He caught sight of the boy Mordred look towards him. Connor caught his eyes and saw their pale blue color meet his bright blue hue and he suddenly felt a cold feeling go up his spine. '_There's something off about that boy_,' he thought as the door closed behind him. He didn't see one of the councilmen have a thoughtful look instead of an angry one like the others.

Just then a dove flew in the room through a hole in the wall and it landed right on Connor's shoulder. There was a small note attached. "Well," Connor said after he finished reading it. "It would appear that we struck a strong blow on Camelot after all." Connor then got off his chair and faced all his friends and council. "Galahad and Kay have informed me that Malcolm was arrested and then rescued from Camelot. They went in and saved him and didn't have to take a life to do it. That right there is more damaging and incriminating against King Arthur then anything any other sorcerer has attempted. He was stopped by two members of the Order...from executing a musician and they suffered no casualties from us. What will that tell the people about Camelot of their laws against us? When are people like Alvarr going to learn that there are different ways of seeking retribution, not just one." Connor then walked over to the window and gazed out at Albion. "I have a feeling that this operation hit Camelot harder than any attack it has had before in more ways than one."

Connor truly didn't realize how right he was at that time.

* * *

In their guest house, Alvarr kicked a chair in frustration. "That simple, spineless fool. All that power he has, that his people here in Albion have and they waste it on common living and hiding here like rats."

"Alvarr, don't worry," said Mordred as he was sitting completely calm as he looked out the window. "We didn't completely fail. We got our message out and we found an incentive for Connor to help us in the end. We just need for Camelot to bring the fight to them."

"Have Camelot make the first strike? How do we do that?"

Mordred smiled. It wasn't just a smile…it was a wicked smile. "I already have a plan."

* * *

Merlin was helping Gaius carry his equipment back to their quarters after he finished his final check up on Leon. Merlin saw that Gaius seemed to be very quiet since he heard Leon's story the other night. "Gaius, are you okay?"

"Hmm…oh yes I'm fine Merlin."

"Really? You seem a bit quiet. More so than usual I mean. Is it what Leon told us about this Galahad?"

Gaius opened the door to their quarters and put his satchel on his work table. "I remembered Galahad myself when he was a boy."

Merlin wasn't even surprised. It seemed like Gaius had known a lot of crucial people back then. "What do you know about him?"

"Not more than Leon did. I first met him personally when he suffered a blow to the head during his soldier training. He seemed like a very polite and honorable young man. He was among the youngest to get into the army around that time. Certainly the youngest to ever make it into Uther's first garrison."

"And now he fights for the Order of the Bear," finished Merlin. "If he is was honorable as everyone around here says that he is then maybe that should say something about them."

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe Merlin. However honorable their actions were we still have no idea of their true intentions. Don't forget that they did breach Camelot."

Merlin looked back at him in slight disbelief. Gaius just said he was honorable just a moment before. "Yes, but it was to save the life of their friend. The fact that they would do that for him, someone who doesn't even have magic, should also tell you something. Add in the fact that they didn't gravely harm anyone." Merlin was glaring at Gaius now. "Maybe they shouldn't write their old friend Galahad off so soon because he stopped us from chopping a musician's head off."

Gaius looked like he was fighting not to start yelling. "Merlin, what has gotten into you? Lately, you've been attacking everything and everyone around here?"

Merlin's breathing started to pick up. "What? I can't be allowed to lose my patience with everyone's shortsightedness?"

"No Merlin you can't. You're supposed to be better than this. As a sorcerer yourself you know that launching an attack like this wasn't the way. This little rescue mission that was pulled off is only going to succeed in hardening people against magic. You have to show them"

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" Merlin said finally shouting. "I'm only ONE! What good is it if it's only me in the end!" Merlin didn't wait for Gaius response. He pulled open the door and slammed it right behind him and stomped off.

Merlin didn't want to hear anymore from Gaius. It seemed that lately it was always about him being expected to stand in the path of every sorcerer he meets and put a stop to them. Normally, Merlin wouldn't mind doing that to protect Camelot and his friends but this was completely different. Kilgarrah told him that these people of Albion and the Order of the Bear truly wanted the same exact thing he did. They weren't out to harm anyone and it was obvious that they were powerful enough to do so which made Merlin even angrier at everyone's blindness. He, above all, knew how hard it was to not harm anyone when you had the power to do so with on a simple whim. They all seem so...proud and happy to be who and what they were and yet he had to feel fear and shame.

Merlin shook his head at that thought. That wasn't entirely true. He had to remember that he still had duties to both Arthur and the kingdom. He might have to stay in the shadows but he had been helping them discover their true light. He was helping to bridge the gap between the nobles and commoners in court and also the army. People like Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Tristan could be knights and ladies like Gwen could be Queen. There was room for him to be proud and happy there...wasn't it? He also had to remember that only days ago, Camelot was getting ready to celebrate an anniversary that celebrated putting people like him to death. They certainly were given enough good reason to with all the sorcerers that called for Merlin to stand in the way but...it wasn't all one sided. All the things his magic had done for all these people and they were looking forward to an event that called for killing him for a spectacle. Morgana had truly loved Camelot but it was all the hatred and fear against her that made her susceptible to Morgause's influence.

With that he had turned to the courtyard where he saw the cracks in the ground where that sorcerer's spell destroyed the chopping block. A powerful sorcerer that merely got all the men who stood in the way of his friend's life stuck to walls or put in beds with mild concussions. Did Merlin really deserve to feel proud...or was he simply a naive person that was convenient for Camelot to have around?

* * *

Arthur was going over some reports over his desk but he couldn't seem to really concentrate. He was both angry and confused over what had happened over the past few days. The lords had heard about what happened and all demanded that Arthur go and bring the escapee and his two friends back to the kingdom to answer for this humiliation. Arthur was torn on that front. First, he had been planning to call off Malcolm's execution but now that seemed rather redundant. Second, the sorcerer who was in on the infiltration had caused lasting damage except to the chopping block which was now sawdust. Then, finally, there is the issue of the third man...Galahad. He had seen Leon and Elyan in battle and they were two knights he was glad to have at his side but this man is the one who trained them. He used to be a soldier for Camelot and he was one who was extremely loyal and now he was an enemy of the kingdom. What kind of king does that make him if someone like this would attack the city that he used to serve so loyally?

_'You are becoming too soft Arthur,_' said a voice that sounded alot like his father. _'You should have executed the prisoner immediately. Magic corrupts. It is evil. Look what it did to Morgana. You grew up together and cared about each other and now you're enemies. Now it's done the same to a man who two of your knights and your wife called their friend and turned him against them.' _Arthur tried to shake off these thoughts but they started to visit him in his dreams. Images of sorcerers wiping out everything he knew and loved and lording over innocent people. Sorcerers with symbols of a bear on their robes. The problem was that these dreams were what he feared would happen...not what was happening. The Order of the Bear were causing trouble but really not hurting anyone. He couldn't in good conscious make any moves against them unless they gave him a strong enough reason. He almost wished they were being ruthless then he could respond with a clear mind.

"Arthur?"

He looked up and saw that Gwen had just come in and he hadn't heard her. "Oh, Gwen. You startled me."

"Deep in thought again?"

He nodded and she took a chair and sat beside him. "What is it? Tell me."

"I...it's this Order of the Bear. Before they arrived in the picture everything of what I was to do was clear. Now, it's getting confusing."

"Yes...I'm confused myself. Galahad was my friend and it seems he chose them over all of us. What would make him do that? I want to believe that he might be enchanted but Galahad always seemed to be unwavering in his nature. What Leon said about him...about how it seemed like he was in complete control and how he seemed to be the one in charge of the attack...I think that less and less."

"Leon said that he didn't seem bitter that he was so skilled but couldn't rise too high in position. He told me that the others called him Sir Galahad. Do you think he might have been tempted by position?"

"Galahad? I don't think so. When he was asked to be Leon's personal trainer he seemed very proud even though it wasn't too big a position. But he smiled at the announcement like it was gold. Then when he became a soldier, he didn't have a commanding position but he was happy with it. Or maybe...he was just trying not to have the rest of us feel bad for him. It was always about others and never just about himself. I don't think that Galahad's loyalty could just be bought."

"What do you think made him switch loyalties like that?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew. I wish I could just talk to him again and find out. Try to understand."

Arthur nodded his head. "I think that's the first solid reason for finding this Order of the Bear I've heard that my conscience support fully."

Gwen was going off to check on Elyan when she saw Merlin looking off at the spot where the chopping block was destroyed. He looked like he was a little angry. "Merlin?"

He turned slightly to face her and then turned back. "Hi Gwen."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm just thinking about Malcolm."

"The prisoner that escaped? Arthur told me how he talked back at him without batting an eye...yes, I can see why you would like him."

Merlin then broke into a smile. "You too? Gaius said that exact same thing." Merlin shook his head at the thought. "It was almost like looking at myself when I first met Arthur. Though I've grown to like and respect him...most of the time anyway."

"Yes...but unlike you this Malcolm seems to be in something involving magic."

Merlin resisted an urge to smirk. "So, how are you? It must be shocking to hear about an old friend after twenty years."

"I just wish I was able to see him...though maybe it was for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"He was here to break into the city. I wouldn't want the first time to see a friend again to be at a time like that."

"But, it must still feel good to hear he is still alive?"

"On a certain level it is but...in the long run I think it probably wasn't the best thing."

"How? Granted he did attack but it was just to get to his friend."

"But he betrayed all his other friends," she said. "Before we still had the great memories of him and his honor but now the only thing that we could think about when it comes to him is that he betrayed us, attacked us and joined up with sorcerers."

"That doesn't mean that he still isn't your friend. He didn't really hurt anyone. He was just trying to help his new friends get away. That should tell you he still has his honor."

"But he is still involved with magic. In the long run he could end up losing it forever."

"That's not true."

"What are you talking about Merlin? Remember Morgana? She was my best friend and one of the most caring people around. But after she disappeared and got involved with magic, she changed...maybe forever. Then there was my father. He decided to try to get involved with magic and it led to his death. It only brings trouble in the end."

"Magic wasn't to blame Gwen. It was the ones that they got involved with not what. You have to separate the two."

"Separate the two? Merlin what has gotten into you? It seems that in the end, everyone with magic ends up attacking someone. That sorcerer Galahad was working with attacked Leon."

"The man that Galahad was with just trying to keep anyone from getting too gravely hurt."

"What makes you say that? How do we know that the only reason they didn't do more was because there was just two of them against an entire city?"

"That doesn't seem to stop alot of the others who attacked with magic. Maybe that should tell us something."

"What Merlin? What should that tell us?"

Merlin was starting to breathe a little hard and his face was pained. It looked like he didn't know whether to be mad or sad. Gwen was lost on what was hurting him so much. "Just...I don't know. Maybe it should tell us that we should listen."

Merlin then stomped off and Gwen just stood there looking after him feeling confused. "What is happening around here?" she asked herself in a small voice.

* * *

"You remember what to do?" asked Mordred.

A man nodded and put his hood up. They were currently facing Camelot in the distance. "Yes. I remember everything."

"Good," said Alvarr stepping up to stand behind Mordred. "If Connor won't lend us his and Albion's services against Camelot...we'll just have to force his hand. We'll bring Camelot to Albion and he'll give his services against Camelot with no cost to us."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: I hope you were put on the edge of your seat on what's been brewing. First I want to comment on Arthur and Merlin. Arthur's reaction to magic has always been to fight back but I've seen that Arthur always has the greatest trouble when he is confronted with magic of grey areas. Much like when Mordred was captured and when the vengeful druid spirit demanded atonement to pass on. Now there is this Order of the Bear that is his enemy but yet hasn't acted in a picture that Arthur has painted his enemies to be like. As for Merlin, he is really feeling alone. I don't mean in the sense that he has no friends but that he seems to have been feeling that he is the only one of magic fight for a good and noble cause. Then comes this Order full of well...kindred spirits and he sees an opportunity to feel like he is truly part of something instead of a solo act. Also, Gwen's reactions. With Arthur, Gwen feels like she has to be strong to help him through the tough decisions and times but with Merlin, she feels like she can vent the things that are hurting and weighing on her mind.

I would like to hear what you thought of a first look at Albion's leader. There is a lot more of him coming in the future and I would like to hear what you thought about him in this chapter.


	6. The Lead

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I would like to announce that after this chapter I won't be updating again until sometime after the 21st. It's exam time and I have studying and final papers to get ready to hand in. It's that time of year.

Chapter 6: The Lead

Brigid, Malcolm, Kay and Galahad were keeping off the public roads and trails as much as they could. They were heading back to Brigid's cousin Amon to do a final check on his daughter before they began the trek back home to Albion.

"I still don't see why you're heading back to that village, the guards that patrol it will recognize you," said Kay.

"I promised Amon that I would to see if his daughter needed another dose of my curing magic for her illness. I can't go back on my word now. As for the guards recognizing me…that's why I'm not going…you are."

"Me?" Kay looked at her like she sprouted another head. "Why me?"

"You could go check on them. The villagers never saw you."

"Dressed like this?"

"Just slip out of the Order clothes and pop on in."

"I didn't bring any spare clothes."

"Then…slip into one of Malcolm's spares. You two are the same size…though now I think that can be doubted." Malcolm collapsed against a nearby tree and let out a carefree wail of a laugh.

Galahad let out a little laugh himself. "She got you there Kay." Kay didn't look happy that he was being ganged up on. Galahad then put a serious face on when he saw that Kay wasn't joining in the laughter. "It'll only be for a few moments then and you could leave it and put Albion's colors back on…okay?"

"Oh," said Brigid. "Here. You might need to give them this."

Kay looked down at the village. He had never been in another village by himself since he first met up with the others who were the first Albions. Over the years, everytime he'd been to a new place he'd always been with the others but now he was alone again. It was bad enough to not be without the protection of his Order garments. When he finished changing, he thought he looked truly like someone who wouldn't get a second look and hoped the villagers would agree with him. He walked down to Brigid's cousins' house. The people nearby really didn't give him another look and the guards and soldiers of Camelot barely looked his way. Kay calmly walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't wait for long as the door opened a crack and he saw a pair of frightened eyes.

"Yes?" the man said.

"Hello...Amon. I'm Kay...Brigid sent me to check on your daughter."

"Oh...yes, come in. Quick."

Kay was led in and he saw Amon's wife and daughter standing in a corner looking worried. Amon closed the door behind him in a blink of an eye. "You must be Darla," said Kay. "And you are..."

The little girl walked slowly up to him. "Nora," she said in a very quiet tone.

"Nora...nice to meet you." Kay looked her over. "You look like Brigid's healing spell did the trick."

"Yes," said Darla. "Nora has been up and about almost a day after Brigid healed her.

"Well Nora it seems that Brigid did the trick in the end."

Amon took a look out his window and then brought Kay to the opposite side. "We want to know...is Malcolm okay? We last heard that the guards here and Sir Dregan took him to Camelot."

"Oh Malcolm..." Kay paused a little before he let a smile break out. "He's fine. Don't worry, Sir Galahad and I infiltrated Camelot and broke him out before he was to be executed. He's in the woods with Brigid right now."

"Oh thank goodness. My heart was going out of control ever since Malcolm had been captured." Darla leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. "I was afraid that Brigid would lose her future husband all because of us."

"Well don't worry, I think that Malcolm and Brigid are truly meant to be together for a good long time." Kay then put his hood up. "Well, it's time for me to head off. We have a long trek back to Albion and it will be longer now that we have to be stealthier since the breakout we did."

"Wait!" said Amon. "Brigid told us about Albion and how it might be good for Nora if we moved there. After what happened with Malcolm, we couldn't agree more. Let us go with you. Please?" he pleaded.

Kay held up his hand. "It's okay. Don't worry. The more the merrier." He looked out and saw that no guards were around. "Gather your essentials in two sacks and we'll be on the way. If we leave now, we could make it back in time for the start of the festival."

"Festival?"

"We'll explain on the way." Kay took out what Brigid have him wrapped in a cloth. "You'll be needing this."

"What is it?" Amon said going to take it. It was a crest of the Order of the Bear. The symbol of Albion. "Is this...?"

"A crest of the Order of the Bear," finished Kay. "It's a pass. Once you get past the Fogged Forest there will be guards and they are wary of new faces. We give these out to new prospects to Albion to show that they could be trusted to be let passed. So, if for some reason we're seperated you three could still enter Albion by showing the guards the crest."

* * *

Merlin was just over at one of the wells getting water into a bucket thinking of the last few hours. He was wondering what was with everyone lately. It seemed that the very idea of magic was enough to set everyone off. Granted things have escalated out of control lately but magic was always a taboo subject in Camelot so it was perplexing that it would be even worse now. He couldn't remember how, but he had eventually found his way back to Gaius'. He didn't know how long he stood outside the door staring at nothing until he just swallowed it and stepped inside. Gaius was sitting at his table and fiddling with his instruments but did look up when he came in.

"Merlin...Arthur was looking for you earlier. You just missed him nearly an hour ago."

"Oh...I better go see what he wants then."

Merlin put the bucket he was carrying down and was about to head out when Gaius stopped him. "Merlin wait a moment," Gaius said, putting the instruments he was handling down. "Before you go, I think you and I need to talk for a moment."

"Gaius, I know I lost my temper and I'm sorry,"

"No Merlin, that isn't it. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

Merlin nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned around. "What?"

Gaius gestured for Merlin to sit next to him. "Merlin, I've been here since before the Great Purge started. I've seen many sorcerers abuse their powers in the path of getting what their hearts desire. I suppose over the years with all the attacks of magic I've now grown to have trouble differentiating between the two. There have been so many that used their magic to unleash their relentless wrath to try and counter Uther's wrath. I suppose that when I hear magic and attack, I assume the worst every time. I guess it's one of the curses of old age."

"You've never seemed that old to me." Gaius narrowed his eyes at him. "Well...maybe sometimes."

Gaius let out a little chuckle that made Merlin laugh as well. "I believe what I said earlier was just the habit of a stubborn old man. Once I heard and saw the Order of the Bear attack Camelot, I was prepared to set my mind for the worst. Add in the fact that Galahad is involved and I guess it hit a little close to the heart. With what you said, I really stopped and considered the Order's attacks and saw that perhaps it might be because of Galahad's influence of honor that the Order of the Bear is being this merciful."

"I hope it is."

"Yet...Merlin, you also have to admit...we truly do not know their intentions in the long run. Also, it has been nearly twenty years since we've seen Galahad and there is no telling just how much has changed with him. We still should be prepared."

Merlin nodded. He could start to understand now why everyone was acting a little crazy. If someone as level headed as Gaius could act like this then he should have understood. He'd been acting out of sorts since he heard... "Actually...Gaius I think I might know. I spoke to Kilgarrah about the Order. It was the night when they attacked to rescue Malcolm. He told me that they are tied to my destiny."

"Your destiny? How?"

"Apparently, the Order of the Bear is what I'm meant to use in helping Arthur build Albion. I suppose that if Arthur and I are two sides of a coin...then the Order of the Bear is the other side of the coin with the Knights of Camelot."

Gaius never looked so mystified. "Merlin, why didn't you say anything before?"

Merlin got up and started to pace a little. Why didn't he tell Gaius before now. He never kept things this important to Camelot and his destiny from him. "I don't know. I...I guess I just wanted to keep the idea that there were others with my destiny with me, alone. Something wonderous that I could have and enjoy without having to justify or explain it for once."

"I think I can understand. You are young so there are moments when something as wonderful as news like this you could try to keep for yourself. I forget that with all your power and everything that you've been through you're still young Merlin. Again...curse of old age."

"I hope I don't suffer that when I get to be that old."

Gaius smirked a little at the very idea. "Something tells me that even when you're an old relic you'll still be very prone to young tendencies."

Merlin let out the first carefree smile that Gaius had seen on him for a while before he again became serious. "There is one more thing that Kilgarrah told me about the Order of the Bear Gaius. He said that right now, they consider Camelot their enemy. That's a problem that I have to fix if they are to be allies to unite the land. It would be a bit hard for them to work with each other if they would rather tear each other apart first."

"Yes...that would be a grave problem. The first thing that you would need to do is find them and learn more about them, especially on who currently leads them. It's a shame that there is nothing we really know about them. Did the dragon happen to tell you how to find them?"

"Unfortunately no." They were silent for a moment on the problem before Merlin remembered Gaius' first words when he came in. "I better go see Arthur."

Before he could even head to the door. It opened and Percival stepped through. "Gaius, and Merlin, it's good you're both here. You should head for the council chambers immediately."

"What's happened?" Gaius said getting up.

"Someone is here claiming to have news about the Order of the Bear."

* * *

"You know where to find them?" Arthur asked not daring to believe it.

All of his best knights were there as well as Gaius and Merlin. The entire council and lords were concentrating hard on the man and what he said. This was the first real information they'd ever recieved into the mystery of the Order of the Bear. The man himself was dressed in simple cloth garments with a traveling cloak draped around him with a hood. He had a few scars surrounding his hands which suggested that he might be someone who worked in the fields for a very long time. When he came requesting an audience with the king, he was immediately brought in when the Order of the Bear had been his issue as Arthur made it a top priority.

"Yes sire. You see...my mother had long taken to growing exotic and rare plants. She is quite skilled in growing and preserving them. She made a somewhat name for herself in certain circles of exotic herb collectors. About 7 months ago, men bearing new colors of blue and brown with a bear on their banner came by and requested that she use her expertise to grow them a plant called helebore."

"Helebore? What type of plant is this?"

Gaius had heard of this plant. It was years but he remembered it like it was only yesterday. "Sire, helebore is a plant primarily used in sorcery. It's has many distinct magical properties especially in raising the power of an enchantment."

"What? This helebore is a magical plant?" the man was starting to shake in shock at this revelation.

"So, the Order of the Bear would use it to make their acts of sorcery more potent and powerful?" said Arthur, trying to understand what the Order of the Bear was seeking overall.

"That is a primary use for it. Before the Purge, helebore was grown and revered like gold. When your father started the Purge, one of his main methods was to burn any crop of them that he could find."

The man nodded. "Yes, the Order did say that finding someone who could grow a lush crop was getting hard to find so they found my mother and requested that she try. At first she said no but they offered a lot of gold to cover the debt that she was suffering from our lord who owned the land she cultivated from. We were falling in debt and she eventually agreed. She was able to grow the crop with seedlings they provided and it flourished even better than what the Order had requested. Just over 2 weeks ago, they came to pick up their supply and when my mother asked for the money they promised, they struck her and blasted our house down with magic."

Arthur eyes lit with shock. "Was anyone killed?"

The man shook his head. "No. They had demanded the rest of my family out of the house before they brought it down. Then they stuck a war flag and took the supply of helebore." He took out a blue flag banner with a bear designed on it and placed it out of the floor.

Arthur was starting to slightly understand now. The Order of the Bear didn't kill those they attacked but their messages seemed to be louder because of it. Was it not an act of mercy after all? Was it something far more sinister than it looked? "I'm sorry about what happened to your family but how does this tie in with your claim that you know where they are?"

"Yes...well, when I saw that my mother wasn't too badly hurt I went and followed them. I was hoping to maybe find out something to maybe bargain for the money that was promised. I kept to them as far as I could without them noticing me or perhaps they did notice me but weren't concerned. I eventually followed them south of here to the foggy Forest of Gedref."

"Forest of Gedref?" Arthur knew that area. It was beyond the Labyrinth of Gedref where he was testing by Anhora with Merlin. That area was very rarely visited by people. There were many matter of beasts that were in that forest. Beyond those forests were just high mountains before the sea. There wasn't much there even without the beasts and Arthur couldn't comprehend how there could be people holed up there but to all these sorcerers it probably would be the ideal place to hide. It was within the kingdom and Arthur couldn't believe that the Order was so close. He had to admit that it was a brilliant place to hide overall. "What did you see?"

"Well my lord, I followed them in the forest and any beast that came within sight seemed to turn and go in the opposite direction with a wave of their hands. When they went deep enough into the forest there was a giant beast followed by more Order members that seemed to control it and I heard them talk about heading into Albion."

"What type of giant beast?"

"I don't know. It was big and had three different shaped heads. I was just too scared to really look at it. The beast had starting to move in my direction and I ran as fast as I could to leave those woods before I could hear or see anymore. I then heard that you had been seeking information and made my way here."

"You did well to come here." Arthur was truly grateful for this lead. "I am truly sorry your family went through this because of them." Arthur nodded to Leon who gave the man a pouch of gold. "I'm sure that will more than cover the money that these men promised you."

"Thank you sire."

Leon turned around before he retook his place. "By any chance, did one of the men in the Order say his name was Galahad?"

The Knights, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Merlin held their breath. "What? No, they simply said that they were putting in an order for a man called Connor."

The man was escorted out and many in the court were worried but also excited. They knew where to find the Order of the Bear and their hideout called Albion. Merlin was going to follow Arthur out when the flag, still on the floor, caught his eye. The Bear that was on it was different than the one that was on the crest. Where as the bear was a humble one that looked at a star, the one of the flag was majestic and seemed to be roaring. Merlin looked back to the doors where the informant had just left. Something didn't set right with him. He had a cold feeling for some reason but couldn't place it.

* * *

Merlin was walking back with Gaius to their chambers. Arthur had just decided that the best course of action was to go with some of his knights to the Forest of Gedref and investigate before retaliating in full. The forest was crawling with creatures and they had no idea of the way the land surrounding the Order's keep was so they needed more information. Merlin was also going to go and Gwen had insisted that she go too. Arthur and Elyan were against it but she inisisted and pushed until they finally agreed. It was clear that she was as curious about what their old friend Galahad was involved in as both Leon and Elyan.

"I can't believe we finally know where this Albion the Order of the Bear built is," said Merlin once they were alone in the corridors.

"Indeed. Out of all the places where they might be, I never would've guessed a place like the Forest of Gedref. That place was always considered taboo for all the vicious creatures that dwell in the area. Only the most foolish and foolhardy ever ventured into those trees and none had been heard from again. Patrols often have said that they could hear loud wails and see shapes of creatures in the distance towards there."

"And to think, Arthur and I were in the general area a few years ago. They were near the whole time."

"I think that's what so brilliant about their location. They were within the reach of the crown yet in a place neither Uther nor Arthur would venture in if they could ever help it. Merlin, you'll have to be careful and alert when you go with them. Judging from what that man said, I think that the creature he spoke of might be a Chimera."

"Chimera?" Merlin never heard of this beast before.

"Yes, it is a giant beast with the body and head of a lion, eagle, horned goat and a tail of a snake. It is a powerful creature of the old religion and very strong. You must be prepared. You will definitely need your strongest magic when dealing with it."

"Just the fact that it has three heads told me that much." They made it back to their chambers and closed the door behind them. "What I don't get is why they would hassle a grower for a plant?"

"I did say that helebore is a valuable magical plant. It has very strong properties relating to magic enchantments and elixers. There are many who would want a large supply. Perhaps that is how these sorcerers of the Order have made themselves so strong. Yet..." he said looking for a book on his shelves. "We mustn't jump to any conclusions as of yet. We already saw how damaging that could be."

Merlin nodded solemnly as the thought of all the arguments and assumptions that went and had recently angered Merlin came into play in his mind. Merlin also had to wonder where this feeling that Arthur and himself were about to make a mistake came from ever since they left the council room earlier came from. He felt like something bad was about to happen but instead of it happening to them...it was going to happen because of them.

* * *

The informant made it out of the city and into the woods where he saw Mordred and Alavarr waiting patiently for him. Alvarr went to him and crossed his arms. "Well?"

"It worked." The man smiled. "I told Arthur everything that we constructed and he took to it all too well."

"Excellent." He turned to Mordred. "Your plan was brilliant Mordred."

"Of course. We constructed the Order's behavior perfectly and made a dispicable act they would commit seem completely believable. The physical evidence that you made Alvarr gave his testimony authencity. Their discovery by a stranger was believable as was his motive for following them and it didn't hurt to bring pity into the story. I knew Arthur would fall for it...my concern was _Emrys_." He turned to the man. "Did Emrys believe it?"

"Arthur's servant seemed to listen and take in everything I said. He did look a little shocked but he seemed to believe what was said."

"Good. Now Arthur and Emrys will go and try to infiltrate Albion and force Connor to take action for the safety of his friends and people. When the war is brought to them, he will help us seize Camelot by eliminating all the obstacles that head for him and leave the kingdom for us to take as the dust settles all for ourselves."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: The plot thickens. I wanted Merlin to be able to head off with everyone being the only one with a cool head while everyone now prepares for the worst from Albion and the Order. The location is actually key to everything that will be shown later in the story. I saw the episode labyrinth of Gedref and saw the horizon over the hedge labyrinth and the area seemed perfect especially when I saw that it was by the sea. Wish me luck on my finals. I see that many authors are getting ready for them so wish them luck too.


	7. Riding to Gedref

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: FREEDOM. I finished my exams this week and now that I am free I could return to this. I checked around and a lot of authors were suffering my pain.

Chapter 7: Riding to Gedref

Merlin was standing off at his usual place behind Arthur as he looked out the window. He had just debriefed the council and announced that he was going with Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine with him. Gwen also insisted on going and even when both Arthur and Elyan had said no, she won over them both in the end much to the amusement and awe of Merlin. Merlin was also going but that almost went without saying. Merlin needed to know what was truly happening with the Order and Albion especially with this news of them hassling a grower.

"You okay Arthur? You've been staring out that window almost as soon as the meeting ended."

"Didn't think the sight of me staring out a window was so invigorating Merlin."

"You'd be surprised what excitement I tend to find sire."

"I'm sure I would be in for quite a shock."

"You have no idea," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I just said 'what now because I have no idea'. What are exactly are you going to do about what we learned about where the Order of the Bear is."

"Well, first we have to gather more information. If we are going to stop their attacks then we have to learn all we can about their foothold. I can't just order the army to mobilize and go into unknown territory." Arthur had informed the lords assembled that at least 10 battalions of soldiers be ready to deploy in 7 days after they leave. The idea was for Arthur to go to the Forest of Gedref and spend at least two days there gathering information. However, he also told them that they should be ready to move in at 7 days after their departure if there were no news from them in the likelihood that they were discovered and/or killed.

"So we're going to go in and spy on them before we attack them?"

"They've been attacking the neighboring kingdoms and even attacked us. Even though they didn't do too much damage they still broke a prisoner out of our dungeons and attacked my men. I have to subject them to the laws of Camelot."

"I know Arthur but you still can't strike until you know the whole story."

"What more could there be to this Merlin?" Arthur finally stopped gazing out the window and looked at him. "They may not be killing people but that doesn't mean that they aren't to be held accountable for their actions."

"Yes, but you can't just go in blindly and expect the worse from something or someone when you have so little to go on. After all, we only know of three people who are directly involved in this and they are that musician Malcolm, Leon, Gwen and Elyan's friend Galahad and that sorceror who aided in the break-in. Even with them we still don't know the full story."

"Which is what we'll get when we go in and investigate."

"Arthur...how are we going to investigate properly. I seriously doubt that the Order of the Bear are going to let the King and Queen of Camelot as well as their knight entourage to inspect their homes."

"You see Merlin, that's why I'm the king and you're not. We can't exactly parade our colors to them. We are moving into enemy territory so we won't be bringing anything that identifies us as Knights of Camelot."

"What? When were you going to let me in on this?"

"Well, as you're not a knight, I felt that you could be yourself and not have to bother working on that."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Funny."

* * *

Their horses galloped with great neck speed through the woods as they rode towards the area of Gedref. Merlin had to admit that it was a strange sight considering who he was riding with. Gwen was wearing her old dress from her time as a maid and it was a little comforting to see it again. Gwen didn't seem to mind it much, in fact, she looked happy to be back in it. Elyan, Gwaine and Percival, who were already used to commoner clothing wore plain shirts and trousers and were sporting simple cloaks. It was Leon and Arthur who had Merlin in disbelief. Of all the time he'd known him, he'd never seen Leon in anything other than armor, mail or silk garments so it was a true sight to see him in commoner's clothes similiar to the other three. He didn't seem like himself to Merlin but if that was weird than it paled in comparison to Arthur. While Merlin did disguise him when he had to smuggle him out of Aggravaine's men reach, he was so ridiculous that it was obvious that he was out of place. Now, with appropirate commoner clothes, it was more bizzare. To see him in a fitting shirt, trousers and overvest he could truly pass for another face in the crowd...if his face didn't look like the usual smug. Merlin almost laughed at the thought of Arthur being a common man...it was too ridiculous and he wondered how long it would be before he would raise eyebrows.

"Arthur, what can we expect in the this valley?" asked Percival.

"There isn't much. There is a small village about under half a day's ride from the Forest of Gedref though they don't have much but have enough to get by."

"We have no patrols in that area?" This was the first time he heard of a village of Camelot without protection.

"They've never had any problems requiring protection. They don't have much land for growing food but they claim to always able to grow just enough to feed their village. Though they do specialize in linen and cloth mending for clothes and garments."

"Clothes? Not exactly bandit territory," said Gwaine.

"No. We should have no trouble passing through yet let's keep ourselves inconspicous. Last thing we need is for word that Camelot soldiers are in the area. We don't need the Order of the Bear to be on the lookout for us."

"Or Galahad," added Leon. He had been very quiet until that point. "He does know what I look like. Not to mention Elyan and Gwen. We'll have to be careful to avoid him seeing us."

"Of course," said Arthur.

Leon went into his pocket and pulled out the pin with his crest on it. The front was permanently blackened with soot.

_Flashback_

A 13 year old Leon was hacking away at a wooden dummy with his sword while others were sparring all around him. He kept whacking away until a hand went and grabbed his wrist.

"Easy there Leon. Don't get so caught up with your target that you forget about everything going on around you." Galahad was there with his soldier's garb on and his helmet under his other arm.

Leon calmed down and let out an embarrassed smile. "Of course. I'm just a little nervous today."

"Nervous? Why?"

"The raid that you're leaving for."

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one that's going on the raid not you."

"Exactly. What if I something goes wrong. It's your first time out on the field and...it's going to be against sorcerors."

"Don't worry. When I took the path of the sword I knew what I was going to face. I'll be fine Leon."

"Galahad...anything could happen out there. Especially with sorcerors. They are dangerous."

"It's just a small lead. If the danger really was so big then there would be more men on this raid then one small garrison. Besides, I'm just a soldier. You're more important than me."

"Don't say that Galahad."

"Sad truth of life Leon."

"It truly isn't fair that someone such as yourself could only be a common soldier when you are the best with a sword that I've seen. You should be here with the other knights and scribes. Who knows...maybe even King Uther would find you a match for him."

Galahad let out a small chuckle. "That'll be the day. A commoner like me crossing swords with the King of Camelot. Best not dwell on the impossible Leon."

"People would say it's impossible that someone like you and I could be friends."

"Yes...but let's not forget that I was picked by your father to teach you swordplay. That was the exception. Now that we're here in Camelot, that time is gone. Yet...there is nothing wrong with a soldier delivering a knight on news time to time."

"I'm not a knight yet Galahad." Leon looked down to his sword and a glint of light caught his eye. "Take this."

He took off a pin he had on his leather armor and held it out to Galahad. "What, your nobility pin? No, I can't take that."

"Take it," he said as he went and pinned it on his soldier's robe. "For luck."

"I shouldn't have something like this."

"Don't think you're keeping it. I'm getting it back...but give it to me when you return. So now, you have another reason to come back from this raid on top. Do that pin proud...for Camelot and me. If you don't...then you'll have me to deal with if those sorcerors don't get you first."

Galahad just huffed but he seemed to give in. "Fine, you win. I'll do Camelot proud or I won't come back."

_Flashback End_

But he didn't come back. When the pin was returned, a million different explanations buzzed in his mind as his hands took it from the knight who gave it to him. He explained that Galahad had run into the woods following some sorcerors who managed to flee but he was never seen again. His robe with the pin still attached was found in a fire pit, charred.

Leon never had his pin polished or shined after he got it back as a tribute to his friend. He always brought it with him whenever he left the city. He would take it with a promise to return to Camelot when Galahad didn't. '_What are you doing now Galahad_?' he thought as they continued to ride off further into the path of Albion.

* * *

"We're making good time." said Kay. "We should reach Albion in three days."

Malcolm pouted. "But we'll miss the first day of the festival."

The party of seven were moving on foot and pulling their horses through the rough terrain in order to avoid the paths and leave a trail for Camelot to pick up and follow.

"I'm sure you would rather miss the first day then not having the chance to attend it at all Malcolm" said Galahad. "We have to be cautious. The Knights of Camelot are still looking for us especially now that they know about me."

"Oh yeah...you used to be a soldier for Camelot right?"

Amon's ears perked up at that. "You were a soldier for Camelot?"

"That was another life ago. Let's just say that I was naive of the world's justice and injustice then." Galahad eyes flashed with the memory of his Camelot robes burning as he threw them into a fire pit. "I doubt any of them are looking for me as hard as Leon is."

"Leon?"

"Sir Leontes. Though he always asked everyone to call him Leon."

"A Knight of Camelot is looking for you personally?" asked Kay. "What did you do to have that honor."

"I trained him."

"I thought you were born a commoner," said Amon. "I'm confused."

"It's a long complicated story. It doesn't matter though. That part of my life is gone. Albion and the Order of the Bear is my life now."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay." After this, the tension surrounding them could've been cut with a knife.

Darla stepped in to save her husband from the awkwardness he started. "So, what is this festival that Malcolm was so concerned about?"

"Oh," said Brigid jumping in at the safe topic. "It's a week long event celebrating the creation of the town of Albion. It's now our 20 anniversary."

"Yes, and I'm in charge of the music to be played at the festival," said Malcolm. "Though there are a lot of other events and games that happen as well. Not to mention a lot of magical displays that the people work on to show off every year. It truly is wonderful."

Amon looked intrigued. "Magical displays?"

"Yes," said Kay. "We like to do them to remind ourselves and those without magic that Camelot views of us being evil incarnate are far from right. Everyone works hard to try and come up with the most beautiful or awe inspiring displays they can. I remember, I worked on a display of creating shapes out of water for nearly a year to show off during the festival."

Galahad let out a small and joyful laugh. "Those were pretty good. I did like that galloping horse you made that year." He smiled at the memory. "I don't have magic but I always look forward to those. They are true sights to see."

"Well, you could see them yourselves soon," said Brigid. "And Malcolm, don't worry about your part. Albion loves hearing your songs. I'm sure they will be extra happy to see you after you return from nearly facing the gallows of Camelot."

"Do they know I'm okay?"

"They should Malcolm," said Galahad. "I sent a message the morning after we rescued you. Connor should have gotten it by now and he would have spread it."

"I didn't mean to cause so much panic. It's not worth it. I'm just a musician that plays music for the children from time to time."

Kay went and slapped him at the back of the head. "Now that's just a bunch of double talk. Everyone adores you Malcolm. Not just for your music. You're a part of the creation of Albion too. As much as Connor, Galahad and myself. I know it. They know it. All of Albion knows it."

Kay let out a little smile after he scolded him while Brigid went and grasped his hand into her own. Malcolm looked over at Galahad who nodded when they caught each other's eyes. "Thanks Sir Kay." He went for his shirt pocket but he found nothing but air. "Hey...where is my crest."

"What? What is it Malcolm?" asked Brigid.

"My crest of Albion and the Order. It's gone. I had it with me when I was in my cell. Now I can't find it."

Galahad looked back to him. "You must've dropped it when you were fleeing. It's okay. You can ask one of the seamstresses for a new one."

"But, I've had that one since we first start making them. It's sentimental."

Brigid squeezed his hand harder. "If it's a choice between a crest and you here with me...you know what I would choose."

Malcolm calmed down as he squeezed back. "I know. I just feel naked without it."

* * *

"Is that it?" Percival said as he caught sight of the village after they passed the trees.

"Yes," said Arthur. "We'll find a place to stay here and then we'll move for the Forest of Gedref in the morning. It's already dark and we don't need surprises before we get to their Albion."

They started to ride in for the village and upon closer inspection, Merlin had to agree with Gwaine's earlier comment on it not being a prime target for bandits. The surrounding land was full of trees and Merlin could not see much land suitable for farming. It seemed that there were quite a few chickens and pigs but it wasn't enough to feed the whole village. Yet...Merlin did find something to be out of place. Usually, in places such as these, the people were weak or slow, but the people here weren't. They seemed perfectly well fed and happy. They seemed to be as strong and about as the people in Camelot's streets. Merlin's suspicions didn't seem to be just with himself...Gwaine, Percival and Arthur seemed to think something looked amiss as well.

Arthur got off his horse and went over to the first man that he saw to talk to. He was carrying a bundle of wooden bars. "Excuse me."

"Yes," he said politely. "I've never seen you around these parts."

"Oh, we're just passing through. Is there any place we could stay for the night?"

"Oh, we have no inns or spare huts here in this village. We rarely get visitors so no one has seen fit to open one here. You could try with the village headman. It's that big house over there. He might have room in the barn for ya but he'll only do that if he takes a liking to you."

"I appreciate that. We'll give it our best."

Arthur took Gwen with him to speak with the headman while the others stayed with the horseman. Gwaine let out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to see if there is anything around to drink. See ya in the morning."

"Gwaine," Merlin called after him. "Shouldn't we wait for Arthur to come back?"

"If he gets the permission for us to use the barn then come and find me. If he doesn't then come find me anyway."

"Don't worry Merlin," Elyan said as he went off. "If there is a place to drink around here then most likely that would also be the place to get some food as well. We'll meet up with him for some supper."

"Oh...okay."

Gwaine walked down the road and looked from left to right to see if there was a tavern here. There were a few workstations set up here and there as well as a small forge but didn't see any sign for a tavern. He sincerely hoped that this place wasn't dry. He went to the smith in the forge and tried to put on an unpanicked face. "Hey there friend...you wouldn't know where a guy could get a drink around here would you?"

"New around here huh? Where are you heading?"'

"Oh...just going to visit a friend close by. But I've been riding all day and could really use a nice mug of mead."

"You'll have to try the Twilight's Gleam. It's the only tavern in the village. Good food there too. It's down the road past the Spinning Station. It has the sign with a moon and three stars surrounding it."

"Thanks there." Gwaine nearly looked like he was flying with the speed he took to find the tavern. He didn't have to run too far, as he found the sign the smith told him about and eagerly opened the door. Inside was nothing too fancy. There were round tables scattered everywhere wtih a few people in there enjoying a meal and there were a few men throwing knives at a wooden bullseye. He put down a silver coin and the tavernmaster went and put down a mug full of hot mead for him. "Finally," he said as he took a sip. He heard laughter from the people throwing the knives and then saw one fly right up and hit the middle red circle. There were three men there.

"Ha. Got it," the thrower said. "One try. You owe me a free mug of ale Lester."

Gwaine took another swig and went towards them. "Please, you just barely got it in. I could hit the dead center. How about a whole pitcher of ale on the line."

The man and his friends let out a laugh before one of them held out a knife. "Go for it. We'll get some free drinks."

Gwaine took the knife and stood at the ready. He sluggishly moved his arm back and forth to the amusement of the three of them. He then took aim and threw it to hit the bullseye at it's dead center. The three of them stopped their laughter and looked at him in disbelief. "I think that's one pitcher for me boys."

"Then how about I win it back."

Gwaine looked at the new person and saw a young man in blue robes...with a bear crest stitched in the middle.

* * *

Merlin, Elyan and Percival were checking the horses when some people carrying bundles of cloth and linen as well as a few cages of chickens went passed them. They had them in a cart and were pulling it out without horses.

"Where are they going?" asked Elyan. "Looks like they're handling a shipment."

Percival nodded. "Let's see what it's for."

The three of them looked on after them until they followed them to see two more men standing with a cart full of crops.

"Well, this would help explain some thoughts I was having," said Merlin.

"Oh really," answered Percival. "What about explaining them."

Merlin did a double take with the ones the villagers were trading with and saw them with blue robes and mail. The robes were embezzled with the emblem of the Order of the Bear.

* * *

Gwaine was struck silent at the sight of the man from the Order of the Bear however he was the only one. The three he beat smiled at the sight of him.

"Sir Flint."

"Hey guys. I saw you lose. Mind if I try to get you back that pitcher?"

"Yes," they all said.

"What do you say there?" the Order man said.

"Er...yeah, go ahead." Gwaine couldn't believe he found a member of the Order of the Bear here in this tavern.

The man took aim with a knife and then threw it to have his knife stuck in the handle of Gwaine's knife. "Bullseye."

"Guess, I won't get that free pitcher after all." Gwaine, for once, didn't care about the lost drinks. He had to get to the others and tell them what he just found.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: They're are getting to the heart of Albion and the Order of the Bear. I hope this was a good return for being MIA due to exams.


	8. The Chimera

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Hope everyone had a good Memorial Day, well those of us in the US anyway. To the rest of you, I hope your Monday is went okay. I also got a lot of comments on Gwen being brought along and I'll just say that her worth shouldn't be underestimated.

Chapter 8: The Chimera

Gwaine took the man's extended hand when he congratulated him on his throw. "Nice throw there..."

"Oh, I'm Flint. Though everyone around here calls me Sir Flint. I don't believe I've seen you here in the village before."

"Just passing through." Gwaine couldn't believe that he had actually run into a member of the Order of the Bear and they weren't even at the Forest of Gedref yet. For a moment, he wondered what he was doing here though he couldn't dwell on that thought for long.

"Really...where are you heading? I know the area around here pretty well."

"I'm traveling with friends. Going to visit someone. You probably don't know him."

He didn't let up. "Like I said...try me."

Gwaine could see that this Order member was pushing for an answer. Gwaine had to think quick. "Trying to help him settle in. We're looking for his new home."

"Really...is it around here?"

"Maybe..." Gwaine decided to push back. Two could play this game. "Nice emblem you have there."

He looked at his crest. "Thank you. Seen it around?"

"I've heard a few things here and there."

"Well...don't believe everything you hear."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were pleading their case to the headman. "It's only for the night. We won't be a bother I promise you." Gwen said.

"Our friends and we just wish to have a roof over us to sleep tonight."

"Okay," the headman said. "You pleaded your case perfectly. Besides...I don't think I can deny a beautiful woman like yourself," he said with a cheeky grin making Gwen blush.

"Yes, my wife does have that effect on people," Arthur said as he placed an arm around her.

"Ahh...another beauty claimed. Woe is me."

Just then a young man ran up to them. "Sir, the new shipment of crops have come in."

"Oh, good. Ready the storehouse and I'll be right there." He turned back to Arthur and Gwen. "Excuse me,"

"What's that all about?" asked Gwen.

"Don't know...we better get back to the others and tell them we have a place to stay." The two of them walked back to the horses and saw that only Leon was still there with them. "Leon...where is everyone?"

"Gwaine went to look for the local tavern."

"Of course," said Arthur.

"And Elyan, Percival and Merlin went off somewhere to the village clearing. I don't know why."

"Well, we have to find them and let them know that the headman gave us his blessing for staying in his barn."

They didn't have to wait to long as Merlin and the others came running back. "Arthur, you won't believe what we've just found out."

"I'll bite Merlin, what?"

"The Order's here."

"What?"

"We just found two members," said Elyan. "They had a cart full of crops and just handed it to some villagers."

"Wait...after the headman gave us his blessing, a man came to him and told him that a crop shipment had just arrived."

Leon was baffled. "This village is in business with the Order of the Bear?"

"Looks like it," said Percival.

Arthur shook his head. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We're here to find information. Looks like we're beginning earlier then we thought." He turned to Gwen. "Gwen, go and wait at the barn until we get back."

"Arthur," she began.

"No Gwen. Head back. Arthur's right." said Elyan.

Gwen looked like she would argue more but at the both her husband and brother's hard faces she just nodded though she still looked annoyed. When she went off, Arthur turned back to his friends. "Where did those members you find go to?"

"Last we saw them they were just waiting where we left them." said Percival.

"Then let's go and wait too."

They went back to the clearing where the Order had been spotted and saw that they were still there with the carts, just standing there. They vaguely wondered why but were soon given their answer when the headman made his way over to them. They were too far to hear what was being said but they could see the headman greeting the Order like they were old friends. He shook both their hands and went over to the cart and pulled a radish and seemed to give it a whiff. He then nodded and the Order members nodded back and went off.

"Who do we follow?"

Arthur weighed his choices. "I would think it's smart to follow the Order. We are staying in his barn and I don't think he would take kindly to strangers that asked to stay and were caught spying on him. Besides...the Order is our main concern and, if anything, we could observe the headman at his own home when we stay in his barn later."

They walked after the two Order members down the village and saw them go into what looked like a tavern with a sign of a moon with stars around it. They waited a minute and then entered after them and were surprised, even though in hindsight they shouldn't have been, to see Gwaine there too.

Gwaine had been staring down this Sir Flint for a little while before two more members of the Order came walking in. "Sir Flint," one of them said pulling his attention away from Gwaine.

"Yes? What is it Kaplan?"

"The headman took the new shipment of spare crops and gave us the usual meat and cloth in return."

"Good. I'll go and give him our thanks." He turned back to Gwaine. "Sorry my friend but our chat will have to close up here. Nice talking with you."

"Yes," Gwaine said with a little humor. "Nice...TALK." Flint gave him a small chuckle before he went out leaving the two others to go and sit down after they ordered for two mugs of ale. Gwaine looked back at the door to find all his friends already standing by there. "Hey there."

"Gwaine," said Leon. "What happened here?"

"Oh, just playing some tavern games with the locals. Nothing special."

Arthur looked over at the two Order members left in the tavern. "Let's find us a table."

* * *

Gwen was unpacking her satchel when she saw the headman and others pulling a cart of food towards the storehouse. He had them stop right in front of it and then he opened the loud and squeaky door. At the noise Gwen jumped and the headman caught sight of her.

"Oh, I'm very sorry if I startled you. My friends and I were just refilling our village's storehouse before turning in for the night."

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh, no thank you. This isn't your duty."

"Please, I insist. You're sheltering my husband and I as well as our friends. It seems like the least I can do to repay you."

It seemed that the headman would still say no but he finally cracked a small smile. "Very well. I can't deny such a beautiful and kind woman a simple request. Thank you."

Gwen bowed to him and helped take in the bundles of cabbages, carrots, turnips and grain into the storehouse. Gwen saw that the storehouse seemed to be kept well stocked and it was still a quarter full before they started. The loads were soon placed inside one after the other until only a single giant sack of oats was left. The headman had it over his shoulder and it seemed that he would get it inside without spilling it when he hit a loose rock and then lost his footing to tumble backwards. He hit the ground and the sack was about to fall and spill oats everywhere until Gwen saw it suddenly stop in mid-air. She, for a second, thought all time stopped but saw that the headman and the other men were still moving. The headman got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Sir Flint. You always have impeccable timing."

Gwen looked around and finally saw a man with his hand extended and eyes glowing gold. He had the colors and crest of the Order of the Bear. Yet, the people around him didn't seem to be reacting much to the magic being used so blantantly before them. "Showing off for the lady headman?"

"How am I going to find a good woman if I don't have other woman spreading the word of my...manliness?"

"Seems you're spreading word of your helplessness to me." He then had the oats in mid air fly into the sack and he made it hover into the storehouse. He caught sight of Gwen and bowed. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh, she is passing through."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Really...you don't have a problem wtth magic do you?"

"Me?" Gwen wanted to say that she did. Magic took her father and in a sense Morgana away from her. "I have to say that I don't really possess to much insight on magic. I can't really say."

"Oh...well good." Flint looked into her eyes and Gwen felt a little worried. Could a sorceror have magic that told them if people were lying? "I see there is great strength in you dear. I'm not surprised that the headman took a fancy to you."

"I'm married."

"Again, not surprised. You probably had men tripping over themselves to get your attention until you got a husband to shoo them away."

Gwen actually laughed at that idea. She really couldn't imagine it. She had men give her a second glance here and there though she didn't have many who went out of there way for her save Arthur and...She shook her head to squash those thoughts. Thinking of Lancelot still was a little painful. "I wouldn't go that far."

The sorceror gave her a little side grin before he looked her over again. "You're passing through? Where are you heading?"

"Just traveling with some friends."

"Really?" Gwen saw him now look suspicious. She wasn't the only one. The headman and the two helpers also tensed at the look he gave her. "You said you had a husband. He wouldn't happen to have long brown hair, beard and a mustache does he? I ran into a man who was traveling with friends back at the tavern."

"Tavern? Oh. You met our friend."

"Just how many are you exactly?"

Gwen tried not to flinch. Should she lie? "Seven, including me." The truth would be the best. After all, they were staying with the headman tonight and he would be able to see if she was lying about the number.

"Where are you all heading? I know these parts pretty well. Not too much around here...besides this village."

What should she say now? "Oh...I don't think I can say. It's...all for a friend." She hoped he was still her friend.

The Order member look didn't drop in the slightest. "Really? Does this friend have a name?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It's not my place to say." Gwen heart was starting to beat hard against her chest. This was all getting too close for comfort.

"Oh...well then...at least tell me what direction you're heading?"

"Sir Flint," the headman said abruptly. "Must you be so rash? She's just a young woman."

The man...Flint...looked back to the headman wtih a bemused expression. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I must be. We haven't been surviving this long here by being lax you know."

"Yes, I do but she's just a young woman. People have passed by here before and have caused no trouble."

"I know...but the last...visitors around these parts caused Connor quite a bit of aggravation and we don't need trouble."

"I can assure you," injected Gwen. "The last thing I want to do is get into any kind of trouble."

They didn't go any deeper than that because Gwen finally caught sight of Arthur and the others. "Gwen are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I am. "We're just talking."

Flint looked them all up and down. "Well, I'm sure you'll want to get your rest before you head out." He caught sight of Gwaine. "You...nice game tonight." Gwaine nodded and gave him a sidealong smile. "Headman, thank you," he said with a bow.

"Sir Flint, we always appreciate the food you give us. Thank you and give our thanks to Connor and Sir Galahad as well."

The six of their eyes shined at the mention of Galahad's name but Flint didn't catch it as he had his vision on the headman. "I will."

* * *

"Arthur, do you think that the Order has a foothold here?" asked Elyan.

They were in the barn with their blankets out though not one of them was sleeping. There was a single lantern lit in the middle of all of them. "No...most likely they just come by here and trade with this village. If there was a presence here then it would be more then three men."

"Three magical men you mean," said Percival. "Maybe they feel that that's enough."

"This would explain a few things," said Leon. "This village has always been quiet and hasn't had any royal attention in years. No reports of bandits or even famine. In fact, back when the kingdom was suffering that curse, this seemed to be the only area that wasn't calling out for help. When we were searching for that sorceror around here, they said that their storehouse had just been recently filled before the famine struck though they barely had enough for their own people as they normally did."

Arthur started to rub his chin. "When I passed by here to head to the Labyrinth of Gedref I was a little too focused on my task to notice that there wasn't any theiving or chaos around here. This village is the only one here before you would reach the Labyrinth, Forest of Gedref and beyond them the Border Mountains. After that is the sea but there is no steady coast around here for ships to dock and make port."

Gwaine chose this moment to lay down on his blanket. "Even if they haven't set a foothold here I can understand the value this place has for them. If the village trades with them then that must mean they are on good terms and since this is the last village between Camelot and Albion then they would be able to give them some warning if the Knights of Camelot are around knocking."

"The headman also said that they should give Connor and Sir Galahad their thanks," said Gwen. "If he singled them out then we have to assume that they are the leaders. Connor must be their chief considering that he was mentioned first."

"Remember the man's story from Camelot," asked Merlin. "He did say that the Order did mention a Connor. He could very well be their headman. As for Galahad, they did call him Sir when he was mentioned with their leader which would suggest that he must probably be the captain of their soldiers."

Arthur looked so bemused that Merlin bit on his inner lip to keep himself from grinning at the ridiculous sight. "Wow Merlin, that was actually an intelligent insight."

"They happen more often then you think Arthur."

"Not my experience." Merlin rolled his eyes and gave him a mild glare.

"Now that we know that this village is trading with these sorcerors...what do we do about it? They're just trading cloth and meat for crops. Not exactly making them traitors but still consorting with them."

Arthur looked at Elyan feeling stumped. What would he do? Trading for food wasn't exactly wrong even if the people they were trading with were practicing magic. If they did put a stop to the Order of the Bear...what would he do about the village here? "Let's worry about that when we need to. Right now, our priority is to scope out the Order's stronghold. At least their presence here has confirmed to us that we are heading the right way."

The right way? Those words echoed in Merlin's head as he lay awake and listened to the breathing of everyone else as they lay sleeping. Was he doing everything the right way? Naturally, if there was magic involved he would have to be to counter it but should he counter this. According to Gwen, that Order sorceror used magic in front of the headman and those other villagers with such freedom. Not to mention the fact that headman seemed to accept the use of the magic as if it were...just natural. He suddenly felt a little stab of jealousy towards the Order. He couldn't help it; the fact that he was always putting his life on the line and stopping so many threats on what seemed like a weekly basis and he had to always lurk in the shadows while one sorceror stops a bag of oats from spilling everywhere and now everyone can't stop talking about him. Why did everything always have to be unfair?

* * *

The band of seven woke up to find that a mist had descended upon the distance beyond the village...or perhaps it was always there and now that it was light they could see it.

"This is going to be a problem." said Gwaine.

"Not necessarily," said Arthur. "This might actually be a good thing. If the Order has patrols it would make it easier to slip on pass them."

They got on their horses and rode off in the direction of the Forest of Gedref. They spent nearly an hour riding until they came upon the Labyrinth of Gedref. Both Arthur and Merlin's mind flashed back to the last time they were here. Arthur thought that was a time that was best to be forgotten. Merlin, however, felt that this was all too fitting. Last time, Camelot's fate was depending on them, now it is Albion's fate that was to be decided also by them.

Arthur's suggestion of there being patrols was turning out to be unfounded because there were no armed guards or even riders moving about like they had pictured. In fact, it seemed that they had left all human life behind. Yet, Arthur and his knights remained on high alert and their eyes scanned for any movement or sound that could signal an ambush or patrol. They suddenly came across a tree line where it was lush and they could also barely make out mountains in the far distance. The mist that surrounded the area seemed to be spewing from the forest itself cutting off their far visibility.

"The Forest of Gedref," Arthur said with a sense of finality.

Gwen rode up to be beside him. "Now that we're here...where do we go? The forest is so thick and we have no idea which direction we should even go."

"Not to mention the beasts that are rumored to roam here. I've heard tales that said that you couldn't get more than 50 feet in here without running into one."

Arthur looked at Gwaine feeling very annoyed. He immediately backed away a little before Arthur surveyed the area. He looked about the trees and the ground around him before he noticed a faint outline of wheel tracks. He then remembered that the villagers had given the Order a cart of goods in exchange for their cart of crops. "I have a pretty good idea which direction we should head."

They then calmly rode off into the forest following the trail that Arthur picked up. The tracks seemed to be fresh enough to follow as there was upturned earth that was still soft around the wheel lines. The Order must've taken their shipment back to Albion while they had been sleeping last night. As they ventured deeper and deeper into this forest, distant sounds of birds chirping and faint growls filled the air. The knights all had their arms in position to quickly unsheath their swords if there was any danger. Surprisingly...there was nothing. Gwaine's tale made them ready to be attacked with every other step they took in these woods but...there was nothing. Arthur was beginning to think that maybe this was all a wild goose chase and maybe them running into the Order back there had just been blind luck.

Merlin was feeling differently. He could feel the magic spewing from these woods. He knew without a doubt that they were going the right way. It was like a raging river that flowed out from in front of him that was spreading out as it flowed outward. The feeling was very warm and tingling as if he were just floating in it's comforting current. It was strong and yet gentle at the same time. As mighty as a dragon yet docile like a horse. Not only that, he could feel the movement of many magical creatures. There were definitely a lot of them but, for some reason, they were going out of their way to move out of their path. If Merlin didn't know any better he would swear that tt was almost like they were making way for them to go on; like the way that peasants in the streets made way for nobility to ride on passed them.

It was quiet amongst them until it seemed Percival couldn't stand it any longer. "This seems too easy."

"I know," said Leon. "I would've expected we were to encounter something by now."

Arthur suddenly called for them to stop. "I know. Maybe that man simply saw the Order stopping here before they left the region and misunderstood everything that was going on."

Merlin was about to say something about it being too early to stop but he was stopped by sensing something big and magical moving towards them very quickly. It was something powerful alright; the only creature that he sensed that was more powerful then this was Kilgarrah but this was a very good second. He senses were soon supported by the distant sound of rumbling that seemed to be getting louder. The others soon heard it.

"What's that?" Elyan asked turning his horse around in circles trying to find the source.

"I don't know," his sister said in a quiet voice.

There was a rumble in the distance followed by a roar and a screech. The horses started to move of their own accord and were neighing in fear. Merlin's horse was hopping up and down and Merlin dismounted off by jumping out on the side. The sounds of heavy footsteps soon sounded off in their ears and leaves started to fall off the branches faster than in autumn. The neighing of the horses became more frenzied and the ground shaking became louder and harder. Just then...the sounds of whipping branches started to come in and then something big jumped onto the scene in front of them.

A giant beast unlike anything they have encountered before save the Great Dragon. It had four strong legs that were golden brown haired and razor clawed. There were three heads: a lion with a ruby red mane, a white goat with two curved horns on it's sides and a white feathered eagle's head. All three were leering at the group and were quietly growling, or cawing. The tale was long and had a serpent's head on the end that was hissing and growling. Merlin knew instantly...this was a Chimera...just like Gaius had described it but seeing it still shocked him. The sight of it took everyone by surprised that it was like time had stopped for them.

Yet, before any of them could pull out their swords, a shape jumped off from it's back. "Hello there." It was a man...wearing the colors of the Order of the Bear. He had dismounted off the Chimera as if it were a common horse. "Who are you and what are the lot of you doing way out here?"

Before they could even respond, some more creatures appeared and so did four more men. One of them was Sir Flint.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

A/N: Well, that's it for now. There is one question that I want a reviewer to ask me regarding this chapter. A special shout out to the reviewer who manages to ask it.


	9. Albion

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: FireChildSlytherin5 and jaylee were the closest to the question than anyone. In a sense...it is a pet but really isn't and jaylee...if you had put a question mark on it then you would've been head on. That question is what I wanted people people to wonder about and go crazy about last chapter. You'll get your answer on that here.

Chapter 9: Albion

The party from Camelot were stunned when they saw the Order sorcerer from the village past but they were even more stunned by the creatures surrounding him. There were four of them and one, Arthur immediately recognized, as a Cockatrice. He fought against one when he went to get the Mortios flower to cure Merlin from the poison he drank in his stead. The other animals were a long black snake, a silver falcon and a big brown bear. The Chimera stood above them all very majestic like as if it were their captain...as funny as it may seem. Arthur was fighting the urge to draw his sword at the sight of such beasts but the sight of the Order of the Bear, three members with swords drawn out and at ease, made him re-think that urge as he didn't want to get in a fight in their territory just yet.

The man who had dismounted from the Chimera bowed to Flint. "Sir Flint. Seven new interlopers. I was not told to expect anyone."

"That's because we weren't," he said not taking his eye of of them. "You're the lot that were in the village yesterday that stayed with the headman." The bear was walking with him and let out a low growl. "Down Cubby."

Gwaine tried to hold in a loud laugh but it unsuccessfully came out...as a snicker. "Cubby? Really?"

"I didn't name him." The man called Sir Flint walked forward and eyed each one of them separately. "I guess I found out where you strangers were going then on your...travels." He didn't sound as amused as before. He was downright serious as one of Camelot's guards running a search. "How did you come by this place? And more importantly, how did you cross the woods without problems? None of you look like you've been attacked by the wildlife here."

They were all stumped. Arthur had planned a cover story on them being travelers passing through while getting lost in this unknown valley. But this story now wouldn't work because the Order had caught sight of them in the village and this Sir Flint would know that they weren't lost. For once, Arthur didn't know what to do and was debating with himself that the best action now would be to fight their way out.

Merlin, however, was hit with either inspiration or perhaps it was stupidity or insanity. Either way, he thought it was the only way to catch the Order's favor in behalf of his friends. He too knew Sir Flint wouldn't buy the planned cover but what he did know of their reasons of them being in the area was that they were traveling for a friend. And the only reason that they would be traveling here would have to be... "We're here to find a safe place for me."

Everyone's eyes, well the human's eyes, were now looking at Merlin. Arthur vaguely wondered what his idiot manservant was doing but he knew he couldn't scold him now. Sir Flint took a step towards him. "For you? And who might you be then?"

"My name's Merlin. My friends were coming with me to try to help me settle in Albion. I heard that it was a safe place for those with magic."

"Why would you need to come here exactly?" Sir Flint folded his arms.

"Because...I have...magic myself."

"So naturally," said Flint. "You decided to come here to Albion." Merlin nodded.

His friends were silently nodding their heads in agreement though their thoughts were screaming for the hills. Gwaine thought that Merlin was a true improvising genius. He wanted to laugh at his friend's quick thinking. Percival was frantically hoping that these men here would buy that explanation though he was readying to jump in and fight at the second they showed hostility. Elyan had to hand it to Merlin, he never would've come up with a story like this on the top of his head for a bunch of sorcerers. Leon was taking the moment to scan the faces of each of these men; but not one of them was the face of his long lost friend. Gwen was hoping that Merlin knew what he was doing. She didn't want to think about what these people would do if they saw that Merlin was lying. Arthur, however, was deeply annoyed. Merlin was jumping in and endangering them and their cover by taking it into his own hands. What if they asked him to prove he was a sorcerer by showing them some magic and he couldn't, what then? He wanted to scold his manservant for being stupid but that wouldn't go over well now but he resolved to do it later...if they had a later.

Merlin was gazing into this Sir Flint's eyes unflinching and couldn't help but notice they were silver in color. Merlin could feel something coming off of him and was encircling Merlin and he could sense that Flint was seeing if he did have magic. When Flint finally sensed it, Merlin was calming down and hoped that it was enough for the Order to stand down.

Flint looked his friends over now. "What about them?"

"Oh, they are just here to see that I'm safe and looked after. You see they are quite protective of me and don't want me to get hurt."

"You wish," Arthur mumbled.

"You have quite a lot of friends who care about you then."

"Could my friends and I pass then?" Merlin asked a little timidly.

"No."

"What?"

"You think that just because someone who has magic comes here asking to be let in then we'll just open the door? Normally, there would be a trial evaluation of newcomers but we had some visitors that grated on our leaders last nerve and he has ordered that only those approved by the Order are allowed in for the time being." Every member of the Order there nodded their heads and all the creatures around moved a little closer towards them.

"We're approved," Merlin said quickly before any trouble could be started. "A member of the Order saved me from being carted away. He told me how to get here and that I would finally be safe."

Flint raised his eyebrow but that was the extent of the change in his demeanor. "Oh...what was the man's name?"

"I don't know. I was too busy taking in the directions and fearing for my life at the time. He told me where to go and then we had to separate when we heard a patrol arriving with dogs. I finally made it to my friends' home and they decided to help me get here safely."

Flint nodded by stayed where he stood. "Well...if what you are saying is true...and you did get admission from one in the Order...then you would have a pass."

"A pass?" asked Leon.

"Yes, a pass. We give them out to people we feel would find a home here in Albion that we don't escort ourselves or get separated from. No matter the situation, our members have this practice down as sacred law. Am I right men?"

"Yes Sir." they all chorused.

"So then," he said pulling out a sword. "Where is your pass?"

Merlin was starting to panic now. He thought, hoped really, that if they could sense that he was a fellow sorceror then that would've been enough to get in but apparently the Order of the Bear didn't think this way. He nervously moved his free hand to grip the reins on his horse when he felt something bulky under his coat that he couldn't remember putting there. He went into his pocket and saw that it was the crest of the Order of the Bear that Malcolm had left in his cell. He had completely forgotten that he had put it there. Yet when he pulled it out, the Order seemed to be pacified by the sight of it. Sir Flint also seemed to relax and even started to re-sheath his sword. Merlin couldn't dare believe his luck but still decided to push it.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked holding it out to him.

He took it and turned it in his hands. "Yes, this is definitely one of ours. Guess you were telling the truth," he said giving it back to him. "Forgive us for the scare but you can never be too careful."

"Of course. We understand. Don't we?"

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled though they weren't smiles of understanding but relief. For a moment there, they all had assumed that their goose was cooked but they were miraculously in the clear.

"Okay," Sir Flint said addressing the others. "Back to your patrols. I'll escort the new guest into the city." He then turned to the Chimera. "Emyrs, not so blind with your entrances. You snapped quite a few trees with that last one."

Merlin eyes flickered to Flint and for a wild moment he thought that he was talking to him but then the Chimera let our a roar with it's lion head and then it and it's rider took off into the woods again. Was Emrys the name of the Chimera? "Emrys?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, that was what Connor named the Chimera when he tamed it. Wanted it and it's name to be an inspiration for the future. If you want to know more than you'll have to ask someone in the city who has been here longer than myself. I've only been here in Albion for a little over 8 years."

"You can tame magical creatures here?" Arthur asked as he followed behind. If the creatures in the forest were under the Order's control then it wouldn't be just sorcerers to deal with.

"Oh, no. Connor is the only one who can tame such creatures of magic. And even with that he can't tame everything. Emrys was the only true creature of the Old Religion that he was able to tame and even that is astounding. He's a beast tamer."

"Beast tamer?" Merlin had never heard of this before. "What's a beast tamer?'

"Beast tamers are people blessed with the ability to quell the savage instincts of beasts and make them docile. It's a rare gift which is probably why you might not have heard of them...even rarer these days. Anyway, most can only tame smaller animals like horses, bears and birds though if one is powerful enough...can even tame a magical creature."

Merlin was intrigued. This sounded a lot like the power of a dragonlord. "Wow, this Connor was truly be powerful then."

"He is special, that I will tell you. In more ways than one. With Emrys, the other creatures in the forest fall in line even without Connor so he doesn't need to go to every last one of them."

"What others? We didn't run into any before we found you."

"That's because you had the crest. It carries an enchantment that makes the creatures go out of their way to avoid it." Now it all made sense. It explained why Merlin sensed the creatures but why they had been clearing the way for them...because they truly were. Flint was silent for a moment before he looked back on the others. "I'm sorry, I didn't get any of your names before."

"Oh," Merlin said turning back to his friends. He almost forgot about them for a moment. "Well, he's Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine," he said pointing to each one respectfully; "Gwen and...Will" he said on Arthur. His name wasn't a common one and they didn't need people paying more attention to him...he got enough of that already.

Yet Flint was paying attention to Arthur, surprisingly, he was looking at Gwaine. "You said your name is Gwaine?"

"Yeah that's right." Gwaine wondered where this was going.

"Is this your first time here?"

The others looked over at him, surprised that he would be asked such a question. Even Gwaine was taken aback. "I think I would remember passing through a creature filled forest to get to a place full of sorcerers. Not that there's anything wrong with being one," he said at Flint's fallen face.

Flint just huffed in amusement. "Don't worry, I've been called much worse. Anyway, your name is a special one."

Gwaine smirked. "I've been told that my name is many things but never special before."

"I'm sure you'll find out in the city."

"City?" asked Gwaine.

Flint didn't answer as they finally came to a deep gorge. It was dark and deep and it was too far to jump. Beyond it, they all could see that the forest continued and could also see that the mountain line was very close. Behind them, the mist engulfed the trees but before them was as clear as day. "Stand back _**Eard Forma Pontem**_." He extended his hand and his eyes glowed gold. Suddenly the sounds of rocks started to rumble and it almost seemed like there was a rock slide until they all saw rocks started to come off the sides of the gorge and levitate themselves in front of them and mold together. They molded into a straight and clean bridge one rock at a time until there was now a solid path to cross. "Come along."

Everyone was hesistant in crossing this bridge formed of magic. Merlin could feel that this was a normal rock bridge. Well, as normal a rock bridge made by magic could be. Yet, he knew that this Order member would get suspicious if they didn't move soon. "You heard the man everyone...let's cross."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Merlin," But his servant ignored him and had his horse go on atop the bridge and start crossing. When they saw that the bridge wasn't collapsing or striking back, Arthur waved his hand forward. "You heard our _sorcerer_ friend everyone. Let's cross."

After all of them crossed and were on the other side, Sir Flint turned to the bridge. "_**Proxima Viam**_." Like that, the rocks tumbled and fell to gravity's power.

"The bridge!" Arthur shouted.

"Don't worry. We can easily always create another. It's procedure. When you are ready to leave, just ask the patrols to re-conjure it."

Arthur and the others were looking back in silent panic. This wasn't in the plan! How were they going to escape back to the Camelot if they needed magic to create the path to leave? Their escort started to move into the new treeline and as they followed him they immediately noticed a change in the trees compared to the ones back in the forest behind them. These trees seemed so bright and there were little sparkles on the leaves that seemed to give off the impression that they were emeralds. There were faint sounds of distant talking and laughter instead of distant roars and rustling Flint then stopped and put a hand to stop them as well.

"We should go around. I don't think we'll be much appreciated if we kept going straight."

He made for them to go to the left and Gwen caught a glimpse of what was up ahead. She saw a young man sitting with his back against a log talking to a young girl in very close proximity. She had to agree with the sorcerer and she had to admit that she was surprised that he would be so considerate though it was probably because they had magic too. Yet as she looked back in the direction...she wouldn't have to guess that they definitely wouldn't be appreciated going that way; she definitely wouldn't if she was in that young girl's place. Leon had to admit that this place was a little beautiful though he couldn't forget why he was here; to serve his king and to find and confront Galahad. Elyan too had that same wish and Percival was also hoping to secretly settle the score with the sorcerer who stuck him on the wall back at the attack in Camelot. Gwaine was looking at this as an exciting chance to fight some challenging sorcerers though he did hope they had some good liquor at least before he had to fight them.

Soon, they made it to the end of the tree line and were taken completely by surprise at the new sight. It was a city, just as Flint said it was and it kept to a definition of one. There were houses and cottages made of stone and lined up with perfection. Other great and taller buildings were scattered here and there and they seemed to be as white and shined like pearls. The streets were paved with smooth looking stone of many varying colors with cross sections here and there on the roads. At each cross section was something decorative in the middle. There were some with sparkling fountains or a glistening tree. Others had different statues planted in the centers. Also, to the front of the city close to where they were, was a great stone statue of a bear that seemed to be looking up at the sky. If it were nightfall, you would swear that it was real. The forest surrounded the front of this city while the mountains surrounded the back of it entrenching the entire place completely from sight of the outside world.

Merlin just smiled at the look of the city but he smiled even brighter at the look of its people. He saw people about here and there going about their daily lives and they seemed to be completely at ease. It also seemed like people were moving around hard at work. He could see some people carrying heavy loads together though they weren't doing it by hand, they were levitating them in front of or above them with magic. He also caught sight of a child perhaps no older than six chasing bubbles that a woman, most likely his mother, was conjuring for his amusement by the front bear statue. Yet even more importantly, Merlin could feel the rush of magic that he felt in the forest stronger than ever coming off of this city. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside like a hug from his mother when he was a child. He could also make out some older children, boys, running off into the woods laughing.

Arthur himself was at a loss. He truly didn't expect anything like this when he wanted to observe the Order of the Bear's foothold. He had been strongly expecting them to be in a shabby looking camp with tents like a few of the druid camps he had seen. He also been expecting to see a few people with looks of dread and sullen expressions on their faces but not all of this. Sorcerers were savages, that was the golden principle that his father drilled into him since he could understand. This place wasn't making sense to him. It was obvious that great time and effort was put into it's building. If he didn't know any better he would swear that he stepped into a royal city of another kingdom. For a moment, he forgot that this was a city of magical people and was almost jealous of it's look next to Camelot's.

Everyone was looking around amazed until coughing made them come back to their senses. "Yes, I know," said Flint. "It's like this for all newcomers. It still gets me sometimes. It's truly a real gem of civilization."

"I think it's brilliant. It's bigger and more...populated than I thought. Though, what's going on? Everyone looks like they are rushing."

"You and your friends came at a very good time Merlin. We're about to have our Founding Festival."

"Founding Festival?" Gwen asked still looking about.

"Yes. It's an event we have every year for a whole week. There are a lot of events and special exhibitions that people like to put on and participate in. It's the greatest holiday we have in Albion. It celebrates the time when the first of us stumbled on this place and made it our home and sanctuary. This year just happens to be our 20th anniversary which is sure to be a big one."

"Wow," said Merlin looking back at the city. That was why everyone was hard at work, they were trying to get everything ready for their celebrations. "Twenty years. Quite an anniversary."

"It's the first day of the week in our festival and the first events start tonight. Well, enough of just standing here, come along." They moved over to a stable house where they dismounted and handed their horses over to the stable boys there. Sir Flint waited there until each of them had dismounted and left each of their horses under their care. "We don't like having people on horseback going through the city. Accidents tend to happen and...the sound could set off a few...unpleasant memories courtesy of the five kingdoms. Special courtesy coming from Camelot." At the mention of their home, an unpleasant awkwardness descended upon their party though Flint didn't seem to think anything of it. "How long were you all planning to stay Merlin?"

"Oh...I didn't really think much on it. Neither did my friends."

"Well, take as much time as you need to think on it. Let's find you a place to stay."

Despite the circumstances, Merlin finally felt at place in this city of magic.

* * *

Connor looked over the festival preparations in the center cross section of of the city. He took a moment and looked at the statue that was in the center. He looked over the statue of his late friend, his predecessor, and hoped that he was making him proud with how he had made Albion flourish. He was leader for now 16 years but he still felt like it was only yesterday that he was given this title. He just wished he had Galahad and Kay to talk to. They would understand his feelings. He dug under his shirt and pulled out his golden medallion of a bear that marked him as the leader. As someone born from two servants, he doesn't have the taste for a crown; especially considering that someone in a crown took his parents, home and even his former promising future from him.

'_Though this is more promising than anything I could have ever done before_,' he thought still looking at the statue. "Thank you Gwaine," he said looking into it's stone eyes.

* * *

The seven of them were currently resting in a very well sized cottage that looked as comfy on the inside as it looked outside. Arthur went and closed all the blinds to the glass windows which added more class to the house. "Well, we're stuck. There's no way to escape."

"I wouldn't say that Arthur," said Merlin as sat in one of the comfy chairs in their new residence. "They never said we can't leave. If we're not found out then they'll just let us leave."

"And whose to say that we won't be discovered?"

Gwaine was laying in a cot with his arms behind his head. "We won't princess or well it really should be queen now. Anyway, they wouldn't expect the King of Camelot and some knights to be traveling with a sorcerer."

Elyan nodded his head. "How did you come up with that story so fast Merlin?"

Merlin looked back at him before just shrugging and gazing out the window closest to him. "Honestly...it just came to me. Spur of the moment."

"I'm more amazed you came up with that with that...creature leering at us," said Percival. "I've never seen something so big."

Leon gave him a small smirk. "You never seen a dragon then Percival. Now that was big."

"You shouldn't have done that Merlin," said Arthur.

Merlin fought not to flinch at his tone. "Why? It got us in."

"Yes and what if they had asked you to prove it? What would you have done then?"

"I...I don't know."

"That is obvious."

"What's done is done Arthur," Gwen said patting his shoulder. "It still worked." She took another look around the house they were staying in. "I have to say that Albion isn't what I was expecting."

"Yet we can't let out guard down." Arthur said as he took another look out. "This is still a place filled with magic users and if they were to find out we are from Camelot let alone the King, Queen and his knights then they would blast us to little pieces."

"Oh, so I'm safe then," said Merlin with a smile. Or at least smiling until every one looked at him with annoyance. "Just a joke." He was getting uncomfortable for the first time he stepped into Albion. He wanted to change this topic. "Err...Gwaine, what was all that about earlier?"

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders where he lay. "No idea. I've never come in contact with these people before. I personally want to find out who their Connor is though? A Beast Tamer is what that man said? I've never heard of one of those and I've heard quite a lot."

"No, me neither," said Arthur.

"There's a surprise," Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said we'll wait for the surprise. Maybe we'll find out more at nightfall when their festivities are supposed to start."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: I hope you liked this new bit. They are now in Albion. I had this picture of it in my head for quite a while. Like the Merlin said, it is the other side of the coin to Camelot like Merlin is to Arthur so I thought it had to be just as majestic, maybe more due to it's magical nature, instead of marauder like. Plus they did have 20 years to get it to where it is now and I have it's history all mapped out. It'll come to Merlin and even to Arthur and the others in pieces along the way.

_**Eard Forma Pontem**_ - Earth form a path

_**Proxima Viam**_ - Close Path


	10. Lord Connor

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Well, we are now into the start of the festival. It will only be the first night but remember: Albion's Founding Festival is a whole week, 7 days, so there will be much. Though I think that we can all expect that their 20 year anniversary is going to be one to remember in the history books.

Chapter 10: Lord Connor

Everyone was placing their things up into separate places around the house before they would set out to explore the city. Merlin was unpacking things in his satchel when the crest that he had used to gain entry poured out and hit the ground with a mild slap.

Arthur caught sight of it and picked it up. "Merlin, with all the excitement earlier, I never got to ask; where exactly did you get an enchanted crest of the Order of the Bear from?"

"Oh, I found it in the dungeons. That prisoner, Malcolm, he must've left it behind during his escape."

"Lucky you found it then Merlin," Leon said taking it and looking it over. "It got the guards to believe your story and, if what they were saying was true, kept us from harm crossing the Forest of Gedref."

"A lucky mistake," said Arthur waving it off.

"But those are the best ones, my queen," Gwaine said with a courtier's bow.

Merlin broke into a wide smile when Arthur's back was turned though he sucked it back in when he turned back to face him. "So Arthur, now that we're here what do we do exactly?"

"Well we have gained entry and are already set up deep in Albion one day ahead of what I mapped out for this mission. Since there is going to be a big gala tonight, we are sure to get a good look at the leader of this place. We'll focus on that as well as learning everything we can about the layout of the city and it's people." Arthur seemed to getting more into his commanding state of mind with every other word. "But remember, appearances can be deceiving. Though this place looks peaceful and bright we must not forget that we are in enemy territory and not just any enemies: sorcerers. So everyone must be careful."

"We're going to split up?" asked Percival.

"We'll have to," answered Leon. "It would look odd if a large group was asking questions together instead of one or two people."

Arthur looked himself over to see if he didn't stand out too much. "Okay...I'll look up towards the far end of the city. My guess is that is where their leader is most likely housed."

Gwen also stood up. "I'll go with Elyan."

"Gwen," started Arthur.

"I'll go with Elyan," she said again a little harder.

Arthur looked after her as she stepped out of the cottage. "Very well."

"We'll check the eastern part of the city," Elyan said stepping out after her. He looked back at Arthur. "I have her within arms reach at all times."

Arthur nodded back. "Okay."

Percival and Leon then went on next. "Percival and I will check out the western part of the city then."

"Be careful." He then turned to Gwaine and Merlin. "You two have the center of the city then."

"I'm going with you." said Merlin.

"I appreciate that Merlin but this is something I must do on my own. As a leader, I must scope out their leader for myself and I don't need...distractions."

He then stepped out the door. "Love you too."

Gwaine smiled and patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Don't worry Merlin, I'm sure he just doesn't want to you to get hurt."

"You would think he would show some appreciation considering that I got us in here."

"You have my appreciation, if that matters. I definitely am grateful that the Order's animals are not picking me out of their teeth right now."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks Gwaine." His face dropped again and he looked back at the door. "Look Gwaine, I'm going to go off and check out the city on my own. I...I think that I should follow Arthur's example and do this on my own."

Gwaine nodded "Alright, just be careful out there."

"Hey...I'm a sorcerer remember."

Gwaine chuckled. "Go on."

Merlin left the house feeling a little lighter. Even though his friends thought it was a cover he could still, in a way, finally be honest. It may not be perfectly out in the open but Merlin will take what he can get. He was wandering around with no where in mind when suddenly he was struck by a strong energy in the air. He closed his eyes and focused and felt that it was coming off a particularly powerful sorcerer. Merlin hadn't felt something this powerful since...Sigan, though it didn't make him want to cringe as Sigan's magic had. Merlin looked around to find what it was. He saw people around him and while he could sense varying levels and types of magic from a few of them, they weren't what set him off. He then felt the feeling get stronger behind him and turned and saw a magnificent building. It was marble white in coloring and was at least three stories high.

"In here."

* * *

Elyan and Gwen moved about and saw people on ladders hanging strings with many muti-colored banners hanging off them across the streets. To them, it almost felt like walking through the streets back home. There was almost nothing to even suggest that the people were even magical until Elyan spotted a man dressed in the mail and colors of the Order. He was standing at attention with a spear overlooking the streets for trouble. He seemed completely at ease though he did look like he might be a bit bored. Elyan tensed a little at the sight of him and Gwen tried not to make eye contact but it didn't have the effect that the two wanted.

"Hey, you two."

Elyan and Gwen jumped a little at the address. Elyan stepped up to be in front of his sister. "Yes."

The guard however wasn't tense. In fact, he still looked bored. "Are you two new here?"

"New?

"Yes, you two have that look. Tense, alert and stiff. Relax. You're safe here with us looking out for you."

"Us?" asked Gwen.

"The Order of the Bear. It's our responsibility to see to your safety so you could learn to relax here." Elyan and Gwen looked towards each other and let out small smiles for the guard's benefit. "There. It's the Founding Festival; crack smiles it's a joyous occasion."

"Thank you for the advice," said Elyan. It was actually good advice. It would seem very out of place that they would be stiff and scared when everyone is bright and joyous. "A great occasion? Yes, we heard: 20 years."

"Should be good. I've been here now for 10 years and we have a right to be celebrating. These last two decades haven't been an easy history for Albion."

"What? What history?"

"Now's not the time to get into it. If you're that curious, you could try learning what you want at the museum."

'That could be useful,' Elyan thought. 'Arthur definitely would prefer something like that then have to be around these sorcerers for longer than he has to.' "Been in the Order long?" he asked the guard.

"Me? Oh, I just got in last year. Passed basic training after three long taxing years."

"Training?"

"Of course. You don't just get let into the Order of the Bear on a whim. We're the great harbringers of justice. Considering that we can't exactly ask any of the five kingdoms for help the people here rely on our protection. We're also the only defense Albion has. That's not a position to be taken lightly. I for one had to work hard and I've only reached the lowest level of warrior rank."

"Really. I thought all you sorcerers had the training beforehand."

"I'm not a sorcerer."

"You're not?" Elyan was surprised. "I thought everyone in the Order had magic."

"No. The Order of the Bear consists of both magical and non magical warriors. Didn't you hear that when you were first told of Albion?"

"Well, we are here because of a mutual friend, isn't that right Gwen? Gwen?"

Gwen had not heard anything on this. She had been pulled away by a familiar ringing. It was one that she hadn't really heard in years ever since...her father died. She followed the rings and saw that it was coming from a forge a little ways away and there was a man there hammering away at a spear's end. The smith looked middle aged and had a pleasant demeanor about him. There were two young men in the forge with him assisting him; one was fanning the fire while the other was molding some timber into a metal shell for a shield. Gwen had to smile at the work they were doing; it reminded her of the times she watched her father and brother work when she was younger. Even the times when Galahad would lend a hand when he could flashed through her mind as she watched them. She was snapped out of her stupor when the when touching up the shield then spoke something and had the shield fly off and attach itself to a hook on the opposite side of the room. She then quietly stepped back and out of sight while the others hardly reacted at all.

* * *

Leon and Percival walked towards the opposite end from Gwen and Elyan to come across a great field. The green field had specks of blue all around moving around with weapons doing various moves. There were dummies set up with several members whacking away with their swords, spears or other various weapons. Closest to them were two men with blunted swords sparing with one another, hacking and striking at each other trying to gain the upper hand.

"They seem to be well organized," said Percival.

Leon looked around at all of the Order members, silently trying to count them all when he stopped at a very interesting sight. Off in a corner of the field was an Order member resting himself against a statue of a man in armor with a sword held high. Leon walked over to it to as it was a sight he hadn't seen in almost twenty years. The Order warrior had noticed where he was looking and turned and looked at the statue as well.

"Oh, yes, I see that you are admiring the statue of Sir Galahad. Founding member of the Order of the Bear."

Leon was transfixed by the image of Galahad's statue. He looked very close to how he was when Leon had last seen him all those years ago. He had a majestic look on his face and he had the posture of hero of legend. "Sir Galahad?"

"You must be new," the young man said. "Everyone here knows Sir Galahad. He's Lord Connor's second and the Order's Captain. Helped form it as a matter a fact. It's officially 15 years since the Order was formed thanks to him." The man stopped leaning. "Looking to try for the Order of the Bear?"

"No, I was just looking around." Leon was looking at the Galahad's eyes on his statue. "Captain? How did he get that position? He looks rather young."

The man laughed. "This statue is 15 years old. He's a lot older now."

"I meant that he must be a great warrior and sorcerer then." Leon couldn't believe that Galahad would actually become one and abandon who he used to be. Who Leon thought was perhaps one of the most honorable men to live in this world save for Arthur.

"A sorcerer? Ha...you really are new."

Leon looked away from the statue and to the man. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Arthur was walking up the streets of Albion and had himself on high alert. Even though his eyes told him that he was in a city street, he couldn't forget that he was in a city street full of magic users. It wasn't hard to remember when he saw a man hanging a rope with banners on a roof, while he was on the ground, with magic. The sight of all this magic being used around him was grating on his nerves. Despite how majestic this Albion may look, he had to remember that fact and that he was on a mission of information and infiltration. He had to exercise self control being deep in the territory of magic and not react. He caught sight of a manor on a hill at the spot of a city where there would usually be a castle or fortress. It was two stories high and seemed to be four times the size of one of these houses that covered the streets.

'That has to be the leader's residence,' thought Arthur. 'This "Connor" must be there.'

Arthur had planned to try to 'gain audience' with their leader by claiming to have information about some rogue sorcerers that would be eager to join Albion. The promise of more allies, Arthur knew, was always the way to a greedy lord's heart. With this story, he hoped to get more insight on how Connor's mind worked and how he led his men. He had to get more information on what Connor and his Order of the Bear planned for Camelot in the long run. He just hoped that the guards who escorted them into the city wouldn't be close by and possibly see through this ruse. This was yet another reason why he was annoyed with Merlin. He could understand that he meant well and it seemed like there was no other way but it threw most of the planning he and the others did out the window and they had a layout of how this mission was supposed to go.

He came upon a gate where he could see the manor just beyond but it was being watched by two guards in the Order's garb. It seemed to be the only way in as the house was surrounded by a wall. Well, since he was a guest..."I would like to go inside and speak with Connor if I may," he asked in a polite tone. Well, as polite as he could muster when speaking to two sorcerers.

Both guards actually seemed to be a little laid back and drowsy which told Arthur that they were bored. "Sorry, you can't."

"I have something to discuss with Connor. It's information. I'm sure he would want to hear about it."

"Despite that, you still can't enter. No one can at the moment."

Arthur couldn't stop himself from showing that he was getting annoyed. "Why ever not?"

"Well, there is no one in right now. Lord Connor is currently in town. There is no one even in the Lord's Manor at the moment and no one is allowed in if he or his second are not present."

Arthur thought this was unorthodox though he had to admit that these were sorcerers he was dealing with; they might not have a proper commanding court. "No others here to even take a message?"

The other guard, older, who had been silent until this point slammed his spear down. "What part of "there is no one in right now" wasn't clear to you?"

"Where exactly is Connor?" Arthur didn't need this. "I'll find him myself."

"Again, you don't listen. My friend just told you he was in town. Went on a walk about. Try listening for once instead of just talking. Whatever is so important to say can wait until tomorrow."

Arthur took a deep breath to try to not lash out at the guard's tone. "It's important for him."

"Is it life or death?" The guard looked at him like he was a village idiot.

"Well, no."

"Then come back tomorrow. Better yet, tomorrow night. We're not on duty then and seeing you once was enough." His friend burst out laughing which just made Arthur turn around and leave.

Arthur never felt so insulted before. He knew that as he was undercover and couldn't expect to be addressed respectfully but this was getting to be too much. He hoped that everyone else was learning more than he was about this place at least.

* * *

Gwaine was now coming upon the cross section in the middle of Albion and was gazing up at the incredible statue at the center. It was ten feet high and depicted a man holding his right palm up. He was dressed in a robe and he could make out a exquisite looking vest underneath it. He walked around the statue and silently thought that whomever carved it was a true craftsman. Even though Gwaine often acted like a happy go lucky drunkard he still had a good taste for the arts that his father gave him when he was younger. Sometimes he even forgot of his nobility from time to time as he felt that it never really suited him. He got to the tablet that identified the statue and he had to read if four times to see that he wasn't imagining the words that were etched on it.

_The Statue of the Great Gwaine: A talented sorcerer and the very first Lord of Albion_

Gwaine had to look the statue up and down to make sure that he wasn't losing it and he was thankful that he wasn't. The man in the statue wasn't him and his name wasn't that unusual. Come to think of it, he had no idea why his father even gave him his name. He remembered that his father said that he was named after a friend he had once.

"So, you did see then?"

Gwaine turned around and saw Sir Flint looking back at him in amusement. "Oh, it's you. I guess that this is what you meant before," he said looking back at the statue.

"Yes. Gwaine. That was the name of Albion's first lord."

"What happened to this man?"

"Oh...Lord Gwaine died 16 years ago. When he was dying he named Connor to be his successor."

"How did he die?"

"There was a battle against a warlord and his sorcerers and he died from the wounds he sustained."

Gwaine was a little confused. "A battle with sorcerers? I thought you all were sorcerers too."

Sir Flint raised his eyebrow. "You think all sorcerers are allies. I suppose you think that all soldiers are allies too. Or that all sellswords are friends. Or that every thief is..."

"Alright, I get it." Gwaine never really thought on it. Before he came to Camelot, he never really thought on magic. His father had him learn about a few magical items and creatures but other than that, his experience had been negligible until he arrived in Camelot and became exposed to all of these magical attacks. "That's why you needed to see a pass when we were at the gate even when Merlin told you he was a sorcerer."

"Exactly. There's no guarantee that he wasn't here to cause trouble for the city." He then looked at the face of the statue. "Well then Gwaine, did your parents perhaps know Lord Gwaine and name you after him?"

"I don't know. I've never really questioned my father on my name. For all we know, it could just be some very crazy coincidence."

"When I started to dwell in the study of magic one of the first lessons I learned was that there are no coincidences especially with things like that. Hey, even you, someone who has our first lord's name, being here is no coincidence."

"I've never been one for that kind of spiritual business."

* * *

Merlin walked into the building and found great displays of many different objects and statues. 'Must be some type of museum.' he thought as he walked down the halls. Merlin had heard of places like these though he'd never been in a museum before. There were a few people about chatting amongst themselves or by themselves just looking at all the exhibits in thought. Merlin however wasn't drawn here by the exhibits but by the power he was sensing in this building. It was from a very powerful sorcerer and something about this power matched what he felt around the Chimera.

He came upon a room that was empty of people save for one person. He had his back to Merlin and was looking at a statue. Merlin could feel the waves of power resonating from this person though...it didn't feel dangerous, it felt inviting. He moved over to this man when a glint on the wall to his right caught his eye. It was a sword hanging on two hooks, a sword of knight of Camelot...and it was stained with blood. Merlin wondered what something like that was doing on display. He took a step towards it and looked at the plaque that labeled it. He read the caption: _Sword of a Knight of Camelot stained with the blood of a slain innocent village girl "guilty" for possessing magic_.

Connor was gazing at the statue of Lord Reks, Kay's father. His statue was in the museum because he was one who sacrificed his very life to ensure that at least some innocent people could have a chance to escape to wrath of the Purge. He suddenly felt a warm feeling climb his spine and it made him turn to see a young man around his age gazing at the sword display. That sword was the one that Galahad had taken from the knight who killed Brigid's sister twenty years ago. He drew his attention back on the man and he could feel great power resonating from him; power that seemed to be rivaling his own. "Hello there."

Merlin looked and saw that it was the man that he had sensed. He didn't look much older than himself. He was a little taller and seemed to be a little bigger than he was. He had dark and slightly shaggy hair and had sea blue eyes. He had a very cheery disposition and seemed to hold himself up quite calmly and majestically like a noble. He was dressed in very simple clothing though he could make out a gold chain around his neck.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Admiring that sword? Not too many can bear to look at that thing for very long. It's sort of a taboo around here." He then looked at the sword. "A look into the pain and suffering we have all had thanks to the Great Purge."

"Then why have it hung up?"

"Sometimes, we have to have a reminder of what we have lost to avoid losing even more."

"So you display it?"

"Some things have to be put out in the open. Hiding things like that could only do more harm in the long run."

Merlin thought it over. "I guess there's some truth to that. You have to remind yourself why and how things are the way they are to see if they need to change or not."

He turned to Merlin. "I've never seen you before and I like to think that I know everyone in Albion. I'm Connor."

Connor? The leader. He was surprised. He didn't look like he expected for the leader of Albion. Merlin couldn't believe he was before him though it did explain the power he was giving off. "I just arrived in Albion today. I'm Merlin."

He went to shake his hand and once he did Merlin felt a strong rush. Suddenly, foreign images flashed through his eyes. He saw a young boy about five or so, with this man's hair with a canary on his palm. He saw the same boy in chains embraced by a man watching a beautiful woman being put on a pyre. He saw a man with another young boy reaching out this boy who had a great bird on his shoulder and a brown bear behind him. A chimera jumping out at a small group which included this boy reacting to it. Saw the boy, quite a few years older, blasting a man with a bloody sword off his feet. Seeing the man that reached out from before now dying and looking up at the boy who was crying. Men dressed in the colors of the Order of the Bear bowing to the boy.

While Merlin was having these flashes, Connor was having some of his own. He saw a young boy moving around objects in his house. A another boy falling off a tree and then slowing down mid fall thanks to this same boy. Saw a great golden dragon fly down a rock in a cavern looking down on the boy now a young man. Saw him conjure lightning to strike a sorceress standing over an old man's body. Saw him conjure mist in a forest to help three people in druid robes get away from Camelot soldiers. Saw the man placing a pretty dead woman a raft on a lake and then setting it on fire with magic. Saw the man with tears watching an egg hatch revealing a beautiful white dragon.

When they let go of each others hands the visions stopped. They both looked at each other silently for a few moments contemplating the images both had seen. Merlin and Connor both seemed to feel something about the other calling out for each other. Something that felt like hearing a sibling call out for help and not even have to think about running towards it. Merlin felt a very strong bond of kinship suddenly with Connor. Brotherhood, real true blue brotherhood...he'd never felt that about another magic user before. Connor felt that same brotherhood emotions about Merlin. He'd been with his fellow Albions most of his life yet there was always a part of him that he could never share due to him being a beast tamer though it seemed that he knew this man would understand it perfectly.

It was Connor who finally broke the silence. "Nice to meet you Merlin. I've better go now and get ready for the festivities starting in an hour."

"Yes, of course," Merlin said in a low voice. "I don't want to miss it myself."

"Well, I hope to see you there." He then left Merlin standing there, staring after him.

As Merlin left the museum, he wondered what exactly happened. He'd never had that kind of thing happen with others before. Did he see into this man's history? He'd never heard of magic that could that with just contact. Could it be because of the level of power the man possessed? He would have to ask Kilgarrah when he had the chance to.

* * *

Night had fallen everyone was gathering towards the center of the city, at the Statue of Gwaine. Now that night had fallen, the extended hand of the statue was giving off an aura of different colored lights illuminating the square. There were people at the foot of the statue playing flutes, trumpets and other wind instruments. The people of Albion were laughing and dancing around to the sound. Arthur was there with the others in a far off corner just observing everything. Merlin was being quiet and still had Connor and all those images in his head. What did they all mean? How did I see them? These type of questions kept consuming his thoughts ever since he got back to the others and he was hardly paying attention to anything they were saying.

"I couldn't find him at the Lord's manor. Apparently, he was in the city's museum. Yet by the time I found it, the caretaker there said that he was there but had just left a little while before I had got there. Did any of you have any luck?" Arthur asked.

"No," said Elyan. "We looked around but we didn't find this Lord Connor anywhere. We found some people in fine clothing but they were simply high standing members of the Order of the Bear."

"Leon? Percival? What about you two. Find anything?"

"No...we did find the Order's training grounds though. However, Lord Connor wasn't there," said Percival.

Leon leaned back into the wall they were crowded against. "Found no sign of Galahad either. Apparently, he still hasn't returned from the attack he orchestrated in Camelot."

Arthur nodded with understanding and gripped his shoulder to comfort his friend. "Gwaine, Merlin, what about you?"

"No such luck with me." said Gwaine. "I was around here the whole time but no Lord Connor passed by here. I did find out that this Connor guy took over from this one here 16 years ago," he pointed at the statue. "Apparently, his name was also Gwaine."

"Wow, what a coincidence," said Percival.

"No Percy, there's no such thing as coincidences especially when magic is concerned."

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Oh, just something that that guard Flint said to me earlier. He did tell me that Connor was going to be here tonight though."

Suddenly, there was a great wind at the statue's hand that was enveloping the lights it was producing. The twister lasted for a moment before it disappeared and there was a shape of a man standing there in it's place. Merlin saw that it was Connor though he was dressed much differently than he was earlier. He had on silk garments that were sea blue with gold fastenings and had a tunic wrapped around his neck of a lighter shade than his clothes. His trousers were of brown leather with silver linings on the pockets. He stood on the statue's hand and was illuminated by the colorful lights that shot from it. The fellow magic man extended his hands and called for everyone's silence.

"People of Albion! Today marks the start of the anniversary of our salvation. Twenty years. Twenty years of finally having a place of our own, free from the clutches of those who would harm and hunt us. A place where we all could be free to live and work together to create a city, a home, that shined greater and brighter than any other in the land. A place we could grow up and old together in peace. I am Lord Connor. I stand before you as a man who came from origins no grander than most of you here. It always warms and humbles me to think that you find me worthy to be your leader and protector. Thank you Albion."

At the end of the speech the crowd let out a big roaring cheer. Arthur and the others were the only ones not cheering or clapping. "That's Connor?" asked Arthur looking up at the sorcerer.

Gwen looked at the man standing high over all of them with a calculating look. "He looks hardly any older than you Arthur. Maybe 4-6 years."

Gwaine was shocked for once. "From what I heard he's been leader for 16 years. I expected someone much older from hearing that but not this young."

Leon thought this wasn't possibly the truth. "Albion's been lead by someone from his time as a child?"

Connor then conjured a light that went into the sky and exploded leaving the shape of a Chimera and a bear in sparkling colors for everyone to idolize, even the party from Camelot. "Let the Founding Festival begin!" He then was slowly flying back down to the ground until his feet were firmly back on the ground. "The starting beginner level students of our Academy will now dazzle us with their display."

Children about 7 to 10 years old started to line up and conjured glowing multicolored bubbles that flew into the sky. There was a young man directing them and was waving his hands and directing them. The children started to move around with their arms stretched into the night sky and the bubbles seemed to respond to their moving. Red bubbles flew away from the other colors and then formed together into the shape of a dragon. It opened it's mouth and the other bubbles flew in and then the children made the bubbly dragon roar and the bubbles came out as a concentrated ball that exploded as a flurry of colors that had all the adults clapping and cheering. The children then lined up and bowed at the applause like professional performers. They seemed very happy and proud of themselves.

Merlin was clapping with everyone else. Watching those children made Merlin feel very warm inside and filled with joy that they could enjoy their gifts with their friends and neighbors. He couldn't help but feel jealous that they are able to have the childhood that he always wanted for himself. He noticed that Arthur and the others were staring at the children with shock and pity. Merlin tried not to let their faces bring down his good mood that the children gave him.

* * *

Lord Connor walked down the chatting and dancing crowds until he caught sight of the man from earlier today. He went and walked over to him and saw that he was with six others. He saw Merlin catch sight of him and smiled. "Merlin. It's great to see you. I see you made the festivities tonight. I'm glad."

"I am too. The children performed well. I've never seen such a beautiful display as that one."

"Yes, they've been working on it for a few months to try and impress their parents."

"Looks like all that work paid off."

"Yes quite. Merlin, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me tomorrow morning for breakfast. I was hoping we could finish our conversation. Are you interested?"

Merlin seemed to think a little on it before he finally nodded. "Yes, I'd love too."

"Come by the manor in the morning; I'll tell the guards to be expecting you." He turned to his friends. He nodded to them until he came face to face with Arthur. "I'm sorry but have I met you before?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Are you sure? You seem familiar to me. What's your name?"

"Will," he said simply looking back at Merlin. "I'm here looking to get my friend settled here."

"Oh...well, have a nice night. I'll see you tomorrow Merlin."

The Lord of Albion bowed and he went off and faded into the crowd.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: Solar07 asked to include a dragon in the festivities and it inspired me to have the children mold their bubbles to a dragon display for the town. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a first look into Merlin's dive into the dynamics of Albion and the cause of his future conflicts of loyalty.


	11. A New Friend

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm glad that people liked the last chapter so well.

Chapter 11: A New Friend

As Merlin got ready for bed he was being leered at by Arthur. "How is it that we were looking for Connor all day and yet you stumbled onto him and neglected to mention it?"

"Err...you never did ask me if I did."

Arthur huffed in annoyance. "You're infuriating Merlin."

"Just the way you like." Merlin finished getting his bed ready and he was surprised at how soft it was. How they all were. The house had five comfy beds and Merlin was able to have one because Arthur was having two of them keeping a watch in shifts through the night. The first one was going to Elyan and Percival. Merlin tested it and found them to be more fluffy and comfortable than his cot back in Camelot. "I was just wandering around at the museum and just ran into him by pure luck. He saw him and said he didn't recognize me and we introduced ourselves."

"What did you and Connor talk about Merlin?" asked Gwen. "He said that he wanted to finish your previous conversation."

"Oh, we were just chatting mostly. I was asking about some of the artifacts in the museum and he was telling me about them."

"That's it? Doesn't seem like the sort of thing that would have a leader invite you for breakfast over."

"Believe it or not Arthur some people do find my company to be quite relaxing."

"Then why have I never felt that relaxing comfort with your company?"

"Because you never asked," quipped Merlin.

"Anyway, this does provide an ample opportunity. Merlin, you could find out what their plans for Camelot are as well as who their strongest are."

"Won't that seem risky to try to milk the Lord of Albion for information like that over breakfast?"

"Merlin, sometimes I wonder how you ever could have your moments of wisdom when you're this dimwitted." Arthur went and sat on Merlin's bed. "You don't just jump into gathering intelligence from your enemy so obviously. Get him to be comfortable with sharing things about Albion. No doubt he would brag to you of their might and goals if you question the quality of life that the Order has set up here. Once you do that, any prideful lord would try to gloat of their assets."

Merlin didn't think that was fair. "Didn't seem the prideful type to me Arthur?"

"He's a sorcerer and not only that but a leader of sorcerers. We can't let ourselves forget that Merlin. Most importantly, I need you to find where the Order keeps the supply of helebore that they grew."

"Helebore?"

"Yes Merlin. Remember? Gaius said that the helebore is a plant that gives the magic of sorcerers more power. We need to find and make sure we find a way to destroy it before we leave this city. Once we do that, hopefully we will make the Order of the Bear weak enough to prevent them from effectively recruiting more sorcerers to their cause as well as contain them here. The armies of Camelot might not be able to march here over that gorge but we could create a blockade around the Forest of Gedref and ensure that they never leave."

"Yes...yes of course. I haven't forgot that." Truth be told, Merlin did forget with the excitement of arriving and gazing at all of Albion today that he forgot what drew them there in the first place. Connor seemed nice enough as well as the people in the city but he had to make sure that they weren't endangering their sanctuary in a bid for power.

"As it is, you seem to have caught their leader's attention. So I'm giving you the duty of gathering intelligence from him in my place. It would seem I have no choice but to give you this duty but I hope you won't let me down."

Merlin nodded solemnly. "Trust me Arthur...that's the last thing I want."

"Arthur, while Merlin learns what he can with his audience with Connor, I believe we should go into the museum," said Leon.

"Why the museum?" he asked.

Elyan stepped up beside Leon. "One of the guards from today told me that if we wanted to learn more about Albion's history then the museum would have answers. It might tell us more about Connor and how exactly they came to secure this place so discreetly under Camelot's gaze for the last 20 years."

Percival nodded. "That's good. We shouldn't be interrupted with all of these celebrations going on in the city. Like with that display those little kids did for the crowd."

Gwen sighed. "I have to say that I can't believe children this young are practicing sorcery."

Arthur nodded. "It's disgusting, that's what it is. They are turning children into monsters to one day attack people when they've grown to have full control over magic."

"By making designs from colored bubbles?" said Gwaine. "I gotta say that I don't see the big evil plan there."

"The practice of magic must start somewhere I suppose."

"Arthur," said Merlin who tried not to cringe at Arthur's stare. "I seriously doubt that these children are training to attack and harm innocent people. They were just small children performing."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said about the druid boy Mordred to my father. That he was just a child. Yet, he used magic to kill two of my men."

Merlin did cringe at the mention of Mordred. "That was different Arthur."

"How so Merlin?"

"It...it just is."

"Merlin, don't get sappy on me now. You can't forget why we're here. And you better not forget your duty tomorrow Merlin."

"I...I won't."

* * *

"Thank goodness."

Galahad, Kay, Malcolm, Brigid and her cousin's family made it to the village closest to Gedref. The only one in this corner of the kingdom of Camelot.

"What's good?" Amon asked.

"This village is safe. From here on until Albion is generally safer," said Brigid. "This village is privy to our presence in the area but they are in a trading alliance with us. They keep our existence a secret. Knights and soldiers from Camelot very rarely come on this way."

"Why not?"

"They consider this village to be of very little value. Their primary contribution to the city is linen and cloth and with it being so close to a forest area that rumor has it is filled with beasts, it doesn't really require the protection of patrols." Kay climbed off his horse. "We sometimes have conjured illusions of beasts shaped out of mist and even projected loud screeching sounds to help back up the stories with the villagers helping to spread it out. Sometimes, reputation can be better protection from bandits than steel."

"What about food? If what you said about the creatures is true then they can't risk farming too far." Nora knew personally how little a village could have to eat out of what they could grow. Sir Dregan's father owned the land and he was a strong provider for Camelot's food stores though he often gave a little too much in his bid for pleasing the crown.

"Don't worry about that." said Malcolm. "When we first saw how little they could grow for themselves a year, Lord Gwaine proposed that we could give them a good amount of harvest to tide them over considering that we are able to grow such a surplus due to the skilled growers in Albion who are magically skilled in growing crops. In return, we were to help make sure the creatures in the area are in line for their silence. Over time, under Lord Connor, the alliance between us grew stronger to the point of friendship where even our healing and protection were offered as well and they gave us meat and much cloth and linen."

"Sounds lovely." said Amon.

"Yes, but we still have to be careful. Especially with the recent escape we pulled in Camelot," said Galahad. "The king probably sent scouts to find any information and leads to where Malcolm and we could have headed."

"Relax Galahad," said Malcolm. "I was captured far from here before I was taken to the city. It would be assumed that we would return to the general area where I was caught. Nothing would bring King Arthur anywhere around here." Malcolm climbed off his horse too. "Let's say hello to the headman and then push on for home. We could still make it before nightfall."

* * *

Merlin was walking down the path that lead to the Lord's Manor. The streets were pretty quiet and peaceful that morning. Not too many people were up yet. He had gotten up that morning and was careful not to wake any of the others. Gwaine and Leon, who currently were the ones keeping watch, wished him good luck and told him to be careful around Connor. Merlin really couldn't see anything wrong with Connor inviting him for breakfast but for all he knew this was the way that Connor interrogated all those he suspected of something. Merlin told the two guards his name and why he was there and they did confirm that Connor told them that he was expected.

"Go on in." one guard said opening the gate.

"You're a lucky man to be able to eat with Connor. Not many newcomers get his attention straightaway," the other said.

Merlin walked in and got a real good luck at the manor. Arthur had described it to him but he was still in awe of it. Truth be told, compared with the Citadel back in Camelot it wasn't impressive but Merlin felt it's humbleness had a very sweet charm to it. There were clear glass windows on the bottom floor while the windows of the top floor had different colors decorating the glass. He saw that the front door had a knocker that had a iron bear's head on it. When he got to the front door, he didn't know whether to knock or just open it. He thought that maybe, as a guest, it would be more polite to knock which he did. He waited for about a minute before a young man opened it.

"Yes?" He asked timidly.

Merlin guessed that he was a serving boy. "Oh, I'm Merlin. Lord Connor invited me over for breakfast."

"Oh, he just woke up a little while ago. He did say that you were to be expected. Please come in."

Merlin walked into and saw that he was in a space of a fancy meeting hall. There was a blue carpet which covered nearly the whole floor which Merlin could see was of polished wood. There were doors to the left and right and one sole door down on the opposite end of the room. The serving boy gestured for Merlin to follow him through a door to the left which had a hall that ended at a staircase which took them to the second floor. The second floor had a different feel to the first. It was more homey.

"These are where the living quarters are. There are five home spaces and three guest rooms here as well as a dining and study area. The only ones allowed here are the ones who live here as well as their guests and the charged serving staff."

"Charged serving staff?"

"Yes, the ones serving in the house had been charged with serving it as punishment. I broke two windows and I'm paying it off by being a servant here for two months."

"Why did you break those windows?"

"I lost my temper with my neighbor," he said simply. "Looking back, maybe I overreacted."

"Maybe?"

"Funny." They came to a dining room and saw a great table. "Breakfast should be ready in a few moments. Lord Connor should also be a few moments."

Merlin sat down and took the moment to take in the room. There was a brown carpet covering the room and there was a great empty fireplace right behind where Merlin was sitting. The chairs were that surrounded this table were expertly carved and had clawed feet and the table itself seemed to be of fine oak. Merlin also noticed a painting opposite him. He got up to take a closer look and saw that it was of two men and three young boys. The man in the middle had a cloak on with a light in his hand. The man to his right had a sword drawn in his right hand. The boy further right had a harp in his hands. There was a boy to the man's left that had a knife in his left hand and a light in his right. Finally, further left was a boy with a falcon on his right shoulder and a bear to his left side.

"Yes, that always brings back memories."

Merlin turned at the new sound and saw that Connor had just come in. "Lord Connor...I was just looking."

"Yes, I know. And please...drop the lord pleasantries. I don't really like them much."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that as a lord I thought you should have that address for respect."

"How could you respect me when you only just met me?"

Merlin had never heard someone in power say something like that to him before. Merlin smiled. "I think you just got it Connor."

Connor returned the smile. "You seem to have quite an artistic appreciation Merlin."

"To be honest...I never really been surrounded by so much art in my life. It's a little overwhelming."

Connor went to stand by Merlin. "Yes well, I've discovered that there is a type of magic in art. One little image has the power to make people feel so many things as well as tell an entire story. Same thing with music. Magic doesn't always involve a sorcerer saying spells and enchantments you know."

Merlin cracked a smile. "Yes I know. I remember when I first saw a unicorn in the woods. It was the most enchanting sight I'd ever seen. It was so...pure and majestic that even the area around it seemed to glow and sparkle inspired by it's presence as well."

Merlin smiled even brighter at the memory of the sight. Connor had closed his eyes trying to visualize the sight. "I can only imagine it. I've never seen a unicorn myself but I've heard of their beauty. You're a very lucky man Merlin."

"I'm not that lucky." He turned back to the painting. "You said that art could tell a story; what story does this art tell?"

"It's the story of when we first found this land here to create a home. That little boy to the far left is me," he said pointing to the boy with the animals. The boy next to me is Sir Kay." he said pointing to the one with the knife and light. "The man in the center is Lord Gwaine...he passed 16 years ago." he said stopping at the man in the middle. "His last act was to make me his successor...sorry."

"No, no...I don't mind." said Merlin. From the way Connor spoke...he assumed that the previous lord was someone quite dear to Connor. Judging from the age difference of the man in the painting and the young version of Connor, Merlin guessed that he might've been a father figure. "He seems like he was a good man."

"One of the best..." Connor heart ached at the memory of losing the man that helped to raise him after his father's death. "Anyway, the man next to him is Sir Galahad."

Merlin looked at the image of what he knew was Leon, Elyan and Gwen's childhood friend. He had his sword at the ready and held himself like a true knight. "Seems like a strong man."

"He is. Stronger in both body and heart. I've never known a more honorable man in my entire life." Then he pointed to the last boy to the far right. "That last one with the harp is Malcolm. Albion's prime music man."

Merlin looked at the boy more closely and he could see pieces of the man that had been brought before the court in Camelot. "A music man?"

"I did say that there was magic in music. In the early days, his music had a calming effect on all of us that we greatly appreciated with all the running and hiding that we had to do back then. He always was a funny one too but he also possessed a kind and passionate heart and he always spoke with it. He had a special wisdom that he never was afraid to share and it was one that was needed back then...even now."

Merlin turned back to Connor. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Connor turned back to Merlin. "Thank you for listening to me."

They shook hands and, just like yesterday, found flashes racing in front of their eyes.

Merlin saw a young and little boy with a canary sitting in a grand bedchamber letting the canary sing to a woman with blond hair that was in a bed smiling. He saw a Knight of Camelot charge toward the boy with a sword ready before a blood hound rammed into the man. He saw himself in a druid camp with a man embracing the boy with silent tears. He saw Lord Gwaine teaching the boy a spell to lift something up. Saw Sir Galahad teaching him about sword technique as he blocked every hit that the boy, now older, made against him. Saw the boy now the young man he knew with another young man in Order of the Bear garb both conjure a wind that blew over twenty men ahead of them off their feet. Saw Lord Connor sitting in a fancy chair in the meeting hall with Galahad, Malcolm and that fellow sorcerer from before sitting with him poured over a map of the five kingdoms.

Connor saw a young and little boy pull a fish out of a lake with his mind. He saw the boy being warned by a stern yet kind woman never to reveal his magic. He saw the young boy now the young man he knew saving an old man falling off a ladder by moving a cot to save him. Connor saw Merlin release a beautiful druid girl from a cage and escape from a ruthless bounty hunter. He saw Merlin hold a sword up high before he slammed it down on a chain and release a great dragon from bondage. He saw Merlin slash a man with a grand sword and the man exploded. He saw Merlin watch helplessly as a man walked to a dark hole and vanish into it.

"Lord Connor, breakfast is ready."

At the servant's voice, Merlin and Connor broke contact and made to sit down. "Thank you Rafe. It's nice to see you acting a little more responsibly."

"Yes, I know. I could let my temper control me sometimes."

"Yes, quite a lot actually. Sometimes I feel you deliberately do that so you'll get sentenced to work here. I know I'm great to be around but trouble's not the way to get my company."

The servant let out a little laugh as he set a tray in front of the table and took two plates from it. They had eggs, ham and sausages. Merlin momentarily forgot about seeing the visions and focused on settling the rumble coming from his stomach.

* * *

Arthur and the others were walking down the streets when they came upon two twin girls a little younger than Gwen. The two of the had a small crowd of mostly young men gathered around them as they moved around. One girl had flowers of many colors suddenly blooming out of her hands. The other twin girl then had a slight breeze come and blow the petals off of their buds as her sister conjured them and had them surround the two girls making them look like like a shower of flowers was coming down on the two of them. It seemed to make them a dazzling sight to see and it certainly appealed to the crowd they attracted. The girls in the crowd were giggling and clapping while most of the men were whistling and cheering.

"I think I might grow to like this place," said Gwaine giving the girls a slight wave.

"Just keep moving Gwaine," Arthur said giving his a slight shove. "Percival." He too was gazing unblinkingly at the girls. "You could do much better than sorceresses."

"Arthur," said Gwen. "I really don't see the harm in that. It was actually quite nice."

"It was a nice one now, you mean." Arthur pointed out. "They are throwing a festival so that's to be expected. Let's just get to the museum. I'm uncomfortable enough as it is with trusting Merlin to see Lord Connor. I don't want today to be a total waste considering we have to leave tomorrow."

Gwen knew Arthur was more worried about Merlin coming back then he was about him finding out anything. Sometimes the lengths her husband would go to hide his feelings made her want to slap him at the back of the head. "Of course."

The party soon came across the museum and went inside and were awed by it's fine construct. Leon himself had been in museums before in his travels though never one as fine as this one. "This is a quite the museum."

Arthur grumpily had to agree. It was beautiful. "I have to say that even I am a little impressed."

Just then a man dressed in fine robes came in front of him. "First visitors of the day. I must say I didn't expect too many people to come in today with the festival kicking off last night. Mostly everyone is watching the performers outside today before the big bonfire dinner tonight."

"Bonfire dinner?" asked Elyan.

"Is this your first festival?" asked the man.

"Yes, we just arrived in Albion very recently." said Leon. "We heard that this was a fine museum so we though we would see for ourselves and we aren't disappointed."

"Well, it's nice to see so many people having an interest in our history over the performances."

"Yes, we are _very_ interested in learning all we can," said Arthur.

"We would love to have a tour of these artifacts." said Leon.

"Well, then allow me to help you. It is quite a sensation to guide so many minds through history. I'm Tapen, the curator for this museum and one of few left who've been in Albion since it's inception."

"Left? What happened to the others?" asked Gwen.

Tapen gave her a small smile. "Many died during the sieges and in defending the southern celt provinces."

"What?" said Arthur.

"I'll explain as we commence the tour."

In over three hours, the six of them left the museum reeling in all the knowledge that Tapen had told them. Arthur himself had his mind buzzing with disbelief on a few of the things he'd learned of the Order of the Bear and Lord Connor. Arthur was about to direct them to head back to their house when he caught sight of Connor across the road. He was smiling and laughing with someone...Merlin. They both were chatting and joking around as if they were old friends. Arthur frowned as the sight seemed to make his stomach drop slightly.

* * *

"You're joking." said Merlin laughing in a fit.

"No. I really levitated myself head first into the well. I wanted to practice levitation and it didn't go very well. First I began to levitate myself upside down and then I flew over the well and dropped when I let loose the spell. I have to say that it was an interesting feeling diving into water like that."

All morning to the afternoon, Merlin and Connor had been talking of many random subjects. They talked of things that dazzled them, things that confused them, and even things that didn't seem too important to them. Now they were talking of silly situations that they had found themselves in. "I can imagine," Merlin was trying to stop but he couldn't help it. He had water dumped on him and it had quite the sensation but to dive headfirst... "I hope you were okay."

"A little damp but not hurt. Luckily, Kay and Malcolm pulled me up."

"I saw you levitate last night. You seem to have mastered it."

"Not when I was 12. I didn't get so skilled overnight. I'm sure you didn't become as skilled as you are in an instant."

Merlin thought back to when he was at that age. He had been good but only when it came to small stuff. He'd never tried with big stuff until Gaius had handed him his first spellbook. Connor had been able to gradually practice until he got better for a good part of his life here in the safety of Albion while he had to be religiously subtle for most of his life. "No, I certainly didn't have my skill back then. Truth be told I couldn't do a lot of anything back then."

They were starting to step into the western part of the city to see the farmland beyond the city. Connor was enjoying all of this chatting with Merlin. It felt like he was talking with a long lost brother. Merlin spoke to him like a normal person almost from the moment they had met. Usually when people see how powerful he was or of his status of being the Lord of Albion, they talked to him as if they were walking on eggshells save for Galahad, Kay and Malcolm. Merlin spoke to him as if he truly was an everyday person you come across which he liked as he wasn't truly nobility. He remembered his speech from last night and truly meant what he said: he felt humbled that all these people looking to him for leadership; him, a son of two servants.

"And now?" he asked.

"I've had recently some help and I can hardly recognize myself sometimes."

"That's the perk of progress. You could be proud of looking back and seeing where you are compared to where you started from."

Merlin was enjoying this day. He'd never got to talk this way before with someone. Someone who actually considered him to be intelligent and mindful and even share laughs with that didn't require him to lie about what he was. He did have Lancelot before but he could never relate his experiences of magic back with Merlin unlike Connor. For someone who had a position of high ranking nobility in this city, he was surprisingly different from most nobles he had come across. He didn't carry himself as one and, if not for the gold chain, you never would guess he was one with his taste in ordinary clothes.

Merlin looked back at the farmland and saw some men with hoves plowing the field and maidens planting vegetables and herbs and saw some using magic to cause some buds to sprout vegetables. A man carrying two buckets on a yoke suddenly slipped and a bucket started to fall. Merlin instinctively stopped the bucket and the falling water in mid-air. Merlin, for the moment, was scared until he remembered that he wasn't in Camelot. He looked back and saw Connor nodding his head, impressed. Merlin couldn't understand what happened. He'd never reacted like this before back home. Talking with Connor about magic and other things seemed to make the instincts he had developed in Camelot momentarily disappear.

"You seem to have good progress to look back on. Not many could use magic wordlessly and instinctively like that." Connor waved his hand and had the time frozen water flow back into the bucket and then float back to the farmer's yoke and he nodded his appreciation before resuming his work.

"It looks like amazing work these growers are doing."

Connor looked at the growers and farmers of Albion with a proud smile. "Yes, many of them come from long lines of farmers both magical and non magical. They are able to expertly grow crops quickly and abundantly. We are able to grow so much so quickly that we often use the surplus to trade with the village in the valley and with our celtic friends on the isle of Eire."

"Eire?" Merlin had heard of that land though Camelot didn't have much contact with them because they had no ports on their side of the land. "I thought there were no ports on this part of the five kingdoms. I'd never even seen the sea."

"Well, there wasn't...until we made one here." He took Merlin beyond the farming fields to the mountain where there was a deep cave though Merlin doubted that it was natural because of how neatly it was cut into the mountain. "We dug into the mountain for rocks for building the houses and for statues and eventually found rich veins of ore for the smiths. Eventually we dug into the end of the mountain and saw we created access to the sea." They traveled down the tunnel which would had lanterns lighting the path.

They walked for about half an hour until Merlin started smelling salt in the air and then saw a light at the end of the tunnel (pun unintended). He'd never smelled the sea before and it was a nice experience. Connor gestured for them to head out of the tunnel and Merlin smiled at the sight. Merlin saw the clear blue sea ahead of him that seemed to stretch on forever. To the right of them he saw a port that seemed to have sprouted from the mountain itself. There was a great ship a little over the size of two houses with great blue sails with the symbol of the Order of the Bear etched on it. There were a few men from the Order on guard as well as some other men working the ship. Merlin had never seen a ship before but he had to say that it was a truly beautiful one.

"Well?"

Merlin looked at Connor. "It's great what you built here."

Connor shook his head. "I didn't build it. The people here did. I can't build to save my life. Besides, I meant the sea. You said you never seen it."

Merlin was surprised he remembered he said that in passing. "Better than I'd ever imagined."

Just then, a teenager in Order garb approached them. "Lord Connor."

"Yes?"

He bowed his head. "Sir Galahad, Sir Kay, and Master Malcolm have returned."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

A/N: This chapter was difficult to start but soon it started to write itself as I wrote on Connor's and Merlin's interaction. The flashbacks that they are experiencing are a vital part cluing in on their connections especially Connor's connection to someone Merlin might never guess to. One of the flashbacks had a clue. I want to see if anyone can guess it.


	12. Connected by Magic

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I saw that many people are suggesting that I'm making Connor to be too powerful. I will say that Connor power is great but it is still a little less than Merlin's power is...now. You have to remember that Merlin only recently started to really focus on mastering his magic while Connor has been actively using his for most of his life and with Albion's history has been put to the test more often than Merlin presently has. I will say that Connor isn't all powerful, he does have his limits, though he has a natural "gift" with magic which makes him more better than the average magic user. I also saw one reviewer think that he is related to Merlin based on the visions they keep seeing, I laughed at the thought. I will say that they aren't related at all but their origins are...intertwined you might say.

Chapter 12: Connected by Magic

Galahad, Kay, Malcolm, Brigid, Amon, Darla and Nora rode past the rock bridge that Kay conjured up and then rode past the green and pretty wood perimeter and came across Albion.

Sir Kay looked back at the three new guests and brought his hand out for a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to Albion."

The family of three were struck speechless at the sight of it. Malcolm saw them and let a small laugh escape him. "I love it when newcomers see this place for the first time. Makes me feel warm and tingly inside."

"Not as much as me I hope," said Brigid with a smirk.

Malcolm looked back at her with no change in his look. "No, it's close but still doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Ugh," said Kay turning his horse back around. "Let's head on before I get too sick to eat."

"Funny," Malcolm said over everyone's laughing.

They went on to the stables to put their horses away when they came into the sights of kids playing a game of magic. They were levitating a dice in the air to roll and then stacking a number of rocks based on what they rolled to see who could make the tallest tower of rocks that could still stand after six rolls. When one of the boys turned at their noise and saw them he squeaked in delight. "Sir Galahad! Sir Kay! Master Malcolm! They're back!"

Amon watched as the young boys started running about and screaming the news. "My, aren't you three popular."

Galahad shook his head in amusement. "Tends to happen when you are around as much as we are."

"Being part of the Chief Council doesn't hurt matters either." said Kay as they tied their horses in their proper places. "The three of us have been Connor's advisors since he first became the Lord of Albion."

"Amazing," said Amon. "I believe you said that he was the Lord now for about 16 years. You were must be quite skilled and smart for him to appoint the three of you."

"No, he just trusts us," Malcolm said simply.

Brigid grabbed his cousin and his wife's hands. "Let's get you all settled before sunset. There is a big bonfire late tonight and it will be harder to afterwards and I'm sure that they have to report in to Lord Connor."

She led her cousin's family away while the three of them took to the streets and headed for the Lord's Manor. As they walked and people caught sight of them there were a few cheers and some giggling girls conjured a few flower petals to shower them in as they walked down the road. Galahad and Kay just smiled while Malcolm waved at a few of them.

"They really must've missed me. Too bad that I'm already taken."

"Yes," said Galahad smirking at his attempt to be pompous. "I'm sure that is what is running through all those girls heads. Kay and I probably seem like random stones in the road next to you."

Kay chuckled as they continued on their way. "I just hope Connor wasn't too worried while we were gone these past weeks. You know how lonely he is without us giving him so normalcy now and then."

"Then we'll make up for it tonight at the bonfire," said Galahad. "After all that hiding and running I could use some fun."

"I could use some fun after avoiding the executioner's axe." said Malcolm. "I also have a little favor to ask of Connor now that we are here."

"What kind of favor?" asked Kay.

Malcolm didn't react. "Oh...you'll see."

They made it to the manor's gates but the guards informed him that he had been in town all day after breakfast with a new guest.

"A new guest?" Galahad said as they walked up to the floor of living quarters. The only ones who actually lived in the manor were Connor, Galahad, Kay and Malcolm though he was going to be bringing Brigid in with him soon. "I wonder who it is."

"Yes, me too," said Kay. "Not too many people feel casually comfortable around Connor like we do. This person must be quite the humanitarian."

"Wow, big word there Kay," said Malcolm.

He gave him a halfhearted glare before he settled in a chair in the manor's study. "I'm hungry."

"Don't fret," said Galahad as he too nearly collapsed into a chair. "The Bonfire will be in a few hours and they'll be enough fruits, vegetables, meat and fish to fill each of us twice."

* * *

After they received the news Connor and Merlin began their trek back to the mansion. While they were navigating through the tunnel, Connor filled Merlin in on his three friends. Merlin absorbed every fact about them and the more he heard, the more he was enticed. Connor may have seemed like a laid back sort of person but Merlin saw that beneath that exterior he was a truly serious and wise leader. He relied on his friends to help him make the best choices on caring for his people and he was even said that he relied on them to make sure that he never lost sight of that and become a tyrant or get self serving.

Outside the manor, Connor was walking toward the gate with Merlin at his side. The sun was starting to set and the city's illuminators were setting the spells to light up the city's fountains and put sparkles in the intersection's trees. The bonfire space was being set up in the arena just a little ways above the training grounds in the east of the city. The guards informed them that his three friends have returned to the manor only moments ago.

"Merlin," he said as they opened the gate. "Would you like to me to introduce you to my friends?"

Merlin knew that Arthur would want him to take advantage of this chance but he couldn't help but worry about Malcolm. Though he always kept to the back in court, there is still a chance that he could've been seen. Merlin couldn't remember if Malcolm had been looking at anyone else, taking in any faces other than Arthur's as he was insulting him. He took a second to smile at the memory of someone else taking a rise out of Arthur like that besides him. He didn't want to refuse Connor especially when they were having such a good time today. "Why not? After all you told me about them...how could I refuse." '_How could I really_?' he thought as Connor led him inside.

They walked up to the living quarters of the manor and Connor and Merlin eventually found them in the study area. Merlin saw the three of them: Connor's closest friends who he told him have helped him lead his people and pull him from his doubts and despairs. Merlin saw what was undoubtedly Sir Galahad. He seemed a lot older than his painting. He seemed strong and fierce though there was a kindness in his eyes and he had a friendly sort of smile. He wondered if he was like this when he was younger and still friends with Gwen, Elyan and Leon. The second person was one who Merlin vividly remembered in the visions he saw of Connor performing magic with as well as discussing politics. He assumed that he was Sir Kay, the only person of noble descent in Albion from what Connor told him. He looked a little older than him, around Connor's age. What Merlin heard about the fate of his father he had to admit was unjust and he had to commend the bravery that was shown by him to save innocent magic users. Finally, there was Malcolm, who didn't appear to have changed from when he saw him weeks ago. Well...except for the fact that he was now smiling, his hair was cleaner and was now wearing a vest over his shirt with the crest of the Order of the Bear on its left side.

"Hello everyone," said Connor as he walked towards them. "You are looking good Malcolm with your head still attached I see."

"I'm going to be the butt of headless jokes for a while am I?" he asked to the chuckles of Galahad and Kay.

"Yes, I may not be a seer but I can definitely foresee that."

Merlin let out a chuckle of his own drawing all of their attention. "Hello." The three of them eyed their new guest and Merlin was pleased to see that Malcolm didn't seem to recognize him at all. He apparently didn't see him when he was brought to the throne room.

"Oh, everyone this is Merlin. He is a new migrater into Albion. He's quite the character."

"Really?" asked Galahad. "I look forward to seeing it." He got up and extended his hand to Merlin. "I'm Galahad."

"Nice to meet you," Merlin said taking it. He had a good grip.

"Kay," Kay said following Galahad's example. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived just yesterday."

Malcolm stepped in from behind Kay. "Oh, right when we started the Founding Festival. You're lucky. What a nice introduction to Albion." He went to shake Merlin's hand. "I'm Malcolm. Glad to you meet you...well glad to still be meeting anyone in general."

"Hmm?" Merlin said feigning ignorance.

"Malcolm here was about to head to the chopping block a few weeks ago," said Galahad taking him by the shoulders. "Until Kay and I saved his neck, literally."

"Really? What happened?"

"Oh, my fiance and I were visiting her cousin. He had a daughter who was getting very sick and they couldn't afford the medicine to heal her so she went to cure him with her healing magic. When we were done, her healing poultice fell out of her bag and it was seen by one of Camelot's no good knights. I helped her get away but I was taken instead."

Merlin was even more shocked and he didn't have to act this time. When he had heard of Malcolm's arrest, he didn't think that the one he helped get away was so important to Malcolm like a fiance. If this was true then Arthur had sentenced a man who was trying to save the woman he loved, to death for saving a child, her family. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Connor said stepping up to embrace Malcolm. "The important thing is that he is safe, his fiance Brigid is safe and that her cousin's child is cured."

"Speaking of fiances," Malcolm said stepping out of Connor's one armed hug. "I have a little favor to ask."

* * *

Arthur looked out the door and scanned the streets and then went back into the house. "Where is he?"

"Arthur, he'll be here," said Gwen taking his hand. "Merlin is probably heading back here as we speak."

"I would believe that if the sun wasn't already going down. He left early this morning and now it's nearly nightfall. He better have found out many useful things about Connor in that time."

They were all back in the house and had been just waiting for what Merlin had discovered with his breakfast with Connor. All except for Gwaine, he had gone off to look for something to drink. He had told them that he didn't want to leave this city without at least experiencing one drink from them. Though he didn't seem to have his usual enthusiasm since they left the museum. Arthur almost wished that he didn't have to hear all of that. He couldn't afford to let himself get confused now of all times.

Leon was sitting and recalling what he had heard of Galahad's exploits in the Order's battles on Eire. While he was still shocked that his old teacher could be a commanding force for those of magic, he couldn't help but feel somewhat...grateful to them. Galahad was always overlooked when they were younger. He was a better warrior then even himself and yet while he could go on to be a knight, a hero and command others in battle Galahad had to settle for being a common grade soldier. That was the way of the world back then. With these sorcerers Galahad had been able to fulfill his potential and use his gifts for teaching and of the sword to their grandest fulfillment.

Their silent thoughts were interrupted with shouting heard in the streets outside. Elyan opened the door and flagged a younger man who was cheering nearby. "What's happening?"

"Sir Galahad, Sir Kay and Master Malcolm have returned to the city! Malcolm is still alive and well!" He then ran off and started roaring with others in the developing crowds.

Elyan went back in the house and closed the door behind him. "We have a problem." Everyone turned and gave him their full attention. "Galahad is back in the city."

"How is that a problem?" asked Percival. "Isn't that what you three wanted?" he said gesturing to Elyan, Gwen and Leon.

"Yes, but that was before we learned that he was such a powerful figure here in the city. If he recognizes us then we'll be torn apart by this whole city." said Elyan.

"Would Galahad really do that to us?" asked Gwen. "He is our friend."

"Was," said Leon. "He was our friend. Galahad has become a hero here in Albion and he fought and put his life on the line for all these people. He isn't under any enchantment like we hoped he was. He is truly loyal and committed to Albion and it's Order of the Bear. Camelot are these people's enemy so that would mean that Galahad now believes us to be his enemy also. I remember when we crossed swords back in Camelot. He is prepared to fight us if he needs to."

Arthur looked back out the window. "We'll need to leave the city...tonight."

"I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow Arthur." said Elyan.

"We can't risk anyone recognizing you. Malcolm would also recognize me easily. Start packing."

"We can't leave yet," said Gwen. "Gwaine is still out there as is Merlin. We can't just leave them behind."

"Wait," said Leon. "Isn't there supposed to be a big bonfire dinner celebration tonight? I'm sure that Connor will be taking Merlin there and Gwaine would be drawn there too. Also, with all the people that are going to gather there, we shouldn't be seen and picked out by Galahad or by Malcolm."

"Alright...but let's not draw attention to ourselves," Arthur said with new resolve.

* * *

Gwaine had found that the city did have a tavern but it was closed today in order to help set up for the bonfire tonight. If he wanted to have a drink it would have to be there. Gwaine was really annoyed on top of upset. Tapen's revelation to him was nerve wracking and he needed something to keep him from dwelling on what he learned about...his family history with Albion. His father...he learned that his father was actually a big part in the history of these people and it also dawned on him why his father often acted the way he did. As a boy, Gwaine had been told of magic though his father seemed very careful not to make it sound good or bad...just something he should know about. Also, from what he could remember, his father seemed very closed off sometimes like his mind was far away and it didn't seem like it was in a happy place. Like...like he was reflecting on something awful and didn't know how to deal with it so he just kept it in and closed himself off from everything, even his own son. His mother never seemed to know either as he once asked her about it after he had died fighting for Carleon. From the tour he even learned that he himself was made to be a constant reminder of his father's inner turmoil. For talking with Tapen also explained how he got his name and he had to admit that Sir Flint had been right...it wasn't a coincidence at all.

There had been a statue of a Lord Reks in the museum and Tapen had told them his story. Apparently, Lord Reks was a lord, not a very wealthy or powerful one, whose lands had crucially relied on magic to feed and treat his people. The land wasn't fertile on it's own which limited farming for crops and the growing medicinal herbs. Lord Reks had a head magician called Gwaine who helped to teach many of the magic users on Reks' land in various fields of magic to maintain his land and keep his serfs in peak condition. Gwaine was not only Reks' head magician but also one of his longtime friends and had even helped his ill wife deliver his only son who had been Sir Kay of the Order of the Bear. Sadly, his wife had died in childbirth but Gwaine had managed to save his son from dying as well.

When Uther's orders for rounding up sorcerers arrived, Lord Reks didn't follow the order. In fact, he had been starting to harbor in other magic users in the area in an effort to protect them. A knight called Sir Rohan had informed Uther of where Reks had been giving them sanctuary in a personal compound and led Uther there himself as well as his army of his men. Sir Rohan...his own father though Gwaine had made sure not to mention this at all to any of them. When they arrived, they faced no resistance as Reks had requested that Gwaine and the sorcerers not attack back. Reks offered himself in exchange for letting all the sorcerers leave the lands in return for their years of services to him and his charges and for his good friend Gwaine to be showed mercy. Uther accepted and made for his men to escort every magic user gathered there and march them off the land. Yet, Uther went back on the agreement once Reks was cuffed and had his soldiers immediately slit every sorcerers' throat that they were beside right then and there save for Gwaine. Uther had ordered that Reks and Gwaine would be taken back to Camelot where they would be beheaded and burned respectfully. Rohan had a poison on him and made a spectacle offering it to Reks so he not be beheaded in public but he had pleaded that it be given to Gwaine so he could at least have a merciful death like he had been promised. Rohan then made Gwaine drink it and everyone watched him succumb right there to it. After all that was done, Uther had offered Lord Reks' land to Rohan to reward him and Rohan promised to hunt and bring Reks' son to him as Reks' had claimed to have moved him away a week prior to their arrival.

It seemed like Gwaine's hope for his father's character was destroyed then and there but Tapen then revealed something more shocking than this story...the fact that it was staged. It had turned out that Sir Rohan and Lord Reks were old friends and comrades in battle and planned this "siege" to save the magic users on his land. Rohan once had been struck with a poison blade in a previous battle but a magical healer had saved him and he saw the potential of good in magic. Lord Reks knew his operations wouldn't stay secret for long and just one tiny rumor would bring Uther's wrath. Therefore, he turned to Rohan to set up Uther to believe that all of these magic users were dead so he would have no reason to look for them. The sorcerers that were in the compound were Reks' serfs that had volunteered to pose as the sorcerers to pay back the magic users for feeding and saving their wives and children from hunger, sickness and injury over the years as they had little money to do so then. The poison given to Gwaine was actually an enchanted potion to give a very convincing appearance of death that would be reversed with an antidote that Rohan also had on hand. That was the planned 'mercy' that Rohan would offer in exchange for Reks handing himself over to Uther. Lord Reks knew he would still die from this plan but he was insistent even after all the many attempts from both Gwaine and Rohan not to do this. Reks had made it clear that the only thing that kept him a Lord in the first place was the magic his friend and his students had and if they were taken then it wouldn't be long before he fell to ruin anyway. At least this way he could still die with pride and his friend Gwaine and fellow sorcerers could still be alive afterwards.

The flaw of this plan came when Uther went back on his word and slit their throats as they were being "sent away" for banishment. When Uther had led Reks away and his army went with him, Rohan went to Gwaine and gave him the antidote and they left for a concealed underground bunker that had the real magic users, their collection of magic artifacts and tomes as well as Reks' nearly 5 year old son Kay. They were all distraught to learn that their decoys died for them but both Gwaine and Rohan insisted that they make sure it wasn't all in vain. Gwaine then led them all with the symbols of their heritage to try to find safety and took in Reks' son Kay to raise him as Reks had asked. Reks and Rohan were given spots of thankful remembrance in Albion's history as thanks to their efforts, a good many of those sorcerers lived to go on and become among the first Albions.

After that story, Tapen had led them to a painting of Sir Rohan shaking hands with Lord Gwaine as they were saying goodbye. Through all of that, Gwaine had finally understood why all his memories of his father were of him looking sullen...he felt guilty that he got to live but Reks couldn't. The lands that his family owned, that his mother had to sell for so little to tide them over after his death, had been those lands he had taken in guilt of a plan from a better man than he...a friend. And Gwaine assumed that he was given his name by his father in honor of what was to be saved by all of that guilt he had to bear.

Gwaine couldn't wait for this bonfire to start as he walked to the arena where the final preparations were being made. He _really_ needed a drink.

* * *

The arena was even bigger than the one in Camelot. Usually, it was used for ceremonial fights and duels to earn the title of "Sir" in the Order of the Bear. Even formal challenges were done in the arena to the excitement of the city's inhabitants. All of the training attractions and dummies were cleared out to fill in with people and for a bonfire in the center. The seating area around the show space was cleared of the wooden benches to make room for more people and serving tables.

There was a large crowd of people roaring in delight as the big fire burned and illuminated the whole area and music filled the air. Malcolm was in a high booth with some other musicians and directing them in playing great swaying songs for the people to dance to. Drinks and laughs were being passed around as the people became intoxicated with rejoice. The children of the village had been moved to the opposite side of the city in a western cross section where they were having their own little supervised celebration. Connor was dancing and eating away in the arena's top box with Galahad, Kay and Merlin who was invited to the box as his guest. He noticed that Malcolm disappeared from the chorus group after a while.

"Connor, where is your friend Malcolm?"

Connor smiled at Merlin with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, don't worry. Everyone will see soon enough where he is."

Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Elyan and Percival were in a far off darkened corner looking through the crowd for both Merlin and Gwaine. The corner was closed off and there weren't too many people having fun in the area. Arthur was trying to find Merlin in the crowd in the center circle but couldn't make him out anywhere. Gwaine also. "Where are they? Did they even come?"

Elyan looked in the stands area. "I know that Gwaine came," he said pointing at a place in the stands. They followed his finger and saw Gwaine drinking from a deep mug and slouching against a wall laughing with a few others. "Seems like Gwaine's getting into the celebrating spirit."

"Doesn't he realize that we aren't here to celebrate with these people?" asked Arthur slapping his face into his palm in irritation.

"Right now...I don't even think he knows who he's even talking to." commented Gwen with a little smile. She then looked at the top box to see Galahad there. Earlier, Connor had announced the start of the bonfire with Galahad and another man, Sir Kay, who Percival recognized as the one who attacked the city with Galahad and magically stuck him to the wall. Connor announced their return from saving Malcolm, who had taken his place with the chorus, from Camelot's chopping block. Arthur recognized him immediately from their altercation back in his throne room. When Connor stopped his speech, the bonfire lit up and the fire kept changing different colors every few moments. "I still can't believe how much Galahad has changed...but I can still make him out after all these years."

"Yes...I did too," said Leon also looking at the top box. Then another person there caught his eye. "Wait...is that Merlin?"

Everyone looked closer at the box and sure enough Merlin was there laughing and dancing with Galahad, Kay and Connor. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "Merlin better hope that he's as drunk as Gwaine is because that is the only reason I will accept for him being gone all day."

Suddenly, Connor coughed and excused himself. Merlin was confused. "Where is he going?"

"Just watch," said Kay. "He's about to give your earlier questions their answers."

Suddenly Connor's voice rang out throughout the arena and called for silence. He stepped out into the center circle just below the top box. "Tonight, we are going to be in for a treat. A surprise treat. This bonfire feast will involve...a wedding." At that, girls throughout the crowd started to shout and cry in joy and glee while some men put on sorry looks like someone was walking to their death. "I am pleased to present you Malcolm and his soon ex fiance and new wife Brigid!" Malcolm appeared behind Connor wearing a chain of white flowers around his neck while Brigid came out with a ring of white flowers wrapped around her head. He gestured them to stand in front of him. "Malcolm and Brigid, tonight you two pass into the most special and sacred union of marriage. You two will become the others' anchor against the wails that life has to offer and start your own family together. Malcolm," he said turning to one of his oldest friends. "Do you take Brigid to be your wife and promise to love, cherish and honor her until death do you part?"

Malcolm stared deep in Brigid's eyes. "I think I've been doing that for all my life and I will continue to do that until it ends."

People everywhere clapped and cheered at Malcolm's declaration while Connor turned to Brigid. "Brigid, will you take Malcolm to be your husband and promise to love, cherish and honor him until death do you part?"

Brigid eyes didn't leave Malcolm's. "I wouldn't take anyone else."

"Then by the power I possess as Lord of Albion...I now unify you in the union of marriage." Connor's blue sash that he had wrapped around his neck flew off and then wrapped around Malcolm and Brigid's joined hands sealing their marriage to each other. Sorcerers around the center circle magically shot ribbons in the air while a few giggling girls conjured some flowers and threw them in their air above the two newlyweds.

* * *

"So that was the favor that Malcolm asked of you earlier," said Merlin. He and Connor were walking on the land of the manor. It was already long past the wedding and many had left the bonfire to turn in for the night. Merlin and Connor were just taking a stroll around the manor's grounds before they would turn in.

"Yes...he figured that why should he wait another two weeks then he had planned after they nearly lost each other. He figured that since everyone they knew would already be celebrating at the bonfire, why not add one more reason to."

"Yes...they didn't deserve that," Merlin said sadly.

"No, they didn't." Then Connor stopped and pointed to the mountain right behind the house. "Merlin come with me, I want to show you something there and discuss something...sensitive with you if you don't mind."

"Err...no I don't mind." Merlin was confused what this was about. He didn't have a bad feeling but he was still nervous nevertheless.

Connor and Merlin reached the stone edge of the mountain. Connor lifted a stray rock and then put his hand in the hole that it was concealing. Merlin heard a click and suddenly, there was a new hole big enough for people to go in. "_**Leoht**_." A ball of light suddenly formed in Connor's hand. "Follow me."

Merlin stepped in and found himself in another tunnel built into the mountain though it was more crudely cut then the one that led to the ocean port he saw earlier. "Where are we heading?" he asked as they continued.

"A very special place. Only Kay and Galahad know of it."

Merlin raised his eyes. Was that a warning or foreboding on what was to happen. "Connor?"

He didn't answer. He just kept walking and Merlin continued to follow him. After a few more moments, they came upon an opening and Merlin saw that they were on a high cliff. The ridge of it was about 15 feet long and about 30 feet wide and they were high above the sea where Merlin could hear the waves splashing against the cliffs. Merlin could see that they were around the center point of the mountain's height and the only way out was the hole they just came in.

"This is my special place. I like to come here and think to myself sometimes on whatever is troubling me and when I need to be alone."

Merlin looked out. He could see that this was quite a nice place to be alone and think. Once you got past the height, there was a clear view of the sea as far as the eye can see and the sky was clear of clouds tonight with a full moon shining down. "It's nice."

Connor extinguished his light and leaned back against the cliff's wall. "Merlin...I've come in contact with many sorcerers in my time but never one quite like you."

"I like to think I'm not a total idiot."

"No, I don't mean your personality although now that we're on the subject, I feel as if your idiocy has quite the appealing charm to it."

"Err, thank you?"

"Your welcome. No, what I'm really referring to is an odd effect I've been feeling since I've met you...and I think you might know what I'm talking about."

Yes...Merlin did know. He was relieved that his connection to Camelot wasn't on topic but this was another topic that unnerved him just the same. The images of what he was sure of Connor's past. "I think I might."

"Yesterday...when we met...did you suddenly see something in your mind? Random images? I did when I shook your hand."

Merlin was shocked. He didn't realize that Connor had seen something as well. He had seen his past as well? He wondered what exactly he did see. "I did. What did you see?"

"I saw some random things of a young child doing random magical feats. I...I think it was you...when you were much younger. Nine or ten perhaps."

"Really? I saw a child too. A young child playing with a canary and being surrounded by other animals namely a bear. I think I also saw Galahad, Kay and Malcolm in a few images with this boy. Was that you when you were younger."

"Yes, and I saw some other images of you coming to a few random people's aid and saving them."

Merlin was relieved...so far it seemed he didn't see anything of Camelot. "I also saw you...crying over a woman on a pyre and a man bleeding on the ground." Now that Merlin was out in the open with these images. "Were those your parents?"

Connor jaw clenched a little but he didn't look away. "The woman was my mother...but that man you saw wasn't my father though he was the closest thing I had after losing my real one. That was Lord Gwaine. You must've seen when he was dying from the wounds on the siege attempt and was making me his successor."

"Siege?"

"Another time perhaps," he said quickly. Connor didn't want to go into that now. "There is one more thing I saw that I thought was why I should bring you out here...away from any prying eyes. In the visions I saw...I saw you with two dragons. A giant golden one and a little white one. I have a theory...but it's an impossible one."

Merlin smiled. He had a feeling he knew what his theory was. "No...it's true." Connor looked at Merlin and caught his eye. "I'm the last dragonlord."

Connor was speechless for a moment before he gave Merlin a slight bow. "Unbelievable," he said barely audible.

* * *

Arthur was with Percival taking Gwaine by the arms through the streets. After the wedding, they had all quickly returned to the house to wait on Merlin and Gwaine thinking that they would think it was wise to head back as there was little else to learn and get done for the night. Arthur had been a little shocked that he would've made a woman a widow before her wedding even if she did have magic but the novelty of that discovery disappeared when magic was used to tie their matrimonial knot. When it was past midnight and Gwaine and Merlin still hadn't returned, he and Percival went out to try and find them but only found Gwaine still at the bonfire with a few stray party drinkers. They passed a cross section where there was an illuminated fountain where Percival saw a young conscript, maybe 17, kissing a young maiden oblivious to their surroundings. Gwaine was muttering drunken gibberish and his walking was so sluggish that Arthur and Percival nearly had to lift his feet off the ground to move him. They finally got back to the house but Arthur saw they were still missing one.

"Merlin hasn't come back yet?"

Gwen shook her head. "We thought he would at least be coming back with you now."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Merlin," he growled. "What is going on with you lately?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

A/N: Happy Fathers day. I was busy preparing my father's day gift which was a good fishing trip which we came back from in the middle of the night last night. I've spent nearly the whole day fine tuning this chapter so I hoped you liked the shocks I put in. I promise that the next chapter will have a big action scene and I hope I give it the justice it deserves so stay alert.


	13. Duel of Magic

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm glad to see that people like Merlin's new friendship with Connor. This chapter will see that only strengthen before it begins to get rattled soon enough.

Chapter 13: A Duel of Magic

Arthur kept looking out the window and even stepped out the door to scan the street beyond the house. "Where is he?"

"Who knows Arthur? He is probably asleep by now somewhere else."

Elyan's suggestion didn't do anything to quell Arthur's already annoyed nerves. "How are we suppose to leave the city now?" He was bordering on frantic now. As much as he complained about Merlin, he wasn't going to just leave him behind.

Gwen went and gripped his arm and Arthur started to breathe a little more slowly. "Arthur, it's okay. Remember, Merlin knows we were planning to leave tomorrow afternoon. Why don't we just wait for him then? If we stay here then we won't run the risk of Galahad or Malcolm recognizing any of us."

Arthur huffed but his shoulders relaxed. "Fine...let's get some sleep."

* * *

Merlin waited there for who knows how long with nothing but the distant sounds of crashing sea waves reaching his ears until Connor regained his speech. Connor was smiling and laughing very quietly at the whole thing.

"I...I don't believe it. I heard that the dragons and dragonlords were all gone. How is this possible?"

"It's a complicated story," Merlin said when he was sure Connor was calm enough. "We're not as gone as the world would believe."

"I knew it. I knew there was something...different about you. A real dragonlord. I'm truly honored to meet you. How were you drawn here to Albion?"

Merlin, for the first time all night, was suddenly reminded that while he was finally feeling free to be himself; he still was here by order of his king and friend Arthur. He was to be investigating the story of helebore crops that they supposedly had to increase the potency of their magic though looking back at everything he'd seen he couldn't remember seeing any special growing going on besides their crops on the farmlands. Now that he was looking back past all the excitement Merlin realized that something wasn't quite right with all of this. Yet, that wasn't the current pressing matter he had to contend .

"I was running from a witchhunting party and one of your Order of the Bear members helped me from getting re-captured."

"Really? Someone as powerful as you?"

"I-I was drugged. It was a little hard for me to focus and that's how they caught me. Told me I would make a fine price alive and well."

Connor nodded. "Yes...I've been seeing and hearing more about that lately. It seems that there is new resolve to hunt sorcerers since the Purge's instigator was killed by magic. Arthur Pendragon raised the bounty that his father Uther had set for sorcerers and others of magic but they must be taken alive." Connor shook his head at the thought. "It would only be for spectacle killings like what nearly happened to Malcolm. And they call us savages."

"You would think," Merlin said a little nervously. "That with Uther gone then things would start to improve."

Connor snorted. "Yes, that is the simplest thought but only real simple fools would see it that way. Many who tried failed and the one that succeeded...I hope he thought it was worth it because all those people we've been rushing to save after being rounded haven't. Don't fall into their category Merlin; you could be a fool just not a simple one." They both let out a chuckle at that. "We of Albion were trying to accomplish Uther's downfall with the opposite; by not attacking Camelot or it's king while he kept attacking us to try to usurp his words. At least not starting trouble ourselves...if he did attack then naturally we would defend ourselves and not let ourselves submit like lambs to a slaughter. We succeeded somewhat over on Eire to lessen Uther's influence and power. Yet...because of those rogue sorcerers interfering with their magic, especially the one that killed him, it has only created a stronger resolve in his son against all of us." Merlin tried not to lose eye contact with that new wash of guilt that went over him. "I above all can understand their anger, resolve, and loss all too well but if we let that be all that works us then it could cost us even more and it has now. Someone who had been set against magic since he could understand reason has lost his most valued teacher due to magic and now Arthur Pendragon is well on his way to be even worse than his father. It's a shame actually...that the wrong person had to die for his sake and ours."

That caught Merlin's ear. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it...I'm starting to babble. What I really want to know is if it would be possible if I could...see one of your dragons. I've really only been around one creature directly tied with the Old Religion and that is my friend Emrys...my chimera."

"Yes, I saw him. Well..." Should Merlin let Connor see Kilgarrah? He had been meaning to talk to him about the visions and of beast tamers and since his ability was out in the open between them...and there wasn't anyone who could see from where they were. "I'll call him, let's see if he'll answer it." He stepped close to the end of the ledge. "Just...try not to do anything that might upset him. He doesn't meet new people often."

"Yes...I know how that's like to deal with myself," Connor said thinking of all of his close animal friends that he'd tamed over the years. He saw Merlin let out something close to a roar that seemed a little hard to comprehend to him yet he just knew that he was speaking something at the same time. "Nice call."

Merlin looked back at him. "Thank you." Merlin stepped over to him. "I should warn you Connor that Kilgarrah doesn't often meet new people so he'll be a little guarded."

"Kilgarrah? That's quite a name." Connor sounded impressed. Merlin didn't think that Connor would make a problem with Kilgarrah but...he hoped Kilgarrah didn't make a problem with Connor...now that was a new thought.

It took only a few moments before Merlin started to sense the presence of his dragon kin. The air soon filled with the sounds of flapping wings and then Kilgarrah's imposing shape was in front of them flapping his wings to stay level with their cliff platform. His golden eyes scanned Merlin and then they fell upon Connor. "Ahh...Lord Connor of the city of Albion...your reputation precedes you; for one so young has accomplished and been through so much."

"Err..." Whether he was intimidated by the dragon in front of him or embarrassed by the praise Merlin did not know. "Thank you...Kilgarrah?" he said looking towards Merlin who nodded. "Kilgarrah, it is a real pleasure to meet you."

Merlin tried not to laugh. Connor was greeting Kilgarrah like he was a king instead of a giant flying dragon. "Kilgarrah, I called you because there has been something strange happening between the two of us that we can't explain."

"What is young warlock?"

"We've been having or seeing visions of each other. Visions of our pasts. I see into Connor's and he see's into mine. Do you know why that is?"

Kilgarrah just hovered there and seemed to be pondering before he gave a nod. "I think I might. What you are experiencing isn't too different from what we beings of the old religion use to communicate with each other. Back in the old days I used to share visions and images like this with my fellow dragons and other magical kin who were far away. It was a way of talking and telling our stories to each other in order to keep each other informed of what was happening in the world."

"That's sounds familiar," said Connor. "It sounds like what I do with my bird scouts and land scouts that I've tamed. Sometimes they could send me images of what they were seeing or hearing even though I was no where near them. It even saved a few lives when I was able to see that they were in trouble or saw others who were in trouble."

"Yes...the wonders of the old world...you are tapped into it Connor as you are a beast tamer. A truly rare thing indeed. Unlike other magical gifts, this one does not pass down from father to son. I believe there hasn't been one of your kind in-"

"In about 200 years of recorded history," injected Connor. "Yes, no disrespect but I've heard that so many times that it could fit in those two centuries."

"And a powerful one as well," he said as if he wasn't interrupted at all. "Tamed and bonded with a Chimera, a powerful creature of the old world, not as in tuned with the world as myself but powerful all the same."

"You're making it sound more impressive than it was. I was young and didn't know what I was doing...from what my friends told me it nearly killed me." Connor had a faraway look as he thought of when he first met Emrys. It happened twenty years ago, when his group of friends were lured here by many of them feeling a strange energy beyond the Forest of Gedref and went to investigate. They all had been three different groups brought together in isolation and fear and still didn't know each other too well or trust each other very much yet. Luckily they had three druids with them who knew enchantments for making magical beasts avoid them as they navigated through the forest but it didn't work for the Chimera. Everyone had been scared and convinced that they were going to die when he jumped out at them. Connor saw as they were all knocked off their feet and tossed aside one by one. He suddenly was blocked by the Chimera as he was trying to run to one of his nearby friends and caught the Chimera by the eyes. Something unspoken passed between them and Connor had lost all sense of himself and couldn't really remember what happened next. The very next thing he knew was waking up almost a week later in a giant clearing past the forest where the city now stood with the Chimera looking down at them as docile as a lamb.

"Merlin," Kilgarrah continued. "You are also greatly tapped into the old world in greater ways than anyone as you well know," At Merlin's nod he continued. "You both are naturally tapped and so you two could interact just like my kin and I as well as other beings of the old religion could. You two are similar enough to experience such a bond. You are much like a wolf and a hound, or a lion and a tiger, not exactly alike but still alike just the same." Merlin and Connor looked towards each other. It made some sense to them but they still were lost but for Merlin this was nothing new. He often got lost after one of Kilgarrah's riddles of this magnitude.

"So as a dragonlord and a beast tamer...are you saying that we are some sort of...kin?" Connor seemed a little excited at the idea.

"In a sense," Kilgarrah said with a nod. "In the past, beast tamers often rushed to the aid and service to the dragonlords. They had always been close allies. It doesn't seem to be a mistake that the two of you found each other like this."

"Amazing..." Connor seemed to be trying not to take his eye off of Kilgarrah but his eyes were starting to droop. "Pardon me but I believe I should head back to the manor now and rest."

Merlin nodded as he saw that sleep and the drinks he had were starting to overcome him. "If you don't mind...I need to talk to Kilgarrah for a few more moments."

"Oh, not at all...Merlin," he said before he could head back into the tunnel. "I was wondering...if you would be interested in facing me in a duel tomorrow morning."

"A duel?"

"A duel of magic. There are going to be some displays in the arena tomorrow for the festival and also some skirmishes. From what Kilgarrah has said, you being a dragonlord is like a wolf or lion and myself being a beast tamer is like a hound or tiger or whatever...You clearly have the potential to be more skilled and powerful then I could ever be."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've never had the chance to duel someone like that who wasn't out for my hide or city. The only one around here who could challenge me is Kay but I still could beat him most of the time and it kind of gets old dueling others who aren't strong enough or too intimidated by me to really challenge me. Would you like to try?"

Merlin was stumped. He wasn't expecting this. Truth be told, he was curious. He'd never participated in a duel of magic with someone that wasn't trying to kill him or Arthur or trying to take over Camelot. Now he was being offered a friendly duel with a clearly powerful sorcerer just to have some fun and challenge himself. Should he do it? "Can I think about it?"

Connor perked up a bit. "Of course. No need to answer now. If you like, stay at the house in one of our guest rooms. Give me your answer in the morning."

"That's very kind, thank you."

"No...thank you for this," he said looking towards Kilgarrah. "It's frustrating when you are the only one of your kind around so many others who can relate with each other but not directly with you. I feel out of place with all the animals I could tame and surround myself with but being the only one to have such a unique gift."

Merlin smiled a little sadly...he knew exactly how Connor felt. "My pleasure," he said so quietly after him that he almost couldn't hear himself. It was a little uplifting that he could share his gift of the dragonlords with someone who could truly understand and relate to it. When Connor left, he turned back to Kilgarrah. "You knew about Connor and Albion all this time and never told me didn't you?" It wasn't really a question but Merlin didn't say this accusingly.

The dragon just flapped his wings calmly. "I did." he said simply. "Even when I was in my prison, I felt it when he directly tapped into the power of the Old Religion by taming the Chimera. Beast Tamers often gain more insight and focus with every animal they take and keep into their hands but for one to have a creature of the old religion and for so long...his magic would be great."

"So...he is truly like me?"

"He is similar to you. Much like the examples I gave to the both of you. He won't match your powers Merlin but he has it in him to be quite the powerful sorcerer as he has a natural gift of magic."

"Speaking of his gift, I noticed that he called his Chimera Emrys. So do you think he knows about who I really am?"

"Connor has heard of your legend as have a good many people here in the city but he thinks that it is simply a story. He has used it as an inspiration for himself as that is why he named the Chimera after you but he doesn't believe that you actually do or will exist. Remember Merlin, I did tell you that Albion and the Order of the Bear know your destiny but don't believe it so they are building it themselves. Here in the city they have magical and non-magical people living and working together and most their children are turning out to be warlocks, born with magic much like yourself."

Merlin was shocked and amazed. He remembered the display that he saw the previous night made by those little children and smiled at the thought of children being made to accept and embrace their magical gifts like that. "That's incredible."

"Yes it is. Albion has also gained allies on the isle across the sea by showing them that magic can be a force for good when they used it to save their friends and families from enslavement and tyranny when the rulers here refused to help them."

Merlin thought back on what he heard from Connor talking about battles he said they fought on Eire where they did lose some of their people. He had no idea that they sacrificed for the sake of other people like this as well. His heart was starting to go out to them. "If magic is to return to the land then I can understand how the Order of the Bear and this city could truly be an essential part of this now."

Kilgarrah smiled down at him. "It's good to see that you are bonding with well with the people meant to join you for the sake of the true Albion that you and Arthur will build."

At the mention of Arthur, Merlin suddenly felt his good mood deflate somewhat. "Arthur isn't taking to these people very well. It seems like he is determined to be against them and the magic here."

"Merlin, you can't expect Arthur to take well to the prospect of living with people of magic like this overnight. He will eventually start to warm to it but it will take your help for him to do so. Yet...I must warn you that you must also make protecting this city and its people among your strongest priorities."

"Of course." said Merlin.

"No Merlin, I am serious. I do not believe you truly understand just how many magic users are really left in the land. Connor has managed to gather a good portion of the land's magical population here now after all these years with the possible exception of the druid clans. If anything should happen to it, magic might receive a blow that might become impossible to truly recover from."

Merlin immediately thought of the men that Arthur had ordered to be mustered in subduing the possible threat that Albion posed for his kingdom before he had set off and that they would be going to rejoin tomorrow. "Wait...," he said after remembering this. "Kilgarrah, do you know if Albion is using helebore at all? I've noticed that the sorcerers here seemed much more able than the rogue ones I've met and battled with before. Could that be what is giving them their greater power?"

"Helebore? I do know of this plant. It has great properties and many sorcerers do use it in their enchantments to increase its power yet I do know that it isn't used by the Order. They have gained their power through other means such as the former lord of Albion, Gwaine, who had managed to secure many ancient magical texts and teachings from Uther's efforts and brought them to safety here where they were shared and made to use. There is also the fact that many of the non-magical members of the Order of the Bear use magical weapons crafted for them. Also, Connor managed to bring many magical items and relics from the isle of Eire that they've harnessed to their will. These are the factors that have made them strong. Why do you ask?"

"That is how Arthur and I found out where to find this place. A claim was made that Connor and the Order of the Bear were terrorizing innocents to grow this plant for them to increase their power. Arthur came with the purpose of us finding their supply and destroying it before dealing with the Order of the Bear directly. But, if they not using it then that means...that means that Connor and Albion are being set up."

"You must be alert Merlin. If this is true, then the damage that the sabotuers intending to do to Camelot and Albion's future alliance could truly place it in jeopardy." Kilgarrah soared a little higher. "Remember what I said before Merlin. When the time comes, you must choose them." He then flew off.

* * *

Just outside the Labyrinth of Gedref, there was a small campsite and most of it's inhabitants were encircled around a great scrying bowl. The image of Merlin who they knew as Emrys was seen leaving a cave and meeting with a waiting Connor who closed the cave after him before they headed to Albion's manor was being seen.

"This was not something I was expecting," said the druid boy Mordred. "It seems Emrys and Lord Connor have joined in friendship."

Alvarr was beside him and he clenched his hand into a fist and as seethed with anger. "This ruins our plan. Your plan was a truly brilliant one Mordred. We bring Arthur and Emrys to Albion where they both instigate a war that has either Albion destroying Camelot's army for us to take Camelot with ease or has them at least fatally crippling it so we could lead our magical allies to destroy what's left and take over also with ease. If Emrys forms an alliance with Connor and brings them to serve Arthur then this would make Camelot invincible."

"No Alvarr," said Mordred who still was calmly watching the rippling water of their scrying bowl. "This might actually turn out better than I could've ever imagined."

Alvarr and the others were confused. "I'm confused Mordred. How is this better? An alliance between them would only hinder our cause for revenge."

"I have a new plan, even better than the last one. Don't worry, it will become clear soon. Though, we will need to find our way back to Albion to put it into motion."

"What are we going to do exactly?" Alvarr wasn't seeing the point to this.

"Force Emrys to make a choice he will regret for the rest of his life and give us back ours."

* * *

Arthur found himself on a field where there were people in rags, crying and bleeding, reaching out to him, his father and all of his knights and soldiers who just turned and walked away from all of them without batting an eye. The people all sunk deeper into despair until there was a gleaming light behind them. Figures emerged from the light and walked towards these people with their hands outstretched helping them to their feet. The sky blue colors they wore flapped in the wind and the symbol of the Order of the Bear proudly worn on them stood out. The cuts on the people all closed and their tears and dreadful faces lit up with hope and happiness. Then Arthur saw Merlin appear, looking at the scene and he let out a smile, more relaxed than ever seen and walked towards one of them and saw that it was Connor who nodded and patted Merlin on the back before he led him away with him.

Arthur soon shot up from his bed and saw that he was covered in sweat and was breathing quite hard. It was all just a dream. He saw that the signs of morning were coming and also noticed that Merlin still wasn't there. He shook his head to try and clear the images he had seen. Tapen's words from yesterday came back into his mind as he remembered what he and the others were told of some of the Order's history. He heard of the many battles that the Order of the Bear fought in stopping some renegade sorcerers who tried to take this city for themselves and how many people died from those attacks. At first, Arthur was skeptical. Why would sorcerers attack one another? While there was a voice, that sounded remarkably like his father, in his head that told him that he should rejoice at such news he couldn't help but be confused. He learned that many of these sorcerers came to Albion to try and take it to have its inhabitants under their command to attack Camelot and the other kingdoms. Yet, Connor and the Order stood up and stopped them at every turn that they could. He also heard tales of their time on Eire where they went to help people under a lord that had family ties to Sir Kay of the Order stop a regional king from enslaving his people and neighboring clans. Apparently, the lord sent envoys to their lands asking for help but the five kingdoms each said no including Camelot as the King, of the House of Tregor he learned, was an ally of his father's. Apparently, when word spread to Albion and reached Sir Kay, he insisted that Albion help them and after a few years they liberated all those people and defeated the King.

Arthur couldn't believe that his father would do something like that. Granted, the king was one of his allies but he should have at least sent a request to stop the enslavement yet he did nothing. This was nearly ten years ago and Arthur wasn't a part of court proceedings then but he still couldn't believe he never heard of this. He first thought that Tapen was lying but he couldn't find a reason why the curator would make up such stories to tell to whom he believed to be city inhabitants. One thing was for sure, Arthur knew that they had to learn more and find out what was really the truth and what wasn't. They would have to leave to head back to Camelot so that Arthur could postpone his army and knights and look into all the history more carefully as well as the city's inhabitants. Though there were quite a few sorcerers here, he couldn't exactly see grounds to blockade this city let alone declare war with it...yet.

* * *

Merlin woke up in his room feeling quite refreshed. It was now the second night in a row that he got to sleep in real comfy bed instead of his cot back in Camelot. The room itself was only a little bigger than the one he had back home but much more nicely furnished. Merlin got up and stretched and left his room. He passed the dining table and saw that Sir Kay was already there eating breakfast with Sir Galahad.

Galahad looked up and caught sight of him. "Oh, Merlin. Good morning."

"Good morning" he said back. "Hello Kay."

Kay swallowed the sausage that he had just put in his mouth. "Hello Merlin. Connor left for the arena just a little while ago to help with the preparations that are in over an hour."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Merlin. "I would've wanted to see him and say goodbye one last time before I left today."

"What?" Galahad was shocked. "You're leaving the city?"

"Oh, I have leave today to take my friends back to their homes. They came to see if I would want to stay here but they do need to get back home themselves."

"Are you coming back?" asked Kay.

Merlin was stumped. Was he coming back? Kilgarrah's words came back in his mind. '_When the time comes, you must choose them_.' Is this what he meant? To leave Camelot and come to Albion? Was the part of his destiny to protect Arthur ending to make room for a next part? Merlin didn't know. "I don't know."

"It's your choice," said Galahad. "Well, in case you don't, you have to agree to Connor's duel request. He told us about it before he left. Honor him with at least one little one."

"I don't know about that. I've never actually dueled anyone except when I absolutely had to."

"Come on Merlin," Kay said as he got up and wrapped an arm around him. "Give it a go. Trust me. It's such a great feeling to let yourself be free out there on the arena. Especially against a worthy opponent like Connor. Let yourself go and have some fun. After you try it just once I guarantee that you will see that there's nothing else like it."

"Ah, the spirit of a true warrior." said Galahad fondly before scooping some egg into his mouth.

In a way, Kay just sounded like Arthur did when he talked about why he loved training in the courtyard with his knights so much or why he liked fighting in tournaments. This was truly something he could finally get some insight in and he did have to admit that he was curious of the depths of Connor's power especially after last night. And...he would finally get a real chance to show off how great he really was for once. He knew that his friends would stay in the house to wait for him, he would get an earful from Arthur but...this truly could be once in a lifetime and worth it.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Arthur hadn't been able to get to sleep so he went around and made sure that their bundles and satchels were packed up. One by one, his friends and his wife woke. Gwaine had gotten up and he looked completely terrible.

"Whoa, that was some feast they put on," he said trying to balance himself by leaning on the wall.

"Glad you had some fun at least," said Percival. "We sure didn't hauling you back here like that."

"Where's Merlin?" Gwen asked looking around and not seeing him.

"Still didn't show up. Though he does know we are leaving today."

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of children laughing and screaming as they ran past. Leon was closest to the door and went out to investigate. He saw them take off to the east part of town towards where the bonfire was held. He saw a couple walking off towards that direction and flagged them down. "Excuse me...what is going on?"

"Oh, there are going to be some demonstrations performed by the Order of the Bear in a few moments. Even some exhibition duels both with magic and without. Rumor has it that Connor found himself a new challenger and is going to duel too. Should be fun, if you're going then hurry and try to get some seats."

Leon made his way back into the house. "Arthur..." he began.

"I heard," he said. He put his caressed his chin. "This is too good an opportunity." He turned to the others behind him. "Let's bring our things and head to the arena before we leave. We need to see just how Connor and his most prominent warriors in the Order of the Bear are like on the field of battle."

"What about Merlin Arthur?" asked Gwen as she picked up her bag.

"We'll meet up with him there." He eyed his bag. "I'll carry this for him. I want the pleasure of throwing it over his back along with my bag for galavanting all day and night yesterday."

"You think they'll have drinks?"

"NO!" they all said together making Gwaine pout.

* * *

Malcolm was playing with the other drummers to go along with the movements of the Sirs skilled with swords in the Order as they did their choreography of sword techniques. They made made swiping and jabbing movements in the pattern of a dance. The music added to its intimidating and mesmerizing aura. It was a very new type of dance. There were 15 of them, three of them his friends, and they did the same exact routine but they were making the movements about a little over a second after the one beside them making it look like an articulate wave or a strange worm. The audience was mesmerized by the movements and were all on the edge of their seats.

Malcolm couldn't help but feel glad that not only was he still able to make the 20 year anniversary festival but it was his first one as a married man. He may not be a profound warrior or skilled sorcerer like his friends but he always assumed that their image of heroism would mean that they would find wives before he ever did. Yet, here he was, the first of the four of them to be married. Though, Brigid had often told him that he was her hero ever since she saved him when they were children and for all the times he risked himself for his friends even when he never had skills with the sword or sorcery like the time he had hit a soldier going at Galahad with his back turned on the head with his lute.

The warriors were entering into the final frame of their exhibition and soon the dance ended with all fifteen of them holding their swords up high and straight above their heads with their faces gazing down ending the show with a dramatic note. At the last drumbeat, the crowd broke into hard applause and many got up from their seats to clap and whistle.

The men all bowed and Connor stepped forwards and waved everyone down for silence. "Thank You everyone. You truly are a fine audience and one well worth the hard work we put in for you today. You have had your fill of synchronized weapons movements and sparring matches today. To wrap things up for this afternoon, there will be one last duel: A duel of magic!"

The crowd let out a strong cheer and waved into the air in excitement. Merlin was standing off in the alcove waiting for his cue to go on. Kay had gone on and dressed Merlin in simple robes with the Order's crest imbedded in the center on his chest for this match. Merlin didn't know what he thinking?

Connor continued when the crowds quieted again. "This match will be with yours truly and I will be facing a new challenger. One who lately I've found to be quite strong at heart. Now why don't we all welcome him out here to see if he has the might to match! I give you...MERLIN!"

That was his cue. Merlin's ears vibrated with the screams of the crowd. As he walked down to be beside Connor, he took a real look around the crowd. He didn't believe there would be this many people. For the first time, he had to give Arthur credit for looking so confident and sure of himself in front of this number of people. Sure, he had seen the crowds himself but they were never cheering for him before.

"_Hey_," he heard in his mind. He looked to his right and saw Connor looking at him in the eye. He was using mind-speech because the crowd's roars were too loud to hear his voice. "_Relax, just be yourself out there and you'll be great...my dragonlord_."

Merlin did chuckle at that but it faded when Connor moved away from him and they went at a sparring distance from each other. They looked over at the Top Box to see Brigid with a raised blue flag. As she brought it down to begin the duel, Merlin's stomach dropped.

_'This is insane_,' he thought fearfully.

* * *

'_This is insane_,' Merlin thought gleefully as he sidestepped a mystic blast that ricocheted and made an explosion on the earth of the arena center circle. Merlin then conjured a thick fog in front of him that made it completely impossible for him to be seen by Connor.

The match had been going for at least 20 minutes and neither Merlin nor Connor had stopped smiling since their first spells were thrown. The two of them made quite a spectacle and the crowd couldn't get enough. The arena's center circle smooth ground was no longer smooth as there were ditches, potholes and scattered pieces of stone everywhere like a quake struck.

Connor was more skilled and had that experience and confidence on his side from the beginning yet as the match dragged on, Merlin was making it a mute point. Merlin knew he was powerful but to be able to let himself, for once, delve in and use that power was almost overwhelming for him. He had never felt so charged and alive and driven to come out on top before. The rush of avoiding your opponent's attacks, trying to connect with yours and the buzz of the crowd around you; if this is what it was always like then he now finally understood Arthur and the other knights more than he ever did before. This was amazing...this was fun! Kay had been right...there was truly nothing like it. He was hot, sweating, sore, tired but he couldn't care less.

Merlin saw that Connor liked using elemental sort of spells yet he only seemed to focus on using water, air and earth. Like right now, a twister of air came out of nowhere and started to carry his fog up into the air above them and restore his visibility. Merlin didn't wait to let the shock of that cost him as he shot a paralyzing spell towards Connor but not before he was struck by a quick force spell from him. Merlin was knocked on his back while Connor was flipped backwards and twirled in the air until he hit the ground ungracefully.

The two of them just laid there, too tired and sore to get up as well as too drunk with glee. Malcolm had started a ten count and once he hit ten and neither had stood, he called for the match's end. The crowd was split with glee of such a fine match and disappointment that such a match had to end like this. Galahad and Kay ran out and went to grab Connor and Merlin and bring them to their feet respectfully. Galahad raised Connor's tired arm while Kay did the same for Merlin and there might as well have been an explosion with the shouting and cheering that the crowd let out. Merlin closed his eyes and took it all in. It was unbelievable.

Though, what was also unbelievable was that there were six people in the stands that weren't cheering or moving at all as they were frozen in shock and a certain king's eyes were narrowed in anger and hurt.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

A/N: I know I promised that I would have an action scene but the ones I wrote just didn't do it for me. Some could write them and some can't. I'm more suited for the drama. Still, I hope you at least liked the visuals that I offered. Now they know...ooh, where will this go? I can't wait to hear what you all have to say.


	14. Revelations

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Now Arthur and the others know about Merlin's magic yet, on that subject, that is all they know. Not to mention that Merlin doesn't know that they know, you know? Sorry, couldn't resist. he he he.

Chapter 14: Revelations

Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Gwaine set their bags down at their feet when they took their seats at the arena's stands in the center aisle farthest from sight of the top box. As the sounds of the crowd's excited chatter filled the air, the visitors of Camelot took a good look around. Arthur had to admit that it brought the arena he had back in Camelot to shame. In the daylight, this place was very impressive and they could see more of it than they were able to last night. The style seemed inspired by the arenas of Rome. There was a solid stone wall at least six feet high that separated the center circle from the stands. There were five rows above that wall to seat and house the audience comfortably in the stands. They encircled the whole center circle though they stopped at the top box which seemed to be half the size of his royal chambers back in Camelot inside. Above the top box there was another statue standing on the top of it depicting a soldier with a sword in one hand and a ball of magical energy in another. Strangely, no one was in the top box this time.

Then trumpets sounded with Malcolm standing with the other music players in the stands opposite from them. There was a section of it closed off where it was more open space meant for music players and all of their instruments. Everyone quieted down and sat down in quiet anticipation. Malcolm opened up the events with a speech of appreciating their time of being able to live in safety here and to give their respect to their defenders: The Order of the Bear.

"Let us now watch the fruits of their time and hard work!" He then took a trumpet and blew a strong note where some sorcerers came out and bowed to the crowd. They had on hooded cloaks, one red, one blue, one black and one white. "First, the great masters of the four base elements!" They then threw up their hoods and ripped their cloaks off and threw them aside.

One of them did many displays where he used soley fire to create jets and streams of it into the air and then encircled himself into a dome of flames before they blew out and there was a new sorcerer standing in his place. The new one made rocks shoot up from the ground and made them fly around and he stacked them in different mounds. He then made four big boulders surround and entomb him from sight. There was an explosion and the tomb split apart revealing another sorcerer. He made water fly around from buckets and pales that were scattered around and seemed to dance with them as if they were ribbons. He focused the water ribbons into big bubbles and then shot them all up in the air where it was almost like a light drizzle had descended on the crowds. A mist suddenly seemed to come out from his feet and it consumed him...until it blew upwards leaving behind a fourth sorcerer that everyone knew to be Sir Kay. Kay made two little twister cyclones appear in his open palms and then threw them out grew and started to twist around each other like two spinning tops. The rode around the edge of the circle blowing a refreshing breeze on the crowd and even had some people laughing into the wind. Once the twisters made a full round pass, they moved towards the center where Kay stood waiting and then they clashed together right into him and formed a giant tornado right there where he stood and engulfed him. The super twister raged for a few moments before it just vanished and there were all four of the performers standing there side by side. They were back in their original hooded cloaks but the hoods were down this time and the party of Camelot identified Kay in the white cloak. They then bowed and it was as if they enchanted the crowd to start screaming and cheering as soon as they did.

Arthur was a little intimidated at those spectacles. He'd fought sorcerers before yet he'd never faced one that could do things like they just did. Not only that but...it seemed as if they did all this with little effort. It actually begged the question how he'd never come across this all before. The others were silent and were joining in the cheering but were looking from one another to see that they were as taken back by that magic as the each other. Gwen and Gwaine had to admit to themselves that the magic they just saw was truly...fun, to watch. It seemed as if they had fun doing it for the crowd too because they were hugging and patting each other with laughing grins on their faces. Percival eyed Kay with a cross between annoyance and...admiration. He was still sour about the sorcerer who stuck him to a wall for hours until he had back sores for a week but he had to admit that he did put on an entertaining show. Leon and Elyan were still trying not to react to all of this magic and were just hoping to catch a glimpse of Galahad anywhere they could.

Then, once they cleared the field, Malcolm announced that there were going to be some sparing matches with weapons and without magic. One after another, pairs of men from the Order of the Bear came out and had one on one sparring matches. Everyone was now calmer than they'd ever been since they got into Albion. This was something that was familiar to them though Arthur usually was a participant instead of a bystander. Though he had to admit that the skills of a few of these warriors of the Order seemed to match some of his knights who were waiting for him back home. It was almost...normal to be in the stands with all of these people cheering for their skills with the sword, spear or any other weapon they used. Yet, everyone else was on edge as they wanted to see if Galahad or Connor would come on to the field themselves. Arthur was also eager to get a good glimpse of the Lord of Albion's skill in order to understand his enemy.

Soon, their wishes were granted when both Galahad and Connor came out on the center circle with Kay and a few others. They proceeded with doing a type of synchronized dance of sword handling under the sway of music played by Malcolm and his assembled musicians. It was a peculiar performance and certainly one that Arthur or his friends had never seen before. Although they were finally in sight, this wasn't the recon that Arthur was hoping for. When the last note was played and the last movement was made, Connor started to shout about a final match for the day, with magic.

"This match will be with yours truly and I will be facing a new challenger. One who lately I've found to be quite strong at heart. Now why don't we all welcome him out here to see if he has the might to match!"

Arthur was curious. Someone who a lord of magic said was powerful and had the final match of an arena's attractions be a duel with him and this person. Who was it?

"I give you...MERLIN!"

"Merlin!" shouted all six of them. Their shout was drowned out with all the screams and jeers that exploded around them from the crowd. They saw as Merlin walked out and looked stiff and awkward as he slowly walked up to Connor. He was wearing robes sporting an Order of the Bear crest on the chest."

Gwaine shook his head blankly. "What is Merlin doing? How is it that he went and got himself to be in a duel against a powerful sorcerer in front of all these people."

"It's Merlin," said Arthur as if it answered everything. "He always ends up where he doesn't belong." He watched as Connor and Merlin bowed to each other as they stepped back a few paces and seemed to go into a stance. "Now he's going to be blasted on his backside. Be ready to go down there and pick him off the field so we could leave this place."

Connor then shot what looked like lightning at Merlin and Arthur lept off his seat, ready to run out and pick him off the field quickly when the lightning seemed to stop before it hit Merlin. Almost like a shield had blocked it. Before Arthur could wonder what happened, he saw Merlin say something and then three balls of fire appeared in front of him and went flying at Connor. Connor then stepped back one step and a wall of rock rose up from where he stood and absorbed the fireballs. Eventually, Malcolm and his musicians started a drum chorus to add a rhythmic feeling to the spectacle they were seeing.

There was more magic being used and thrown around each other but the six of them were frozen. Arthur had somehow found himself back in his seat as he was gaping at the sight. Merlin had magic. Merlin was using magic. Merlin was a magic user. Merlin was a sorcerer. No matter how many different ways it was said in his head it made zero sense. What was going on? Was this some trick that Connor was pulling to give the people a show? Yes, that had to be it. Connor probably did this sort of stuff with non magic users all the time to try to make them feel special. Merlin couldn't possibly have magic. The thought of him being a skilled sorcerer was ridiculous. Though that happy thought was shot down when he caught the words of two excited boys in front of him.

"Wow, this Merlin is so skilled. I've never seen Lord Connor release magic attacks like this except with Sir Kay."

"Yes I know," said the other. "And powerful too. Lord Connor's shields are barely holding; I can tell even from here."

"Such power. I can feel it. Merlin is strong."

"Why feel it when we could see it ourselves."

Arthur wishful thinking was just shot down. If sorcerers could sense another sorcerer and this boy could really feel that Merlin truly had the magic that he was showing then it couldn't be denied. Merlin...was...a sorcerer. Suddenly, he remembered when they first came to Albion. Merlin seemed so ready to enter this place and he wasn't nervous at all being here...almost comfortable. He acted like he was enjoying himself, but Arthur saw now that it was no act at all.

Even now, Merlin had a great grin on his face like he'd never seen before. He looked completely in his own element. He also saw a rare focus in his eyes from up where he was and saw him more in an unclumsy manner like a true soldier. He didn't have any resemblance to his servant anymore.

'Why Merlin?' he thought as he looked on at Merlin firing another spell. 'Why did you choose magic?'

When the two of them had landed on their backs from each others final attacks and not get up after Malcolm's count, the crowds saw Galahad and Kay walk up to them and help them up. They raised both of their hands in victory and the crowd cheered. As Arthur gestured for them all to leave the arena, they suddenly heard the people all chant Merlin's name. Arthur took one last look and he saw that Merlin actually looked like he might burst into tears as Kay went up to him and brought his hands up in congratulations. The sound of his name echoed through the stands and Merlin looked like he might burst in happiness. He saw Connor go to him and wrap an arm around him and they turned around and waved to the crowd with pride. Arthur clenched his teeth, turned and kept walking.

The six of them soon found themselves back on the streets of the city that were nearly empty with the majority of the townspeople still in the arena.

"Arthur, where are we going?" asked Elyan as he saw Arthur just keep walking with fury in his eyes.

"We are leaving this city now. We have to head back and ready the men for a blockade."

"What about Merlin?"

Gwen's question finally made him stop but he didn't look back at them. The four knights stood still as if they were surrounded by eggshells and the slightest movement would set Arthur off.

Arthur had frozen in step. "He's made his choice..." he said simply before he resumed walking in the same fast and furious pace. "Let's go before he notices we're missing and does something more stupid."

As they passed the middle of town, Gwaine saw the statue of the sorcerer who carried his name. Somehow, he didn't think it was all very fair. Merlin, it seemed had magic and was connected with this place...as he was. So far they believed it to be a coincidence like he had but what if it came out? Would Arthur give him a cold shoulder?

Gwen was torn. Arthur was her husband and the last thing she would want to do is disappoint him again but she didn't want to disappoint Merlin either. He was her friend and helped her when she was banished to find a place to stay. Yet, Morgana had been her friend too, helped her after her father was killed and was always ready to talk with her. However, she changed after she disappeared and Gwen couldn't find a time when Merlin changed.

Leon always had a hidden respect for Merlin. He went far beyond the boundaries of a servant and seemed to put up with a lot but he never faltered. He always seemed cut off though. While Merlin did put on a happy face and laugh a bit, he never seemed to let anyone truly inside. It was always about everyone else...but him. Now it was clear why.

Elyan wasn't close to Merlin as his sister but he did consider Merlin a friend. When his sister was banished he went out of his way to help her in whatever way he could. Also, when he had been possessed by that spirit Merlin had been the one to convince Arthur of his innocence and help free him.

As they entered the stables on the outside of the city, Percival thought on Merlin and his magic. Out of everyone here, he knew Merlin the least. He had first heard of him through his friend Lancelot. He had mentioned that Merlin was the greatest friend you could ever find and that he was special in more ways then his appearance would suggest. Was this what his late friend meant?

They got on their horses and rode out to the forest in silence. Arthur's only thought was getting far away from both Albion and Merlin as soon as possible. He was feeling both angry and hurt. He thought Merlin was his friend. He knew how much Arthur was against magic and yet he still used it. How long had he had it? When did he start? Was it recently or was it before they had even known each other? He then remembered that Merlin had been friends with Will, a sorcerer from his home village. Had they studied together? Or...was it him all along?

They came upon the bridge's posts and saw a lone warrior of the Order standing guard with a pitchfork looking spear. The bridge so far was non-existant but it wouldn't be a problem once this sorcerer made one for them before they left. Arthur saw that in Merlin's bag was still the crest of the Order of the Bear that was enchanted to keep away the creatures of the forest. They would use it again to leave and head back to Camelot. The guard looked up when the sounds of their horses hooves reached his ears. Percival immediately recognized him as the one who from last night, at that fountain with that girl, while they were dragging Gwaine back last night.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we need to cross," said Arthur

"Very well,"

He then took out some sort of whistle that was hanging from inside his shirt and then blew into it. The sound that came out of it sounded like a waterlogged trumpet.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it was a call," said the guard putting it back in his shirt. "I simply sounded that I need a sorcerer to come by. We need one to open the bridge."

"Another one?" asked Arthur.

"What...oh, no I'm no sorcerer. Why are you heading out anyway? Normally, no one leaves the city until the founding festival is over and we're only into the third day."

"Yes...well unfortunately we have to head on back. There are some things we need to sort out first.

Just then, Arthur's bag then flew off the harness of his saddle and its contents spilled everywhere. The guard went to help Arthur pick up everything when his eyes flew to the sword on the ground. Once they did, Leon and Gwaine's bags also flew off and their swords also spilled out and caught the guard's eyes.

"I was sure we tied those in perfectly," said Arthur picking up his sword.

He would've tried to pass it off as an amusing mistake if his gaze didn't meet the ends of a pitchfork when he turned back to the guard. "Hold it right there!"

* * *

The people of the arena started to clear out and were all abuzz with the memories of Connor's duel with Merlin dominating their minds. The two men of the hour were also heading out with Galahad, Kay and Malcolm following close behind. Merlin had never felt so sore and yet felt so happy to be sore before. Connor was also feeling a bit stiff but he seemed to be handling it a little better than he was.

"I feel like I was stuck in a raging tempest," Merlin said grabbing a hold of his back.

"Doesn't that seem like something I should say Merlin," said Connor. "If I recall you tried to surround me in one during our duel."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to ride all day feeling like this."

"That's no problem," said Kay behind him. "The healing post we have in the city has the best pain relieving concoctions this side of the lands. They have some powerful ones for ailing sores."

"Really?" said Merlin. He could use some fast relief.

"Malcolm, would you mind going to fetch a pair of them?" asked Connor.

"It's my pleasure. I'll meet you back at the manor."

He took off at a run while Kay and Galahad took a turn in the opposite way to the manor. Merlin noticed them and couldn't help wonder where they were going. Connor caught his gaze and knew what he was thinking. "Galahad and Kay are heading back into the forest for the patrol. It's almost time for them to organize the shift change and place it back on full guard. With the exhibitions today there were less than half the number of Order members on patrol out there. Some of them that drew the short straw to be on duty will be bummed about missing out on such a good show but that's life in a city; you always have to make sure that it's safe."

"I know the feeling," Merlin said quietly. "Well, after I get that medicine and change back into my clothes, I better meet back up with my friends to head on out. I-I had fun today Connor. I'll never forget it."

"You'll never forget it," he said incrediously. "I'll be the one to never forget it. That was the most challenging duel I've fought in years. Usually, I'm only that aggressive fighting for my life but it was so riveting to be able to feel that way and let it be just entertaining instead of life threatening."

Merlin agreed. He'd never used his magic like that before except when he was trying to protect others or himself. To do so just for pleasure was...liberating. He, for once, felt like what he was meant to be and he was grateful to Connor for giving him that chance to be.

* * *

Galahad and Kay were talking excitedly on the duel they had just witnessed themselves as they walked to get the patrol reorganized.

"It was incredible. The way that Merlin seemed to take Connor's attacks and answer with his own. I've never seen such an exciting duel of magic that didn't have our lives on the line," said Galahad grinning like a little kid.

"I know. I felt that Merlin was powerful but I never dreamed he was so skilled. I know for a fact that when it comes to elemental spells Connor can use those of water and earth on instinct without incantations and he's coming along with air nicely on a few points but Merlin seemed to use all four on instinct perfectly. It's unheard of."

"It's that rare?"

"Yes, Gwaine taught me that the four elements are among the most powerful of forces for sorcerers to call on and it takes years of skill and practice and talent to do so with just one of them. I worked long and hard just to be able to do so with air and I doubt I will be able to do so with another element anytime soon. Though for someone who studied magic instead of being having the gift naturally that itself is amazing. When Connor perfected two, I was astonished at his skill especially considering his age but Merlin is really something else. I've never seen one that was naturally gifted be so talented before. It's quite overwhelming when you think on it."

"Actually, with the way you just put it, it actually sounds a little scary. I'm certainly glad that Merlin is a kind hearted fellow."

Just then a ball of red fire flew into the sky from the direction of the forest.

"Was that an alerting shot?" asked Kay.

"I think it was...we better hurry."

They then took out at a run and flagged down as many of local patrolmen on the street that they met to follow them.

* * *

"_**Rhwygo a sarnu**_" Alvarr watched as his spell made King Arthur's bag spill out in front of the guard.

He along with Mordred were hiding in the brush observing the scene. Mordred was able to keep all the beasts in the forest away from them and they easily avoided the patrol which wasn't too hard because it was smaller than usual.

"Excellent," Mordred said as he saw the guard catch sight of the king's royal sword. "Let's intensify the guard's suspicion. "_**Cleddyfau tipio**_" He made the swords on two of Arthur's knights spill out into the guard's line of vision.

"This is truly brilliant Mordred," said Alvarr when he saw the guard turn his weapon on Arthur.

"Yes, with Arthur now exposed Emrys will now be placed in a tight spot. His loyalty towards his king and Camelot or his new loyalty towards Connor and the city of Albion? What will he choose? If he chooses Albion, then the Pendragons will no longer stand in our way. If he chooses Camelot and goes against Albion then all magic users, especially the druids loyal to his name, will see him for the traitor he truly is and will rally against him and Camelot. His name and destiny will be called out as a farce given Albion's respectable reputation. Even Connor would declare war if it meant to keep his precious Albion and it's people safe from Camelot's incoming wrath."

Alvarr nodded. "Speaking of their wrath, there is just one final thing to do...but first." He looked to the sky and extended his hand. "_**Esgyn tan coch**_!" He shot a ball of red fire into the sky. "That should bring the rest of the Order running."

"Yes, now let us go and bring the final step into play."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked as the guard pointed his weapon at him.

"Where did you get those swords?" he asked angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Leon as he picked up his. "They are only our swords for protection"

"Those swords are Knights' swords from Camelot. I would know them anywhere. Any of us would know them." He tightened his grip on his pitchfork. "You're not going anywhere."

Arthur suddenly brought up his sword to disarm the guard but he held on to his weapon. Arthur struck at him again but the guard blocked it and made a jab at Arthur but he intercepted.

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted before the others all hopped off their horses and readied their swords.

Then another Order member came out of the trees. "Cliff, you called for_"

He then saw the guard and Arthur fighting and immediately drew his sword. He then shouted a spell which made Arthur fly off and land on his back a few feet away. Leon closed in on the sorcerer with his sword but he was ready to meet him. The first guard named Cliff then pointed his pitchfork at the rest and suddenly sparks appeared at the end. "_**Taro**_!." At his command, a bolt of lightning came out and struck at the ground towards the others from his weapon. They jumped out of the way as the bolt left a little crater around they had stood. The guard then pointed it directly at Gwaine and yelled the incantation again and Gwaine jumped and rolled away as the bolt struck a boulder that was directly behind him and split it in half.

"I thought you said you wasn't a sorcerer?" screamed Elyan as he readied his sword and charged him.

"I'm not," the guard said simply before he went and blocked a blow Elyan threw at him with his pitchfork.

Leon was handling the other sorcerer from the Order while Gwen ran to Arthur and tried to get him back on his feet with Percival and Gwaine in front of them. Just then there was some rustling and Sirs Galahad and Kay came onto the scene with six or seven Order members behind them.

Galahad saw two of his men guards fighting off two warriors with fine swords, very fine swords, very fine swords from a forge of Camelot belonging to their knights. The people of Albion should know this considering that he brought them one which was on display at the museum. It sight was one that brought haunting memories for many of them into mind. He also caught sight of Leon being one of the ones fighting and even caught sight of two people who he recognized as his childhood friends Elyan and Gwen. He narrowed his eyes at them and he clenched one of his hands at his side into a fist. "Enough!" he commanded. "Cliff, Jacen, to me!"

The two guards backed away from their opponents and went to stand with the others while Leon and Elyan went to stand with their friends. Leon stood in the front and once Arthur got to his feet he went to stand up next with him.

"Looks like we have some trespassers!" Galahad leered at him until Kay stepped up.

"I'll get them."

"No," he said putting an arm out to stop his advance. "I'll take care of them."

Kay looked at Galahad in the eye incrediously for a split second before he smiled and nodded. He then took a step back while Galahad took a step forward. "Drop your weapons, you are under arrest." His tone was low and hard and the warning was very clear.

"I think not," Arthur said not at all intimidated.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Leon stepped a step in front of Arthur. "Galahad, please stop. This isn't right."

"Stop? Stop you, yes. I think I will. And you're right, this isn't right. It isn't right that you could be here and desicrate the only place any of us truly have left." His men spread out behind him until they formed a solid line. Galahad then unsheathed his sword. A sword that Elyan and Gwen recognized as the very one their father made for him all those years ago.

"Galahad, you would use that sword and try to run us through with it."

Galahad raised his eyebrow. "Who ever said anything about me running anyone through?" He brought his sword back so that his right hand was touching his left shoulder joint. "_**Taro**_!" The blade then had a greenish glow before he made a dicing strike and a great gust of wind was brought from the blade and struck all six of them and made them all land on their backs while their weapons flew off ahead of them.

Once they were down and disarmed, Kay then outstretched his right arm and silently enchanted them to be hanging in the air. Once they were floating, the six guards they had flagged down unclipped rolled up bundles of rope at their sides and they flew off and wrapped around all six of them.

"Jacen!" yelled Galahad.

"Sir."

"Go to the manor and inform Lord Connor that we have captured some intruders."

"Yes sir." He then took off for the manor.

"Cliff gather those weapons up and we'll gather them."

* * *

Connor took the potion that Malcolm delivered to him while Merlin went and took his. "Wow," he said after drinking it. "I could feel it working already."

The three of them were in the meeting hall saying their goodbyes.

"The healers we have are the best anyway. Best in the works of medicine and magic to make the strongest and most powerful remedies around for all aches and ailments," said Connor with no small amount of pride.

"A good number of fields of magic are here and they all really come in handy for many things," said Malcolm. "Brigid's healing is still a work in progress but when it comes to building and rebuilding things she is an expert."

"With all these exquisite buildings all over the city I have to say that I'm not surprised," said Merlin feeling the potion run through his body and soothe every ache he carried little by little. "Well, I better go and change and meet up with my friends. I can't tell you what these last two days have been like. Thank you Connor."

"You'll be missed Merlin. I hope you decide for Albion in the end."

"Me too," Merlin said quietly as he went off for the living quarters..

"I like him," said Malcolm after they were alone.

"Me too," Connor said looking at the door Merlin just entered through.

Just then, a soldier from the Order burst in panting and hysterical. "Lord Connor...Master Malcolm..."

"Whoa Jacen, breathe," Connor said putting his hand up for him to stop. "Calm down." When he started to settle down a bit Connor nodded. "Good, now start over."

"My lord, we captured trespassers near the gorge. They possessed swords from Camelot's royal forges for the knights."

Connor gave the guard a double take and went to sit in his head chair behind him. Malcolm stared at the guard in complete shock. He felt anger that Camelot had penetrated his home but he also felt a chill go down his spine as well.

After a few moments, Galahad came through the doors with over half a dozen Order members including Kay bringing in a handful of people bound in ropes. Malcolm felt both blood rush to his head and goosebumps crawl everywhere else at the sight of the blond one at the head of the group. He went to sit down in a chair beside Connor. Connor caught sight of them as well and he immediately recognized the group. These were the trespassers?

"Galahad, what is the meaning of this?"

Galahad looked back from Connor to the prisoners. "You know them Connor?"

"Yes, these are Merlin's friends. He introduced us during the first night of the festival."

Kay was sure that he didn't hear that correctly. These were Merlin's friends? Galahad looked back at Arthur with a raised eyebrow but Arthur just looked down. "Oh, well my lord, allow me to properly introduce you then. I give you Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot and his Queen and four of his knights."

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

A/N: Uh Oh. Busted. What does the future has in store for Albion and Camelot now? I hope you like the way that they were outed. It's part of my grand design. Looks like Merlin is going to have a lot of explaining to do in the near future huh. Why don't you all tell me how you think everyone will react to everything now? Also, I want to see if anyone could guess what Mordred and Alvarr's next move in this scheme will be.

Also, I tried some spells in welsh instead of latin. I heard that they were supposed to be that instead so I gave them a shot. Do you guys like the welsh or would you prefer I go back to latin?

Rhwygo a sarnu - Tear and spill

Cleddyfau tipio - Swords fly

Esgyn tan coch - Soaring red fire

Taro - strike


	15. Lords, Kings and False Prophets

**Forks in the Path of Destiny**

A/N: I'm glad that people reacted well to the scheming that is going around to pit Camelot and Albion against each other. Although, it didn't take much to pit them against each other as they were already against each other before all this.

Chapter 15: Lords, Kings and False Prophets

Arthur was trying to take in everything he could as he was bound there by those ropes and placed on his knees. He'd seen the manor from the gates yesterday but he couldn't really get close. The hall they were in was as spacious as the one back in Camelot though it was made of wood and carpeted with five simple chairs on a low altar. There were doors all around the room but they were shut so he couldn't see what was beyond them. The Lord of Albion, Connor, was sitting in the chair in the middle with Malcolm in a chair to his left.

On the walls were a few paintings of various people and animals, even one of the Chimera, and behind the chairs was a majestic painting of a brown bear in a forest looking at a star in the night sky. Overall, it was really a simple look when you got down to it. Arthur snapped his mind out of weighing the room started to weigh in on their situation. They were now trapped and outed. They wouldn't be able to escape Albion now and were at their mercy and Arthur couldn't imagine what that would mean for them.

Connor looked down at the man, Will, he believed his name was as Galahad said he was really the King of Camelot. The one who nearly had Malcolm killed. "Galahad, is this some sort of joke?"

"Connor, when have I ever made a joke like this?"

"How do you know he is the King?"

"He's the king alright," said Malcolm standing up from his chair. "This man sentenced me to the chopping block. I could never forget that smug face of his."

Connor looked to Malcolm being absorbed with both anger and fear at the man on his knees before them. There was no denying it at all. "Galahad, how was he found?"

One of the guards stepped forward. "I can explain that my lord," said Cliff. "I was at the bridge's posts when these six requested to cross into leaving the city. I called for magical aid when his sword caught my eye as well as the swords of his companions. I immediately recognized them as swords for Camelot's knights. How could I not when many of us including myself still have nightmares about them from time to time." He glared hard at the party of Camelot as he said that.

"And how did you know he was the king?"

Galahad stepped back and pointed to Leon. "Him."

Connor looked over at him. "Who's he?"

"This is Sir Leon. One of Camelot's most prominent knights. Once I saw him then I knew who he had to be considering he and the others were trying to shield him from view."

Arthur had enough of being silent. "Yes, I am Arthur Pendragon and-"

Connor silenced him by pointing his finger at him. "You will get your chance to speak but let me warn you that I don't respond well to threats." Arthur kept silent but was still glaring at him. Connor went and sat back down. "How many of them are here?"

Kay made a waving gesture at the six of them. "It was just these six Connor...well, seven if you would include Merlin."

"Merlin," Connor said gripping the arms of his chair. He looked at Arthur again. "Is he a part of this as well?"

"Funny...I was thinking the same thing?" said Arthur almost inaudibly.

"Connor," said Kay cutting in. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's upstairs getting himself changed and cleaning up. Said he was going to be leaving with his friends after he was done."

Kay took some rope. "Well...I'll go and get him."

"No," said both Arthur and Connor. At that they both looked at each other blankly before Arthur settled back down while Connor relaxed in his chair.

"Kay, you will go upstairs and wait for Merlin but...tell him that I just want to talk with him. Don't reveal anything but wait for me to send the word first. I would like some time to speak to the king first."

Kay huffed but put the ropes away. "Very well."

Connor turned to Malcolm. "Malcolm, you go with Kay." The musician looked at Connor in shock for a moment before nodding and following Kay through the door to the stairs. "Galahad," he said turning back to the group. "I believe they were staying in one of the vacant houses...take them back there and keep a watch on it. But," he said as the guards closed in on them. "Do it gently. And don't cause a scene. The last thing we need if for everyone in the city to panic especially when this was supposed to be a time of celebration."

"Of course Connor."

"Leave the king here though." Arthur looked and caught Connor's gaze and he stared right back as he said the next few words. "I would like to speak with him alone first."

Galahad and the Order took away the five of them who were struggling and trying to get back to their king but it was in vain as they were bound tight. Arthur looked on in vain as they were led out of the door. "If you hurt them," he said turning back to Connor.

"I won't harm a hair on their heads. I happen to be a man of my word unlike some others I've known." He encircled Arthur without so much as uttering a word and Arthur didn't say anything but gaze on ahead. "For now, let us talk as men."

"Do your talks usually have your verbal participants bound?""

"You are right. How rude of me. _**Atal Rhyddhau**_." His eyes glowed gold and the ropes fell off Arthur but he still stayed kneeling on the floor. "There you are."

Arthur knew what this was: intimidation. The two of them were completely alone and while physically Arthur seemed to be the superior of the two, he knew there was more in Connor's favor then his at the moment. The question was what Connor going to do to him and his friends? Even...Merlin? Yet now was not the time to dwell on that. "What are you going to do to my friends?"

At his sudden question, Connor stopped pacing. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Yes...of course," he said more to himself then Arthur. "That's why you looked familiar to me before...you are the Lady Igraine's son."

Arthur looked over at Connor in shock. "My mother?"

* * *

Galahad was in the lead with the five of them being led through the city into their house by the Order. They had been released of their bonds and to the nearest bystander, it would seem that they were simply being escorted through the city.

Galahad looked back at the five of them. "How have you been liking it here in Albion so far?" The five of them just looked on at Galahad in silence. "So, I guess you all are not partial to small talk then. Which of these was yours?"

Leon glared slightly at him before he pointed theirs out. "We were in that one."

Soon, the five of them were ushered inside while Galahad sent the others away. "Back to work. There is still celebrations and duties we need to handle. I want you two," he said pointing to two of them. "to watch this house. Place binding enchantment traps at the windows and keep guard at the door."

"Yes Sir Galahad," they chanted.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll speak to them in private myself." They nodded as they went to follow his directions while Galahad stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. His sword was still in the sheath but they still looked over at him like he was armed. The four knights stayed alert while Gwen looked on at him in sadness and anxiety. "This isn't exactly the ideal reunion of old friends is it?"

"Galahad," said Elyan stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was about to ask. Last time I checked, this place is no where in Camelot's sights. How did you find it?"

"That's none of your concern," said Leon. He was starting to breathe more quickly with pressure at finally talking with someone who until a few weeks ago he believed to be dead. "Galahad, you were a man of honor. Why are you here and using magic?"

"Magic? I'm no sorcerer. I don't have the gift or mind to study it."

"You're lying," said Percival. "If you weren't a sorcerer then how did you strike us back in the forest?"

"Oh, that." He drew his sword out of his sheath to the flinching of everyone in the room. "That was this, not me."

Leon looked the sword over. It looked almost the same as ever from when he was younger except that it seemed like there was some type of...glow to it. "A magical weapon."

Galahad's eyes narrowed in concentration and a small breeze seemed to come off the blade. Galahad pointed it to a chair. "_**Taro**_." Suddenly a small concentrated gust came and blew the chair across the room. "Quite the handy weapon now is it? It's been dubbed Gale of Justice" he said to their shocked faces. "All members of the Order without magic possess one...well, if they are skilled enough to handle one that is."

Leon thought back to that guard back at the bridge who had said he wasn't a sorcerer yet was able to attack them with a magical attack...an attack that came from his battle pitchfork. "You were such a great warrior already Galahad...why would you stoop to using magic?"

Galahad looked like Leon had just insulted him. "Stoop?" He re-sheathed his sword. "You talk about stooping when you Leon have stooped to serving kings that delight in attacking innocent villagers and rounding up content people for burning spectacles for bloodthirsty mobs."

Leon looked like Galahad just slapped him. "I would never-"

"So, when a former citizen of Camelot came by over 3 years ago to escape because of her associations with Druids, I'm sure that she was just avoiding a tax collection instead? It's my understanding that you were made in charge of matters such as those Leon."

Everyone tried to respond for their friend but Leon wouldn't let them. He could answer for himself. "I am bound to serve my king Galahad, you know that or at least you did."

Galahad would not let Leon have the last word on this. "I did. And I hoped you remembered that we are bound by the code of morals that we took when we took up our swords. Protect the innocent from evil, defend the defenseless, and deliver justice to those that have none."

Leon did remember. It was one of his motivations when it all seemed hopeless during those bleak times in the past. "I do. And you believe that you're fulfilling it here in Albion?"

"No...I know I am. Do you believe that you've been fulfilling it in Camelot?"

"Well, I don't see how we both can be right."

* * *

"Merlin," Kay said knocking on the door. "Have you finished?"

"I've finished bathing and I'm getting dressed now," he said through the door.

"Well, Connor requested that he talk to you once more before you set out. He's dealing with an issue in the hall but after that he, well rather we all would like to talk with you."

"Oh...of course."

Malcolm and Kay turned and looked at each other with determined anger. Merlin was speaking about leaving with what they now knew was the King of Camelot from their home intent on doing who knew what to them all.

* * *

"Yes...Lady Igraine. I remember her and when I saw you, you must have reminded me of her subconsciously."

"How? How could _you_," he said with disbelief. "have ever known my mother?"

"Know her? She was there when I was born."

Arthur was shocked. "How?"

"Do you remember me announcing that my parents were servants?" Arthur thought back and remembered the first night in Albion and Connor's speech and he slowly nodded. "My mother...was your mother's maidservant. And my father...was your father's manservant."

Arthur was silent as he took in all of this but he just glared at him. "You're lying. You're not the first to use my mother to get to me like this. And you would use my father as well."

"Really? And why would I lie to you?" Connor went and sat down on his chair. "You are my prisoner and at my mercy. What would be the point?" Arthur got to his feet and went to try to charge him but Connor spoke a spell and froze his feet in place but he could still move the rest of his body.

Arthur tried to move his feet but he couldn't feel them. It was like they turned to lead. "Sorcerers lie." he began.

"They lie, cheat, and stop at nothing to destroy the peace of all," Connor cut in. "Yes, I've heard that all before. Your father's nonsense and drivel." Connor then chuckled.

Arthur returned to glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of how Igraine would act if she knew you were saying that to me. When I remember her saying that I was a special, thoughtful and kind boy and her future child will be blessed to have someone like me in their life." That made Arthur get taken aback. "You don't deserve a mother like her...or a friend like Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"As king of Camelot I find it hard to believe that you could say those things and give me those looks and know of Merlin's gifts. He wouldn't call you his friend if you treated and talked to him this way. What exactly is Merlin to you?"

"He's...my manservant and I thought he was my friend as well."

"He's your servant? Merlin?" Connor was intrigued. "You call him your friend and yet you despise what he is and what he is a part of."

"Yes, well he never told me about that. I didn't even know of him being a sorcerer until I saw your duel with him earlier." The way that Merlin had smiled and looked so happy flashed again in his mind. "He...he didn't trust me."

"Yes, and you wonder why? When you are serving someone who would gladly throw you onto a pyre the instant you reveal what you can do since birth then it tends to cause some secrets to form between you."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur was confused. What could he mean from birth?

Connor chuckled again. "You say that you despise magic and what it means but you don't have a clue what exactly that is do you? What magic really is?"

Arthur just huffed. "I know. It is an evil that is used to satisfy the personal whims of those who use it."

Connor didn't react. "Your father's nonsense. You despise something and you don't even know what it truly is. No...that is the definition for a crown that kings delight in wearing on their heads." Connor's breathing started to quicken. "It is used to satisfy the whims of those who wear and use it. It is used to enslave and massacre innocent people and tear friends and families away from each other without a single concern. That is what I and a good many of us here despise."

Arthur caught the look in Connor's eye. It matched the one he saw when Malcolm glared at him when he had insulted his crown back in the throne room. "Where did you hear that bit of nonsense?"

"Nowhere, that is the truth we and all of the people of these and outside lands have lived through. Thankfully, we stopped the crown on Eire. If I'm not mistaken the crown there are from a house that was loyal to yours."

Arthur remembered what Tapen from the museum had told them of the Order's activity on Eire where they stopped the crown from enslaving many of the villages there and assisted the one lord willing to resist the king. "Yes, I heard about that. You are judging all crowns for the actions of one tyrannical king."

"And you are judging all those of magic by the actions of a few," Connor shot back. "And many of them that had attacked your city used to be actually docile citizens until they became mad with grief and vengeance. Wonder what could have caused that?" he said in a mocking tone. "While the kings of the five kingdoms do whatever it takes to benefit themselves even if it means participating in a massacre to try to appease the crown that is the richest and strongest in the land. They still do so to appease that same crown that is now passed to you."

"And yet you are the king here."

"No," he said standing up from his chair. "Not king. I am simply the lord here. I actually took steps and precautions to ensure I would never become what I despise." He pulled out the chain around his neck that was underneath his shirt. "I don't flaunt my power and authority around for everyone to see. I actually care enough to put the needs of everyone here above my own personal feelings unlike someone like you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur clenched his hand into a fist. "You dare assume I don't do the same for my people?"

"Oh, I know you don't. After all...wasn't it you who turned to magic to try and heal your father even though it was against the laws that you hold so high? Yes," he said at Arthur's shocked look. "I know about that. You were willing to do so and say it was right and good but when the commoners do the same thing for _their_ loved ones they are guilty of committing treason and evil. You put your people first only when it's convenient for you to do so. The laws you make and uphold are only right and justified until they become an obstacle in your personal plans."

Arthur insides felt cold at what Connor just said to him. "That's...that's not true."

Just then a knock came from one of the doors. "Connor," Kay's voice sounded from behind the door. "Merlin is ready to speak with you. Are you ready?"

"Just a moment." Connor then went up to Arthur and led him to another door by levitating him since his feet were still frozen. Connor opened the door to a small meeting room which had a table and a few desks around it. "Stay here and listen. I will let Merlin speak on your behalf and I want him to do so without the sight of you to hold him back and I want you to hear without your position to hold you back. Just please keep quiet." Connor closed the door until their was a crack open so Arthur could still hear and see everything that was being said. "Bring him in now." he shouted over to the door.

Merlin had changed back into his custom clothes and looked refreshed. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Oh, it was just Albion business Merlin. It's one that could be finished later but I wanted to talk to you first before it's finished." He gestured for Kay and Malcolm to sit down in their chairs. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. That remedy is incredible. My aches and pains are nearly non existent now. Yours?"

"Mine are healing up quickly as well." he said with a smile. "So you're heading back home Merlin?"

"Yes, my friends are waiting for me. I would imagine that I'm about to get my ear chewed off if I kept them waiting any longer."

"Of course but there are a few things I need to ask first." Connor said sitting in his own chair. "Exactly where is it that you live Merlin?"

"Oh, it's not too important."

"No," Connor said cutting in. "Shouldn't I be the judge of that? Merlin, where are you heading?"

"Just home."

"Which is?" Connor insisted.

Merlin froze. Something seemed different. "Is there something wrong Connor? I'm sensing that you're a little tense."

"Well...I did just receive a very interesting report. It would seem that my guards caught trespassers at the bridge. They attacked my men but were quickly apprehended by Galahad and Kay."

Merlin tensed himself. "Trying to break in?"

"Oh no, that's what is so disturbing. They were trying to break out. It would seem that the six of them were from Camelot."

Now Merlin insides dropped. Six from Camelot? It couldn't be. "Really?"

"Yes...and it was interesting to say the least. They looked exactly like the six you introduced me to on the first night of the festival." Connor stood up slowly from his chair. "I especially was intrigued by the one who looked like your friend...Will you said his name was?"

Merlin throat was started to get tighter. "What do you want me to say?"

"THE TRUTH WOULD HELP!" Connor stopped trying to remain passive. "I spent the last two days being completely truthful with you and sharing so much and here I thought you felt the same way!"

"Connor," Merlin said in a low voice. "I do feel the same way. I felt like I could finally share a part of me with someone who would truly understand me,"

"Then why, after everything that has happened, would you insist on returning the King of Camelot back to his kingdom with the full knowledge of where we all are as well as how to get to us? Yes, I know who he really is. He was the previous business I was dealing with."

Merlin suddenly found himself again. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Out of respect for you I decided to wait until tomorrow to pass judgement on them all. Thought I would at least afford you the opportunity to try to explain to us why you would help bring someone who wants us all dead here."

"Arthur doesn't want you dead. We were simply here to gather intelligence that's all. We weren't going to hurt anyone."

"And you actually believe him?" said Malcolm. "If I recall correctly, he sentenced me to death for trying to save my then fiance from getting taken away for curing her cousin's daughter of the illness that would've claimed her life."

"Malcolm...I'm sure that if Arthur knew what had happened then he would've tried you differently."

"Really? How? Get me to tell me where my fiance was so that we could at least be put on the block together? I'm sure that would've been very appreciative."

"Enough Malcolm," said Connor. "Merlin, why was the King even here? And more importantly, how did you find us and truly get here? I want the truth now."

Merlin nodded. Connor did deserve the truth and perhaps if he knew he might help solve what was going on. "Arthur received a report that sorcerers bearing your symbols and colors were hassling a grower to make a crop of helebore for you. Once you had it you had destroyed their property and the grower's son followed your men back to the forest of Gedref."

At that, Connor, Malcolm and Kay looked at each other in confusion. "We don't use helebore here." said Kay. "We have no need for it."

"Yes," said Merlin. "I realized that when Connor took me on a tour of the city. I saw no helebore crops or stocks anywhere. I think that whoever told Arthur that was trying to set you all up."

Connor felt he needed to sit back down. He knew he had made many enemies both magical and non-magical that knew of Albion's location as well as Camelot's hatred towards them. Playing on that would be the best way to destroy them especially considering that over half of the Order of the Bear is on Eire helping Lord Travis subdue the remaining lords still loyal the late Tregor King.

"Even if Arthur was deceived into coming here, it doesn't change the fact that now he is here and he knows what is here," said Kay.

"Kay, you don't give Arthur enough credit. Once he sees that you were set up-"

"What?" Malcolm said cutting in. "What will he do? Just forget we were all here for now until the next time someone blames magic for causing a problem. Then he brings his whole army here for us all to meet their blades."

"No, Arthur isn't like that."

"Merlin," said Connor. "I'm sorry but I'm with Malcolm's reasoning. Arthur and Camelot have outlawed all magic on the penalty of death. Simply because this one problem was a mislead doesn't mean that he won't take the opportunity to wipe the rest of us out now that he found us." Connor stood back up and walked towards him. "I'm afraid that it looks like I'll be forced to ensure that Arthur as well as his queen and his knights never leave this city again."

"No, Connor. Please, I'm begging you not to do this. You can trust that Arthur will not harm your people. I will explain everything to him and he will see sense."

"Oh, he has sense when it comes to magic? And what makes you think he will heed your word? I thought he told me you were his servant."

Merlin could see how that wouldn't give him credibility of swaying Arthur. "Even if I am his servant that doesn't change what I say of his character. He trusts me and I trust him."

"You trust him? So that is why you never told him about having magic or the fact that you are a dragonlord?"

"What?"

"Yes Merlin. It turns out that Arthur and the others watched our little duel today in the arena."

Merlin froze himself stiff. Arthur knew? The others knew too? "They...they did?"

"Yes. I spoke with him earlier and he was sure surprised about that. Disgusted in fact. Yet you stand here say I could trust him with the lives of my people when you can't trust him with your own life." Merlin looked down at his feet and Connor just shook his head in pity for Merlin. "I'm sorry Merlin. I could see that Arthur must mean something to you but obviously the feeling is not shared."

"You're wrong Connor," he said looking back up at him. "I know that Arthur will accept me for both who and what I am. You as well. He's an honorable man. You are an honorable man. I know that from our duel. I could feel it. Give me a chance to try and convince him."

"Why do you have such faith in him?" said Malcolm. "You just heard Connor say that he is disgusted with you. Disgusted with all of us here in Albion whether we have magic or not."

"It's because he is the once and future king."

"What?" all three of them asked.

"Arthur is the one who will return magic to the land. It's my destiny to protect him until he does."

Connor took a step back. "Wait...why does that sound familiar?" He looked around the room in thought until he caught sight of the painting of his Chimera. "Emrys...you're trying to tell me that you're Emrys from the Druid prophecy."

"Yes...yes I am."

Connor looked at Merlin and saw that the awkward looking man that was there a moment ago was replaced by a strong and unmovable force. He had heard the legend before when he and his father were taken in by the druids after their escape from Camelot. The story, while unbelievable to him at the time, served as an inspiration to him and he even named his Chimera that to spread that inspiration to his people. Kay had also heard of it. Everyone in Albion had heard the story at least once. Though he didn't actually believe that the so called warlock of legend would emerge to save them. He believed that any saving would have to be done on their own.

Malcolm wasn't staring at Merlin in awe though. He was staring at him with complete anger and disbelief. "Please. You and Arthur Pendragon? The heroes of that druid fairy tale? Ha. Don't make me laugh."

Merlin glared at Malcolm for mocking them like that. "I wasn't trying to because there is nothing funny about that. I've protected Arthur and watched over him ever since almost the moment I met him. He is the one who I will build peace with for all of us."

Malcolm stood from his chair and stepped up to Merlin. "The druids' stories are just that...stories. If they want to live in hopes of a fairy tale then let them do so but the rest of us have to live in the real world."

Kay put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Malcolm, I don't think Merlin is lying about who he is. During the duel, I noticed that most of his magic was done with instinct. Greater than any sorcerer I've ever seen or heard about before. Emrys from the prophecy was said to be capable of such a feat."

"There's no denying that Merlin is powerful, I will give him that. I'm not saying that he isn't gifted. But I refuse to believe that he is some messiah. After all, actions speak louder than words do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin demanded.

"Simply this. According to that stupid story, Emrys and the once and future king were supposed to unite magical and non-magical people in the land. Funny enough I don't see Arthur Pendragon doing that. He's too busy trying to wipe out magic users and silence anyone who tries to speak on their behalf; I'm living proof of that or rather am still living thanks to the efforts of you Kay as well as Sir Galahad." He turned back to Merlin and gazed him in the eyes. "I didn't feel any of his honor when he sentenced me to death for saving a healer, my own wife. You Merlin are nothing more than a false prophet spouting half truths and ethics of people that you don't even believe yourself. A charlatan. That's what you are. Those prophecies of the druids are meant to be nothing more than inspirational teachings...nothing more."

"What?"

"You claim that it is your destiny to protect Arthur and return magic to land. Arthur won't rest until magic is gone from the land. I could see it in his eyes. If there was a choice between Arthur's life and the lives of every magical man, woman and child here in Albion I bet you would choose Arthur in a heartbeat because you believe that's what this little prophecy claims you should do. Who cares about the lives of hundreds and thousands of people as long as the prophesized chosen one is taken cared of?" he said hysterically. "You haven't done anything to try and bring magic back...only help Arthur keep his precious crown. You let him lead you around by the nose thinking that where you will end up is in a land where you and everyone like you is free. You are so caught up with what a so called prophecy says the Arthur in a story will do for everyone that you are blinded with what the real life Arthur is doing to everyone." Merlin took a step back like he'd just been slapped.

"Malcolm I think that's enough," said Connor authoritatively.

"I'm just being honest. You should try it with yourself some time Merlin. I will say that if there is a true Emrys out there...it sure isn't you. If anything, it's the honorable man right here," he said pointing to Connor. "His actions are that of the one in the legend who strives to unite all and return magic to the land." He then went to the door leading to the stairs for the living quarters and slammed it behind him.

They were all silent for a while as they looked at the door where Malcolm had just disappeared through.

"Merlin," Connor said softly. "Though Malcolm came on too strongly there, I believe that he is right. That so-called prophecy is just a story. Not every one of them comes to pass. Those who set store by them could lose their lives all for nothing. Many druids let themselves be massacred because of the dream that story brought but in reality there is truly nothing that could be won with hope and dreams and taking no action towards it. That story did inspire me to work in bringing magical and non magical people to work and live here together. I named the Chimera I tamed Emrys to honor that dream. This city is proof of what can be done when you both have the dream and the will to work towards it."

"But Connor." he pleaded.

"Merlin," he cut in softly. "Truthfully...do you really believe that I can really trust the lives of every citizen in the city in Arthur's hands? That he will truly allow us to keep living in peace and not let his attitudes towards magic cloud his judgement." He held out his finger when Merlin was about to immediately answer. "Forget what the prophecy says the Arthur in it will do and tell me you truly believe the Arthur that you know will do."

Merlin very much wanted to say that Arthur would leave them be in that instant. Yet...his mind flashed back to all the angry expressions and the comments Arthur made since they were in Albion and found that he couldn't. Maybe Malcolm was right. Maybe both he and Arthur were shams and just products of stories. "I want to say yes."

"I know." Connor put a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, stay here again for the night. Arthur and the others will be kept on lock-down at the house they are staying in for the night."

"You're not going to pass judgement?"

"Usually, issues like these don't turn up during our festival and we don't make decisions like this until after it is concluded. We'll have to see where this all takes us. Yet...you can rest assured that I will be fair and so will Galahad, Kay and Malcolm. We make these judgements together."

As Merlin went through the door to the living quarters, Arthur looked on in silence as he was digesting everything he had just heard.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

A/N: This chapter got longer than I planned. If you all remember, I said that Malcolm was like Merlin except for one difference. This chapter has put it all in the open. He is just like Merlin except while he has full faith in Arthur, Malcolm has none in him. Arthur to him is what is wrong with the world not right. The spat between Merlin and Malcolm was by far the hardest for me to write. The spat between Connor and Arthur was the fastest for me to write. Connor does try to not let his personal feelings come between him and ruling his people as evidenced when he refused Mordred's offer but he still is someone who waited for years to let out that repressed feeling to the Pendragons. The next chapter will have a further delve into Connor's past involving the Pendragons as well as more of Galahad's talk with his former friends on their loyalties.

_Atal Rhyddhau_ - Release Restraint


	16. Justice in Albion

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Last chapter got some hits pretty quickly. It was a very dramatic one and it's still not over yet.

Chapter 16: Justice in Albion

Merlin walked to his room so dejected that every step he took felt like ten. As much as he wanted to be mad at Malcolm for saying all of that to him...deep down he knew that Malcolm was only being honest as he claimed. It wasn't in the name of malice or hatred that Malcolm had talked to him but with honest passion even if it was against his destiny. Connor did tell Merlin that Malcolm always spoke with his heart and he wasn't afraid to let it be known. Yet, he was now hurt by his words.

Despite how Malcolm's words had hurt him Merlin knew that, in a strange way, that Malcolm believed he was trying to help Merlin. Though, Connor also did bring up a good point. Did he really believe in Arthur or did he believe in an Arthur that he thought he was?

When Merlin closed the door behind him from the meeting hall Connor motioned Kay to follow him to where he stashed Arthur. They opened the door to see him silently contemplating everything that was said.

"Kay, take the king back to his queen and men. Let him think about everything with them until tomorrow. Also, bring Galahad back here; there are some things we have to discuss before then."

"Right away Connor." He then grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. "Let's move." he ordered him.

As Kay took Arthur away... '_Merlin_,' Connor thought. '_I for one hope Arthur is the man you truly hope for and not the one we fear he is, not just for your sake but for everyone sake here_.'

* * *

Galahad stared down Leon while he stared him back down with hard steel looks, both determined not to back down before the other. Their friends were right there watching this tense display before Gwen just snapped.

"All right. Enough. This isn't helping anything." Both Leon and Galahad back up a little and calmed themselves down. Gwen turned to him when his breathing was normal. "Galahad, how did you end up here?"

"That's quite a story Gem." he said chuckling at Gwen's annoyed huff and rolling eyes. He hadn't called her that in years.

"I almost forgot you used to call me that," she said over the others snickering.

"Not even I tease her with that anymore," said Elyan with a small smile before it faded. "Galahad, what did happen to you? You just vanished."

"It started back with that raid I had to go on twenty years ago. To investigate a report of sorcerers oppressing a village of people. I was ready to go and fight them and save an entire village but imagine my surprise when I didn't find a village of oppressed people but a village completely at peace. The sorcerer who matched the description was playing with the children of the village and entertaining them. We also found a few others there but they just seemed to be just trying to live their lives in peace and quiet. When I was seeing this, I thought that we would simply turn back when we saw that no one was in any trouble or pain. Of course, the knight leading us didn't feel the same way I did. He called for us to move in and start attacking them and capture those we could into the cage we brought. The bowmen struck the sorcerer I saw playing with the children right in the heart without warning and then some of my fellow soldiers dragged his apprentice to the cage by her hair. I saw some of the villagers try to stop them but the bowmen struck them down with bolts and were cut down as well. Villagers everywhere were screaming and crying and running, it was madness. They didn't look relieved at our arrival there, they were suffering. I just stood there and watched in absolute horror at everything going on. Our commander then took his sword and struck one of the sorceresses running away in the back and was about to cut down her little sister, no more than seven, right there next to her body too. I saw a small village boy, also no older than seven, tackle the knight and try to lead the little girl away before he was kicked down. He was going to get struck down by that knight until I made my decision to uphold the vows I made...and struck the knight down myself to save those children."

Gwen's eyes were starting to sparkle with oncoming tears which finally broke free once Galahad finished. Gwaine's face hardened but he didn't say or do anything else. Percival took a step back and leaned on the wall and just let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding the whole time. Elyan and Leon just looked on at him sadly.

"Galahad...I understand that you suffered some disappointment," Elyan started

This set Galahad off. "Disappointment? That's what you call it Elyan? I didn't slay anyone before I went on that run and the first one I had to cut down was my own commander. A knight, something that my best friend was striving and working on becoming," he said looking straight at Leon. "But you know what? Don't feel sorry for me. I am glad that I was forced to do so.. Those two children managed to live because of my choice and just last night, they got married."

"Wait," said Leon. "You mean that...those children you saved those years ago are...

"Yes." he said with a firm nod. "Malcolm and Brigid. The young man that you tried to execute a few weeks ago, again for saving his love who had grown up with him. It seems Camelot really delights in trying to slay innocents from when they were children and don't stop trying."

"Galahad, that is not true. You don't know what we've been through."

"Oh believe me I do," Galahad cut in again. "I know all about those magical attacks that have happened over the years. Believe me when I say that we pay attention to what happens to the land. I was most surprised about you Leon. I thought you yourself would stay true to the vows we made."

"What do you mean?" he said sounding as confused as he felt. "I have."

"I heard that you were made in charge of carrying out justice dealings within Camelot. Tell me, how could you call rounding up countless people for execution because of one act of magic justified."

"I've never done that," he protested.

"And what of the woman who sought sanctuary with us over three years ago? All she was was someone who was friendly with Druids because they cured her of an ailment that made it hard to be and about. Also...I think she secretly was in love with one of them. I doubt it really was because of debts in her taxes."

Leon closed his eyes in frustration. He remembered that duty. It wasn't something he delighted in doing but it was his duty. "I was bound to my king Galahad. Someone was attacked with magic and we needed to act."

"Yet that is no excuse for taking it out on innocent people."

"Not all of them are innocent Galahad."

"Yes, I know that. I'm not blind to that fact. However, what you don't seem to realize is that not all of them are guilty either. Don't give me those looks," he said when they narrowed their eyes. "I'll have you know that I've fought against sorcerers and even had to kill some myself so don't patronize me. A sorcerer was the one who killed Lord Gwaine, he was my friend, yet I didn't start chucking every magic user in this city off into the sea right after. I fault the one who killed him not all the people who share his talents." He closed his eyes for a moment remembering his late friend.

"What?" Leon said a little surprised. "We thought-"

"You thought that we could have some part in all of that?" he finished for him. "No we don't. Recently, we've taken to going around to places where rumors of magical anomalies emerge. Sometimes, they are the acts of beginning or untrained sorcerers that have little to no control and end up getting caught for your bounties. We release them and offer them sanctuary here in Albion to teach them control and offer safety or even offer passage off these lands to Eire where they could live in peaceful seclusion if they wish. We are spreading justice and hope...just like I always wanted to. I couldn't do that if I went back to Camelot and I wouldn't go back after what I learned I was nearly committing myself to do. Serving the bitter tantrums of a selfish and prideful monarch."

"I won't deny that Uther was far from perfect but what of Connor?" said Elyan.

Galahad smashed his fist down on a nearby serving table. "Never insult Connor by placing him in the same sentence as a king. Both he and I don't like that..."

Galahad mind seemed to daze as he thought back to when Connor first got his position of Lord of Albion. When they had Lord Gwaine's body burned, Connor was beside Galahad watching the flames swallow his body up and everyone around them were in tears or watching the flames in hard silence. Connor was no more than 14 then and he himself was 19. He looked over at the branded metal plate that was in his hand. Connor kept telling Galahad as the flames kissed their dead friend's corpse that he shouldn't have been made the Lord, that he was no leader and it really should be Galahad who should be doing it. Galahad had told them that there was a reason that Gwaine picked him and that he should try and find it. Before they left the site Connor had Galahad promise that should he ever start abusing his authority and let it corrupt him that he would do what he could to stop him. Galahad was stunned but he nodded and insisted that he was sure this was a promise he wouldn't have to follow on.

Galahad was brought back to the present and stared back at everyone's questioning gaze. "I know that he is much better than that."

"And Arthur is better than you give him credit for Galahad," said Gwen stepping closer to him. "We know him. I know him. My husband is a good man."

"To you all maybe...but what about to those he doesn't allow himself to know?" He wanted to finish his story. "After I saved Malcolm and Brigid, we fled with the others who were lucky enough to escape. Later that night I went and burned my Camelot robes in our camp fire. I knew I could never go back."

"Yes, you could have," insisted Leon. "I would've helped you."

"No...I couldn't and more importantly, I didn't want to."

Just then the door opened to reveal Arthur being brought in by Kay.

"You can have your king back," said Kay pushing him back in the house. He then turned to Galahad. "Connor called for you to talk about judging the prisoners tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'm coming." He followed Kay out but before he closed the door behind him he took one last look at all of them. "I would get some rest...it's been an exciting day and I'm sure we could all use some."

* * *

Arthur had finished telling everyone what had happened while he was with Connor in the Lord's Manor from his argument with Connor to what he heard from Merlin. However, he left out what he heard about Merlin believing him to be a king of a druid's story...or the look on his face when Malcolm and Connor suggested that he might not be. They all were shocked and almost speechless when he finished. They hadn't spoken during his telling and he was glad because if he stopped he might not have been able to keep talking. Despite everything that they've learned today, it was the fact that Merlin suspected it was a set up that had them really concerned.

"It doesn't make sense," said Elyan. "Why would someone tell Arthur that story to just lure us here?"

"Look at what's happened," answered Gwaine. "We're trapped here and under the eyes of a city full of magic users that aren't too fond of any of us." He looked out the window and saw the two guards watching the house. "Even if we managed to slip out of the city, we would never leave the valley because of that massive gorge."

Leon narrowed his eyes at that suggestion but he found that there was more to it. "Not just that," he said. "It looks like perhaps Connor was set up as well."

"Why would you say that Leon?" asked Arthur wondering how Connor could possibly be a victim in this scenario.

"If it was just us that they wanted to strike at then they would've brought the Albions to attack Camelot instead of the other way around."

Percival shook his head. "But they did attack Camelot, remember? I know I haven't forgotten that."

"Well, Galahad and Kay did strike against us but it was only to rescue their fellow council member and friend." Leon remembered the passion that Galahad's tone had in when told them of saving Malcolm as a child. "It's obvious Galahad is quite protective of Malcolm. He would definitely infiltrate a city to save him."

"Well..." said Percival looking back himself. "Looking back, the attack they waged on the city was tamer in comparison to others we've faced."

Gwen was quiet during all of this which was noticed by her brother. "Gwen, are you okay?"

"Hmm," she said snapping out of her stupor. "Oh...I was just thinking of Merlin. What do you think is going to happen to him? He did bring us here."

"Yes, but it seems Connor has taken a liking to him," said Arthur. "It seems he has a high opinion of him."

"Merlin does have that effect on people," she said with a smile. Her expression then became thoughtful. "Now that this is all out in the open. Maybe it should have been a little obvious."

"Obvious that Merlin was a sorcerer?" he asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes," she said seriously which stopped his smirk. "Every time something involving magic was wrong around us I noticed that Merlin always seemed to be set on fixing it and knowing how to fix it as well."

"But, he had Gaius to tell him how to do all of that."

"No...maybe sometimes but often he seemed to know what was going on and what to do before even Gaius knew what was happening." She sat down. "I bet he was the one who cured my father during the Arfanc's plague. I remember that he didn't seem surprised when he was healed though I was so happy that I didn't think much of it. Oh," she said with a start. "Remember, when I was accused? He even confessed that he was a sorcerer."

He stared at her in shock. Arthur did remember that. He had thought he was just trying to get her out of trouble but now with what they knew. "You mean he had magic way back then?"

"Well, I did always think there was something different about Merlin since I first met him...what if this was it?"

Arthur considered her words. Even he, when he first met Merlin, thought that there was something different about him. He always thought that it was his positive and upbeat attitude was what set him apart but now maybe it was this. He suddenly remembered what Connor told him. About how he despised what people like Merlin could do from birth...but that was impossible was it? People weren't born with magic, were they? It was something that they had to learn right. '_You say that you despise magic and what it means but you don't have a clue what exactly that is do you_?' Connor had said.

Gwaine had a thought. "He might have had it since birth."

"What?" said Gwen.

"My father did tell me a little bit about people of magic when I was younger. He said some were more drawn to magic than others because of their backgrounds. Let's not forget that Connor himself is a beast tamer. Flint did say that it's a rare gift that has to be given from birth."

"He's a dragonlord." Arthur said suddenly.

"What?" Leon said as it was spoken so low none could really hear him.

"Connor had said that Merlin was a dragonlord. Could that have been how Merlin got his magic?"

Gwaine ears perked up. He remembered his father telling him about dragonlords before. "No, that's impossible. A person is born into being a dragonlord yes, though they only receive power over dragons when their father dies and the power is passed on to their son."

"What?" Arthur in shock. He didn't know this. He only knew of one dragonlord, Balinor. Yet, he died and if the power transfers to their sons at their death then that could only mean... "Balinor, the last dragonlord...he was Merlin's father." While everyone was in shock at what he announced, Arthur remembered one more thing Connor had said. "_You don't deserve a friend like Merlin_." Then the look of defeat when he was questioned of Arthur's integrity flashed in his mind.

Maybe he really didn't deserve Merlin's friendship.

* * *

"You sure it was a wise idea to do that?" said Galahad after Connor was done.

They were in the study of the living quarters listening to what Connor had learned. Galahad, Kay and Malcolm had listened as Connor had laid down what he had said and heard during his private chat with Arthur.

"Personally, I wanted to have some sort of punishment on Uther's son and vent out what he put us all through. However, at the same time, I wanted some sense to be knocked into the Lady Igraine's son. This seemed like the perfect balance to the two."

"What are we going to do now?" said Kay. "If Arthur Pendragon was given directions to us then he would've shared them out with his court. There is no way that he would've come to investigate us personally without informing a good many in his court where he was going."

Malcolm nodded his head. "He's right Connor. If Arthur did share this intelligence and he doesn't return then his knights and armies are going to journey here to find out what happened to him."

"That's not the only problem," said Galahad. "While we are safe here in Albion from an army, there is no way they can cross here without magic to make them a bridge, there is still the thought of our neighboring village. Even if Camelot doesn't suspect their alliance with us, they would be deprived of our spare crops and could go hungry."

"Yes," Connor said standing up and starting to pace. "I know." He then took a place by the window. "Merlin believes that we were set up into having Camelot's king come here."

"What?" said Galahad also standing. "By whom?"

"Who knows? We have made quite a few enemies that would love to see us destroyed. It's pretty ingenious really...just come up with a reason to investigate our area with a report that people with magic are about and Camelot would come running to investigate. It wouldn't take much work."

Kay rubbed his head. "Well, we do have the King of Camelot as well as his Queen and his inner circle of Knights as our prisoners. If it does come to this then we could hold them hostage."

"No, that won't work," said Connor moving from the window to sit back down. "Hostage negotiations often require means and demands for turning them over. Our demands are ones that would never be met. Arthur would never go through with them."

"He's a king, what would you expect," said Malcolm leaning further into the couch he was in. "They never keep their word let alone to sorcerers. Remember when we tried to negotiate with King Palin Tregor? A fight between two champions to avoid bloodshed."

"Yes, I remember," said Kay for it had been he who had fought for them.

"You beat their champion Kay and even though you spared him, the king went on and stabbed his own champion and shouted that one of us shot a spell at him but his champion had taken the brunt of it. Not to mention his own father going back on his word. He made a promise to Lord Reks, your father Kay and he betrayed that as soon as he had him. They can't be trusted. The second we hand over Arthur Pendragon he would probably sound for us to be attacked the instant he could."

"I don't know," Connor said. "Merlin truly believes that Arthur is more honorable than that."

"Says the man who couldn't tell a king, who he claimed was his friend by the way, that he had magic because of what this honorable man would do to him," he said back calmly.

"We'll have to see for ourselves," said Galahad. "His knights seem to have faith in him when I spoke with them earlier. And while it has been years since I've seen him, Leon still operates by a code of honor or at least still thinks he does. We should be the better men and at least hear what they have to say for themselves. Give them no excuses to use later. Tomorrow, we'll have all of them present at the judging instead of just Arthur. Agreed?"

"I agree," said Connor.

"Me too," said Kay.

They looked at Malcolm for the final decision. He was silent for a few more moments before he huffed and looked defeated. "Fine. I agree too but let the record show that I don't like it."

"Malcolm, don't assume that we are happy about this. To be honest, the thought of listening to more of that man's anti magic garbage makes my skin crawl. But," Connor said dropping his voice to a harder tone. "I'll be damned if I don't show Arthur just how much not like a king I am or what I do for my people."

* * *

Connor was in bed when he had dreams that he hadn't had in years.

He was five and his parents were out tending to their duties while he was walking through the palace halls. A few guards gave him a small smile as he walked down the halls with no destination really in mind. He was just trying to pass the time until he could see his parents again. He knew of places where he was not allowed to go or his father would scold him and he would be under the glares of the man he served. He always found that man scary. The way he would look at him especially after his mother's mistress smiled at him always made him cold inside.

He was currently looking out a high window and he had his hand out. Suddenly, a canary flew in and then landed on top of it. His mother's mistress then appeared behind him. "Hello there little Connor. You have a new friend there."

"Yes my queen. This bird flew into my hand."

"That's not any bird Connor. That's a canary. They are great singers and quite beautiful too."

"Sing?" At his word, the canary started to let out a beautiful tune that actually calmed him and even made the queen close her eyes and appreciate the melodies.

"You truly are special Connor. You have such an amazing gift and...I know you will grow up to be a fine young man. Your two parents are proof of that. I hope that if...when I have children of my own that they are as profound as you."

Connor smiled at the queen as he patted his hair affectionately.

* * *

In a forest, a robed figure bowed before Alvarr and Mordred. "I found them."

"Excellent," said Alvarr. He turned to Mordred. "We now know where Arthur's army is assembling for his contingency plan."

Mordred gave him a hard and wicked smile. "Then let's put the final phase of my plan in action." He picked out a blue flag with a bear etched onto it that he made. "We'll be needing this. And once we are done, Camelot's army will be marching to their demise and that will lead to our victory."

"At last," Alvarr said taking the flag from the boy. "That's if that servant boy doesn't interfere with our plans for Camelot again."

Mordred just chuckled. "Whether he does or doesn't...it doesn't matter. No matter who he chooses to stand with, I will win in the end. There is nothing that could stop our plans this time. Either he allows Albion to attack and destroys Camelot's army or he stands in Albion's way and betrays the hopes of everyone who believes in his destiny by destroying Connor's quest of spineless equality."

Alvarr nodded. "Yes...the only way for our kind to come into fruition again is to rule with an iron fist to ensure we aren't threatened again, which we will do together."

* * *

Arthur could barely remember waking up that morning. It seemed like it was only moments between the time they had finally fallen asleep last night to when they were woken by the guards. They had been treated to some food before they were escorted back to the manor. Arthur didn't want to admit it but he was somewhat grateful that they had given them that especially for his wife and friends.

They were now in standing in the middle of the meeting hall of the manor surrounded by warriors of the Order of the Bear, some with weapons ready in their hands and others just looking on at them with interest or controlled rage. Arthur almost felt...like he was home in his court about to judge a criminal except now he was the one being judged. In front of him were Connor, Galahad, Kay and Malcolm sitting in their chairs on the altar looking ahead at them. After a few more moments of silence, Connor stood up from his place.

"To those of you who don't know...we are are to place judgement on King Arthur of Camelot as well as his Queen Guinevere and his knights: Sir Leon, Elyan, Percival and...Gwaine?" he said reading off the list he had. At Gwaine's name, he raised his eyebrow. "Gwaine? Any connections to Lord Gwaine?"

"Err..." he said looking around to all the people in the room who shared Connor's confusion and curiosity. "Well..." Gwaine was conflicted. Should he tell them all the truth? They were on a trial for their very lives and his father was considered a hero to these people. It might only help in the end. "My father named me after him."

"Really?" said Galahad. "Who was your father then?"

"Sir Rohan."

This immediately made the members of the Order assembled talk amongst themselves. Some looked at Gwaine in awe and others confusion. Malcolm just leered at him. "And how do we know you're even telling us the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't have any proof he was my father."

"You can trust him," announced a voice. Everyone looked on and saw Merlin emerge from one of the doors. "I know Gwaine and he wouldn't lie like this."

"Merlin," the six from Camelot said as they caught sight of him.

"Oh yes," Connor said sitting back down. "Allow me to introduce Merlin to the court for those of you who don't remember him from yesterday. He has asked that he be the party from Camelot's representative here in the court. I owed him a debt for that duel yesterday and agreed."

"Connor...I can vouch for the integrity for each one of them. You can trust that if any of them do lie...I will call them out on it. I know that none of them will force me to do that however." he said looking at all of them in confidence. Yet...when he looked at Arthur, he looked a little somber. '_Please don't force me into anything Arthur. This is your chance to prove me right_.' he thought as he caught Arthur's eye.

"Very well," Connor said nodding his head. "So we have Sir Rohan's son with us as well."

"Your father was a good man and kind man who did what he felt he needed to," said Kay. "The fact that I'm sitting here today is testiment to that. You should be proud of him."

Gwaine nodded his head. He had heard of that same statement from his mother: he should be proud of his father. Yet he always thought that it was just something he felt his mother had to say. To hear a total stranger say the same seemed to actual believe those words now that they seemed to have proof that he should. "Thank you," he said as he stared back at Kay with silent gratitude.

"Now," Connor said getting back to the matter at hand. "It is my understanding that you came here to investigate a report about us hassling a grower for helebore, is that right?" At their nods he continued. "What about this report made you suspect us?"

Arthur stepped forward to defend their actions. "It was said that these were sorcerers hassling the grower and was wearing your colors as well as had banners with your symbol on it."

At that, Connor and the rest of his council looked over at each other. Connor then turned to him. "That's not possible. We don't have any war banners. Our crest is only on our robes."

"You don't have war banners?" asked Arthur feeling a little lost. "I thought that were involved in wars yourself on Eire."

"Yes, but we weren't there to conquer. Anyway...I can vouch for my people and say that none were involved in such a devious act. I believe that your representative Merlin could vouch that as well."

Merlin nodded. "Originally, we were going to find the helebore that you supposedly had pilfered and destroy it." He hoped that his use of the word originally would make them all see that things had changed now. "I didn't see any helebore anywhere and I trust Connor on his word." He looked at his friends. "I hope that my friends will believe my word on this."

One by one, they nodded though Arthur was the last one too. Arthur wasn't sure that anything around here was true but this wasn't the time or place to deal with that issue.

"I see. Now that you have the sense to see that we are innocent, and have no helebore for you to destroy, I must ask what was your next move?" Connor said looking from each one of them until he stopped at Arthur. "I would assume that you would just return back to Camelot and resume your normal business then."

Arthur was silent for a moment as he stared Connor down. It was almost as if Connor was trying to test a theory of his. The only thing that Arthur could think of his plans after finding out that an attack would be impossible was his idea of a blockade. Yet, he didn't think that this council of four would take too kindly to that. "Of course, I would've just left." Arthur insisted.

Connor looked over at Merlin. Merlin was looking at Arthur but he wasn't relaxed. It seemed that Merlin was struggling right after Arthur's statement. He was starting to sweat slightly and his eyes narrowed a little at Arthur like he wanted to hit him for just annoying him. "You're lying." he said simply not waiting for Merlin to answer for their honesty.

"Connor, wait" he protested.

"Merlin," he cut in. "I may not have known you long but one thing I know is that you are a person that wears his heart on his sleeve. And when people such as those get annoyed or disappointed they have difficulty hiding it. I could tell...call it a perk of being a beast tamer." he said with no amusement in his tone what's so ever. "Now... tell me to my face...that Arthur really doesn't plan to do anything after leaving our valley whether we had the helebore or not."

Merlin looked again at Arthur whose met his gaze with a hard look. It was his traditional 'Don't be an idiot Merlin' face. Merlin was torn. He knew of Arthur's back up plan and Arthur had just lied to Connor about it. He didn't think Arthur would do much harm by it...but...that was the Arthur he thought he knew, right? The Arthur before him was still set against magic and Merlin didn't want to help him in harming this city. These people truly weren't at fault at all. Why couldn't he see that? Merlin just exhaled. "Arthur was planning a blockade whether we found any or not."

Arthur narrowed his eyes as everyone in the room growled or started yelling. "Silence!" cried Galahad which had an immediate effect.

"Thank you Merlin. Thank you for your honesty," said Connor as he nodded his appreciation which Merlin didn't return. He just stared at the floor. "Merlin vouched for your honesty and this is how you reward him?"

"I knew that Arthur would lie to us." said Malcolm leaning back into his chair. "He's a king after all, it's what they do."

"Well, I couldn't exactly say that to all of you just like that now could I," Arthur said snapping at the musician.

"Why not?" asked Galahad. "If you had told us the truth instead of making us get it from your friend then we might've overlooked what you had planned to do before. Yet...by lying to us it shows that you aren't trustworthy."

"Like I can believe that." He knew that deep down that they would've still found some excuse to still attack him on his word.

"And why couldn't you?" Connor said calmly. "Something tells me that we've been more hospitable to you then you would have to trespassers in your city. Why would our integrity be in question...because we have magic here?"

Connor folded his arms waiting for Arthur's reply. Arthur now could see where he was going with this. He was trying to show everyone...maybe even Merlin that he was right and Arthur was wrong. Prove to everyone that Arthur wasn't as honorable as his reputation claimed he really was. He looked over at Merlin's hurt look and found himself suddenly cooling down. Connor accused him of rewarding Merlin's loyalty with lies and he would show him, both of them that Arthur was better than that. "It would've just been a precaution that is all. After all, you may not have attacked this supposed grower but you did conduct raids in the neighboring lands."

"Yes, and tell me Arthur Pendragon, what would you have done to these people after you had you heard their supposed reasons for being captured," said Malcolm still in his calm voice. "In fact, tell him," he said pointing to a young Order member to Arthur's left. "He was brought here nearly a year ago. A bounty hunter caught him using magic to move a fallen tree off the road so he could move his wagon onward. He was transporting materials for a blacksmith and trying to make a deadline. I'm sure that this "dangerous prisoner's" crime would warrant being placed in a dungeon for life, yes?" he said using the terms he had used during his trial back at Camelot.

"You are putting words in my mouth Malcolm." he said turning away from that Order member.

"Or," he said ignoring him. "Maybe I should have done the right thing myself and just let my then future wife be captured for curing her cousin's daughter with magic because they couldn't afford medicine. It would've spared me from your execution, yes?" he said mockingly.

Arthur felt himself grow cold. That was why they were found with that magical poultice. Saving a child. He looked over and saw Merlin eyes shine a little but he was still looking down at the floor. He remembered that Merlin told him that there was probably more to Malcolm's situation then he previously thought. He was right. "I wasn't going to execute you!" he shouted.

This made Malcolm stop. "What?"

"I was going to call it off. You have Merlin to thank for that. He made me realize that I was too hasty in my judgement and was going to forestall it."

Malcolm shook himself free from his surprise and was back on the attack. "Forestall it? Oh, what an extra day or so? I'm sure that would've been much appreciative."

"Enough of this Malcolm," Connor said harshly. "You're not helping." Malcolm shut his mouth but he was still breathing quite hard and still glaring at the king. "Arthur Pendragon," he said getting the king's gaze back on him. "It would seem that you are set in believing what "facts" you know of magic. Yet in your defense, I can see that, in an odd way, you are trying to do what is right. Unfortunately," he said twisting his fingers in thought. "I believe you still pose a threat to my people here. I move that you and your party be sentenced to never leaving the confines of this city again."

Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine looked up in shock. Never leave again?

Connor turned to his three friends. "All in favor?"

Malcolm was the first to raise their hands as he glared at Arthur. Galahad and Kay raised their hands as well. Connor nodded his head before turning back to them.

"I hope in time, you could at least find it in your heart to learn more about us. You could thank both your friend Merlin as well as your mother, the Lady Igraine, for my mercy."

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

A/N: I hope you liked the final word. I was trying to come up with a punishment that would at least seem to satisfy both parties. Connor may not like Arthur and what he represents but there is still a part of him that hopes to set Arthur on a path that Igraine would've wanted for her son. He feels as if he owes her for when he was younger as well as owing Merlin for making him feel "normal" the last two days especially with their duel. As for Merlin, I'm trying to now not just blindly go along with Arthur's decisions anymore. Say what you will about Malcolm's harshness but he never speaks what he doesn't truly believe and that gives him credibility. Finally, Arthur is in a tough spot as he'd never been on the opposite side in his father's war on magic where now they have the upper hand and his life as well as his friends are under their judgement instead of the other way around and he felt fear for what they would think of his original intentions. Don't worry, it's all for the best in the end...I hope.


	17. Start of the Purge

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: One reviewer asked why Arthur would be in shock at the sentence they were given. You have to remember that he expected to be left to their mercy and he still believes it to be next to none especially since he entered their city. And who said he didn't think before he slept.

Chapter 17: Start of the Purge

"Connor," said Merlin as he stepped in front of his friends for all of the court to see. "What about me? You didn't forget that while I did ask to defend my friends in this trial, I have to be tried as well. I also trespassed into Albion."

Connor looked back at him. "Yes, I know; I didn't forget you at all. That's the reason I said they have you to thank. Their punishment is yours as well."

He didn't think it was too much of a punishment, at least for him, but this wouldn't help Albion in the long run. "What makes you think that I wouldn't use Kilgarrah to come here? Or let them out myself?"

"Are you?" he said not batting an eye.

Merlin held the gaze before he just huffed and shook his head. It was an empty threat and he knew it. He didn't use Kilgarrah like that except in special circumstances and besides he couldn't do that to the people of this city. It was a cry of passion. Connor was right. He did wear his heart on his sleeve. As for letting them go himself..."May you and I at least talk more in private about this?"

"We could talk but I have to warn you that it won't change the ruling. For that to happen, it has to be a unanimous vote between the four of us," he said gesturing to Galahad, Kay and Malcolm.

He understood. "I still want to talk about other things."

Connor was still for a moment but he eventually consented. "Very well. I believe this council is adjourned." He turned to Arthur and his men. "The members of the Order here have all been told who you really are but the rest of the city doesn't. I don't want to cause a panic. I also realize that it would be cruel to keep you confined in one space as you have yet to truly do harm to anyone. As long as none of you cause trouble you will be allowed to roam the city as you wish, however," he said raising his finger in warning. "The Order will be keeping an eye on you and if you do cause any trouble then you will be confined in your house. Am I clear?" They nodded. "This does include you as well Merlin." He nodded in understanding as well. "We're officially adjourned." He turned to Galahad. "I believe you have a ceremony to conduct; we're still in the middle of our festival."

"Yes Lord Connor." Galahad said as he gestured his men to start leaving.

Malcolm and Kay also followed Galahad and everyone else as they left only leaving Connor, the party of Camelot and two guards who were stationed at the front doors. Arthur was again surprised at this gesture of hospitality.

Connor saw Merlin's friends gaze at them intensely. "Would you like to take this private Merlin?"

"No," he said looking back at his friends. "I...I don't want any more secrets right now."

Connor nodded. "Very well." He then got up from his chair waved his hands and had the chairs moved off to the far wall by magic. "Let's talk now, I have to be overseeing the ceremony myself."

"Ceremony?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Galahad is testing four prospects in the Order to see if they deserve the rank of Sir. So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Before that, I want to thank you for that act of hospitality."

Connor scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. "It's more practical then hospitable I'm afraid. We have no formal dungeons here in the city. When crimes are committed, depending on their seriousness we either have the perpetrators work off the debt they owe, banish them or...execute them. This doesn't exactly fit into any of those three scenarios really."

"All the same...thank you," Merlin said not missing a beat.

"Your welcome...what did you want to talk about?" he said reminding Merlin of the subject he started.

"First, I want to say that you can trust that Arthur and the others won't cause any unnecessary trouble. You have my word on that."

He looked from Merlin to Arthur and the others. "I'm sure they appreciate that. Is that all?"

"No...I think that you are only asking for trouble in the long run by keeping Arthur here. Camelot's army is going to come looking for him and the rest of us."

"Yes, I did think about that but it might be more dangerous to just allow them to go free. At least this way, I can have my people's safety guaranteed if the King of Camelot is under my supervision. They won't do anything to us or the neighboring village if their king's fate is in my hands. Don't look at me like that," said Connor at Merlin's disapproving look. "You know that I'm right."

Merlin didn't voice it but he had to admit Connor had a point. While Merlin did know how Arthur's mind and his army worked Connor couldn't be sure himself; and with these new circumstances, Merlin might not be able to either. "While I can see the logic in that, I still say that it is unnecessary trouble."

"Your king is here, could he back up your words?" Arthur was silently watching but perked up when both Connor and Merlin looked back at him. "Could you, in all honesty, say that you won't make one unjust move against us just because of our magic?"

Arthur crossed his arms. Unjust? That was one thing that he wasn't. Arthur wanted to say no but the last time he gave an answer that he thought Connor wanted it backfired on him. What exactly should he say? While there was a part that _wanted_ to just leave them alone there was a part of him that still wanted and felt he needed to put steps in order to keep the Order at bay. "I-I wish I could say that I wouldn't do anything but I still have my own people to think about."

Merlin huffed at Arthur's answer but Connor surprised them both by nodding in approval. "I think you have somewhat redeemed yourself to me Arthur."

"What?" he asked completely off guard.

"It's unwise to trust someone who lies over one who speaks the truth even if they aren't your friends," he quoted.

Merlin was intrigued. "Where did you hear that Connor?"

"The Lady Igraine."

"Again, with my mother," he said raising his tone though he didn't start lashing when Gwen gripped his shoulder and it calmed him.

"Still believe me to be lying about that then," he said crossing his arms.

Merlin looked from Arthur to Connor feeling confused. "What does Arthur's mother have to do with any of this?"

"He claims that his mother was her maidservant and his father was my father's manservant." he said still glaring at Connor.

"They were. They had been your parents servants since even before they had been married. When your mother came to Camelot to marry your father, my parents met through them and they themselves fell in love and got married."

Merlin thought back to when Connor had told them all that he was the son of two servants. He didn't have reason to lie. And...one of the visions that he saw did have a blond woman in a grand bed, fit for a queen, as he sat nearby with a canary. A woman that why, he now realized, looked so familiar. "Arthur, I think he's telling the truth."

Now Arthur glared at Merlin. "Really Merlin? Why would you say that? He's not the first one to use my mother against me like that."

"But he isn't using it to get to you. In fact, he showed it to me before he even knew you were even here."

"He showed you? How? More magic I suppose."

"Well...yes," Merlin said scratching the back of his head. "It's hard to describe."

"Then why not show them?" said Connor holding out his hand.

Merlin almost jumped. "What?"

"Remember what Kilgarrah said? It's a way for people in tuned with the world like us to communicate." He moved his hand further out. "So let my memories tell you my story Merlin."

Merlin looked back at his friends a little self conscious. Though they now knew he had magic he never did truly use it in front of them before. Everyone was looking at them a little on edge; Arthur was still looking a little mad. Yet, Merlin knew that he should have nothing to be ashamed of and he was not going to let them get to him. "Okay...do you think we'll be able to be able to show each other what we want? It's always been random before."

"Yes..." Connor agreed. "But we didn't focus before when it happened so it would be random." He raised his hand out further

Merlin closed his eyes. He focused on desiring to see the truth of his claims and...he even focused on showing that his faith in Arthur was justified. He could still feel his glare behind him but he still wanted to show Connor there was more to Arthur then he was showing him. He stepped forward and then gripped his hand.

As soon as their hands fell into the grip, both Connor and Merlin's eyes glowed gold which made everyone in the room step back a little at the sight of it. Arthur heart skipped a beat seeing the glow of magic now in his manservant's eyes. The air around them also seemed to lightly blow around the pair of them. It was a little scary...yet, it was also a little...beautiful as well. During all of this neither of them even moved a muscle. It was as if both Merlin and Connor were frozen in time. Over three minutes and they were still as statues. He wondered just what exactly was going on with the two of them? Not that he really cared about this type of magical bonding they were doing.

"What's happening with the two of them?" asked Gwen looking frantically at Merlin.

One of the guards moved forward towards them, his metal armored shoes betraying any stealth. "Based on what they said, it seems that your friend and Lord Connor are sharing their memories with one another to better understand each other."

"You sorcerers can do that?" asked Elyan completely taken aback.

"No, we can't. I've never done anything like that before in my whole entire life. Yet, Lord Connor is different. Always has been even by magick's standards. It seems that your friend Merlin is as different concerning magic as our Lord." He then shrugged. "Perhaps that is why they can do this."

Images swam through Connor's mind more clearer than the last time they did with Merlin. He saw Merlin first meeting the king, then prince, teasing him and trying to humiliate him in a marketplace. He saw Arthur apologizing to Merlin about not believing him when about a knight using magic to try to kill him. He saw Merlin conjuring a wind to make Arthur's torch envelop a creature he knew to be an Arfanc and destroy it. He then saw Merlin strike down two Sidhe in human form and rescue the prince from drowning in a lake. He saw Arthur stand up to a possessed man that insisted Arthur wasn't worth his loyalty but he saw and heard Merlin's defense of him and Connor saw the true conviction his words held. It was almost like what Connor himself had done with Merlin yet while Merlin was tempted with promises of power by this sorcerer; Connor had just told Merlin his honest personal opinion without an ultimatum which was probably why Merlin put more store into it than this one. Finally, he saw Merlin lie to Arthur and say that he wasn't born from magic and that King Uther didn't kill his mother. Connor was intrigued...Merlin knew the truth about that and lied to Arthur about it?

Merlin, on the other hand, was seeing something totally different. Much different in nature to what Connor was seeing. While Connor was seeing the images and even hearing some of the dialogue spoken, Merlin felt like he himself was standing in the memory itself as if he had gone back in time.

* * *

Merlin was in what he realized was the throne room of Camelot. Uther was there sitting on his throne though, he looked much younger than Merlin had ever seen him. There was a beautiful blond woman sitting in a throne next to him. This had to be the Lady Igraine, Arthur's mother. He saw a half dozen people gathered there as well. One...was Gaius! Though he too was different. He looked much younger as well with less wrinkles on his features and his hair a healthy brown. He saw two people, a man and woman, standing behind a very small young boy perhaps 5 years old: Connor. 'Those people must be his parents,' he thought as he watched the scene start to unfold. He recognized them vaguely in some of the visions he had seen from Connor earlier. They were just in simple clothes that were the same style as the ones he'd seen the other servants in the castle wear.

"Connor is a beast tamer my lord." said a man in a cloak made of fine silk. He was standing beside the boy Connor. "I am sure of it. One of the army's hounds went ballistic on one of the men for teasing it and the boy screamed. When he did, the dog seemed to calm down and walked over and bowed to him. I could feel the power being released in my study."

'He could feel the power?' Merlin thought in shock. 'This man had magic? He must be the court sorcerer.' While Merlin did know that this was before Uther started the Great Purge, he could hardly believe that magic was such a part of his court back then. He remembered what he once told Gaius and now he knew he was right. Uther really was a hypocrite.

"What exactly is a beast tamer?" asked the man Merlin assumed to be Connor's father.

Gaius spoke this time. "I've heard of it. It is an old skill and rare skill of the Old Religion. One who possesses it is able to quell the violent and wild nature of any beast they come in contact with and pacify them. In other words, they can instinctively tame animals without training them."

"Any and all creatures?" Uther said with a somewhat hungry glint in his eye.

Gaius shook his head though. "No. Creatures of the Old Religion, no. It would be extremely taxing and he might not have the power for that. The last beast tamer recorded that attempted to tame such a creature died three hundred years ago when he tried to tame a sphinx. However," he said looking down at Connor. "I've never heard of one emerging in close to 200 years of recorded history. This is truly a rare sight indeed."

"But, how is this possible," said Connor's mother. She seemed nervous."Neither Roland nor I have any magic. How could our son have a magical gift?" Her grip on Connor strengthened but Connor just looked about more confused then ever.

"Some are just born with these gifts," said the sorcerer before them. "It isn't a choice for them, it just is. In the case of a beast tamer, it develops naturally. It isn't a gift that is hereditary."

"Is that all he could do?" his father Roland asked. Merlin could see that the present Connor had this man's hair and build.

"No," the court sorcerer said with a shake of the head. "Typically, these abilities are in conjunction with magic. He'll be able to do spells and enchantments just like myself when he gets older and more in control."

Igraine stood up from her throne. "Jade," she said to her maid. "It isn't something to be afraid of. This only means that your son is more special then we all previously thought. He is not only a sweet boy but a sweet sorcerer in the making." She looked and smiled at Connor who returned it with a shy one of his own. "I'm sure that he will grow to be quite a fine addition to the court, wouldn't you say Uther?"

Merlin was shocked to see Uther nod with his wife's statement. "I'm sure that our future children could count on a magic user such as himself. As the son of two loyal members of the household, his loyalty is sure to be strong."

Then the surroundings started to ripple like water and suddenly Merlin found himself in the royal bed chambers. He saw Arthur's mother tossing a small leather ball to the boy Connor while his mother was making the bed after the Queen had just gotten up.

"Great catch Connor," Igraine said as Connor caught her latest throw in his hands.

"Thank you my queen." Connor said in a very childish and innocently happy tone.

"Connor," said his mother Jade sounding a little embarrassed. "You address the Lady Igraine as milady, not my queen." Looking closer at her, Merlin could see that Connor had inherited her eyes as her humbleness.

"Sorry...my lady." he said in a small and shy voice.

Igraine however put up her hand. "Jade, it's alright. He's a small child so he's prone to make these mistakes. I personally think he's adorable when he addresses me so."

"I just hope my son doesn't make that a habit growing up."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Jade. Your boy will grow to be a fine young man, I can see it." Her face then dropped a little. "It's a shame I won't be able to have the same pleasure."

"Don't say that milady." her maidservant said in a regretful tone. "I'm sure you'll have a child of your own soon."

"Uther and I have been trying for a child for a good while now but so far we haven't been able to have one. It might be possible that it's impossible for me to bear children." Jade covered her mouth in horrified shock.

"Milady...I'm so sorry."

She nodded back. "I think it's taking a toll on him. He's started to make regular visits to the priestess Nimueh many a time recently."

Merlin's spine grew cold at that statement. 'Oh no,' he thought.

"Why would he visit a priestess so much over a lack of a child?" asked Jade.

"He probably thinks she might have a medicine or magical treatment that would work. Even I know that there are some things that even magic can't change. I've tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't have it."

Connor went to give the ball back to the Queen. She forgot about her troubles right there and smiled at him. She tossed it to him again just as Uther stepped in through the door with his servant, Connor's father Roland, close behind him. Merlin saw him narrow his eyes slightly at the sight of his wife playing with the son of their servants.

The scenes were shifting again and it was the same room with the same people except now Gaius had joined them and the Lady Igraine was in her bed. Gaius seemed to have been running through a checklist as Gaius was muttering things to Igraine and she kept nodding.

"Well Gaius?" asked Uther.

Gaius stood from his place and faced the king. "Sire, it would seem that Lady Igraine is indeed pregnant."

The king broke into a giant grin. The Queen also broke into a small smile as she looked towards her maid. She was stainding off to the side with her husband and child. She was smiling, happy for her mistress and friend. Roland also looked happy for his master and seemed to look back at his master and back to his son, happy that Uther would get to know that feeling as he did. Yet...Merlin might be imagining it but Connor's father also looked a little...upset too. He kept looking at the king when he was facing away from him with...suspicion and mistrust.

Merlin wondered why the king's servant would look suspicious at him though couldn't really think on it as the queen started talking.

"I'm glad that we'll have a child of our own. I'm also glad to know that our son or daughter will be able to have a good friend already," she said looking towards Connor.

"Don't worry Igraine, I'm sure that our son will become quite fond of Connor," said Uther.

Igraine smiled at Uther's persistence that it would be a boy. "Well, we already know that Connor will grow to be an accomplished beast tamer and will become skilled with magic." She looked down at him. "So why not name him as our future son's court magician?"

Merlin would've fallen back in shock if he could move. Connor would've become Arthur's court magician? The very thing that his destiny insisted that _he_ would become?

Uther looked towards Connor with a mild hard look before he turned to his wife and grinned. "If you think that would help our future son then it's okay with me."

Connor looked a little lost as both his parents looked gobsmacked. "My lady," Roland said taken aback. "That is too high an honor to give our son. We are not worthy of such a thing."

"That's ridiculous," Igraine insisted. "If anything I'm sure that we aren't worthy of giving you such an honor to begin with. Your loyalty is truly commendable."

"Yes," said Uther. "And if you two are so loyal then your son will carry the combined value for our soon to be born son. He is already very important to my wife, despite his...humble origins and that should make him important to me as well."

Merlin was surprised that Uther would be that friendly and, judging from the look on Roland's face, he couldn't help agree with Merlin as well as increase in suspicion.

The scene shifted again and this time Merlin found himself in the courtyard. Yet the atmosphere was different then the last three instances. This one was tense and frantic. Merlin saw Camelot soldiers standing guard on a lined up group of people in chains. There were about a dozen people and Merlin saw that the court sorcerer was one as he was bound and gagged. Merlin also saw Roland and Connor also bound in chains at the front. On the altar, he saw a pyre with Jade, Connor's mother, tied to it.

Merlin also looked up and saw Uther with his customary spot above the crowd during an execution. Now he knew what he was seeing. Uther was going to execute Connor's mother, his wife's maidservant in front of her family.

"People of Camelot," he shouted. "There is a threat that I now have identified which works against us all. The evil of Sorcery. It corrupts the good of men to commit atrocities and evil against us all in the kingdom. I personally have suffered at its hand and I'm sure that many of my people have but are just too afraid to reveal their pains. Have no fear for now I am about to solve your silent prayers and purge this evil from the kingdom. May this woman be the first in ridding this evil from our lands. Those of you who practice magic or ally themselves with magic will receive no mercy!"

While Merlin may be a controlled person, he felt like hurling the King off that platform. He knew of what made him to cause the Great Purge but he was going to start off with his wife's maidservant? With his loyal servant's wife? Who didn't even have magic? In front of them, in this spectacle? That was too far!

Apparently the chained prisoners did too. They shouted and cried in protest over the assembled crowds shouts and jeers. Connor was looking scared and Roland was behind him looking at his wife in horror and at Uther in rage. "Uther! You are a Demented Fool!" he shouted. "You know full well that what you are saying to all your people is complete garbage!"

Uther just sneered at his former servant. "Light the Pyre!"

Merlin closed his eyes as the wood beneath Jade was lit and then spread to envelop her whole body. He couldn't believe this. Jade, Connor's mother, was the very first victim of the Great Purge. While he may have his eyes closed, the screams chilled him from head to toe. He chanced a gaze at Connor and saw him frozen in shock and silent tears running down his young childish face while his father screamed in agony behind him. Merlin shed silent tears of his own until he saw a flash in Connor's eyes. It was a faint glow that kept flashing as Connor seemed to...convulse with every one of them. All of a sudden, he let out a large scream of pain and terror that seemed to fill the entire city. His eyes glowed pure gold as he looked up into the sky. After a few moments, it seemed that nothing happened until there was new commotion from the crowd. Dogs, goats, livestock of all kind started to run past the people and they started to scatter. Horses started to gallop into the courtyard as well and knock down the soldiers. The dogs started barking at them and even bit a few. Suddenly, the sky darkened with birds and Merlin saw a falcon swoop down and claw at Uther's hand. Bird's pecked at some soldiers and even flew to stall some that were heading in to try to quell the chaos. Another bird flew down to the court sorcerer in chains and removed his gag with it's talons.

"_**Datgloi Cadwyni**_" he said as soon as it was off.

The chains on the prisoners fell off and every one of them were free. They started to run off. Roland grabbed onto Connor and lifted him up and carried him off, following the court sorcerer and others. Uther saw that they were escaping and shouted for some bowmen to fire upon them. Merlin saw crossbow bolts miss completely and others get intercepted by a few of the animals before they could hit anyone. The escapees climbed onto the assembled horses and rode out of the courtyard heading for the gates out of the city. Merlin saw some of them get hit with the bolts...one of them was the court sorcerer who was busy blasting some guards out of the way that he didn't see the bolt until it was too late. It pierced his chest and he fell off his horse. Merlin saw Roland and Connor look back in tears before they kept on riding.

Once they were out of the city, Connor seemed to pass out and Merlin then found himself back in the manor's meeting hall.

* * *

Finally, it seemed that Connor and Merlin seemed to snap out of it. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief though it was extinguished when they caught sight of Merlin's face. While Connor snapped out of it looking a little thoughtful, Merlin was crying.

"Connor," he said in a cracking voice. "I-I am so sorry."

"Merlin?" he asked in a confused tone. "What is it?" Now he looked concerned.

Merlin just cried harder at his concern. "I...I'm sorry about what happened with you and your mother. You didn't deserve that."

Connor's face dropped and his eyes darkened. "You...you saw...that?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur's stomach clenched at the sight of Merlin in those hopeless tears. He couldn't help wondering what did Merlin see that made him break down like that but resisted the urge to ask out loud. Instead..."Merlin, don't be a girl."

He thought that might make Merlin defensive and try to sound witty but all Merlin did was stare back at him with that same sad look. Now Arthur was worried. What did Merlin see?

"Merlin," Gwen asked stepping up and rubbing his back in comfort. "What is it?"

Merlin wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. "Arthur," he said finally looking back at him. "He was definitely telling the truth. His parents were your parents servants alright. It was before you were born that they served them and when...you were born...Uther...tried to kill them."

Arthur's eyes widened as did those of his knights. "What? Why would my father want to kill his own servants like that? Did they do something?"

"No," Merlin said quickly. "They did absolutely nothing. Uther...wanted to start the Great Purge with their deaths." Merlin saw Arthur's face go from shocked to confused. "About a year or so before you were born, Connor was identified by your father's court as a Beast Tamer. Your mother was actually quite fond of him. Then, when your mother fell pregnant with you, she asked Uther that he be named your future court sorcerer and he accepted." At that Arthur's looked shocked again. "But...your mother died giving birth to you and soon after...Uther called for Connor and his parents arrest as well as the arrest of every magic user that he knew in the city. He announced the start of the Great Purge and it was to start with Connor's mother. As soon as the pyre was lit and the fire enveloped her, Connor seemed to tap into his inner taming powers and all the animals in the city and surrounding area came to their aid and a few managed to escape including Connor and his father."

When Merlin was done, everyone was in different states of shock. Connor was the only one not in shock as he already knew this though he clenched his palms tightly, staring at the floor and tried to push back the tears at losing both the Lady Igraine's kindness and his mother.

"But," said Arthur. "Merlin that still doesn't make sense. Why would my father want to start the Great Purge immediately after my birth when..." He suddenly stopped. He then remembered what was said to him a while ago. By Morgause. That his father used magic to make his mother bear a child but it demanded a sacrifice. "Merlin...are you saying that you think Morgause wasn't lying when she told me about my mother?"

At that Connor looked back up. "How could you never put that together Arthur? Didn't you ever wonder why your father started the Purge in the first place."

From his tone, Arthur didn't know whether Connor was trying to help him understand what was going on or mocking his intelligence. It could truly be either one. "He always told me that sorcerers just kept on using magic to do what they wanted so he decided to step in," he said in defending tone.

"Just like that? Out of the blue? You never thought on the timing once?" Connor didn't know whether to be angry or sorry for the poor fool. "He was obsessed with finding an heir for his kingdom. My father rode with him nearly everywhere and told me everything while we were in hiding. He went to the Priestess Nimueh to try to find anything that might make a barren woman bear children and she gave him what he wanted even though she warned him that it was costly. She warned him that for a new life to enter this world that didn't come naturally would need a life in exchange. My father heard her warn Uther that the life would be someone that was in his life. As he was the one to make the request, he would need to be the one to face the payment for the request."

Merlin remembered the looks of suspicion he saw in Roland's eyes after the announcement of Igraine's pregnancy. He also remembered he had the same look when Uther seemed to be overly friendly with Connor's family. '_Oh no_,' Merlin thought as the pieces fell into place. '_Tell me that Uther didn't think...'_

"I don't know what he expected would happen," Connor continued. "Maybe he thought that a trusted soldier or guard would suddenly die to make room for your birth but he sure wasn't expecting it to be his wife."

"My mother," Arthur said in a small voice.

"Lady Igraine," Connor said with a nod. "After she died, my father told me that he tried to ride off to take out his rage on Nimueh but she was nowhere to be found. He needed to punish someone so since he couldn't find Nimueh he went for the next best thing...her kin."

"People of magic," said Arthur.

Connor nodded. "He knew I was magic. Even though the Queen was fond of me and my parents it didn't deter him. In fact, it seemed that he thought by executing us first would send a message that no one was supposedly above the law. He took his own court sorcerer by surprise and also the city's magical weapon expert and maker and the magical scholars. When my mother was burned..." he said shaking his head to quickly subdue the memory. "My inner power was unlocked and all the animals in the city went for our aid as I cried for someone, anyone to help us. The rest of that day is a blur because it taxed me to the extreme. I was barely six at the time," he said at their doubting faces. "My father always told me that he was scared that I might've died from the shock as I was out for nearly a week."

Arthur just shook his head, trying to take in all of this new information. "Merlin...it seems we were wrong...Morgause was telling us the truth."

At that statement, Merlin looked away from Arthur and caught Connor's eye. It looked like Connor somehow knew that Merlin lied to him.

"_I saw the time you lied_," Connor said to Merlin in his mind.

"_It was for his own good_," said Merlin back with mind-speech. "_He would've killed his father in a rage and he wouldn't have been able to handle that_."

"_What about now_," he said crossing his arms. "_I thought you said that you didn't want to keep any more secrets? What can they do harm now? He can't exactly hurt his father now...can he_?" He narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "_Or, were you just saying that to try to get to me_?"

Merlin got defensive. "No...I meant what I said Connor."

"Meant what Merlin?," asked Arthur.

Merlin had said that last thing to Connor out loud. He looked at Arthur and saw that he was concerned for him. Merlin did say that he didn't want any more secrets. It couldn't only be for his own benefit or...he would be no better than Uther was. "Arthur," he said when he felt he could. "Gaius told me that Morgause was telling the truth as soon as we got back to Camelot that day. I-I lied to you and said Morgause was lying. I saw that you were so angry with your father and I didn't want you to do something you would regret so...I did what it took to calm you down."

They say that the truth could set you free yet, Arthur didn't look grateful for this new freedom that he was given. In fact, he looked murderous. "You...You...You had no right to do that!"

"I'm sorry Arthur, I was just trying to look out for you."

"By lying to me? Making me look like a fool in front of everyone? Everyone who knew what my father had done and making me seem like a stupid little boy thinking my father could do no evil? I bet you all laughed at how clueless I was about all this, didn't you?"

"Arthur," Merlin said trying to explain.

"No," Arthur said cutting in. "I don't want to hear it! Spare me your excuses! You lied and kept things from me while I actually told you things I've never said to anyone! All this time...You took me for nothing more than a fool!"

Then he ran out of the manor with Gwen going after him while everyone stared at the opened front doors in silence. Connor just let out a frustrated breath and slowly made his way out of the manor himself. Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan turned to Merlin and saw more silent tears silently fall.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

A/N: Hey, the last chapter received so many hits so quickly that I decided to put an extra rush in this chapter as a thank you. I hope you loved it because once I started the visions that Merlin was seeing, I couldn't stop. Please, give me your thoughts. I need them!

_Datgloi Cadwyni_ - Unlock chains


	18. Order of the Bear

**Forks in the Path of Destiny**

A/N: Glad so many of you liked the last chapter especially with Connor's past in Camelot.

Chapter 18: The Order of the Bear

Merlin was feeling so...defeated standing there. He knew that Arthur would be angry that he lied but he looked so...disgusted with Merlin. He had heard that Arthur was disgusted with the fact that he had magic but now he was disgusted with both what he was and what he'd done. Merlin saw that the others were just looking at him, unsure of what to do or where to go now.

"I think I'll stay here for the moment," he said before he went off and headed up to the living quarters of the manor to his room.

When he left, the remaining four knights looked to one another with an awkward silence.

"What do we do now?" Percival asked breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know," answered Leon. "What is going on between Arthur and Merlin is a personal matter. I don't think we have any right to get involved."

Gwaine looked at the door Merlin went through. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't do anything."

"Gwaine...what can we do?" asked Elyan.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think the best place to start is to talk with Merlin. Besides...there are things I've been meaning to ask him about anyway."

Elyan looked towards the door too. "Me too. If what Gwen said was true, then I want to thank him for helping out our father when he was sick."

Gwaine and Elyan took off to try to catch up to Merlin leaving Percival and Leon there. Percival looked to Leon still feeling a little awkward at this whole mess.

"Should we go too?"

"I...I don't think so. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Me either," said Percival looking more somber. "I don't really know Merlin as well as the rest of you but I do know that he would only do what he felt he had to. Maybe that's why he felt the need to keep these secrets and even lie to Arthur about Uther and Igraine. He felt that it was for the best."

Leon paused for a few seconds considering Percival's words and then he slowly nodded. "I remember that day. Arthur was beside himself with grief. I've never seen him so sad and angry at the same time before that day. He truly did look like he would kill his own father. Then Merlin suddenly said that Morgause had been lying and seemed to try to convince Arthur of that until he calmed down and lowered his sword. He...I remember that Merlin had called magic evil as well in there. Now that we know what he is...that can't have been easy to say."

Percival looked up and caught sight of a painting of Connor with a ball of light in his hand. "Connor insists that Arthur doesn't deserve Merlin's loyalty...I think it's safe to say that none of us really deserve his loyalty." He looked back to Leon. "Even with Arthur mad at him, as well as us scared of him now, Merlin still defends us to his fellow sorcerers. Connor and the others treat him with great respect and I can see that Merlin is getting closer and more involved with all of them; but he's still trying to use whatever he can to make sure we are taken cared of."

Now Leon felt both sad and ashamed. This was both confusing and disconcerting to see how things have changed in their world so quickly. "I believe the best we can do is for now not let Merlin's defense of us suffer because of our actions. It wouldn't do to thank Merlin for what he is doing by causing trouble here in the city."

"So...what do we do? Go find Merlin or Arthur?"

Leon thought on it but then shook his head. "Merlin might be able to open up to Gwaine and Elyan, but if we go, it might overwhelm him especially after what just happened." He then looked out the front doors. "Arthur might not be up for talking with anyone after what we just found out about Connor and his father. Gwen might be the only one who he might talk to if he does talk to anyone today."

"Do we head on back to the house then?"

Leon thought on it for a moment before he had a flash of a certain magical knight that he still had questions for. He looked towards one of the guards and walked over to him. "Excuse me, I heard that Galahad is going to be supervising a test for knighthood...where exactly is that?"

The guard looked him over for a second before he answered. "The arena," he said simply.

"Thank you." Then he left the manor with Percival following behind him.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in the second floor study just gazing out the window trying to block out the words that Arthur screamed at him out of his head. As much as they hurt, Merlin knew it had to be done. Arthur was ready for the truth...the thing that worried him was, what was he going to do with it? He didn't dwell too long as some small coughing got his attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw Gwaine and Elyan standing there, looking a little tense.

"Hi Gwaine, Elyan," he said wiping away any remaining tears and taking a seat at the nearest couch. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Well I wouldn't worry Merlin...we've seen you look worse than this," Gwaine said with a mischievous smirk forming.

Merlin then let out a small chuckle that seemed foreign to him. He felt like he hadn't let out anything like a laugh in ages with whats happened this morning. "Well, sit. Make yourselves comfortable. I'm sure that Connor, Galahad, Kay and Malcolm won't mind provided we don't break anything."

"Aww," Gwaine said going to slouch in the armchair across from Merlin. "And here I wanted to knock those bookshelves down."

Merlin then broke into a true smile which almost hurt. Elyan himself took a seat on the same couch as Merlin. "I'm sure Gwen will calm him down. He just needs...time. As we all do," he said getting somewhat calmer. "Gwen...Gwen believes that you might've healed our father when Camelot was suffering that plague a few years ago...is that true?"

Merlin felt a little sad at the memory. He nodded. "I did...though it almost ended with Gwen getting burned for it."

Elyan shook his head. "Still, you gave Gwen some more months with him and I know she appreciates it from the bottom of her heart. As do I. Thank you Merlin."

"Your welcome," he said timidly. Merlin scratched the back of his head. "I still can't believe I can finally talk about all of this now. I'm so used to keeping this quiet and sometimes not even Gaius can help me."

"Gaius knows about your magic?" asked Gwaine not too surprised.

Merlin smiled again. "He's known ever since I've arrived in Camelot. My mother thought he could help me harness and control my magic"

"Your mother knows too?" asked Elyan.

"Of course. She told me that when I was a baby I used to cause some of the small things in our hut rise up in the air."

"You've had magic since birth?"

Merlin nodded. "People can study magic and eventually use it. From what I was told, Kay is one of them who studied magic enough to learn how to use it. Yet, there are quite a few people who are born connected with magic and able to use it. Connor and I are two people who are that way."

"What can you do Merlin? Could you...say...conjure up some...high quality mead?"

Merlin laughed at Gwaine's...well just Gwaine. "Magic doesn't work like that Gwaine. We're magicians...not gods."

"Hmm, too bad. Oh, Merlin...Arthur told us that Connor said you were a dragonlord. Your father..."

Merlin was surprised. He didn't think they knew that as well. Oddly...Merlin didn't feel to angry or upset that it was now open. He was proud of his father and he wasn't going to be ashamed of it. "My father was a dragonlord. The last dragonlord. Though, now that title is mine."

"Merlin," said Elyan drawing back his attention. "When we went to the tomb to retrieve that dragon's egg...it wasn't lost in the collapse, was it?"

"No...it wasn't. I managed to save it from that thief and I hatched it when it was safe to."

"Wow, so you're a father too Merlin? What else have you been keeping from us?" Gwaine was trying to sound violated but his cheeky grin was betraying his tone.

This was nice. For a moment, Merlin felt the same freedom that he felt with Connor on the field with his two friends right then and there.

* * *

Arthur just kept walking, he was not really set on going anywhere. He just wanted to put some distance between himself and his lying and scheming servant. He couldn't believe that he would be lied to. Not just from Merlin but from his father and even Gaius. The way that Connor kept asking how he never could put it together himself...he truly felt like he was a brainless fool. Who else knew about what his father had done? What if...what if this whole city knew about what happened? No wonder they feared and hated him and his kingdom so much. He wasn't sure that he even liked himself right now. He felt tainted...dirty considering where he now knew he came from. What it cost for Camelot to have it's current king. So much death and hatred forming, for both sides...all because of his father and his own birth.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into a very young man...perhaps 14 or 15 that had a sack over his shoulder and caused him to drop it and split open. Sand poured out from the hole onto the street.

"Oh...I am so sorry," Arthur said moving to cover the hole to stop the flow from escaping.

"It's okay," the boy said. "It's just some sand."

"Why don't I help you?" He said lifting the sack and being mindful of the tear. "Sorry, you lost so much...sand."

"Oh, that's no problem. _**Casglu yn yr Awyr**_." His eyes glowed with the power of magic and suddenly the spilled sand flew up and collected into a concentrated ball. "I got it." he said holding on to the ball.

Right now, Arthur was too angry and mentally exhausted to become tense around magic. "Right, I forgot you could do that."

"Not around magic much are you?" the boy said leading him away.

"Not like this, no," Arthur said following him. '_Mostly the magic I'm around is the kind trying to kill me or take over my kingdom_' he thought as he followed the boy down the road.

They kept walking until the boy led Arthur into what looked like a crafting shop. Walking inside, Arthur felt a sudden rush of hot air. It was coming from the open back room. As Arthur followed the boy there, he looked around and saw panes of glass of all colors. Some of them even had designs and images designed into the glass. Even the windows back at the castle weren't like this. He'd seen quite a few of the houses of the city with windows similiar to these. When he got to the back room, he saw a man, no older than himself, next to different buckets surrounding a rectangular mold. He looked up when they came in. "Deaton, put the sand on that table...oh, you brought a new friend?"

"I bumped into him by accident and knocked down his sack of sand. I wanted to make it up to him and carry it in for him. It was pretty heavy."

"Thank you for that. I keep insisting my little brother use magic to lift the sacks he fills but he insists that he's strong enough to carry every last one of them. Personally," he said dropping to a mock whisper. "I think he's trying to show off for the young ladies."

"I heard that," he said causing the man to laugh. "This is Leif," the boy Deaton said to Arthur. "My older brother. The best window maker in Albion." He then placed the floating sand that he had into a smolding pot.

"Pleasure," he said shaking his hand after he put the sack of sand down. "I saw the glass in your shop...you're good."

"Thank you. However, I prefer the title of Glass Master over Window Maker. I thought, why make windows for homes when you could make art to be put on every house or high rising building?"

Arthur thought back to his earlier thoughts of the windows on all the homes and buildings in this city. "You made all those windows? For every house and building in the city?"

"Oh no," Leif said moving to the sack. "My teacher made the ones for the oldest homes and buildings of the city. When he passed and left his legacy to me, I decided to try to take his work a step further and make it into an art. Everyone in Albion and even select circles on Eire love my windows."

"Why place glass windows on every home? I realize that glass windows are much more effective than wooden ones but glass is expensive."

"Normally yes, but that's mainly due to how hard it is to melt and cool it. My brother and I use our magic in crafting and molding the glass and because of that we could make more in much fewer time than most makers. Not too mention that the sand is easy to come by with a shore plus the surrounding mountains nearby. Because of this, it is a lot more affordable and abundant which gives us room to make the art in the glass to appease everyone's personal styles and tastes."

A pair of sorcerers using their magic for a honest pioneer business? Arthur just kept getting more confused by the day. As he walked out of the shop he caught sight of Guinevere.

"Gwen...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly. For a few moments I was afraid I lost you until someone told me that you went into that shop," she said looking towards one of the Order standing patrol nearby.

He remembered that Connor did tell him that the Order now knew what they looked like as well as who they were so naturally they would watch his every step. "Sorry...for running off like that. I just couldn't be around there. Not around Merlin at least."

Gwen nodded. "I understand Arthur but...don't be too hard on him. Merlin was only doing what he thought was best. I'm not saying..." she said seeing him rise in temper. "that you have no right to be angry but just that you should be angry for the right reasons."

He didn't have anything to say on that. He just let out a deep breath and walked off with Gwen at his side. As they were walking together, Arthur couldn't help but feel something odd about their whole situation. While they were technically prisoners and in hostile territory, he felt more free in his relationship with Gwen then he did back home. He never would've been able to just walk with her through the city streets like this hand in hand. They might've have been able to have some talks and a few strolls in the citadel but it didn't feel like this. The castle was big, yes, but it could still feel somewhat confining compared to just being out and about in the fresh air.

"This is nice," he said to Gwen as they seemed to find themselves in the farmlands of Albion. There were a few people working but the land mostly had children playing.

"It is a sight isn't it?"

"That's not what I meant Gwen."

"I know," she said with a smile as she snuggled closer to him.

He then looked up to see that the children, a group of 8, were kicking a large leather ball around and one of the boys kicked it too hard and it flew off too far. He looked the eldest amongst the children...perhaps 9 or 10.

"Nice kick," one of the boys said sarcastically at the culprit. "Now we lost the ball."

"Yes," said another boy. "It fell somewhere in the planting fields and we can't go in there."

"I'll find it." the culprit insisted childishly. "_**I Fy Llaw**_." The ball suddenly flew out of the crops and went into the little boys waiting hands. "See? No problem." he said looking quite proud of himself.

"Where did you learn that one?" asked the first boy.

"My dad taught it to me. Said that if we kept losing our toys in the fields then it would get them back without making the growers mad."

"Can you teach it to me?" said the only girl in the group.

"And me?" said another one of the boys.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at those children and their excitement to learn magic. They smiled and acted like there was no wrong in it. Like it was the most normal thing in the world that the boy managed to make their ball fly into his hand, even amongst them that didn't seem to be magic it seemed normal. The people working nearby didn't even react to the magic also. Unfortunately, if they had done something similar around the areas of his kingdom, they would've been arrested. Arthur couldn't really seem any harm in these children and what they were doing. Also...judging from how young they all were, they might be the ones that Connor was telling him about. Ones that could use magic since birth. If that was the case...they couldn't even help themselves. And his father set out to destroy them...he...had set out to destroy them.

* * *

Leon stepped into the arena and saw that there were a few members of the Order scattered around the center circle warming themselves up. Swinging their swords and hatchets around at invisible targets. Underneath the top box, Leon found Galahad there talking with Connor and looking towards the Order of the Bear assembled in the arena. Next to them was a big brown bear. The same one that they had met on their first day into Albion. Cubby...he believed it had been called.

"Looks like the knighting tests back home," said Percival looking at all of the activity in the arena.

"There's Galahad," Leon said pointing to him. "I want to talk to him before he gets preoccupied."

"Well...let's go but lets also hope they don't place that in causing trouble."

They moved towards them and they were in Galahad and Connor's sights before they reached them.

Galahad actually made some steps toward them. "Leon...Percival, how can I help you? It has to be fast, I'm about to oversee the testing."

"I just wanted to talk," said Leon. "Really talk without weapons or loyalties coming between us."

"Like the good old days?" he said with a small smile. "Very well, but it'll have to wait until after the testing. I'm the head leader of the Order of the Bear and in choosing the Sirs I'm choosing the ones responsible for defending and leading the defense of the city when I'm unable to."

Leon broke into a small smile. "Yes...I know how that is. Being chosen for that...it isn't something to be taken lightly. Those that do-"

"Aren't worthy of the heavy burden," both Leon and Galahad said.

They both smiled at each other. Leon brought himself up. "You remembered?"

"I've never forgotten...I told you that, remember?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this defense of magic idea. You might have been able to spend the last twenty years understanding it but I'm afraid I've only understood one principle behind it...which I'm sure you know."

Galahad nodded a little somberly before he cleared his throat. "Well, excuse me. I have to get to work. You and your friend could watch from the stands if you want."

"Thank you Galahad."

Leon and Percival took some seats and looked on as Galahad shouted for order from the Order, (pun intended). Members of the Order, conscripts, lined up to face the two leaders. There were four young members, that were in front of the line, and they seemed to be trying extra hard to be attentive. Percival also noticed that there were Order members with armor plating on their mail watching from the side also lined up. Connor stood forward and brought his hands out to the assembled members of the Order.

"It was over 17 years ago...when the idea of our Order was dreamt. Albion was being built and people were coming in one by one. Yet...we had no one to look out and protect us like other cities did. I had my chimera Emrys but...not even he could watch out for everyone and against everything all the time. It was Sir Galahad who made us realize three important truths. We...had to defend ourselves. We...have to look out for each other. And we...have to be the ones to defend those who had no one. He became the very first Sir of Albion. But what was he a Sir of? He stated that Albion needed to deliver a rite of order. The Order...of the Bear!"

At that, there were shouts and small howls from everyone in the arena but only for a few seconds. The bear itself had also let out a big roar that stopped when everyone else did. This time Galahad went forward to speak.

"Bears...they are some of our world's most dedicated protectors. They defend their homes and most importantly...their families with all their strength. They do not attack unless the target poses a threat to them or their loved ones. Friends...children...spouses...fellow kinsmen, these are definitions of loved ones. Like the bear, we protect our loved ones and our home from those that seek us harm or even...death. As a Sir of the Order, you must be a bear given human visage. Am I right Cubby?"

The bear roared again at Galahad's question. Then Connor spoke again.

"Look now...how we've flourished from Galahad's dream into a slow yet becoming reality. Order of the Bear...We are gathered here to test four who believe themselves ready to try and join the rank of 'Sir'. It is a title that symbolizes the defense of the city of Albion and it's people. To be the one that our soldiers depend and rely on for wisdom and direction in times of need and crisis. To serve as examples to the world of what we hope to achieve and work towards. You four will be tested to see if you can reach this honor. All of you might prevail, just one or even none of you might achieve it today. I don't want any of you to be deterred however. If you do not rise to the rank's expectations it doesn't mean that you never will. It simply means that you are not ready and have more work to do with yourselves. Today will deprive you of nothing, it will only make you better whether you face success or failure in today's test. Therefore, let us begin the test!"

The Order of the Bear raised their hands in salute at the end of Connor's speech while he and Galahad bowed in response. Leon found that Connor's speech was truly different from others he'd heard during Knighting Ceremonies back home. Uther's speeches had talk of the kingdom's glory and the might that their forces had upon enemies that seemed to inspire potential knights and present loyal knights but this was different.

Connor had a certain humbleness to himself that was even expressed in his speech. Perhaps it was because of his humble origins and that he was never trained as nobility like most leaders of his nature were. He talked of what they hoped to achieve, the meaning of what they were here for and tried to make it clear that if success didn't come for those that tried, not to give up in trying again. Leon was somewhat impressed. Percival even found himself filled with the hope that he got to be counted as one looked to for protection and hope of others even though, as knight of Camelot, that's what he already was.

The conscripts scattered to the far walls while the four potential 'Sirs' went to the center and readied themselves. Galahad took out a small sack and took out what seemed to be...wooden dolls. He took eight of them and stood them some ways in front of them. When they were set he moved back to where Connor and his bear still stood. Connor then raised his hands to the dolls direction and like seeds, they sprouted to life size wooden imitations of armed soldiers complete with shields and swords.

Galahad spoke when the soldiers went still at attention. "Your test will now begin. You four must defeat these eight mystic mannequins. No magic or magical weapon attack will be allowed. It's use will mean instant failure in the test. If it is deemed necessary, a second test will be administered. But don't think on that and focus on this test first." He raised his arm up. "Begin," he said bringing it back down.

Both Leon and Percival thought it was a little unfair. How was outnumbering them a test? The wooden soldiers started to converge on the men slowly. One of them rushed in and started to charge at one of the figures and was suddenly engaged in battle. The other three let them come to them before they started to block and fend off the blows. The first man managed to cut of the first one where it turned immediately to dust but was then clobbered on the back of the head by another and seemed to be knocked out. The remaining three where backing away from the remaining six now starting to overwhelm them. The lone mannequin took his sword at the one he knocked out and placed it into the warrior's back.

One of the other three men yelled. "Back to back. We have to limit the freedom they have to attack."

The three of them soon found themselves in a triangular formation with them rotating around hacking away at the soldiers now moving out of their straight line of attack. Two dolls became dust after their own beheading leaving five left. They seemed to be holding well when the one who made the suggestion beheading another doll but the dust got in his eyes and stopped for a second in surprise causing the rotating man next to him to knock him down. With the formation broken, the one who had bumped the soldier down was taken so by surprise that he was too distracted to block the swipe made at him by one of the dolls and soon fell to the ground.

Leon and Percival thought he was dead but the assembled people didn't look too worried about the man's fate. They looked to Galahad and Connor and saw them look more thoughtful than mournful.

The one who had fallen down took his sword and swiped at the two dolls legs that were coming behind the last man's back. The legs were cut off making the mannequins drop flat to the floor. The other man had free reign against his mannequin and easily beheaded it. The fallen man got back to his feet and beheaded one of the mannequins on the floor but before he could behead the other, he was struck by the last mannequin that managed to rejoin the fray. As the man feel lifelessly to the ground the mannequin was then beheaded by the last man who then beheaded to final legless mannequin on the ground. The test was now over.

Leon and Percival were shocked at what just happened.

"How does this prove that man gets to have the rank of 'Sir.' The rank of a knight. He's just a lucky survivor." said Leon completely befuddled by this.

Percival nodded as he looked towards the fallen men but found something odd...missing from their corpses. "Leon?"

"Percival?"

"Am I mistaken or are the other three bodies not bleeding?"

Leon looked at the lifeless forms of the other men more carefully and saw that Percival was right. Not the slightest shimmer of ruby red blood. Connor then started to walk over to the three and, one by one, with a glowing hand he touched each one and they seemed to snap to their senses as if they had been shaken awake from sleep.

Galahad stepped forward to them also. The three awakened soldiers got to their feet and stood at attention with the surviving tester.

"The four of you did commendably. However, I must say that...Connor and I saw that only one of you passed. There won't be need of an additional test; this one told us all we needed to know." Leon then expected him to go to the winner and offer his congratulations but instead he went to the one that fell last. The one who had suggested the back to back tactic. "You are the one who has passed the test."

"Me...Sir Galahad? But I fell in battle."

"What the test was testing wasn't whether you could avoid falling in battle or not. It was your behavior, attitude and operation in battle that we were testing. A 'Sir' has to be a leader. In this battle you were one. A 'Sir' looks out for his fellow men. In this battle you did. A 'Sir' puts the lives of others over their own. In this battle...you did." He turned to the others. "You three did well but I don't believe you are worthy for the title of 'Sir'. At least...not yet. Trying to be brave," he said looking at the reckless one. "Being blind to your surroundings," he said looking at the one who knocked the man down. "Or just trying to stay alive," he said looking at the survivor. "Isn't what being a 'Sir' details. You three will need to work on those and when you've thought that you have...you can try again."

The three bowed their heads to Galahad before they went off to join the other conscripts. Galahad gestured for the man to kneel on the ground. Connor then took a sword and anointed the young man. "You are now in the ranks of 'Sir'. I present to you...Sir Cade!"

The Order of the Bear broke into applause at the newly named Sir Cade. Leon and Percival politely joined in at the young man's success. Knight of a kingdom or Knight of a Magical Community, it matters not. The honor that is given...is the same value.

"That was amazing," said Leon as he and Percival rejoined Galahad at the top box. "I was sure that those men were dead."

"You probably couldn't see if from the stands but the swords the mannequins had were wooden and blunt. They couldn't pierce anything."

"Then why did the men fall?" asked Percival.

"Though they were wooden, they were enchanted with a Paralyzing Hex. The stronger and more effective the blow then the stronger the paralysis. For fatal blows, the paralysis would be absolute...like in death on a true battlefield. It's our way of training the men to truly be ready for battlefield conditions."

"I have to admit...that's pretty genius." said Leon.

"Coming from a well seasoned warrior such as yourself Leon...I would have the Order take that as a compliment."

"Good, you should."

For a moment...there with their teasing smiles...it truly did feel like old times between the two. Soon they snapped back to reality and started to leave the arena.

"I have to ask," said Percival. "You just use those magic dolls to train?"

"No," said Galahad. "We have training dolls and soldier dolls. The soldier dolls have real metal swords and shields and we use them for guarding our camps away from the city and even for extra reinforcements. Not as reliable as human troops but a lot better than nothing. Though only the 'Sirs' of the Order have access to them. And...with the festival, all the Sirs are here in the city so you won't have to worry about stray dolls walking around on their own.

* * *

"We have the camp in our sights sir," a robed man said on his knees.

Mordred and Alvarr broke into smiles at the news.

"Perfect...remember...make your spells as volatile as possible and as destructive as you can," said Alvarr.

"Alvarr...there are too many soldiers. If we do cause this commotion, the soldiers will charge at us with everything they have."

"Do not worry," said Mordred not batting an eye. "Some may be able to maintain their focus in the presence of our magic but the number who do will be outnumbered by the soldiers that allow the chaos to overwhelm them."

"Besides," said Alvarr with a smile. "I have something to take care of them too." He then pulled out a thick sack that he had behind him. "Before we left Albion, Connor did say that we could help ourselves to whatever supplies we needed for our journey out of the city. I managed to charm my way into Albion's doll maker's house and helped myself to some of her...militant works when she wasn't looking."

He then pulled out one of many wooden dolls he had in the bag. It seemed to have a pin as a sword with a small metal disc as a shield. Mordred looked at the figurine and he could sense the dormant magic in it ready to be released.

"Excellent...Alvarr this will suit our deception even more." He broke into a hungry and twisted smile as the doll began to glow.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

A/N: I hoped this one met my usual standards. I was disappointed that only one author found the hidden agenda I stuck in there for Uther's plans. I wonder...how do you think Arthur and Merlin will make it out of this one? Little by little, our favorite party from Camelot are being exposed to the true wonders of magic as opposed to it's wrath. Do you think it will be enough? Especially with a dark storm brewing under the horizon.

_Casglu yn yr Awyr _- Collect in the air

_I fy Llaw _- To my hand


	19. Dooming Deceptions

**Forks in the Path of Destiny**

A/N: I've changed the image of the story to a much better picture of a Chimera that I found. Now, I believe we are do for some more trouble to head our way.

Chapter 19: Dooming Deceptions

Sir Tristan was standing with some of the other knights looking over Arthur's army. Looking back, he couldn't believe that just one year ago he was trying hard to avoid these people and now here he was in the heart of their army. Granted...these knights weren't exactly the best company. Nothing like some of his fellow smugglers were when it came to stories or conversation but he did have to respect their combat skills. Yet, that didn't mean that he had to like them. Especially the two he had to work with: Sir Dregan and Sir Ferris. They seemed to look at him with a little spiteful gleam in their eyes whenever he was in their sights or had to talk to them. Yet, Arthur insisted that they've served Camelot well in the past and they would be of great help in maintaining the men while he was gone.

Right now, they were camped out about a little over a day's ride from the valley where the King had rode to with his entourage. According to the King's plan, he was supposed to have sent word by now. Tristan didn't think there was any cause for concern because it wasn't exactly on schedule. One thing that he learned out there in the smuggling business is to be prepared for the fact that you can't always be punctual. Especially when it came to magic. While everyone around him were prepared to fight a full scale assault against sorcerers, Tristan was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Also...in his business of smuggling, it occasionally involved magical relics and brews to underground networks of magical people. Some he did have hard feelings towards but some were actually people he didn't mind doing business with. However, even with those people he wouldn't do anything to cause them to strike at him...both for his profit and his health.

He was broken out of these thoughts when a glint of light caught his eye. It flew like an arrow and hit one of the tents which caused it to come alight with fire. There was a shout and suddenly a half dozen more lights descended on them and caught a few more tents that filled with the screams of people still inside them. Several soldiers went off and tried to doze the fires or throw dirt on the soldiers who had managed to catch on fire themselves. Suddenly their was a shout that was followed by gurgling and Tristan saw figures emerge from the nearby woods armed with swords. One of them had already run a soldier through and were making their way to the heart of their camp. They were in hooded cloaks and had basic swords and metal shields. It looked like there were at least 30 of them.

Swords were drawn by soldiers and knights and they ran for the new enemies with relieved determination against a new enemy to fight after days of tense suspense. They met their enemies swords with their own and Tristan saw one knight run one of them through. However, it did really nothing and before the knight realized it he was run through himself. Before the other soldiers could run and join in to overwhelm these soldiers, there were more blasts of magic ricocheting through the air that had a few of the men flying through the air before they fell lifeless on the ground. Tristan brought up his sword to defend against one enemy that slashed at him. He slashed back and he tore at the robe and watched as it fell off. Revealed to him and anyone nearby...was a life-size wooden mannequin. It had no face but it did have a crest cut into it's chest of a bear gazing up at a star.

"It can't be..." Tristan said in an almost whisper before he dodged a swipe at his head.

He had encountered magical figurines like these before. Or rather he heard of them from Isolde. She used to tell him tales of magical dolls like this used to help her birth village back on Eire. Dolls bearing a humble bear on their chests obeying warriors bearing the same symbol on their robes. What were they doing attacking the camp? When he first heard about the reports of this symbol, something about it did sound familiar but it didn't click how and where he had seen or heard of them before. Now, seeing it here, it clicked from the recesses of his memory. Why didn't he remember earlier?

Yet, now wasn't the time to ask these things as he backed up and readied himself. More soldiers were falling to these dolls as they couldn't die from sword wounds but men still could. Isolde did tell him one more thing about these things...let's see if it was true. He knocked away the doll's sword and then went to behead it. It fell into a mound of dust as soon as the head was separated.

He turned to holler at the surrounding men. "Behead the dolls! That's the only way to stop them!" He then went forward and intercepted another one.

With Tristan's order, the tide was shifting amidst the chaos. Now instead of just their side falling, it was being met with clusters of dust as the dolls were beheaded and exploded. Tristan started to make his way to where the spells had come from through the trees to try and get a good look at the ones who were attacking. When he got into the trees he heard distant rustles ahead of people running in a hurry.

'_Cowards_,' he thought as he looked around. He looked around and saw a wooden pole with a banner attached to it. It was blue and there was something etched into it. It was a bear's head that seemed to be ferocious and was roaring. '_Another bear_,' Tristan thought before he froze. '_Wait a minute...Isolde said that those dolls had the same symbol as the ones that used them. But...this bear on the banner is different. Something is going on here and it isn't right_.' He picked up the pole and turned back to the field where the last of the dolls were being destroyed. "This isn't right," he said aloud.

"You always were attentive. I found it annoying actually, meant I couldn't find a way to con you."

Tristan turned around and saw Alvarr step out of the brush. "You," he said with a mix of surprise and contempt.

"Me," said Alvarr before a light emerged behind him and struck him at the side. Tristan fell backwards leaving a trail of blood as he rolled back into sight of the camp's soldiers with the flag still in hand. "Not that it'll make a difference with you dead," Alvarr said and then he turned and nodded at Mordred. "I've always wanted to do that to him."

Mordred smiled, feeling proud of himself before they took off at the sound of approaching soldiers. They ran off with gleeful chuckles escaping the both of them. They regrouped to the rendevous point for all of their men where they found them drinking and talking excitedly of their success. Alvarr caught a jug thrown to him and uncorked it with a giant smile on his face. He followed Mordred off to a secluded corner and they began to talk of their victory.

"It's a shame that Tristan was there," Alvarr said as he leaned on a tree and took a swig from his jug. "It's funny...Uther called us scum yet his son seems to have no problem recruiting other forms of scum to his ranks so long as they don't possess magic."

"Still, while scum they are dangerous scum Alvarr," Mordred said not batting an eye. "They helped Arthur defeat Morgause and Morgana in their plans and I refuse to be the third they help him defeat. Emrys seems to also think highly of the ones Arthur personally recruits and I'll be a fool if I don't consider that worthy of being a threat."

"Of course," Alvarr said shrinking back a little. "It's a good thing you killed the smuggler. He might've ruined our deception. I overheard him start to question the authenticity of the Order's involvement. If he got his word to any of Arthur's other knights then they would probably keep poking around and find evidence to question Connor and his Order's involvement."

"How do you know Arthur's latest recruit?"

"When I was moving against Camelot before I met you I needed supplies. Weapons, poisons and other materials. Tristan was one of the best in his field of smuggling different supplies both magical and non-magical in nature. It didn't matter to him or his team as long as they got their money. I found him the most reliable of my underground contacts. No matter what I requested he nearly always was able to pull it off. However, he was annoyingly persistant and attentive with his work orders and the value of what he had and I could never talk him down his prices."

"Well, I just cut off your working relationship didn't I?"

Alvarr laughed again. "Trust me, I have no love lost for that man. He got what he had coming."

"Then we have nothing to worry about then." Mordred then took our a rolled up parchment and wrapped it around a arrow. "_**Lansio I Awyr**_." The arrow then flew off into the sky like it had been fired off by a powerful bow. "At first light, we journey back to the Forest of Gedref and lie in wait for the final phase of my plan."

"Excellent..." said Alvarr looking at the point of the sky where the arrow flew towards. "Camelot and Albion will soon meet on the field of battle. And...it doesn't even matter who wins because, by the end, everything will belong to us as it should be."

* * *

Sir Dregan and Sir Ferris were looking around and surveying the damage that had been done to the camp. There were burnt tents with the occasional black soot coated body underneath them as well as the occasional fallen soldier or knight from the attack by those magical puppet soldiers.

"This is terrible..." said Sir Dregan. "We were completely taken by surprise by this magical attack." He looked about at the sight of the able bodied men picking up the bodies of their fallen comrades and lining them up. "We were completely unprepared for this sneak assault. How many men have we lost?"

One of the scribes bowed nervously to him. "Sir, we haven't finished the tally yet."

"Well what is the count so far?"

The scribe flinched at his tone. "Nearly a hundred men...sir," he said almost trembling.

"How did they know where we were?" said Ferris nearly shouting. "Those puppets had the same symbol that the King's report told us about?"

"Do you think it's possible that the King was captured? That they managed to find our location from him?"

Ferris couldn't believe that. "Our King has escaped magical attacks and sieges waged against him for years. There is no way he would've allowed himself to be captured when he had surprise on his side this time."

His praise was cut off when an a soldier close by let out a yelp and then fell lifeless to the ground. The two men looked back and saw that the soldier was lying face down in the ground with an arrow imbedded in his back with a letter wrapped into it. The men that had been near him started to back away from him and stare back in horror.

"Move away," Dregan said unnecessarily as he went and took the letter out of the arrow.

"Well?" asked Ferris. "What does it say?"

"_**Warriors of Camelot,**_

_** Your precious King Arthur thought that he was wise enough to stick his nose into our lands and not be caught. He underestimated our power and our intelligence and that...is unforgivable. It is not enough that he lives a legacy that grew into fruition through our blood and suffering but he tries to take what we have left. That is the final straw. Your King is my prisoner and I will delight in taking back what is owed to us in full with the blood and suffering of his people. My power and mercy will know no bounds when I use them to claim both Camelot and its people. Do not fret about the life of your king. He isn't without company. His precious Queen Guinevere and his knights are here to keep him company. He will stay alive just long enough for him to witness me sit on his throne with his own eyes before I have them burned out of him. I advise all of his men and loyal subjects to think hard on where their priorities lie: with his life or theirs.**_

_** Lord Connor of Albion**_"

He then rolled the letter back up. "They have the king?" asked Dregan tightening his grip on the letter.

"I don't believe it. Our king in the hands of sorcerers," Ferris said with almost spitting on Dregan.

Just then more Camelot soldiers came running to them carrying a body. "Sirs," one of them said.

They looked down and saw Sir Tristan, Arthur's newest ragtag recruit to their ranks, out with blood dripping from his side turning the grass red where it hit. Ferris went over and looked him over. "What happened to him? Is he dead?"

"No sir...his wounds are deep but he's still alive but he needs treatment immediately," the soldier said. "He had taken off to the woods where the spells were coming from but as we went to assist him, he was blasted by magic right at our feet."

Ferris looked back at another knight that was bleeding slightly from a cut on the top of his head. "Gaius is here, yes?"

"He arrived just yesterday from Camelot."

"Good take him there," ordered Ferris. They immediately carried him off.

Dregan looked towards forest where they came. "Any sign of the attackers?"

"None...yet...this was clutched in Sir Tristan's hands." He then took out a blue banner with a bear's head on it that was roaring.

"Looks like this infamous Order of the Bear has indeed struck. A little different from what I remember but this must be their war banner."

"Yes...it does match the one that the witness brought back from his destroyed home," said Ferris.

"These sorcerers took our king and tried to take our lives and they think we'll run away. Ha! They underestimate Camelot's strength. We'll retaliate with full force!"

"Dregan...what of the King?" asked Ferris.

"We'll go and rescue him of course. I'm sure Arthur would want us to wipe out these sorcerers like we've always set out to do in the past. That's why he went on that mission in the first place. To find out how they work and where so we could eliminate them. If he were in our position, I know he wouldn't hesitate in the slightest."

"Still, with the king missing we must consult with his grand council. Lords Renmar and Calhoun will be here tomorrow and Gaius is already here. Unfortunately, Sir Tristan is also due to attend but he can not due to his injuries."

"If he hasn't recovered enough to attend by tomorrow then we'll have to consider him void."

Ferris thought it over. "Perhaps it's for the best...after all, what would a smuggler have to input on this anyway?"

Dregan looked over in the direction that Tristan had been carried off to. "True...he might be a good fighter but he probably wouldn't know how to handle this situation. Speaking of which," he said looking back at Ferris. "We should supervise the remaining gathering of the fallen men."

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone minus Merlin were back in the house. There was a mini parade march for the newly christened "Sir Cade" and now most of the townspeople were turned in for the night. The party of six were currently sitting around going over what they had gone through today. Right now, Leon and Percival were just discussing what they did after they attended the knighting test earlier today.

"You spoke with Galahad all night?" asked Elyan.

Leon let out a small smile. "Most of the night. It...almost felt like old times again. He told us a little about the life he's built here for the last twenty years. Turns out he has a son now."

"What?" asked Gwen a little in surprised and happy shock. "He does? Where is he though? And when did he get married?"

"He lives on Eire, with his mother." Leon said a little sadly. "He met her there when the Order were there fighting to liberating many of the villagers that were rounded up for slave labor. They didn't get married...it was more of a passionate rendevous that he shared with her and they ended up with a son. Turns out his son is training to one day be a skilled swordsman himself...and he also happens to have been born with a little magical talent. He got it from his mother."

"Galahad fell in love with a sorceress? That would explain a little of the passion that he used in their defense," said Elyan slumping back into his chair. "As well as having a son with magic growing up in a land that magic is illegal by penalty of death. That must be beyond scary for him."

"How about actually having magic since birth yourself...like Merlin," said Gwaine. "Turns out Merlin has a certain young one he kept quiet too."

Gwen jaw almost dropped off. "What?"

Elyan almost laughed at his sister's face. "It's not like that Gwen. He hatched a dragon's egg that he got from that magical tomb we tried to pillage."

Arthur perked up at the mention of him but didn't say anything. Luckily, he didn't have to ask the question...Percival did.

"You managed to talk to Merlin today?"

"Yeah...after a bit of poking and prodding," Gwaine said taking a sip of water from a jug on the table. He put it down and turned to Arthur. "He really was just trying to do what he felt was right Arthur."

"I can understand that," he said sparing a glance at Gwen. "but I still can't forgive that," he finished stubbornly.

"They do say that Rome wasn't built in a day," he said taking the jug back in his hand. "Merlin also told us a little of the things that he'd done in Camelot. Turns out we all owe him for our lives in one way or another."

"Merlin?" asked Arthur a little skeptical. The concept of Merlin's power was still hard to wrap his mind around.

"Yes," said Elyan. "Many times where it seemed Merlin was off hiding or down on the ground, he was actually using his magic to make sure no one was hurt. Falling tree branches, enemies suddenly falling or losing the grip on their weapons, or surprise rock slides...it was all him." They were all silent for a while to take in the meaning of Elyan's words but he wasn't done. "And Arthur...you were right about Merlin's father...it was the dragonlord Balinor."

"He was his father?" The image of Balinor flashed in Arthur's eyes. He couldn't see too much of a resemblance with the grouchy man and his goofy manservant. "I didn't notice much of a resemblance."

"Maybe not in their appearance," said Gwaine. "Yet, Merlin said that he inherited his father's inner strength. He also noticed he inherited his heart when they got to talking. Even if it was just for one day."

"What?" Arthur was surprised. "What do you mean for one day?"

Gwaine and Elyan shared a nervous look. "Maybe we shouldn't say," said Gwaine.

"Tell me," said Arthur. He didn't need more secrets simply to "spare" his feelings.

It was Elyan who answered him though he did look uncomfortable. "Balinor escaped to Merlin's village when he escaped Uther's attempt to execute him after he tricked him and the Great Dragon. There he was taken in by Merlin's mother Hunith and they fell in love. Word of where Balinor was reached Uther and he sent troops to get him. Balinor fled to make sure Hunith and her friends weren't harmed and never returned but he didn't know that he left her with his child...Merlin. When Camelot was attacked and you set out to find Balinor, Gaius told him that he was really Merlin's father. He got to talk with him whenever you had to sleep off the wounds you got from the dragon. And...when he lay dying, he passed his powers of the dragonlords to Merlin."

Arthur didn't know how much more he could take so soon. His father destroyed Merlin's father's life? Another revelation that made Arthur even madder. Both at his father...and even at Merlin. Though he now knew the pain he had gone through himself, he couldn't help being more angry with him. Merlin knew his father had done all these things and kept on doing these things and he let Arthur go on believing that his father was doing this for everyone's own good? He always strived to try and make his father proud but it always forced him to do things he was always uncomfortable with. Like at that druid camp he led in his first campaign and it led to so many dying and suffering and, years later, almost cost Elyan's own life.

This day, he found that the father he had so looked up to and deeply wanted to impress was a complete fraud. First lying to him all these years about his mother, then finding out what he'd done to members of his own kingdom including the royal household that his mother actually deeply cared about. All because he couldn't find the woman he truly wanted to punish did he set his sights on everyone of magic. Including people that he had learned couldn't help but be born with their magical powers in the first place. Now he learns that even his own servant and friend's family had suffered at his hand?

If Merlin could keep something like this from him...what else could he keep from him? Arthur was thankful for what Merlin had done for everyone but this was another issue entirely separate. Also...Arthur couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Merlin. Though he only knew his father for one day, he at least got to have the knowledge of the type of man he was and feel truly proud of being Balinor's son. He also got to have his kind mother and feel proud to call himself Hunith's son as well. What about him?

"I wish I could've met him," said Gwen when Elyan was finished. "His mother is incredibly kind and it would've been nice to meet both sides of Merlin."

'_Both sides_?' Arthur thought. _You have Merlin to thank...as well as your mother_. Those were Connor's words from earlier today. Merlin did say that his mother was fond of Connor when his parents were still in the household. Could he really tell him about his mother? His father never talked about his mother...in the slightest. What was she like? What did she love to do and talk about? Those were questions that he always asked though he never had the courage to ask his father about as anytime his mother ever came up, he demanded a change of topic. It seemed that this trip into Albion did bring him to someone who could finally shed some light into that missing part of his life. If Merlin was the way he was because of his parents then what about Arthur? Was he more like his mother or his father?

There was a part of him that didn't want to get closer to Connor but this truly might be the only chance he got. He couldn't pass it up but...would Connor be willing to tell him what he wanted to know?

"Merlin is staying with Connor and the others again?" asked Leon.

Elyan nodded. "He seemed to think that it was the best thing...for now. He says that we could all use a little space to try and think things through."

"I can see why," Gwaine said before taking another sip of water. "A certain Queen did chew his head off today."

Arthur silently glared at him while Gwen went and squeezed on his hand. "Gwaine, please," she insisted.

"Gwaine," said Arthur not wanting to back down. "Speaking on the subject of fathers. What was all that about earlier today about your father?"

"Yes," said Elyan. "I forgot all about that. You said that your father was...Sir Rohan?"

Gwaine couldn't keep his mouth shut. He still didn't have all the answers himself and he wanted to learn more before he brought the truth out. Yet, he couldn't exactly deny it now. "Yes...he was?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "But then...that would mean that you come from a noble family. Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Gwaine just shrugged. "It didn't seem that important. Only Merlin knew that my father was a noble and I really only just told him that in passing."

"You told Merlin but not any of us?" '_Again_,' Arthur thought. '_Another secret to add to his growing list_.'

"It doesn't really matter," said Gwaine, aware of Arthur's tone. "Merlin and I were just talking to pass some time as we were cleaning some boots and we started to share a little. Besides, what I told him was all I even knew about my father. He died when I was a young child. I barely have any memories of him at all. I didn't know he was even connected with Albion until we went to the museum that day and heard about him from Tapen the curator. When we were on trial this morning I thought it couldn't hurt to let them know that I was the son of one of their historical icons in deciding our sentence."

"Yes," said Leon. "I remember Tapen telling us of Sir Rohan. He said that he worked on decieving Uther to save many sorcerers who became the first Albion citizens with Sir Kay's father, Lord Reks."

"So that would mean that Kay might have more to say about your father," Percival pointed out. "He did seem the most intrigued with him when you said it."

"You think so?" he said looking a little thoughtful. "Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."

"You could come with me," said Arthur putting his bitterness down a little. "I was planning on speaking to Connor myself tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter 19

A/N: We're moving closer to the final climax. I would've added more to the chapter but I wanted the scenes to stay with the theme of the chapter's title. First I want to point out some things I know a few of you might be asking after this. First on Tristan's deductions. Isolde did tell him about some exploits of the Order of the Bear yet he didn't remember right away because she never did tell him the name. Also, with facts that are told in passing, it's hard to remember them until you see something that jogs the memory. Happens to me when I studied back in school and when it was test time, I couldn't remember until I saw the words on the paper and the facts came flooding back. Memories are tricky things. Second, I hope you like the connections that I put in for Tristan and Alvarr. We know little of Tristan's past and since he was into smuggling it gave me ideas that he would be connected with not exactly...ideal citizens, like Alvarr. After all, someone like him had to get their supplies somehow for his illegal bouts of rebellion. It fit. Lastly, on Arthur. He might be acting petty but with everything that has been revealed to him, I felt that he certainly has a right to be. How would you act if the people you thought your parents or loved ones were weren't the ideal people you thought. Wouldn't you be a little petty and lashing too? Something to think about.

Lansio I Awyr - Launch to the sky


	20. Father's Honor and Mother's Love

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'll admit, I felt I stopped the last chapter a little too soon. After Mordred and Alvarr's last step to their plan, it was mostly filler to fit in the title of the chapter. It was all about deceit and withholding the truth whereas this one is about discovery of the truth and honesty. This chapter will be extra long to make up for it.

Chapter 20: Father's Honor and Mother's Love

Merlin had woken to the sight of his guest room in the Lord's Manor. No matter how many times he reminded himself before he went to sleep that he wouldn't wake up in his room back at Camelot...it always took him by surprise. After that surprise was overcome, then came the part where he remembered that Arthur was angry with him.

'_Honestly Merlin_,' he thought as he got out of bed. '_When he eventually learned the truth, what did you really expect? He obviously was going to be angry. If you knew Arthur as well as you claimed to then you should've known that_.' Yet no matter how much he tried to take a logical approach to the problem, it didn't lessen how painful the reality of the truth was. On the plus side...it seemed as if the others were doing better with the truth about him. Gwaine and Elyan sure didn't seem to have a problem, in fact, they were quite curious about his magic. He had yet to speak with Gwen, Leon and Percival but Gwaine did tell him that they wanted to know he was okay. Maybe they were moving past it little by little. If only Arthur would follow their example.

He went to the dining hall and saw that only Brigid was there. She was having some breakfast by herself so he went over to sit across from her. She looked up and met his gaze with a smile. "Good morning," she said before taking a bite from her sausages. "Merlin...right?"

"Yes," he said pulling his chair in. "Good morning Brigid...I-I take it that Malcolm told you about me?"

She looked back at him confused. "What? What would he tell me about you?"

Merlin didn't understand...but then he remembered what Connor said yesterday. That only the Order of the Bear knew about the truth of who they are. He said it was to avoid a panic in the city though Merlin also guessed that quite a few people would definitely have a few bones to pick with the King of Camelot. Yet, the Order wouldn't disobey a direct order made by the council. It seemed that even Malcolm wouldn't violate the decree by confiding in his wife. He certainly had no reason to protect Arthur and the others or even him but still, he wouldn't betray that confidence. The servant Rafe came by and placed a plate of food in front of Merlin.

Merlin took a bite of the eggs and turned back to face Brigid. "Nothing," he insisted quickly. "We just...exchanged some words the other day."

"Sounds like he left an impression. He does that...he has a way of always being heard. Sometimes it gets him in trouble and other times...he says what needs to be said and heard," she said a little fondly.

"Yeah...I noticed that," he said thinking of Malcolm's time in Camelot and of his spat the other day. "He sure has passion, I will give him that."

He looked over to her right and Merlin followed her gaze to see the portrait of Lord Gwaine and Connor with his friends. Malcolm's younger image had him looking out with a happy look while he held a harp in his hand. "He always gives his true opinion on everything. He insists that if he is asked for the truth then he should give it...even if it gets him a bruise that won't disappear for a week." Merlin laughed softly while Brigid smiled affectionately. "He takes his responsibilities seriously," insisted Brigid.

"Music?" asked Merlin with his gaze lingering on the harp. He remembered Connor's words of what Malcolm's music did for the people of Albion. How it had a magical effect of it's own.

"Well, yes but what his music provides for the people. Sometimes, I think he tries too hard to try and prove he is as worthy as Connor, Kay and Galahad. They keep insisting that he is, so do I...but it seems the only one that doesn't really believe that is himself."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I guess because there is always a need to save him whenever he tries to save someone. Especially recently when he tried to save me and he ended up captured and he needed to be saved by Galahad and Kay. I think he really wants to be the person that can just do the saving and helping without needing to be saved or helped himself...as if he's weak."

"He said that?"

"No," she said cutting more into her sausages. "He wouldn't want to sound petty. I can tell though, I am his wife after all. Though it's rubbish, and I would tell him that if he ever does say it out loud. He isn't afraid to speak against anyone, even Connor, Kay or Galahad if he doesn't agree with them."

Merlin started to feel a little for the musician. His heart warmed for him even if Malcolm didn't like him or even despised him. With all the deception that he had experienced with Camelot's court, it was odd to find one didn't just go with the one who had the most political power. A boot licker. Connor might have taken a liking to him but Malcolm wouldn't step down in his own opinions of him to go blindly along with Connor. He remembered that even when Connor told him to stop in his rants, he wouldn't just apologize and go along with the lord. He reminded Merlin of...himself. Even when Arthur disagreed with him on people like with Aggravaine, he wouldn't back down in his opinions of them. That was worthy of his respect.

"Where is Malcolm anyway?"

"Oh, he's at the Academy trying to get his music students ready for the final night of the festival in two days. It's going to be quite a fun time in the city then."

"What about today? Any special events?"

"Tonight we have our 'Points of Light Salute' that will take place at the center of the city by Lord Gwaine's statue."

"Points of Light Salute?"

* * *

Arthur and Gwaine went for the Manor intent of finding both Lord Connor and Kay respectfully. Arthur for words about his mother and Gwaine about his father. They walked up to the mansion and were stopped by the two guards at the gate. They took their spears and made a cross blocking the path.

"Where are you two off to?" one of them said.

Arthur didn't want to get worked up. Not now, so he just used his tone that he saved for business in court. "We just wanted to talk with Connor and Kay, that's it," said Arthur.

"Connor and Kay?" the other one said with a hint of suspicion in his eye. "Why?"

"It's personal," Arthur said in the same tone. They didn't budge however and just looked back at Arthur and Gwaine with the same hard looks.

Gwaine sighed bringing everyone's attention to him. "Can you at least let them know that we want to speak to them?"

"Is there a problem?" a new voice said behind them.

Arthur and Gwaine turned around and saw that it was Sir Flint and he nodded their heads towards the familiar Order member. Gwaine gestured to the manor. "Sir Flint...do you think we could go into the Manor and speak with Connor and Kay."

"Well...I don't know about Connor but you definitely won't find Kay there."

"Why not?" asked Gwaine.

"I just left him at the bridge. He came to relieve me of overseeing Patrol Duty. He won't be back until before dusk."

"Oh, I guess I'll just wait then..." Gwaine said feeling a little sore as he was a little anxious to speak about his father.

"Why do you want to speak with Kay about?" asked Flint narrowing his eyes a little.

"What do you think we are going to do?" asked Arthur.

"What do you think we would do if it was the other way around?" Flint crossed his arms.

"Touche," Gwaine said with a hint of amusement.

Arthur glared a little at him before turning back to Flint. "We just wanted to talk. Gwaine wants to talk to Kay and I wanted to talk to Connor. Just talk...you have my word."

"Really?"

"Connor said that he is a man of his word...well I am too...even if I may not like it."

Flint looked at Arthur long and hard before stepping to the guards. "Is Connor in?"

The guards shook their heads. One of them lowered his spear and placed it back over his shoulder. "No Sir Flint. He stepped out a little while ago."

"I believe he said something about the port," said the other.

Flint nodded slowly. "Thank you, carry on." He then went back to Arthur and Gwaine. "It would seem that Connor is at our sea port. If you want to talk to him then you'll have to go there. I'll escort you there myself."

Arthur nodded a little reluctantly. "Thank you."

Flint looked back to Gwaine. "If you want to talk with Kay, you'll simply have to wait for him a while longer. He is patrolling on the other side of the gorge and unfortunately, you're not allowed passed it."

"Could I wait for him by the bridge for when he comes back?"

Flint seemed to be thinking it over and after a minute or so, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not...but don't give the guards in the area any trouble," he warned.

Gwaine put on a mock expression of being insulted. "I won't."

Flint and Arthur both huffed at his silliness before Flint took off with Arthur at his heel. "We should be there within the hour."

Gwaine watched them go by and then stretched himself out. "If I'm going to be waiting by a non-existant bridge all day, I'm going to need a few drinks to pass the time." he said before taking off for the pub he found on his second day here.

* * *

Gwen, Leon, Elyan and Percival were just wandering the streets of Albion...with a few members of the Order of the Bear keeping an eye on them from afar.

"Where do we go?" asked Elyan as they moved out of the way for a push wagon to go through.

Leon took a quick glance at a guard who was eyeing them with quite convincing discretion. "We are forbidden from leaving this city so we might as well learn where everything is since we might be here for a good while. And...we were meant to gather intelligence so that's what we're doing."

"Just on a different scale," said Percival taking in everything he could.

"Well," said Gwen taking her eyes off a street performer levitating toy balls for the amusement of some small children. "Why don't we check out the Academy?"

"Academy?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, don't you remember? Our first night here...those children that created that display with bubbles? Connor said they were part of their Academy. It must be where they learn magic and if Connor is accusing us of not knowing what magic really is then why don't we learn about it where they teach it?"

Elyan looked a little thoughtful. "Where could we find this Academy though?"

Gwen looked around and saw a young girl saying some funny words, most likely attempting magic, over a flower on the floor. "Excuse me," she said drawing her attention. "What are doing?"

"Trying to turn this yellow flower into a pink one," she said in a small voice. "I like pink flowers."

"Me too," she said looking at the sad girl. "Where did you learn that spell from?"

"My teacher taught it to me. Told me to practice for two days."

"Really?" Gwen said looking back at the others.

"Where is your teacher?" asked Leon.

"The Academy," she said pointing at a impressive looking blue stone building. "That's where we all go to learn magic or music."

Gwen back up in surprise. "Music?"

"From Master Malcolm." she said before she went back to trying to turn the flower pink.

The four of them went over to the building that the girl pointed to and were a little impressed with it's design. It seemed to be about four stories high and the stone was neatly cut in it's design. There were tall and impressive wooden doors with an image of Order's crest carved in the center of each one. There were tall windows spread all around and they could even make out a bell tower on the top of the building.

"Quite the sight," Elyan said looking the building from top to bottom.

"Do you hear that?" asked Percival.

Gwen couldn't hear anything. "What is it Percival?"

"Sounds like...a tune."

Percival followed what he was hearing and he led the others to a slightly open window where they saw Malcolm with a lute playing with about a dozen others looking down at sheets of music playing a fast paced song. They were seated in a semi circle facing him as they played their respective instruments of horns, drums and chimes. The room they were in was a grand and spacious one with several chairs and relics on display. Malcolm had a smile on his face as he strummed the strings on his lute and looked at his fellow musicians.

"Quite the song," Leon said as he lightly swayed with the melody.

From what they can see, even the musicians were dancing slightly in their seats. Malcolm's whole body swayed with this fast paced song. He truly did have quite the fair amount of musical talent. They all silently thought that he did deserve the title of a master.

* * *

Flint guided Arthur down the tunnels that were carved into the mountain. These otherwise dark tunnels had lit torches providing sufficient light so they could at least see where they were going. Arthur was slightly grateful to be escorted like this as he guessed he might've gotten lost down here. He saw many forks and turns here that he could have guessed that they were in underground maze. After a while, the smell of salt reached Arthur's senses. While he went on many expeditions during his time as prince, he'd never been on a sea voyage. He'd heard tales from visiting nobles of their voyages on great ships and how the air was different than when you were on land and now he was intrigued.

"Do these tunnels have to wind around so much?" Arthur asked after a while.

"Well, we did need to keep on digging into the mountain for ore. We couldn't exactly purchase any to make our weapons or magical relics in the open market could we?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess you couldn't."

"In the end, it was still worth it. We found that these mountains were rich in steel and iron as well as using the excess stone for building all of the stone houses and buildings of the city. Much more sturdier and long lasting then building huts and hovels of straw, wouldn't you say."

Arthur thought of the quite comfy house that he and his wife and knights were all sharing. "I can't say that I'm complaining about that. All the citizens seem quite comfortable with their homes."

"We do what we can." After about another three minutes of not talking..."We're almost there," Flint said as they turned another corner.

Arthur then saw a distant light and could see that they were about to be back in the fresh air. He could hear the distant sounds of waves hitting the cliffs getting louder as he approached this light. As soon as he emerged from the cave, he squinted with the sudden abundance of sunlight and when his eyes adjusted he was astonished with the sight. There was a full port crafted out of what looked like stone from the mountain. Waves were hitting into the mountainside and filled the air with the loud splashes. There were five docks and three of them had ships in them. The ships were...magnificent, that's the only word that Arthur could describe them as. They were big, strong and the sails seemed to be made of the strongest nylon with the crest of the Order of the Bear painted on them. Arthur thought that these ships were worthy of being part of a royal navy.

He saw some men loading one of the ships with some crates. He also saw a few solo guard towers spread about and he saw guards keeping watch in each one.

"Impressive," Arthur said once he finished looking over everything.

Flint looked back at him and raised his eye. "Glad you think so. This port is the only one on this side of the land. Although, we don't exactly allow anyone to know of it's location. The ones that do know are completely aware of our...sensitive position with the kingdoms around here," he said giving Arthur a pointed look before he took off, heading back into the caves.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the city," he said simply. "Connor is here, if you want to speak to him then find him." he said before leaving Arthur there.

Arthur gritted his teeth at Flint's audacity but considering the position he was in, maybe he should count himself lucky that this was the extent of the hard time he was dealt with. He walked about the ports looking for Connor but couldn't see the lord anywhere. Was he on one of the ships?

"Excuse me," Arthur said flagging down one of the crewmen. "I'm looking for Lord Connor. I was told he was around here?"

The crewman smiled. "Yes, I saw him...he's over there," he said pointing towards an empty dock.

Arthur thanked the man and walked over to the dock he was directed to. Arthur didn't see anyone standing on the dock but then again, it was because there wasn't anyone...on the dock that is. Arthur found Connor; he was standing in the middle of the water in the ship's docking space. He had his eyes closed and had an expression of calm concentration. His arms were out and his hands were slightly shaking. To Arthur, he guessed he was meditating. The water at his feet was rippling like they were gently touching it every other second.

'_Magic_,' Arthur thought with a little annoyance. "Connor," he said trying to get his attention. Connor didn't react. "Connor," he said a little louder. Still no reaction. Arthur looked around and saw a little pebble on the ground and picked it up between his thumb and pointer finger. "Connor!" he said flinging it at him.

The pebble hit Connor on his right arm and snapped him out of his content demeanor but as soon as he came out of it, he started to sink into the water. "Wha-" he managed to get out before he was underwater.

"Connor?" Arthur reached out as the sight of him disappeared.

Suddenly, Connor emerged from the water, flapping his arms around and spat out some water that got into his mouth. "What's the big idea?" he asked as he shook the water from his eyes. His gaze fell upon Arthur. "Oh, it's you."

"It's me," he said retracting his hand. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Well, congratulations Arthur. You got it!" he said with a huff. "_**Esgyn**_," he said calmly before his eyes glowed and his body lifted itself out of the water and he gently placed himself onto the stony dock. His eyes glowed gold again and the water flew off from his body and back into the water leaving him only slightly damp instead of dripping wet. "That will have to do," he said looking himself over. He straightened his hair and looked back at Arthur, making no attempt to hide how annoyed he was. "I should have guessed from the start it was you. Who else could cause me such grief during this time of celebration?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted important..._business_?" he said looking back at the place where Connor had been in the water.

"I was trying to work on my focus," he said still fixing his hair. "Magic like that takes time and hard work. Also...helps me clear my mind so I could make good decisions."

"What is so hard about muttering some nonsense words?" Arthur asked skeptically. Magic didn't look like it took real skill to master.

Connor was ready for him. "What is so hard about swinging a piece of metal around?" If he could mock his magic then he could mock Arthur's supposed expert sword skills.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and Connor's expression then became amused at his anger. For a moment, Arthur could have sworn that he was in a spat with Merlin. He took a leaf from Gwaine's book from earlier. "Touche."

"I hope you had a good reason for making me break my concentration and take another bath so soon after my morning one."

Arthur almost laughed at the casual way he just made that joke but swallowed it. "I wanted to ask you...about my mother."

Connor froze in place when the king finished. He certainly wasn't expecting this. "You want me to talk to you about Lady Igraine? Why?"

"I...I never heard anything about my mother and you seem to be the only one who could tell me anything about her. Everyone else who knew is either dead or unwilling to talk to me about her."

"I believe you have your father to thank for that as well," he said making a move to walk away.

But Arthur gripped his arm. "Please," he said trying to restrain his anger. He was angry with Connor and still rather not have to talk to him but he was still the only one who could give him anything on her. "If you have anything to say about my mother...I want to hear it."

Connor looked back at Arthur and seemed to be in silent thought. Arthur didn't know that Connor's mind had a million thoughts racing in at once. Thoughts of happiness at the woman who treated him like a son. Thoughts of bitterness that told him that Arthur didn't deserve to know anything about the Lady Igraine. Thoughts of sadness that Igraine couldn't have been a mother for her own son. Thoughts of anger that Arthur would come here to harm his people and would dare ask him for such a strong favor. Thoughts of shame that Igraine and even his own mother would scold him for being petty for holding something over him that happened when Arthur was barely a month old. In the end, the shame won over anything. He was a better man than that...and Merlin really did believe in this man so he should try to find out more on why.

"Very well...but I can't really say anything."

"What?" he said almost falling down in shock. "You just said-"

"I said very well but I can't really _say_. Words can't really describe your mother. But, I can show you."

"Show me?"

"At the Academy there is a special seethe bowl that could let someone gaze into their own past. If you wish...we could use that to gaze at my past with your mother. However..." he said looking at him intensely. "I need to use magic to get it to work."

Now it was Arthur's turn to have thoughts zoom through his mind. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that he could just hear plain and simple words about his mother. Yet, he would need to rely on magic to really learn about his mother. Last time he had done so, he hadn't had time to really speak with her and was only told about how she was sacrificed for him to be born. He had been led to believe that it was lies for over three years but now he knew that it was real. Would this be real too? And...would he be comfortable enough to go through with this?

"I could see my mother with this magic?"

"You would see her as I saw her as a child. It would display the memories most likely how Merlin saw them when we shared memories."

Arthur pushed down the resurfaced anger toward Merlin and then nodded. "Very well."

"Then let's go," Connor said talking off. "It's quite a walk back to the city from here."

"I noticed."

* * *

Gwaine lounged around the woods that lay outside the city's perimeter until he came upon the gorge. He had a thick bottle of ale in his hand as well as a drunken kick to his step. The drinks in the city were quite good. Just as good as the ones in Camelot. If that was due to magic then he could see a little of why his father worked to help quite a few of them. He tumbled along until he saw the gates for the bridge and saw two men standing guard at opposite sides of the gorge for the bridge gates. They looked younger than Gwaine but he wouldn't let that fool him into thinking that they weren't a threat.

As soon as he got closer, the guards pointed their weapons at him. Gwaine held up his hands in mock surrender. "Relax...just passing some time."

"If you wanted to do that, I'm sure you could easily do that in the city. You might be free to wander the city but this point is the limit."

"I know...I was just trying to see if Kay is back yet."

"Sir Kay?" asked the other without dropping his weapon. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I just wanted to ask some questions...about Sir Rohan."

"Sir Rohan...right...you're his son...aren't you?"

Gwaine nodded. "That's me. I'm Gwaine. I was hoping he could tell me more about him. I didn't know my father was involved with Albion. Truth be told...I didn't know much about him at all."

"Sir Rohan..." said the first one with a small smile on his face. "My family will never forget him."

"Why's that?"

"Because if it weren't for him, my family wouldn't even exist." At Gwaine's startled face the guard kept going. "My father was one of the sorcerers that lived under Lord Reks protection. He used to a grower of crops for his land. He was saved by Reks and Rohan and soon met my mother and well here I am as well as my two sisters."

"So, you inherited magic too?"

The guard chuckled. "No...I didn't inherit magic. My two sisters did though. As for me, I had to study magic to be able to use it."

"Why?"

"To make my father proud," he said simply. "He was what he was and had no shame towards it and I wanted to show him that his son feels no shame or embarrassment for what he is either."

"Oh," Gwaine said. He could understand that. A lot of sons strive to try and make their fathers proud. Follow in their example. "Glad my father could make your family possible."

"Thank you...whatever did happen to Sir Rohan?"

Gwaine was surprised that they didn't know. "You didn't hear what happened?"

The guard shook his head. "What happened?"

"My...father, he died in battle when I was a child."

"Ohh...I'm very sorry to hear that. He was a good and honorable man."

Gwaine smiled after hearing that line again. A line that now truly had meaning for Gwaine. "Thank you."

"I heard he was a great warrior. And...if you could be a knight to the king then obviously that shows the worth of your own skill." Gwaine turned a little red but that might've been from the ale instead of blushing. "Unfortunately, that's all I know of Sir Rohan. Sir Kay should tell you a little more though I should warn you that Kay was only around five years old when they met. He wouldn't be able to tell you much."

"A little is better than nothing," Gwaine said as he sat on the ground and waiting for Kay's return. He took a drink from his bottle of ale while the guards looked down at him in slight amusement.

* * *

"Here we are," Connor said directing Arthur to a closed set of doors.

They had finally made it to the Academy and Arthur would admit that this place of learning magic looked impressive inside and out. The rooms and halls inside were spacious and nicely furnished. Arthur saw one room where there were a few young children, some he recognized from his first night here, listening to a robed man as he pointed to a chart. He also saw another man sitting on a floor, listening to a member of the Order while he had his arms out on a stack of books that were floating before him. They went up to the topmost floor and Connor led him until they were where they stood.

"What's in here?"

"Here we keep some more...delicate magical writings and instruments. Not easy to come by or make." He said looking at him in the eye. "_**Datglo Sel**_" There seemed to be a small coating of dust falling off from the door Then there was a click and the doors slowly went open. "This way."

Inside the room were cabinets filled with a few different looking talismans, charms and figurines of different shapes, sizes or metals. There were also a few crystals and gems scattered around below shelves of leather bound tomes of varying thickness.

"I must say...that's more artifacts then I was expecting."

"Yes," Connor said as he led him further into the room. "Thanks to Kay's father Lord Reks and your friend's father Sir Rohan, there were quite a few of these relics that were able to be saved and protected from your father's reach...and torches." Before Arthur could respond with the notion that not all those relics were harmless- "Here it is."

Before Arthur, on a pedestal stood what seemed like a normal wide metal bowl. As Arthur looked closer at it, he saw that it was made of silver and had odd marks and symbols near the outer rim. It seemed to be finely polished and shimmered with the light from the nearby window. "This is it?" Even with magic...Arthur couldn't see how this bowl would help him see his mother.

"That's it," Connor said. "A seethe bowl...made by Lord Gwaine himself with Lord Reks contribution of the silver. It's practically one of a kind. It shows people the past of anyone who uses it. Useful for making sense of a confusing time by getting an objective view of it. I could use it to show you my past with your mother."

"How?"

"First...you fill it with enchanted water. _**Llenwi a Dwr**_." Connor eyes glowed and soon water started to appear in the bowl and fill it near the top. "Then I focus on the time I want to see and," Right there he lightly pressed his face into the water and pulled his head back out.

Arthur looked into the bowl and saw what looked like the image of a room through the rippling water. "It doesn't look very clear."

"I didn't tell you the final step. We have to dip out hands into it"

"Why? What's going to happen."

"Just do it," he said with his own hand hovering over the water.

Arthur looked at the bowl and hesitated. This was being asked to delve into the mercy of a magical instrument. "Is it safe?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Here." he said dipping his own hand into the water. Connor's eyes then dimmed and he looked like he was in a daze.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Connor's face but he still looked ahead with that lost look in his face. He looked just like he did with Merlin yesterday in the council chambers. "Well, alright then," he said slowly starting to lower his hand. He took one last look at Connor and then just plunged it in.

* * *

Arthur suddenly found himself in bedchamber back in his castle. He looked around and found Connor leaning on the wall. "I was almost afraid that I was going to watch this all on my own," he said with an amused look in his face.

"Watch what?"

He pointed behind Arthur and he froze. Standing before him was a beautiful blond woman. She was dressed in regal clothes and had a sparkling jeweled necklace around her neck. She had a look of a woman during the fourth and fifth month mark of pregnancy. His mother. He looked back at Connor and he nodded when he caught his eye. He looked back at his mother and shook away some tears that were starting to blur his vision. Some movement caught his eye and saw a small child dressed in simple clothes emerge from the servant's entrance and started moving towards his mother: Connor.

"My Queen," he said timidly with his arms behind him.

Igraine smiled. "You're lucky your mother isn't here right now. You know that she told you to not call me that." At Connor's shocked look she quickly added. "So let's not tell her."

Connor giggled and Arthur smiled sadly when he saw her pat his head affectionately. "Thank you _my lady_." Suddenly a canary flew in from the open window and landed on Connor's shoulder. "What are you doing now? Do you want to play?"

Igraine shook her head sadly. "Sorry Connor but I need to rest for a little bit. My new child tends to wake me a few times a night."

Connor looked a little put out but he smiled again. He took the canary from his shoulder and put it on his forefinger. "Would you like a song to sleep with?"

Igraine smiled at the boy. "I'd love one. You're a very thoughtful young boy Connor. I know that my future child is going to love you as much as I do."

"Will we be able to play?"

"I'm sure he would love to play a great deal of the time. And I know that I can count on you to look out for him as he grows up. As his future court magician that will be your job."

"Will...will I be a good one?"

She made him meet her eyes. "You'll be a great one...if you work hard and be at his side. Like your mother and father do for me and Uther."

Igraine laid in her bed and Connor sat in a chair by her bed. The canary started to sing a sweet tune and Igraine relaxed her head into her pillow. She seemed so content there and smiled at Connor and started to lightly rub her stomach. Arthur smiled even deeply at that. Connor's head swayed with the canary's tune. She then started to hum lightly with the canary until she was still and sleeping. Connor stayed in his chair for a little while longer before he tiptoed out of the room. The canary went and flew out the window at his word.

As he exited out the doors, he ran into a beautiful maid: his mother. "Connor," she started with a scolding tone before Connor stopped her with a shush.

"The Queen is sleeping," he said with a audible hushed voice.

His mother peeked into the room and turned back to her child with a smile. "I'm sure the Lady Igraine really appreciates that Connor. Thank you."

Connor seemed to turn a little red before his mother cupped his left cheek affectionately. "Why don't I take you out to play with some of the children in the lower town?"

"Okay," he said with excitement filling his features.

Before the memory could go on anymore, Arthur felt something bubble and move at his feet and suddenly he felt himself shooting upwards and then found himself back in the room of relics with Connor and he surrounding the seethe bowl.

"Sorry," Connor said rubbing his eyes and nose. "Sometimes, the memories go beyond what you want to show." he said before he went to empty the bowl.

Arthur saw that Connor's voice was a little high and he was shaking a little. "Connor? Are you okay?"

"Oh...yes, I'm fine. Just...something in my throat." He then put the seethe bowl back on the pedestal once he emptied it. "I'm afraid that's all we'll have time for today. I have some preparations to help with for an event tonight." He was looking down and making it hard for Arthur to see his face.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little petty. He wanted to see more. "Can we do this again another time?"

"We'll see," he said ushering Arthur out and still looking down. He and Arthur left the room and Connor closed the doors behind them. "_**Selio'r Drws**_" There was a flash of blue light illuminating the doors before it disappeared.

Connor then took off at a fast paced walk though Arthur could swear he saw a little bit of red coloring Connor's nose. Arthur looked back at the doors containing that bowl for a moment before he reluctantly went to leave the building. On his way out, he ran into Gwen and his fellow knights minus Gwaine and they followed him out of the Academy back into the city streets.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

A/N: I hoped you loved this emotional chapter. It had it's sad moments and happy moments throughout. Well, Arthur got to see in detail one of the visions that Merlin saw of Connor during their dives into their memories. Next chapter will have more emotion with their salute of lights and something is coming to dim them out from afar.

_Esgyn_ - Soar

_Datglo Sel _- Unlock the Seal

_Llewi a Dwr _- Fill with water

_Selio'r Drws _- Seal the door


	21. Hope and Despair

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

Chapter 21: Hope and Despair

Gaius ran a damp cloth over the wound to Tristan's side. Looking at how severe the injury was, he thought that Tristan was lucky to be alive. Had that spell hit just a few inches to the right...Tristan's heart could've been pierced and he would be dead right now. Luckily, it had only gotten him at the side and missed his vital organs. However, he had lost a lot of blood and would be out for a day or two. He felt his head and saw that now he was starting to run a very high fever. As he went to get a damp rag for the knight, his thoughts went out to Merlin. It had been nearly a week since he'd seen him. Before he had left, Merlin was going through some doubt about his calling, Gaius could see it. Being surrounded by people who could be themselves and rise to make a difference would tend to make someone in Merlin's position lonely.

His concern for his ward wasn't limited to just that; it was the fact that he was going to an unknown valley full of sorcerers that were apparently quite skilled in their arts. He knew the potential of a sorcerer's power if they studied and learned with others over just by themselves. If Arthur and the others were to be discovered then Gaius could only imagine what they would do to let loose their rage towards the King of Camelot. There was also the fact that they were apparently tied to Merlin's destiny. Two parts of Merlin's destiny clashing with each other is sure to tear at Merlin himself. Yesterday's attack surely wouldn't help anything.

Tristan suddenly shot his head a little up almost startling Gaius. "Stop," he mumbled.

"Tristan? Tristan, can you hear me?"

Tristan was swaying a little on the table. He looked lost in some kind of dementia. "Don't...don't run away..." he mumbled.

"Tristan, you have to calm down. You need rest."

"Stop...fakes...won't let...Alvarr."

Alvarr? Gaius knew that name. He was the renegade that infiltrated Camelot and tried to use Morgana to get the Crystal of Neathed. However, he had escaped and he hadn't been seen or heard again for some time. "Tristan...what is it? How do you know Alvarr?"

He was still mumbling but it was a little softer. "Stop...don't...trick." Then he suddenly calmed and seemed to have passed out.

One of the soldiers came in and stood at attention to Gaius' left. "Gaius, sir."

"Yes?"

"The war council has been called."

"I'll be right there," he said putting the finishing touches on Tristan's bandages.

Gaius entered the main tent to see that he was one of the last ones to arrive. Most of the knights were there along with a few of the lords from the council, Lords Calhoun and Renmar the most prominent among them. They all had irritated and angry expressions.

Sir Ferris read out loud the letter that had sent rather violently to them and everyone in the room look horrified at the part where the king was captured but Gaius was relieved at the part where it said that he and the others were safe. Prisoners yes, but thankfully safe. At the mention of the name Lord Connor, Gaius was hit with some kind of distant recognition. Back when he first heard the name, he somehow thought it was a little familiar. He didn't mention it to Merlin because he wasn't sure what it meant. He had known many people of magic back then but when they started being executed he had to put many of them far from memory so he wouldn't constantly see their faces as they reached the pyre or the chopping block. This name however...Gaius knew it but he couldn't remember where; and the name didn't give him a bad or suspicious feeling and Gaius learned long ago to trust his feelings on matters like this.

"These markers were found nearby," Ferris said showing them all a pole with a banner of a roaring bear head attached to it. "Tristan also had one clutched at his side when he was attacked."

Gaius looked at the banners. They matched the one that the grower had told them about. Yet...Tristan's words kept flashing through his mind...as well as the image of the crest that was shown with the prisoner Malcolm. Something wasn't right.

"This can't be left unanswered," said Calhoun stomping the ground. "These sorcerers should feel the full wrath of our army."

"What army?" said one of the knights. "We lost a whole battalion of men in this attack and still have no idea how many there are to deal with. We don't even have a clue how many were involved in this assault."

"Does it even matter?" said Renmar. "We've dealt with sorcerers well in the past. We simply need to call in the reserves left back at the city and that should be enough to cover our loses here at the camp and we could march in and destroy them as well as the others we've already eliminated."

"But those were lone sorcerers," said Gaius finally stepping in. "These sorcerers of the Order of the Bear are different, can't you tell?"

"Different? You see one sorcerer you've seen them all," insisted Renmar. "We'll stop them like we've stopped others in the past."

"You still don't understand, do you Renmar?" Gaius said now taking a scolding tone that he saved for Merlin. "The magical puppets that attacked the camp weren't some everyday enchantment. They were made with expert craft unseen since the days before the Great Purge."

"So they are good with crafting magical puppets. We know how to defeat them now and once we get past that, we'll deal with the scum that control them."

Gaius shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"What are you trying to say Gaius?" asked Sir Dregan.

"Something doesn't make sense here. Why would the Order attack the camp with such force and then run away when they could've gone on to wipe it out? The flags on a field indicate an army's position yet...none of the men save for Tristan even encountered any of them." As he spoke, he realized that Tristan's severe injury started to make even more sense. A desperate attack to try and stop a witness from talking.

"If they ran away then it means they are cowards," said Lord Calhoun. "They saw their little toys were defeated and didn't want to join their fate."

Gaius' frown became even deeper. How could they not see it? "Cowards? Calhoun, they had two members of their Order infiltrate the city of Camelot. If that was the resolve and effectiveness of two of their members then wouldn't it stand to reason that a few dozen of their members would be greater especially when dealing with a mobile camp?"

Gregory of Monmouth approached his old friend. "Gaius? We still don't understand what you are trying to say."

Gaius wiped some sweat from his brow. "What if this is some sort of trick?"

"A trick?" he asked a little lost.

"Yes...Tristan came to for a little while I was treating him and kept muttering about tricks and fakes."

"And how is that relevant to your theory?" asked Calhoun.

"Tristan was the only witness to these attackers. Don't you find it odd that the only witness was attacked to be silenced?"

Renmar just sneered at him. "That suggests that this is a trick? Perhaps they just wanted to slay anyone they saw."

"This attack shows all the signs of calling attention. If attention is what they're after, then showing themselves be a vital step. If they are hiding and trying to conceal themselves then it points everything to a deception."

"So, you're saying that they don't have our king?" asked Renmar.

"Well, we don't have any proof that he is even a prisoner. For all we know, Arthur and the others are on their way to us right now. This could all be a trick to start an unnecessary conflict."

"He is missing and hasn't returned when he said he would and, from the trackers' report, these sorcerers retreated southwest towards the Valley of Gedref."

"I'm merely saying that we shouldn't jump to hasty conclusions and make rash decisions. We still have no idea what we're even up against. All we know is that the group of sorcerers call themselves the Order of the Bear, they live in a settlement called Albion and their leader is Connor. We know no more about them then we did before the King left."

"They're sorcerers who have our king. I think I speak for all of us in saying that that is all we need to know. What else is there?"

"Physician," said Calhoun. "Lord Renmar is the one who is talking sense. If this is a trick then that just means there are more sorcerers out there then we thought. Once we take care of the sorcerers that the King went after we'll just go after the ones that did this."

"Listen to yourselves...you just said it doesn't even matter if the Order of the Bear even did this. You're still willing to attack them?"

"Of course. The only good sorcerer is a dead one. You say "unnecessary conflict" but any action against those of magic is completely worth our full participation. I think all of us are in agreement to that?" Calhoun gestured to everyone assembled. One by one they all nodded their heads and started to glare down Gaius.

"Very well," he said not taking his eyes off Calhoun. "I can see that I'm out voted."

"If you think that the life of our king is not important enough to strike at these savages then of course you will be out voted," said Renmar.

Gaius look now turned into a full blown glare. "You DARE assume that Arthur and the others well being is not important to me?"

Calhoun crossed his arms. "It could seem that way if, for some reason, you were...sympathetic to this Order of the Bear for some reason."

Sir Dregan caught Gaius eye. "Such as when you tried to speak for the man I brought in that had escaped."

At Dregan's statement, everyone started to narrow their eyes at Gaius. Even his friend Gregory looked at him with unease.

Gaius tried not to react with contempt at Dregan's interference. "I was trying to be fair to the prisoner. The same motivation is behind what I am saying now. If we don't understand what is happening then we could end up doing something to make everything worse."

"Destroying magic users is going to make everything worse?" said Sir Ferris with a bemused look on his face. "If Arthur were here, he would do whatever it took to eliminate this Order. Which is what we should be doing right now. We shouldn't be arguing over this silly issue and should really focus on mobilizing the men so that we can go and rescue our king."

"Gaius," said Renmar. "You should start thinking who you should be more worried about. Our king or these mysterious sorcerers that you feel we should know more about."

At that, one of the other knights brought out a map and everyone started to gather around it but Gaius seemed frozen out as no one made any effort to make a space for him. However, Gaius didn't notice as he didn't even bother trying. He immediately left to finish tending to the wounded.

* * *

Gwaine nearly fell asleep laying there on the forest floor until he felt rumbling shaking him awake. There were rocks flying around and forming a bridge. When it was finished, Kay could be seen walking down it with three other members of the Order walking with him. When he crossed the bridge and greeted the other guards, he caught sight of Gwaine on the ground.

"Should I ask why you are laying in the ground like that so close to the bridge?" He then saw the nearby bottle. "Or should I just shrug it off as just being drunk?"

Gwaine just chuckled and sloppily got himself back on his feet. "Actually...I was waiting for you."

Kay was genuinely surprised. "Me?"

"Can we talk?"

Kay looked back at his fellow Order members and nodded to them. "Make some final rounds and then switch with the late night patrols."

"Yes sir," one of them said as the others scattered to follow Kay's instructions.

Kay and Gwaine then took off into the woods heading for the city. "Now...what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well...your father was Lord Reks and...I heard that he was good friends with Sir Rohan."

"Ohh," Kay said now understanding where this was going. "You want to know what I know of your father."

Gwaine nodded. "I never heard too much about him and I have very vague memories of him. It doesn't matter if you can't tell me much," he said quickly as he remembered the guards' words. "But anything would be nice."

Kay kept walking for a bit more before he turned and looked closer at Gwaine. He could see Sir Rohan a little in his eyes and with his smile but everything else seemed to be distant from him. "I met you father consciously for the first time when he and my father were making their plans with Lord Gwaine over twenty years ago. I didn't fully understand what was happening but I could feel that it wasn't something good. I had to hide in a bunker with other magic users when the time came for decoy deception. When he and Lord Gwaine came to get us, both of them told us about my father. Rohan...he let me cry into his shoulder and he even insisted on me hitting him if I wanted. Looking back, I guess he wanted to have some kind repentance for what happened to my father. Although, I don't know why. I've never blamed him for what happened to my father...I've only blamed Uther Pendragon for that."

"Yeah, it looks like Uther had a lot to be blamed for in his day."

"I didn't feel like hurting Rohan...he was crying a little himself. He parted ways with us after that though we did meet up with him one more time afterwards."

"Really? When?"

"It was almost three years after we had parted. That was a few months before we discovered this land and had met Connor's group and Galahad's group. We needed some supplies to keep going on our journey and Gwaine decided to ask your father for some help. He gave us some supplies and even told us about...his new son that was born a few months after we last met."

"Would you say that my father and Lord Gwaine were close? They must have been if he named me afer him."

"Gwaine used to tell me that he and Rohan studied together for a few years back in the day before he went on to be a knight and Gwaine as my father's head magician."

Gwaine was shocked. "My father studied magic?" This was something he truly wasn't expecting to find out.

Kay chuckled a little. "No, no," he said at Gwaine's shocked face. "He tried to learn magic with Lord Gwaine...but he just didn't have the focus for it. It's not for everyone. He excelled more at identifying magic as well as it's history. It turns out that he was more content with his talents with a blade."

Gwaine nodded. He remembered the type of studying that his father made him go through. Studying magical items and weapons as well as learning of magical beasts and history. "My father made me go through some of that same studying too." It did come in handy when he identified those magic blades that those bar patrons tried to use to kill Arthur.

"Like father, like son then," Kay said ducking his head from a loose branch. "Even if Uther hadn't outlawed magic, Rohan probably thought you would shine better in battle than in practicing actual magic but still wanted you to at least have a chance to have an understanding of it."

"I never could understand my father's motives as a child though now it starting to make more and more sense."

Kay nodded but then he went into a frown. "I-I heard about his passing. I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "After his death...I closed myself off from any royalty or nobility thinking that they could only care about themselves. Even with my family's history, I closed myself off from that too. I guess I began to think that my father fit into that self serving category I made for nobility."

"You chose to live common mundane life?" At his nod, Kay smiled. "Same with me. Over the years, enemies of mine tried to exploit that about myself. Saying that I was degrading myself by following common serving stock but I saw no shame in following Connor's lead. Besides, I can't exactly miss what I never truly knew. I was five when I had to leave the life of nobility behind and can't even remember what it was like."

"Trust me," Gwaine said before emptying his liquor bottle. "You haven't missed much."

They got to Albion and Kay motioned for Gwaine to follow him. They approached a table where an somewhat elderly woman was handing candles out. They were simple thin candles. Kay took one and gave it to Gwaine. "Take this."

Gwaine looked at it with confusion. "A candle?"

"It's for our Points of Light Salute. You could light it for your father. Sir Rohan should be honored and remembered tonight by his son."

"Points of Light Salute?"

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone was gathered in the main square. Lord Gwaine's statue had a ball of pure white light in his hand instead of multi-colored lights like it usually did at night. The mood was a little more tamer than usual but everyone was still waiting in anticipation. Arthur was with the others in a corner with two members of the Order on either side of their group. After he had met the others in the museum, they had told him that they had been listening to Malcolm and his musicians practicing songs though they made sure not to be seen. Arthur couldn't blame them; out of everyone in the council it was Malcolm that had the greatest animosity towards them. They heard of the event coming up from some of the excited townspeople and soon met up with Gwaine who already had a candle ready.

Currently, there were people standing in groups all over the square surrounding Gwaine's statue waiting for Connor to show up and begin the event. There were scattered people with candles and some that didn't have any but they didn't seem deterred at all.

"What is this event?" asked Leon. "The people really didn't give us any real detail."

Gwaine waved his hand that was holding the candle Kay gave him. "Kay told me about it. This event is to honor the friends and loved ones that the Albions lost over the years. They make a tribute of lights in the night to honor their memories."

"Points of light," Elyan said looking at the people with the candles.

"Right," said Gwaine. "The candles are for those that don't have magic. They light the candles to make their points of light while those with magic conjure orbs of light in their hands."

"Ohh," said Gwen looking around at the people. "It sounds like a beautiful memorium to have for loved ones."

Arthur started to feel a little uncomfortable now. This event was to remember and grieve for quite a number of people who died by his father and his kingdom's hand. It would be better if they all were chanting for his fall then going through this memorium. Their anger would be easier for him to deal with than their grief. Arthur then noticed the candle in Gwaine's hand. "Why do you have candle Gwaine?"

"Kay gave it to me," he said looking at it. "Thought it would be great if I honored my father tonight for what he'd done for all of them."

Before anyone else could say anything...they caught sight of someone they hadn't seen for what seemed forever.

"Hey everyone."

"Merlin," said Gwen going on and hugging him.

Everyone started to shake his hand to welcome the sight of him...except Arthur. He just kept himself far from where he stood. He was still angry with his servant for keeping such important secrets from him. He honestly couldn't understand how Merlin could look him in the eye day after day with all of this knowledge about his origins and let him believe what his father allowed him to. Also...the fact that he had magic was an issue. With what he now knew...Arthur wasn't angry about the fact that he had magic. Merlin couldn't really be blamed for it as it was something he was born with like with Connor and quite a few of the Albions especially the children. It was the fact that he kept it a secret from Arthur so long when he went out of his way to share so many things with Merlin that he couldn't with anyone else and yet Merlin didn't think Arthur deserved the same from him. Merlin claimed that he had complete faith in him and yet he never made any effort to tell him this important part of his life. He also was ready to doubt him when Malcolm and Connor spoke to him about some destiny he apparently had. That part he also didn't understand but he wouldn't ask about it himself. That was something that Merlin had to tell him and he wouldn't let Connor, Malcolm or anyone else tell what was supposedly Merlin's prime motivation.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked when he saw that Arthur was trying to ignore him.

"We're okay Merlin," said Elyan. "I think that Connor and the others aren't going to do anything to us as long as we don't cause them any grief."

Gwaine folded his arms. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't plan on giving any one in the Order of the Bear a reason to use me for target practice."

Merlin knew that Connor and the others wouldn't break their word but it was still good to know that his friends weren't being mistreated. "That's good to hear."

"Are you participating in the salute too Merlin?" asked Gwaine holding up his candle.

He nodded. "I'm...going to honor my father with a light."

"Oh yes...Balinor, the last dragonlord right?" asked Leon.

"Yes...he did try to protect both me and my mother at the expense of being in isolation. He...deserves a light for himself."

"I wish I could've met him," said Gwen sadly.

"Me too," he said smiling at Gwen's kindness. "I'm sure he would've liked you. All of you," he said looking at the other knights. He then looked at Arthur. "Arthur, he had met and I don't think he liked him too much," he said with a little bit of a teasing voice.

Everyone laughed a little but Arthur didn't even bat an eye. He just kept looking ahead at everyone else in the square. Merlin looked on at him for a second before he just looked on at the rest of the townspeople himself.

Percival could see that there was suddenly a lot of frenzied movement up ahead. "Looks like it's starting."

Soon everyone quieted down when the sight of Connor, Galahad, Kay and Malcolm walked down the square and stood at the foot of Lord Gwaine's statue. Connor then levitated himself to the outstretched hand of the statue like he did their first night here. When he did, he coughed and straightened himself.

"People of Albion. twenty years have now come where we now have a home where we could truly live with one another in peace and security. This is a time where we celebrate the fact that we could have such a home. Yet...we must not forget that this home can't be experienced by everyone. This home also didn't come without cost. We have lost many of our friends, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, teachers and neighbors over these years. Many died to make sure we could have the chance to live as we do today. To live and work together and rebuild our crumbling world. Those with magic and those without alike fought and suffered for us to be able to stand here tonight. They died to be able to have our friends from afar able to live with their families and loved ones. I know that I speak for all of us when I say that we look forward to the day that we reunite with them in Avalon and let them know that they didn't die and suffer in vain. That they were part of a legacy that has created hope for us and for future generations. Let us now think of them and create our lights."

Little by little, people started conjuring balls of light in their hands and others lit the candles for anyone beside them. It was like stars were coming alight and was spreading all around the square. Gwaine tapped Merlin on the shoulder and held out his candle.

Merlin smiled at him and eyed the candlewick. "_**Forbearne**_"

Gwaine's candle came alight. Everyone tensed a little as this was the first time they saw Merlin use magic in front of them but Gwaine just let out a laugh. "Thanks Merlin."

Merlin then got a picture of his father to come into his mind and then held out his hand. "_**Leoht**_." he whispered and then a ball of glowing light came into his hand.

Arthur looked at the light and his hand and almost reacted. He recognized it. It was the light that was in the cave back when he went to get the Morteus flower for Merlin's cure. The one that helped guide him through the darkness and find his way. Gwaine and Elyan did say that they all owed Merlin for a lot of things and now he saw that he truly did. He then remembered talking to his father about the light. He told him that he was only able to survive because of it but his father seemed more concerned with what the witch in the forest could've told him. With what he knew of his father, it all made perfect sense now...he was afraid of what he could've been told. His father trying to make him forget about this good bit of magic and think of only the bad...like he wanted him to.

Connor had his own light in his hand as did Sir Kay. Galahad and Malcolm had their candles lit and were looking up at their friend.

"Let these lights go on with our thoughts of loved ones and help point lost and worthy souls to find their way to Avalon. To our loved ones." he gestured out and holding his light above his head.

"To our loved ones," chanted the people of Albion also holding their lights and candles up high.

Suddenly the lights started flying up out of peoples hands and the flames on the candles left their candlewicks and flew up, following them. They rose up like drifting fireflies into the dark night sky. People all around the square started to cry and hug each other as the watched the lights go higher and higher.

Merlin shed a single tear as the image of his father dying in his arms appeared in his mind. Images of Will dying in front of him and of Lancelot's body in front of him also entered his mind. He hoped that they all were in Avalon watching down on him. His light was for all of them.

Gwaine watched the lights fly up and thought of his late wayward father. His mother and even his annoying sister should know of what he had helped make possible. There were times when he doubted his father's honor and title but now he knew that he truly was noble in both blood and actions. He was simply too hard on himself on not being able to accomplish all that he wanted back then with these people.

Connor gazed at the lights and his mind flashed to his parents and to Lord Gwaine. After his father had been captured in a raid on the druid camp that they and their fellow outcasts from Camelot were hiding in, he felt like he truly had no one from that moment on. Then he met all his future friends and Lord Gwaine. He taught him magic and how to control his beast taming gifts but most importantly...taught him what he would need to know in adult life when his father couldn't. Gwaine had truly become like a father figure to him and saw his potential to be a leader even when he kept trying to insist that he wasn't one even long after his passing. "Gwaine...I guess you truly did know what you were talking about way back then," he said to himself before he started to descend to where his friends stood.

Kay looked to his left where Connor had set himself down and embraced him. When his father died and they had to go on the move, Lord Gwaine had become Kay's new guardian. He had begun teaching him about ethics, honor and, after Kay's endless insistence, about magic. He figured that he was a target for death anyway so why not learn the art that Gwaine and their fellow survivors knew so well. Then Gwaine met and took in Connor and the two of them became as close as brothers. That didn't mean that he didn't miss the image of his father from time to time though.

Arthur never seen something so beautiful and sad at the same time. Each of those lights were beautiful to see yet it was still on his father, and even himself, that each one of them had to be conjured in the first place. It was one thing to hear of what had been done...it was quite another to see it with your own eyes.

* * *

Camped in the woods close to Albion's village ally, Mordred and Alvarr were going over the final stage of their grand plan. They were listening to a scout who had returned after looking out at Camelot's camp.

"They sent envoys for some reinforcements to cover their losses from our sneak attack. The main camp is advancing for this location now. Their reinforcements will meet up with them here in two days."

"Excellent," Alvarr said dismissing the scout. "They will be able to launch their attack on Albion right when they have finished their foolish little festival."

"Yes...the Camelot army will be out for blood." He then looked at the lights of the village ahead. "It would be wise to make the Albions do the same."

Alvarr looked to the village as well. "With this village? You want us to frame Camelot with an attack on their allies?"

Mordred just smirked. "Alvarr, we don't need to go through the effort of framing Camelot. Despite how honorable Connor and his fellow council members try to be, deep down they despise Camelot as much as us. Just the sight of a Camelot force will be enough for them to retaliate."

"Yes...it would be unnecessary work. But...I think we should go the extra mile. Don't we still have serving boy Emrys to tempt?"

Mordred nodded. "Yes. An army of his king coming to rescue him will most likely tempt him to side with Arthur and Camelot over Albion but it isn't fair there isn't more to tempt him to side with Albion than just a developing friendship with Lord Connor."

"Perhaps...some spilled blood of an innocent nearby village will do the trick." Alvarr said with an amused look in his eye.

"Yes...but it must be by Camelot's own hands."

Alvarr looked at the remaining counterfeit banners they still had of the Order of the Bear's proud symbol. "That shouldn't be too hard to arrange."

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

A/N: Sorry this chapter was later than I wanted it to be. I had a bit of overtime this week and I kept rewriting the beginning segment over and over to get what I wanted but today I managed to finish up the last seven pages. Lords Renmar and Calhoun are just pushing for war with Albion aren't they. After the attack by Mordred and Alvarr it wasn't too hard to be supported. The terrible two are also moving into making an all out war breaking out between the two forces but Albion still doesn't know its coming for them. I hope you like the salute of light I made for the Albions to have in memorium. I wanted it to be a way that still showed unity and beauty of magic to Arthur but still make him face what his kingdom has done and must do in the future.

A heads up: I'm going on away on vacation statting next sunday. I'll try to have one more chapter up before I go away but in case I can't I will be gone until the second week of August.


	22. Swords and Sorcery

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Here it is. I managed to finish this before I had to leave on vacation. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.

Chapter 22: Swords and Sorcery

The sun was bright the following morning and it looked like a good omen for the rest of the day. Merlin had parted from the others last night, it still looked like it wouldn't be a good idea to be around Arthur, and headed back for the Manor. He had met up with Connor and the others in the study of their living quarters where he saw them talking about some of their old memories of their friends. Merlin didn't want to intrude on what was clearly a personal moment for them all so he just headed straight for his room. He stayed in his bed and gazed up at the ceiling with old memories of Will, Lancelot and his father flashing in his sight before sleep claimed him. The Points of Light Salute was truly such a nice way to think back on all of them and honor their memories. He vaguely wondered where the inspiration for the event came from but it was driven from his mind as soon as he woke up.

As he ate breakfast, he wondered how everyone else was doing after last nights' event. He knew that Gwaine was still reeling with different emotions on the issue of his wayward father Sir Rohan and the connections he learned from the Albions. The others on the other hand were still a mystery. Gwen's eyes shined a little at the beauty and sadness of the lights conjured by the people last night. Leon, Elyan and Percival, he couldn't really tell yet. The three of them didn't seem to be making any solid opinions on the magic of this place but Merlin didn't feel too worried about them. Arthur...he on the other hand was something that still was puzzling him. He was starting to accept the fact that his father's opinions and teachings about magic weren't exactly the best source to draw from but there was still a lot of damage done. He was still uncomfortable with all the magic being used so freely around him and he was unable to act on any of it. All of his life, he had always been able to have the biggest say when it came to the fate of those with magic but now he was surrounded by those with magic and those sided with magic and he had absolutely no say on their or even his fate. Merlin could see how having everything flipped upside down for Arthur and so quickly would unnerve him so.

Perhaps, the biggest concern for Merlin is Connor. He could understand that he is acting on what he thinks is best for all his people but keeping Arthur and the others here would only be worse for them all in the long run. After everything that has happened, Arthur wouldn't do something to harm the people of the city. They were innocent of any wrong doing and, now that the situation was explained, Malcolm and his breakout should be pardoned. And Arthur and the others were behaving themselves in the city so that means that they could...co-exist...right?

Merlin exited the Manor when he was done eating and spotted the guards at it's gate. "Hello...do you know where I could find Connor today?"

The guards looked at Merlin a little funny. "Are you serious?"

Now Merlin was stumped. "Of course. Do you know where he is?"

The two guards looked at each other and seemed to be fighting not to laugh right then and there. Merlin didn't understand what they thought was funny. They then pointed a little ways behind him and when he turned around, he understood why. Connor was laying down on the grassy lawn a little ways ahead. A shrub close by must've blocked view of him from Merlin when he was walking down the main path.

"Try there." one of them said in a trembling voice.

Merlin huffed. It was bad enough that he got teased in Camelot over things like this. He went over to where Connor was laying and was noticing something odd. The grass surrounding Connor's body was blowing a little harder than the other grains of grass on the lawn. Merlin saw that Connor's eyes were closed but his face held an expression of great concentration. As Merlin observed him closer, he saw that Connor's body appeared to be...swaying. Bodies that are laying down don't sway. Merlin bent down and saw that Connor's body was about an inch above the ground. He was levitating himself in the air. It was almost surreal.

"Connor?" Merlin said but Connor didn't react. "Connor?" he said again but still Connor didn't move or acknowledge him. Merlin then tapped his elbow and nearly shouted "Connor." Connor eyes shot open when he was poked and suddenly he dropped down and he hit his head on the hard earth.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head. He had his eyes shut as he tried to soothe the shot of pain that ran up from his head to the rest of his body. _'This has to be Arthur again_,' he thought as he furiously rubbed the part of his head that was sure to get a bump. He managed to soothe some of pain away enough to open his eyes but he was not greeted with the sight of Arthur but that of Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Connor. I didn't mean to...disturb you."

"No wonder you and Arthur are friends." he said picking himself off the ground with a hand still rubbing his head sore.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I was levitating in meditation over the water at the docks and Arthur decided to snap me out of my trance and it got be dunked in the water."

Suddenly the image of him hovering like this over water and then falling popped into his head. Merlin fought off the laugh that wanted to come out. "At least that time you had a better cushioning for the fall." Connor wasn't laughing or smiling and just kept looking at Merlin with a mild glare which made Merlin stop. "Sorry. What exactly were you doing?"

"Oh, its a form of meditation that an old friend taught me. The point is to be able to connect your mind to feeling the magic around you while you are levitate yourself off the surface for at least an hour."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

Connor then looked at Merlin like he had grown a second head. "Merlin...have you ever tried levitation before?"

"No," he said honestly. Granted he never felt the need even if he knew that there was such a magical feat like that to use on oneself. "I've never learned it."

"Well, that would explain that brainless comment you made."

Connor's insult was made in good fun. Merlin could tell by his tone. "Thanks," Merlin said with a mock glare.

"I'll tell you now, it's not easy. I did tell you all about the time I levitated myself into the well. I thought that would've told you how tricky it is."

"But...you seem to manage it fine now. You levitated yourself last night at the Salute."

"Yes...for under a minute. That type of focus and ability is easy...if you don't keep it going for a prolonged period of time Merlin, but try keeping it going for an hour...or more. It's exhausting and it can wear on your mind."

Merlin took another good luck at Connor. There were some beads of sweat that were running down his forehead and his hair did look a little shiny. He had been surrounded by quite the breeze so it couldn't have been from the sun. "How long can you levitate yourself for like this?"

Connor wiped the sweat off. "So far? I'm up to about forty minutes."

"How long have you been working on this?"

Connor thought back on how long it was. When he met that mage on Eire who taught it to him. "It's been around...13 years."

"Thirteen years and you're up to forty minutes?"

Connor folded his arms. "How about you Merlin? What are you up to?"

"I never even heard of a technique like this before. It's not in my spellbook."

"One spellbook? That's all you have to rely on?"

"It's all I had."

"Ahh," Connor said nodding his head. "Looking back, it's starting to make a little sense. You don't have too much in your combat arsenal and now I know why."

"What do you mean?"

"You're limited," he said simply. "You have great power but little technique. During our duel...I noticed that sometimes you used the same spells more than once. They were powerful but it was a little repetitive. Something tells me that if we dueled again...I might win now that I know that."

Merlin tried not to smile at that. "I knew more spells than I showed in our duel. I just couldn't run through all of them. I was on edge with the mighty magic user I was dueling."

Connor gave a chuckle. "Still...there's only so much one spellbook will have on the subject of magic written by one practicioner of magic. There are different people who like to specialize in different fields of it. Magic itself...it's a field that could run on forever in many directions."

"Yes but, sadly most that I've come across delve into parts of the field I didn't find too pleasing to go into."

Connor nodded. He could understand that. Rumors of attacks on Camelot have come into his attention over the years. Lone sorcerers with no one to tie them down from the grip of vengeance, loneliness, despair or lust for power. He felt sorry for each one of them every time he heard. He above all, knew and understood their fury but his responsibility to his people in Albion and their safety and security is what tied him down. If Merlin was trying to protect Arthur as he believed his calling told him to then he wouldn't want to look out in magic to what he deemed was secure enough for him.

"It's too bad about that. That you couldn't have had more better outside influences. Granted with Uther's state of things, those type of influences wouldn't want to be anywhere near Camelot if they could help it."

"So what influences did you pick up all your magic tricks?" Merlin wanted to steer clear out of talk of Camelot. That was still a sensitive subject around here right now.

"Well, I had Lord Gwaine and a few of his fellow sorcerers...and a few druids, one of the scholars from Camelot who escaped with my father and I...some surviving warriors of magic and a few of the sorcerers from Eire and the five kingdoms who came to our side and city and finally my Chimera."

"Wow...that's a lot of influences." Merlin remembered the feel of when he first met Connor. The amount of power that had radiated off of Connor and how it could even start to compare to Cornelius Sigan's level. He had felt that he was powerful and from their duel he also discovered that he was quite skilled. Now that he thought back...Connor didn't use the same spell against him more than once. Every time he always tried something different. Based on what he was just told, he could see it was because Connor had more variety of tricks up his sleeve then Merlin did. It also explained how he knew mind-speech so well. The druids must've taught him. Merlin had power but Connor had technique.

"Your friend Kilgarrah did tell you that I'd been through alot didn't he? Not all of it was bad and life threatening. There were some good moments mixed in." He had a bit of a faraway look come over him. "I've met and befriended quite a lot of people skilled in many varying arts. They tended to show me a couple of things."

"Well, who taught you levitation?"

Connor broke into a smile. "That one was taught to me by an old friend of mine. He was a druid I met after...me, my father and the others escaped. His name was Caleb and he was a bit older than me but he was one of the few that didn't treat me like some little kid." Connor's expression then went a little sad when he was done.

A druid friend. Merlin remembered Gaius telling him that Uther was relentless in the persecution of the druids. "What happened to him? Did Uther..."

"What? Oh, no. Caleb didn't die on account of the Purge. It was almost 9 years ago back on Eire. He died in battle."

Merlin was confused at that. "I didn't think druids fought in battle."

"Former druid, really. There was a raid at the camp where we met and he was separated from the other druids and went with us. With my group's thinking of not just submitting to our death he converted away from being a pacifist into a defender. He was one of the first members of the Order of the Bear. He took another path to bring peace then not fighting. Saw that you can't really bring the peace we would want by just doing nothing."

Merlin thought of Mordred at that moment. How he had started out as any other druid child that was being taught to be peaceful and then became a renegade killer. "It's good that he stayed on a noble path. Peace isn't limited to refraining from violence. Sometimes you have to fight to save people suffering from it."

Connor stood a little straighter and Merlin could see that he looked impressed. "That's quite insightful Merlin."

Merlin nearly blushed from the compliment. Usually, whenever he said something like that, Arthur would tease him. This was the first time that Merlin received a true compliment without it hidden under some insult. "Thanks."

"Anyway, back to our first subject. You've never even heard of levitation before?"

"No."

"Then...would you like to learn?"

Merlin did a double take. "Learn? You want to teach me how to levitate myself with magic?"

"Yes, why is that is problem?"

Merlin honestly didn't know the right way to react. In the past, he had learned new magic under the direction of Gaius. He was the one who had always guided him and taught him about new magicks. Though, all those times, it was magic that was to be used in trying to stop the latest magical threat in Camelot. He was always happy to do it though over time it would start to make using magic seem like...a chore. Here Connor was offering to teach him just for the sake of teaching him. This was something new and Merlin was...finding it appealing.

"No, no problem, it's just that...why would you want to teach me that?"

Connor smiled a little mischievously. "Well...partly for a little payback. Hoping to see if you might end up falling on your head."

"Believe me Connor, I don't need any more head trauma," he said as he touched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Do you think I do it?"

"Well, the art of levitation is a taxing branch of magic and you have to be both naturally gifted and mystically strong enough to even try it but I think you have both of those areas covered, don't you Merlin?"

Merlin's smile went a little on the arrogant side but he nodded. "I think so."

"Well, you also need to have mental discipline. Let's see if you have that."

* * *

Leon, Elyan and Percival were moving through the city looking for any sign of Galahad. Arthur had left with both Gwen and Gwaine for the Lord's Manor. They wanted to find Connor and Kay. Gwaine had said that he wanted to talk with Kay about something while Arthur said he needed to speak with Connor on something personal but he was okay with Gwen coming along with him.

The three wayward knights decided to find Sir Galahad and try to talk with him. The deadline for their return had now passed and that could spell trouble for...everyone. Leon, Elyan and Percival didn't want to see the people of this city to suffer from a war, whether they had magic or not. Based on the number of men that they had seen in the arena during that special knighting test, they counted that there were a little over forty members of the Order and that was before the guards. If Camelot's men went through this city then a lot of people could get killed to get to the king.

They checked the arena first but saw that they was no one there except a few people doing a clean up of the entire place. Leon went to a nearby worker and asked where was Galahad.

"Galahad went to the training yard to the south eastern end of the city. It's a patch of plains before the forest," said the worker as he was dragging a plow to flatten the now lumpy ground.

Leon knew what plains he was talking about. It was the one he discovered on their first day, where there was a statue of Galahad present. He went back to Elyan and Percival. "I know where to go."

"Do you think your old friend will even listen to us?" asked Percival as they walked down the busy streets of Albion. "He seemed pretty content with ensuring that we could never leave just like the others."

"That's because we were assuming that he was being controlled and manipulated." said Elyan. "Now, we know better. Galahad is serving this city and its people with the best of his ability and he cares about their well-being."

"Which is why he will listen to us now," said Leon. "If we explain to him about the approaching army of men that will now come for Arthur and try to talk him into helping us stop them for the sake of every one of the people in Albion then we would have a better chance than before."

Percival shrugged at Leon's suggestion but then frowned a second later. "Should we have told Arthur what we are doing?"

"Best to not get his hopes up," said Elyan. "Besides, something tells me that he might have other things on his mind."

"Or rather someone," said Leon.

Percival nodded. "Merlin,"

Leon nodded with a sad look in his eye. "I can understand a lot of what Merlin had done and even why he never said anything. His loyalty shouldn't be in question."

Elyan shook his head at the thought of Arthur's stubborness. "Yet, if Arthur doesn't make peace with that fact then Merlin's loyalty just might go into question soon. Something tells me that we might need Merlin and his magic soon enough."

When they were close enough to the clearing, it sounded like a natural disaster was occurring. There was a flash of lightning followed by an explosion. Though they didn't have their swords or armor they took off at a run. When they got to field, they were chilled from head to toe at the spectacle that was taking place. First, there were members of the Order, Sirs and conscripts, half sitting and half kneeling side by side forming a perimeter at the entrance of the field. They were all calmly watching the...battle taking place in front of them. One of them was Sir Kay and he was also in the same kneeling posture as the rest looking unblinkingly at the scene.

There was Galahad in full mail and his sword at the ready. He was covered in dirt and was sweating as he stared down his opponent. He didn't look to be any older than Galahad was and was wielding a sword himself though the blade had a design of a demonic wing instead of raw steel. This man was clearly a sorcerer because there were blue red sparks flying around him as approached Galahad and struck at him with his sword. Galahad blocked it and returned with a strike of his own. The man jumped back and then fired a ball of red...energy at Galahad. Suddenly, Galahad whipped out a small arm-shield strapped to his back and it was in his left hand where he used it to cancel the attack. He then threw it aside where it returned to his back thanks to the strap and he went back on the offensive. Galahad's sword let out a glow and he made a slicing motion and his opponent jumped to the side where a rock that was behind him exploded where magic from his sword collided with it.

Leon shook himself out of his shocked stupor and approached a nearby kneeling Order member. "What's going on?"

The man didn't look at Leon and still stayed in his position and kept watching but did answer. "Sir Galahad and Sir Kalen are in a training battle."

"This is a training battle?" To Leon, it looked like a real fight to the death against a sorcerer.

Elyan and Percival looked equally shocked at the man's declaration. They were pulled back into the battle scene with another mini explosion.

Sir Kalen had fired red lightning at Galahad who rolled out of its path. Galahad was able to get back on a knee before he heard Kalen give a yell. He then ran towards Galahad and tried to strike him with his sword and made to strike that blow but his blade seemed to stop in mid-air like he collided at something invisible. Galahad's blade was glowing and the grass around Galahad was flapping very violently and suddenly Kalen was blown backwards but stayed on his feet. Kalen then cast a spell that made a wave of energy on the ground as it were the ocean and a great wave was created to go for Galahad. The ground seemed to be ripping out towards him but Galahad didn't falter, he ran at it. His sword was pointed down behind him as he ran and it glowed. Following that was a blast of air that came right out of it's tip and he used it to fly over the ground wave and came down at Kalen. Kalen jumped back to avoid him but when Galahad hit the ground he charged at Kalen and knocked him down. He then put his foot on his sword arm and held him at swordpoint.

"I win." he said before resheathing his sword and holding out a hand.

"Good match old friend," he said getting back to his feet and resheathing his own sword.

The assembled members of the Order then stood up and clapped for the two of them. Galahad and Kalen bowed and then took off to an armory tent nearby. Kay then got to where they had been and called for anyone willing to come by and challenge him to a duel of swords. Percival said that he was tempted to take him up on that to try and pay him back for the incident in Camelot but he was pulled away. Leon and the others followed them and saw the two of them remove their weapons and mail and put them on the table.

Galahad looked up at their arrival and smiled. "Hey Leon, Elyan and...Percival, right?" He nodded and Galahad shook off some dirt that clung to his sweaty head. "How can I help you?"

"Err," was all Leon could say as he was staring at Kalen who was somewhat glaring at the three of them. "Could we talk in private?"

Galahad looked back at Kalen. "It's okay."

"Fine," he said before exiting but not before colliding a little roughly with Leon's shoulder.

Galahad breathed a little hard at that but didn't say anything to Kalen. "You'll have to excuse him," he said as they left the tent and headed out for a secluded part of the field. "He had an extremely disappointing past due to Uther and I think he wants to take it out on you a little."

"Why? What's his story?" asked Elyan.

"Kalen is...well I guess was a member of the Bloodguard. The youngest at the time in fact. The last surviving member now."

"The Bloodguard?" Leon knew all too well about them. They had fought against an army of them when Morgause and Morgana attacked and took over Camelot from Uther. A red tree in front of a black background flashed in his memory. "We fought against them before."

Galahad turned back to the three of them. "That's impossible. Kalen is the only one left and they were wiped out long ago."

"They attacked Camelot over two years ago." said Percival. "That's how a good many of us met. We joined together to stop them."

"Oh, yes, that incident." Galahad said nodding in understanding. "The fallen priestess Morgause. I hate to break it to you but that wasn't the real Bloodguard. That was just Cenred's army wearing their colors. They may have worn their crest but they were fakes, not the genuine thing. If you had faced the real thing then I doubt you would've succeeded."

"The real thing? And that would be Kalen?" asked Leon.

"Yes, a _true_ member of the Bloodguard. You did see him in our fight didn't you?" They did and they were still reeling from its intensity. "He was around 15 at the time that the Purge really started to pick up and he had _just_ been inducted into the Bloodguard before the five kingdoms surprised them and the Old Religion priests and priestesses. They were off guard and overwhelmed. He was one of the few that managed to escape and was the only one to survive over the years. All of his training and hard work as a child to become a member of it was all for nothing and he is still bitter about that."

"Why would he want to be a member of the Bloodguard so badly?" asked Percival.

"He told me that he was on very friendly terms with one of the Priestesses, though I think he might've been a little...taken with her even as a child. I guess he wanted to be a member so that he could be her knight in shining armor. She identified his magic as a baby and told his parents about it and she would come by every now and then to help him harness it. I guess he just wanted to repay her by dedicating his life to her and her brothers and sisters in the Old Religion."

"And...she was..." Leon didn't need to finish that question. It was obvious.

Galahad nodded a little sadly. "Yes. After all of that, he came across us and became one of us."

"We're sorry," Leon said looking at the points of his shoes.

"It's not your fault. Though I should warn you that Kalen is but one of many here in the Order and out that have had similar hardships. The only reason they are not taking it out on you is because Connor asked them not to."

Elyan personally didn't know how they could not do something with the King of Camelot and his personal knights among them. If it were him he might not be able to hold himself back. "They're all that loyal to Connor?"

Galahad smiled a little sadly. "He's...one in a million. Besides, everyone knows that as much as they've suffered...it is Connor who has suffered both the hardest and longest because of the Purge more than anyone of magic."

"Really?" asked Elyan.

"Of course. With the death of his father, Connor is now the one who Uther and his Purge had made suffer first."

* * *

Arthur, Gwen and Gwaine were walking down the road to the Manor. They came to the gates and were surprised to see that the guards weren't there like usual.

"Where are the guards?" asked Gwaine.

"I think that's them," Gwen said pointing ahead. There were two guards walking up to the house and disappearing through the front door. "Where do you think they're going."

Arthur"It looks like they are changing the guard. This gives us a small window to find Connor and Kay."

"Could they be in the house?" asked Gwaine.

"They might be...but it might be better to take a look around this place first."

They walked around the well kept lawn and were beginning to circle the house when they heard a voice. It was loud but soothing and also...mesmerizing.

"Feel the power around you and compel it to lift you from the ground. Simply saying the incantation won't be enough for this bit of magic."

The three of them ducked behind a tall shrub and caught a glimpse of the voice's owner: Connor. He was standing in front of another figure who seemed to be in a trance. Merlin was standing completely still with his eyes closed. He was breathing in calmly and keeping himself relaxed. Connor was encircling Merlin's form as he spoke.

"You need to feel both your magic and the magic of the ground below you to have yourself be free from its grip" Merlin nodded slightly. "Once you can feel both, in your mind chant: _**Hud, Gadewch I Mi Esgyn**_. Remember Merlin, don't force it...let it happen. If you do then..."

Connor stopped in front of Merlin and then closed his own eyes. A slight breeze blew through and then they saw Connor fly a few inches into the air. Arthur was perplexed that Connor could perform a...godlike ability and be so...content. Before he could think any more on it, the wind in the area grew stronger and then suddenly, Merlin clothes started to flap violently against the wind. His hair was swaying just as hard and his face went into a harder sense of concentration. Then...he started to rise up out of the ground. He rose above the ground a few inches and became level with Connor.

Gwen was mystified by the sight of the two of them slowly rising up higher together. It was almost like she was seeing two content angels trying to rise back up to the heavens. They both were so calm and at peace. She'd never seen Merlin look so...relaxed. She always seen him in a laughing or kidding mood whenever he was doing his duties but truly seen him at peace, until now. Gwaine had to admit that seeing the two of them performing this type of magic was quite beautiful. Was this why his father tried to learn magic? Why he worked to try to save it as much as he could? Despite all the fun and amazing things he'd seen during the festival, this one was so breathtaking."

Connor opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Merlin at his level. "Merlin."

"Hmm," he said still with his eyes closed.

"Look," he said as he looked down at their floating feet.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed floating in the air. He let out a wheezy laugh and his eyes even started to water a little. He looked up and caught Connor's approving nod and happy smile. Then Connor gave him a tap on the shoulder and Merlin then fell flat on his back.

"Hey," he said wincing at the sharp pain that ran through his body.

"Now we're even," he said lowering himself back to the ground.

"Thanks a lot," Merlin said giving him a mild glare.

Connor shook his head in amusement but he still extended a hand to Merlin and helped him up. "It was only fair. Bygones aside, I have to say that I'm proud of you. You managed to levitate yourself on your first day. You'll have to practice control next or you could end up flying off into something. Remember what I told you about the well?"

"Oh...ohh...ohh!" he said smiling wider and laughing a little at the end.

"Let's hope there are a lot of people around when _you_ make a fool of yourself with this technique. Maybe you might be more sympathetic."

"You don't know me very well." He said still laughing a little. "I'm always making a fool of myself in front of people."

"You do know Merlin that that's not something to be proud of."

Merlin stopped laughing then and there leaving the way for Connor to be laughing instead. They didn't notice their secret watchers leaving them.

* * *

At the group's house, the six of them were gathered around a table eating a small dinner provided by the Order at Galahad's request. Outside there was a fireworks contest and exhibition being held by the city's inhabitants. The sky was alight with different colors and designs. They had all their windows closed to block out the explosions.

"Arthur," said Leon before he ate a forkful of fish. "We were supposed to report back to everyone by now. Since we haven't the men will be organizing to investigate the valley and come looking for us." They hadn't really been able to touch on the subject of trying to free them with Galahad as they couldn't bring it up after that talk of his friend Kalen.

"Yes, I know that. If they follow the plan then they should be in Albion some time tomorrow."

Gwaine shook his head. "You mean they will be at the gorge tomorrow. There is no way that the other knights and their men will cross that gorge without someone to conjure a bridge for them. Somehow, I don't see any of these people doing them any favors."

Elyan nodded. "Not only that, the forest before the gorge is crawling with magical creatures and beasts. The only reason why we were spared from any of them was because Merlin had that enchanted crest to keep them all away. The others won't be so lucky." He slammed his hand into the table and shook everyone's plates.

Gwen reached for her brother's hand and squeezed it to calm him down. "Elyan, I know its frustrating but it's not too late. We can still do something. We have to."

Arthur stopped eating and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "What can we do? We're prisoners here. The Order of the Bear is watching our every move and even if they weren't, like Gwaine said, the only way out of here is to use magic to get across the gorge."

"Do...do you think Merlin would help us?" asked Percival.

Everyone looked at Arthur now. He and Merlin hadn't really spoken to one another since he had ordered Merlin to try and get information out of Lord Connor.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked taking a drink of water from his goblet. "Merlin obviously won't betray Connor by helping us escape." The image of their time levitating together was still fresh in his mind.

Gwen glared at him. "We never said he had to betray Connor Arthur. He has made friends with him but that doesn't take away from his friendship with us."

Arthur just shrugged. "Obviously whatever animosity that Merlin had with Connor and the others by being with us has all but vanished. He's practically one of them now. He'll side with them over us now. They're his friends."

Gwen was torn with wanting to slap Arthur on the head or pull it into a comforting hug. She knew what was really bothering him even if he won't admit it to even himself. "The fact that Merlin is befriending them doesn't mean that he's betraying us either. We just have to keep this from getting into an all out war."

Leon nodded. "That would be terrible Arthur, for everyone. The knights will be bringing as many men that they could muster now that we haven't reported back to them. The numbers of our men would be overwhelming. Yet based on what we saw of their battle and magical skills, it would be a massacre on both sides. The magic users here are different from ones that we've encountered before and I honestly would want to avoid a war with them if we can."

"How do you mean?"

"The training exercises we saw them do. Not just the magical ones," he said quickly at Arthur's preemptive attempt to interrupt. "I'm also talking about their skills with weapons. Both magical and non-magical ones. Galahad used his magical sword with such skill that he could easily be mistaken for a sorcerer and he's not the only one. Galahad also trained a good lot of the first people that were in the Order and they've passed on what they learned to others here and so on."

"Not only that," added Elyan. "The sorcerers here have been able to freely practice magic and hone it into their battle skills with the help of some of their late teachers. We also know that they have real war level experience in battle from what we've heard of their exploits on Eire."

"And that's all relating to just their magic," said Percival. "I saw how Kay used his sword in the little training duel today against his challenger. The two of them fought in a level that matched our own."

"So that's where he was," said Gwaine laughing a little to himself before frowning again. "And," he said adding in his own bit of depressing news. "from what I've heard, they don't even have all of the members in their Order even in the city. They have a good number of them on Eire right now helping their allies across the sea rebuild their homes and defend them. If we do anything then we could end up bringing them here to seek retribution."

Arthur thought back to the secret docks that he found looking for Connor. They could easily sail off to the isle of Eire and seek assistance. They had been getting their ships ready and stocked when he last saw them yesterday. Was that a coincidence? "Well unless we are able to send any form of a message to the knights then there is nothing we can do. Now that this city has been discovered, I think it might be inevitable. There...will be war." Arthur looked towards the window out into the city streets of Albion. "Whether we want it or not." But what category did Arthur fall into then? Did he want it or not? He couldn't trust himself to answer.

* * *

At the village by the Forest of Gedref, the village headman was doing a final inventory check of their grain supplies. The bounty from the harvest of Albion gave them enough to tide them over for over three months. With their magic, they could make a mini harvest every other month or so which helped tide over both their city's growing population and his village's. He knew that the Albions were right now about to close their week long anniversary festival celebrations. Tomorrow was the last day. Even though he and the other villagers weren't in the city themselves, they spent the week being thankful for having them as neighbors.

Though it could be dangerous to be in such close relations with a city of magic users, it was truly a mutually beneficial relationship. They helped turn away prying eyes by warding off people from getting too close to their valley with frightening tales of the Forest of Gedref and the creatures that live within. In return, the spare food that they grow in the city's farmlands go to them. That was the beginning of their co-existance but when Connor became the Lord of Albion, he had made the relations between them closer. He offered the services of both their healers and warriors to them whenever they had the greatest need of them and the village supplied the linen materials for the city's clothes, especially the Order of the Bear's robes.

Just then one of the tavernmaster came knocking. "Headman?"

"Yes?"

"I just came to get a crate of food supplies to fill to stores for the tavern. We're running low."

"Oh, yes please," he said welcoming him in. He was about to ask how business was today when he heard a distant rumbling. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked as he went through the checklist he had.

"That...rumbling sound." The sounds were coming from the distance and sounded like...pounding.

The tavernmaster stepped out to hear better. "Might be thunder. There must be a storm brewing some ways ahead."

The headman shrugged. That could be it. "You're probably right. I just hope it's not too heavy a storm. If it is, let's hope it doesn't hit us."

Little did he know that it was an approaching storm, heading their way, but not one made of clouds. It was the steady march of Camelot's army heading for their valley and to search and fight for their missing king. Coming to meet the city of Albion and bring on the tempest of war.

On the outskirts by the village, this noise made Alvarr and Mordred smile and giddy with anticipation.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

A/N: Well, I did it. I finished this chapter before I leave tomorrow. I won't be able to update until sometime after the 15th. I hope you loved Merlin's first real magical lesson. Every other time he's learned magic from Gaius, it's been tied to his duty to his destiny and I wanted it this time to be just simply for the sake of learning magic. I think Merlin loved the experience. Arthur's eyes are turning more and more green and everyone is getting greener at the thought of an approaching war with Albion. A war that a certain evil duo want to see happen. Review and give me your thoughts on what you think will be coming out of all this.

_Hud, Gadewch I Mi Esgyn _- Magic, let me soar


	23. Impending Disaster

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I'm back and I had a fun time but its time to get back into the Camelot and Albion crisis..

Chapter 23: Impending Disaster

Over Albion, over an hour after sundown, there were great and colorful displays that lit the sky and filled the air with gentle booms. There were young townspeople in a line by the Statue of Gwaine where once they got to the foot of the statue they tried to make the most colorful display that they could to shoot into the sky. Merlin was taken back by the sight of all the fireworks. So many beautiful designs of animals and even of flowers sparkling through the night sky. He was laughing in mirth and he was almost crying as his heart was threatening to burst from happiness. He looked on and saw Connor standing off to the sides with a few members of the Order pointing and laughing at the spectacles. Connor looked on at his citizens with great pride and

Merlin was almost drunk with the excitement of all of this spectacular magic. Seeing everyone celebrate their magic was such a change to the mundane routine of always hiding away and tiptoeing around when magic was involved was almost too much. He was so caught up in the spectacle that he didn't notice a figure standing next to him and had been leering at him for over a minute.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Merlin snapped out of it and saw himself face to face with Malcolm. Aside from the bit of shouting that they did the night before the trial they hadn't talked at all to one another. Whenever Merlin had caught sight of him was when he was projecting his voice to the crowds or performing his music for them. Yet, he was someone that was looked at with great respect and admiration here and Merlin didn't know how to start talking with the somewhat hostile musician. "Err..." That was all he managed to get out before Malcolm cut in.

"That was sarcasm."

"Oh," Merlin was surprised. Malcolm looked really angry with him. Though he couldn't think on why he was. "Is there something wrong?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows like Merlin just asked him a very stupid question...he thought it was a reasonable one.

"I see that you seem to look on in pride over all of these spectacles. I just want you to remind you that all of this has nothing to do with you. It was Connor and the others of the Order of the Bear that fought and struggled for all of these people to be able to live and truly enjoy life and magic here in Albion. You are not a part of this wonderful world being built here whatsoever whatever you may be deluded into thinking."

Now Merlin raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your supposed...destiny. Emrys from the druid prophecy. You should know that we aren't the druids who will immediately fall to your whims because of a story. I may have had no chance to get to say this to you before but I feel that I can say it now. You. Don't. Fool. Me." He had said each of those words slowly but with great conviction. "You might fool Connor a little bit and a few of the others around here but you don't fool me in the least."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Malcolm had said this to him calmly but Merlin could feel the contempt and anger behind his words.

"Merlin, you might be able to make Connor believe that what you want is for us all to be able to live peacefully but I know better."

Merlin full on glared at Malcolm then. "What?! You believe that that isn't what I want?! That's been my only dream for years! That is what I've been working towards all along."

"Really?" said Malcolm not phased in the least. "I have to say that you have been doing a very poor job of it."

The booms of the fireworks went off around them and the cheers and cries of the surrounding people were at an all time high but Merlin had completely blocked all of them out. All that was reaching his ears were Malcolm's harsh words.

"You have absolutely no idea what I've done for everyone's sake."

"Yes, I do," said Malcolm cutting him off. "Nothing. That's what you've done for everyone, nothing. You've done all you could all right...for _King_ Arthur and his precious kingdom that he's inherited," he said putting a sarcastic tone around the word 'king'. "You talk of the world that will be built and from what we've been able to see in the last few years, Camelot is getting grander. But after everything you think you've done, we of magic or who are friends of magic have nothing better to look forward to where he is concerned. We only have more horror and despair ahead of us thanks to them. That's why you don't deserve to look so proud like you have a hand in any of this."

"That's not true," Merlin said with a hard glare that had his eyes glow gold for a moment. "Arthur is a fair and just king and he will bring magic back and unite the lands together. It will be bigger and grander than you could even imagine."

"Yes, and he is off to a great start isn't he?" Malcolm said as if he was trying not to laugh but there was no humor in his eyes. "Coming here to try and destroy everything and everyone and he would've started with me."

"I know that you are upset with him about what happened to you but what would you have him do in his situation?"

"What situation?" Malcolm said with a harder tone then before. Merlin looked down and caught sight of him opening and closing his right fist as if he was fighting to not strike Merlin. "A situation where a man was brought before him because a knight and his men were going to assault and bind his fiance. As soon as the word magic came into the mix Arthur practically had my fate mapped out in his mind. Not only that, those lords in his council were pushing for my death and to make it into a display to head off their celebrations of the Great Purge and Arthur was eager to appease their bloodlust."

"No," Merlin said shaking his head. "Arthur would never make someone's death a spectacle. He isn't that kind of a man."

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in the man that he is and the kingdom that he have built. You may say that I would only say that because of what is told in a prophecy but it's now something beyond that."

"Really? So that's why you never told him of your magic? Because you believe in him?"

Merlin tried to bring his breathing down. "That's not fair."

Malcolm pointed his finger silencing him. "No, it is too fair. You ask me, no for us, to believe in him and you can't even do that yourself. That's the main reason why you make me so angry though there are others." Malcolm then let out a deep huff and seemed to cool slightly. "It's also that main reason why I feel so sorry for you and even pity you."

At that last bit, the anger that Merlin was feeling at Malcolm seemed to vanish immediately and was replaced wtih shock. Malcolm felt sorry and pitied him? Why?

Apparently he had said that last question out loud or maybe Malcolm could just read it in his face because he answered. "You commit yourself to what you are deluded to believe is the best way to help everyone but you can't just step back and see that you are nothing more than the Pendragons pet sorcerer."

"I'm not Arthur's pet. He's my friend." Merlin wasn't confused on that.

"If he didn't see you as a pet he surely will now. One that is either useful to his own ends or one that he feels has to be put down. That's what all of those of magic are to him - animals to hunt and game to strike down. That's why he raised the bounty on them through the five kingdoms. To him, they're not people at all but creatures to strike down for his own personal ends and those of us that dare say different deserve to share their fate."

"That's not true Malcolm. I'll have you know that Arthur has stepped in to save those of magic in the past. He even atoned with a druid's child spirit."

"Oh," Malcolm was momentarily taken back like he was struck but he quickly recovered. "And I'm sure he did this out of the goodness of his heart? That he did it because he was truly sorry for what has happened. I'm sure that there was no hidden agenda or anything or anyone precious on the line for himself if he didn't do so those times, right? He would've done so on any given day, right?"

Merlin was silent as he thought back. He did help Mordred escape from the dungeons, yes...but he did that only because he didn't want Morgana to feel Uther's wrath. Then there was the spirit of that druid child. He did atone...but there was also Elyan's life on the line to consider. He did feel that Arthur was truly concerned for them...but his concern did have assistance.

"By your silence," Malcolm said snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. "I assume that's a yes. As for those that speak and are for magical people to be treated as people and live side by side with them...I'm sure he has real compassion for them too. I'm sure that I must've arrived at an off day for the king. And don't think that you'll be any different. Even if you somehow were able to return back to Camelot, he would never look at you the same way again. You would be nothing more than a magical creature in the guise of a human being to him now. Whatever your previous relationship was...it will mean nothing in deciding if it would suit him better to either keep you alive, dead or banished from his kingdom. I will tell you that the matters of right or wrong won't even be a factor."

It was said that Malcolm wore his heart out on his sleeve and spoke with it in full honesty and now he saw it was true. Malcolm definitely didn't hold back but he did have a mild point though Merlin didn't want to admit it. Arthur hadn't spoken to Merlin at all or even made eye contact with him since the day that his magic was revealed. Yet...even though Malcolm may be right on some points, Merlin couldn't help noticing that he almost sounded...desperate. Like he wanted Merlin to confirm his words. He was radiating heat off his body and his breathing was a little hard.

"Why do you care so much what I think Malcolm?"

Malcolm's heavy breathing started to slow a little bit. He just shook his head. "Believe me Merlin...it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Well...what then? You seem determined to get me to abandon my faith in Arthur. How can it not be about me?"

"Believe it or not _Emrys_," he said stretching his druid name a bit. "Not everything about any of this is about you or your supposed Once and Future King. Believe it or not but I'm trying to help Connor."

Merlin didn't understand. What did Connor have to do with his faith in Arthur? "How is he involved in this?"

"You don't see it yet? Surely you know about his father?"

Merlin knew that Connor's father Roland was Uther's servant and that he and Connor had to watch Jade, Roland's wife and Connor's mother, burn at the stake. "I know about him."

"I think that Connor is extra concerned for you not only because of your similar origins but to the similar position you have to his father. Just like him, you have complete loyalty to the Pendragon you serve and would never betray him. Yet when the time came, Uther betrayed Roland in the worst possible way just to satisfy his own hurt ego and jealousy. Connor had to watch as his father suffered from everything that was done to him until he too was taken. I don't want him to have to see another servant to a Pendragon go through the same thing again and be lost. Connor's had to personally deal with more losses to royalty enough for more than one lifetime and he doesn't need to have to go through even more."

"He won't have to," insisted Merlin. "Arthur is not his father."

"Don't be too sure Merlin. Arthur may not be his father, on the surface at least but that doesn't necessarily mean that he won't eventually be...if not worse. Wait a little longer until that crown of his weighs in on his head more. Don't you think that Roland had thought the same things all those years ago that you are thinking: 'He's a just man and I am happy to serve a great king.' Uther Pendragon had him always at his side and they were even there for each other through their marriages and were there for Connor and Arthur's births. Yet, he still not only condemned his whole family to death but inisisted that they be the first and for Roland to watch both of them die in front of him before he did. Arthur might have that in store for you in the future and while it might not be driven by anger and jealousy like his father, it might be with safety and a sense of right for his kingdom...since he's not his father." Another grand display exploded in the sky and it made his face glow a light blue which made his seem a little serene. "If you want to get yourself hurt then that is your choice but I don't want Connor to have to share in your inevitable pain as well."

Malcolm went off after he was done to where Connor was standing leaving Merlin there slightly glaring after him.

"You're wrong," he said to Malcolm even though he knew that there was no way he could hear him. "No one is going to have to get hurt."

* * *

The army marched off in morning dew with their armor and metal weapons gleaming and reflecting the sunlight like gems. Yet the air wasn't filled with aroma of wonder but with the scent of war. Up at the front were the knights on horseback overlooking the area.

"Dregan," said Ferris as he looked back at all of the men. "How much longer are we to march? We should've reached the Valley of Gedref by now, right?."

He pulled out a rolled up map. "If I'm right then we should be about to come across a hill in a few moments and after it is a village. It's the last village before the end of the valley and the Forest of Gedref. That would be the ideal location to make camp before storming it."

Lord Calhoun, who was riding along with them nodded. "Very well." He yawned as they approached the hill. "Later this afternoon, the reserves should reach us and we could march into the Forest of Gedref and finally rid ourselves of those magicians."

Lord Renmar nodded. "Perhaps we could also find out if the people living at the village near there have seen anything out of the ordinary in the last few days."

"Then let's move," said Dregan as he motioned for his horse to move faster. "This area is giving me the creeps for some reason."

As they were close to reaching the hill, a soldier behind the commanding party suddenly tripped up and fell with his face in the grass.

"Buck up soldier," yelled Sir Ferris. "Don't embarrass us!"

"Sorry sir," he said getting back to his feet. "I just tripped on this-...Sir," he said starting to put on a more trembling tone.

The soldier held up what seemed to be a thin stick half buried in the grass but when he came to his full senses, saw that it was a flagpole. A flagpole that had a blue banner with a bear's head designed on it.

Calhoun hopped off his horse and snatched it out of the soldier's hands. "Where did you get this?"

The soldier tried very hard not to shudder under Calhoun's intense gaze. "I tripped over it milord," he said timidly.

Sir Dregan got off his horse as well. He took the banner when Calhoun handed it to him. "Why is this banner doing out here? Do you think that it was left behind by the Order when they retreated?"

"No..." said Calhoun taking it back and turning it over. "There is dirt and grass stuck to it. The color is also a little watered down. The wood on the stick is damp and rotting. This is the kind of fading that would happen to it over time. This means that the Order of the Bear had to have been around here before."

"But why?" asked Lord Renmar. "The only thing around here before the forest is..." He looked towards the smoke from the village in the distance. "the village," he finished.

"Wait...didn't the king say that his party would stop at this village before heading on to the Forest of Gedref?" asked Dregan.

Calhoun looked back at the banner clenched in his hand. "Yes...and if this banner is close by and the Order of the Bear truly seems to have such a presence in the area."

"Then it's possible that the people of the village are in an alliance with them," finished Renmar.

"Men!" shouted Calhoun. "Arm yourselves."

"To the village!" shouted Dregan. "And stay alert."

From the distance, Alvarr and Mordred watched on as Camelot's men marched towards the village. They had smiles on their faces on the anticipation of what would happen.

"This is too good," Alvarr said before biting into a piece of bread and offering the rest to Mordred. "Magically creating false evidence for them to find, they are so easy to fool. If they had any one of magic on their side then they would've found out that the aging and Arthur's army is out for blood and it looks like this village will be the ones to first satisfy their urges."

"Not only that," said Mordred gazing unblinkingly at the mass of moving red. "But this could fill Connor and his city with bloodlust as well. Finally, Camelot will fall once and for all."

"You are sure that Albion will be able to do the job?"

"I heard my share of stories back when I was with the other druids about Connor and Albion. They managed to defeat the King on Eire and his armies. They may have had the aid of all the people but the Tregors' focus was on eliminating them first and foremost. Connor himself is a force to be reckoned with and he could probably slay half of the army by himself once he is at his peak."

"Assuming that Arthur's silly manservant doesn't get in his way," pointed out Alvarr. "If you're right about his power than he could ruin everything."

"I wouldn't worry about Emrys Alvarr. He may be destined to be the most powerful one of us but he isn't yet. He is still a silly manservant restraining himself for the sake of his king while Connor is an experienced and proud user of magic. Something tells me that he'll beat him if comes to a true duel to the death."

"And if you're wrong and Emrys manages to stop Connor or even kill him?"

"I doubt that but if that does happen then I'll take care of what's left of Emrys myself...right before I destroy Arthur and take my revenge on both of them."

"Yes...and there is also the other magic users in Albion to consider. Connor may be their most strongest but he isn't the only powerful one. I could feel that when they threatened us to leave back at Connor's Manor."

"Perhaps...but we don't need their interference when we take over Camelot so we better go and ensure that Arthur's men don't meet any resistance before they reach the city from the forest's animals, or that gorge. We should go now Mordred."

"We should," he said with a nod. Mordred then bit into the bread Alvarr gave him as he gave the army one final look before following after Alvarr.

* * *

It was a bit past noon and the sun shined over the land with such a bright glow. Running water shined with glints like jewels. The wind blew gently and the the branches of trees swayed slightly with it's force. With the scenery like this, you would think that there could be nothing wrong happening anywhere in this land. The Forest of Gedref was looking serene and peaceful until a young man ran towards it in a panic. He was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers with frayed outer vest. He had a cut lip and there blood splashed across his front that didn't belong to him. He was breathing hard as he had run all the way there from his village. Before he entered the trees he looked back and could hear the distant rumble of marching of the army.

He reached in his vest's pocket and pulled out a crest with a serene bear looking up at a star. He looked at it and looked back at where the approaching army was coming from. The man took off into the woods to desperately warn Lord Connor and the city of Albion. He ran through the woods not worrying the slightest about the wild creatures considering that he had an enchanted crest to ward them away. He reached the gorge and ran down it to find the posts set up for conjuring the bridge so he could find and alert the guards. He got to the posts for the bridge but he was stunned to see that there weren't any guards anywhere in sight. Not even on the opposite side. Yet, the bridge was conjured for crossing and it seemed to be bigger than usual. He spent less than half a second wondering why before he dashed across it to run for the city missing a spot of blood nearby that split off into a trail. If he had followed it then he would've been led to three bodies in the brush. They were guards of Albion and there were Alvarr, Mordred and their men, short 4 because of the dead guards). They were smiling at the final phase of their plan being put into place.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

A/N: I am sorry that I am so late. I know I said that I would update again after the 15th but things became crazy this month. My vacation was good and then some things came up during my return that needed my attention. Also, there was my birthday this past weekend to consider so I didn't have the focus for updating. But I think I am back into the grove again.

The last bit is a jump in the future and my next chapter will be the events between Arthur's army arriving into the village to then both there and what happened in Albion. This day marks the last day of the Founding Festival and it looks like war will be the grand finale. I hope you liked Malcolm and Merlin's little confrontation. Malcolm is the most passionate of my characters and it seemed like he would be the one to really hit Merlin or anyone for that matter where it hurts without a single punch or spell. Don't get him wrong, he is not doing it to be mean but for his love for his people. He believes Merlin will end up hurting the people of Albion because of his 'misplaced' loyalties and he wants to try and nip it in the butt before anyone he knows suffers...particular Connor as he knows he has grown fond of Merlin. He's seen these people suffer and seen Connor suffer through the years and doesn't want to see more particularly in the one place where they shouldn't.


	24. The Trap is Sprung

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: I must say that I was taken back by the reactions from the last chapter. Malcolm definitely didn't score popularity points with his argument with Merlin. Personally, I happen to like Malcolm and his passion. In a city and system of magic where he possesses none or is related to none, he has his own power to develop within his words and music. I added that scene because I wanted to show a contrast to Merlin's heart and Malcolm's heart and their faiths. Merlin and Malcolm are both compassionate people that care about others but while Merlin has full faith in Arthur, Malcolm has none in him and full faith instead with Connor.

Chapter 24: The Trap is Sprung

As the man crossed the bridge into the safety of Albion's city limit he slowed a bit but still kept jogging in a quick pace. Nothing would stop him from warning them of the danger heading towards them. The people of Albion, his younger brother among them, had done so much for them and he would die to repay them in any way he could. His younger brother had always wanted to work somewhere grander and he found that he had a knack working on a ship and being a fisherman. His brother had no magic himself and no interest in studying it but was nevertheless living and working happily alongside all the sorcerers in the city. The man still saw his brother from time to time whenever he visited Albion or when his brother volunteered to help deliver the food shipments to the village.

He was so desperate in trying to reach the city and let Connor and the others know that Camelot was coming that he slipped on a root and went flying face first into the dirt. He didn't get up straight away. He just laid there and let his breathing slow down, his mind calming and allowed the events that had previously happen flood past his eyes and make sense again. They were flashing rapidly and painfully in his mind and inspired him to pull himself up. His legs wobbled like jelly as he lifted himself up and as he looked down he saw that some of the blood on his shirt and rubbed off on the grass he had dropped on. Memories of that good man being cut down right in front of him flashed again in his mind and made him shiver.

Thankfully that image was quickly driven away and replaced with the sight of the fruit trees surrounding him. He started to stomp his way for the city while the jelly feeling in his legs and stomach started to slowly be replaced with a shivering cold feeling like ice water. He was more traumatized than tired now. And this day started so normally for him and now it could go down in memory as the worst day of his life.

* * *

_5 hours ago..._

In the village just some distance away from the Forest of Gedref, the villagers were waking up to the sight of very good weather. The sun was shining bright and there was a healthy soothing breeze blowing by every other minute carrying the scent of pine and flowers from the forest in the distance. They all took it as a good omen for the outcome of the day considering that they knew it to be the last day of Albion's Founding Festival. The last day of their week-long celebration of the twenty year anniversary from when they settled in the hidden valley behind that deep gorge.

Though they didn't celebrate it like they did in the city, they did spend the week being thankful that they had such people so close by. People that were kind enough to keep them protected from the forest life that still kept them safe from any bandits or thieves that would bother to come to a harvest deprived village like theirs. They didn't have a large fertile field for harvesting crops and their was very cool and salty winds due to the nearby sea that occasionally blew which damaged a good deal of their food. After twenty years, the famines and illnesses that struck their village annually were now stories that the elder people of the village spoke to the younger generation to scare them. To the younger generation, they were just stories as there now is always enough food to have a small bite everyday for everyone. They had small shipments of crops, fruit and fish brought to them through Connor's kindness to drive that hunger away. They had the magic and expertise of Albion's healers and medicine to treat them especially when they had no real money to pay for it. Because of this, their death tolls significantly dropped from what they were previously and the village grew somewhat to be similar to Camelot's lower town. All Albion ever had asked from them was to keep their existence quiet which evolved to mutual trade under Connor's leadership. Food and medicine for their linen for clothes.

This went on for years until it turned from tolerable need to true friendship. Some often laughed at the irony of a city providing things for a village that normally is expected villages to provide for a city. Overtime, their relationship involved more than just trading food for clothing material. As the number of people that the Order of the Bear saved and rescued increased, so did the variety of the people in Albion increase. Not everyone felt comfortable living and working in a big city. There are people that feel more inclined to live their lives in small villages and towns than a heavily populated city. Some went off to live on Eire in seclusion or in the smaller communities that were allied to Albion. In their village, they had now 5 magic users living amongst them. One of them was skilled in plants so he could keep their harvests healthy and stop so much of it wilting and dying. The others were skilled in varying fields but they weren't fighters and were welcomed members of their village.

One of these magic users had a neighbor whose brother was in Albion, as a fisherman, and this villager went off with a hove to treat the fields. He got there to find some of his fellow workers and the magical grower already beginning the work for the day. The grain of their field were about a week from being ready to harvest and with this nice weather it boded well for the quality of it. As the man drove his hove into the soil, a pounding sound went into his ears.

"Hey, do any of you hear that?" he asked out to the others.

"Hear what?" asked one the closer ones.

"That pounding. It sounds alot like...footsteps. And alot of them."

"Yeah...I can hear it too," he said.

"And me," said another one.

The villager turned to all of them. "I'll go see what is going on. Stay here until I get back." He dropped his hove and went towards the village and he nearly froze at the sight. On one of the distant hills there was a sea of red coming down towards all of them. "What are they doing here?"

He took off at a run to the village. There was an army approaching their village and Camelot wouldn't send an entire army here for a linen shipment or tax collection. There could only be one explanation: word had reached them of the likelihood that people of magic were around. He didn't know how they heard but he didn't care. They had to get all of the magicians in their village to hide and send word to Albion that there were soldiers about. None of the magicians here could really defend themselves against an army...one or two soldiers maybe but not an army. And that was only two of them. As for the rest of the village, he had heard stories of what Camelot did to people who sided with magicians and he wouldn't have it. He made it to the village streets and saw that there was already a hustle and bustle going around. He saw one of their magic user inhabitants being ushered away on a horse. The plan was for this dreaded situation was for them to head to the Labyrinth of Gedref where it's magical nature could protect them from pursuit until the village could send word that it was safe to return. The man kept running off for the headman's house where he saw him and a few others standing and waiting for the soldiers. He decided to run over and wait with them.

The sea of red grew bigger and closer to them and in front of it were a half dozen men on horses and they didn't look very happy. The headman stepped forward and gave them a bow. "I must say that we weren't expecting such a large group of visitors in our area. This is quite the surprise. Welcome."

The man in the middle got off his horse and walked forward. He didn't seem to be in the socializing mood and the others were looking about the village as if they were expecting a sneak attack. "You are the headman of this village, correct?"

"Yes," the headman said. "Why have you come? I hate to say this but there is not much around here in our valley."

"We have reports of there being sorcerers camped out in the area. Has there been any magic seen or felt around here recently?"

"Sorcerers? Magic? I can assure you that if there was magic being used against us here than we would not tolerate it." Everyone nodded and the villager from the field nodded incessantly. That wasn't a lie. Magic used to hurt them wasn't tolerated here though they would depend on the Order of the Bear not Camelot to stop them.

"Do you know anything of the Forest of Gedref?"

"You're not thinking of going in there are you?" asked one of the men next to the headman.

The knight arched his eyebrow up in suspicion. "Yes, why?"

The headman stepped in. "It's dangerous in there. There are a lot of beasts and creatures that dwell in those woods. Anyone whose gone in there has never returned. We teach our children to never go in there practically from birth."

"How long has it been like this?"

"Since as long as I can remember. We've informed King Uther many times in the past but he always insisted that troops couldn't be risked for such a task. We've learned to live with it ever since."

"Really?" the knight said looking back towards the others. "Why don't we take care of the creatures now? Since we are here with a strong force we could use it to put your fears finally to rest."

"No," shouted the villager. "It's not necessary to put all your men in such danger. We've been able to get by all our lives with those creatures about and I'm sure we could manage for the rest of them."

"Trying to protect us," said another knight still on horseback. "Last I checked, that was our duty not yours."

"Of course," the headman said pushing the villager back a little. "We give our thanks to you and King Arthur."

"Oh yes...before we set off...we must ask if you've had any strange visitors in the last week?"

The headman put on a clueless expression. "Visitors? What kind of visitors sire?"

"Any kind? A village far out like this one...I'm sure it's not hard to remember visitors coming in from the last few months let alone the last week."

"No...we haven't had anyone come around here. We're not a very popular place for travelers to come by."

"Although, you do look to be a very busy place," said one of the lords getting off his horse. At this action, the others still on horseback got off and the soldiers started to move in closer. "I haven't seen your people stop moving so quickly since we've arrived."

They all looked towards the village behind them and saw that there were still some moving about trying to find and move any of their magical villagers or magical items to a safe place where they will be out of Camelot's sight. How would they explain that?

"It's a big thing to have such a presence enter our humble village. I'm sure that they are merely getting the word out to everyone they know." The headman laughed it off as an embarrassing joke. "It's just that exciting for them."

"I'm sure," the knight said quietly. "Would you mind if we use your village as a place to treat and house the wounded that we have with us before we advance?"

"Of course," the headman said with a bow. The villager resisted the urge to huff. As if the headman could say no to him.

As the men started putting their wounded in the clearing by the headman's house, the villager took the moment to look at the assembling villagers. He could see none of the magic users amongst them and he hoped that all five of them had escaped...until he remembered the one that was in the fields. He had told the people there to stay there and that he would be back with the news. That magician needed to leave. After working alongside him in the fields for four years he had grown to personally like him. They couldn't take any chances with this army so close by.

He got a few feet away when there was a bright light shot up into the sky close by in the direction of the forest. That light was red and it was bright enough for nearly everyone to notice it. It lasted for barely a second but it's effect was everlasting. There was frantic movement from the soldiers and the villagers started to go inside the nearest houses as the soldiers started moving about. For a second, the villager thought this was odd. Something like that would have at least have made them stop to question it but the army seemed to be set off in a frenzy. They were moving any people that were in their path into controlled groups and any that were giving them trouble met their fists and were pushed into the dirt. This was just a bloodbath waiting to happen at the drop of a pin.

He took off for the fields and saw their magical field worker using magic on the plants. His arms were glowing as he tended to some of the grain stocks.

"No! Stop! Don't!" the villager yelled as he ran for him.

The magician probably didn't hear him so he ran to him and kept shouting those words but when the man finally looked up at him he had an expression of terror. The villager looked behind him and saw three Camelot soldiers standing there in shock. They had seen the glow of his hands. They knew he had magic.

"You," one of them shouted which triggered the others to run after him.

"They are around here. The Order of the Bear." said another.

The magician ran and one of the fellow farmers ran with him. The villager made a spectacle falling as if he had tripped and made sure that one of the soldiers fell in his pursuit like it was an accident. It must not have been convincing enough because one of the other soldiers came up to him and gave him a boot to the face and cut the skin above his left eye. One of his fellow workers saw it and, in a rage, charged to scold the soldier who immediately took his sword and struck the man down. His swipe sprayed the man's blood out and the villager was hit with the warm and sticky insides of his friend. The soldiers took no further heed of them and continued to pursue the two who took off. The man took one second to look at his fallen fellow worker before he snapped out of his horrified stupor and took off for the Forest of Gedref. They had come for the Order and the people in Albion. Secrecy is to be damned at this point.

In the perimeter of the forest there was a man standing in the spot where the light had appeared. He turned back to the man and his protege hidden in the trees and nodded to the success of the plan.

"Good," said Alvarr. "We've started the fire and now it's time to fan the flames."

Mordred nodded. "Let's make this forest ready for Camelot's troops to pass into Albion."

"Yes...we'll have to set up the spells to keep the creatures away until they've crossed and ensure that they have a way across that gorge into the city."

"Why are we waiting?" asked Mordred as he took off in a run to the gorge with Alvarr and his men right behind him. '_Soon_," Mordred thought as he sprinted through the forest. "_I will have my revenge on both Arthur and Emrys. For what they've done to me...their death is the only penance I'll take from them_."

* * *

_3 hours ago..._

The headman was being led into his house to be confined in there. "I'm telling you, it's nothing but the creatures that dwell in there. Lights like that appear at least twice a day," he said trying to make it all something to brush off but his attempts were falling to deaf ears.

"Get in there," the soldier said who had the headman's arm behind his back.

Currently, the lords and knights leading the campaign were looking over at the storehouse by the headman's house overlooking the supply. The sorcerer that had been spotted in the fields had escaped and the soldiers that had taken after him were found tightly bound in vines or paralyzed by magic. Now, they were searching this village for answers and waiting for the reinforcements they sent for reached the village.

"I thought the reports of this village were that they barely had anything to eat which is why we never receive a part of their harvest," asked Calhoun

"Yes," answered Sir Dregan. "The primary contribution from this village is their linen which doesn't have too much store for the city all the time."

Calhoun looked over the shelves of stored supplies. "Yet...it seems as if this storehouse was recently filled and it's not harvest time for another two months. Yet there's enough here to feed this village for at least a month."

"Yes," said Sir Ferris. "The villagers here do seem to be more well fed than a village of their reputation would suggest."

"How?" asked Lord Renmar. "You've seen their fields. It's all grain, carrots and cabbages and not a lot of them. Yet there are other things here."

"Someone is giving it to them," said Calhoun. "And I think we can safely guess who that might have been."

One by one, the realization came to them and they had expressions of shock and horror. "The people in this village are traitors," said Ferris.

Outside the storehouse, Gaius slowly backed away after hearing that last bit of news and headed back to the tent where Tristan was laid to recover.

'_This is getting out of control_," he thought as he distanced himself from the storehouse. '_Now, the army is bullying and sacking one of their own villages. I thought this sort of thing stopped years ago_.' He took a sad look at all of the scared villagers held at swordpoint as one by one, their houses were broken into and searched by the soldiers.

As he passed through the tents, he heard a lot of commotion from one of them. Curiosity took hold of him and he looked through the flap to see some soldiers dumping bottles and jars on a table.

"Look at all this stuff that we found in one of the houses. Some of the things in the jars are glowing. Probably belonged to that sorcerer in the field."

"What is all this stuff?" asked another.

"Who knows. With magic it could be anything."

"Then let's inform the knights," said a third.

Like excited children, they ran from the tent and headed for the storehouse to inform their leaders what they had discovered. They were so excited at the prospect of discovering something that all of them left the tent and the contents of it unwatched. Gaius would blame Merlin and his impulsiveness influencing him later but he went and entered the tent and went to the table where the bounty was. Gaius saw that the jars had different herbs and roots that were grinded and smushed in them. Some had been refined into powders and salves that he saw were enchanted. He recognized a few of them and saw that a few of them were ideal for treatments. Whomever they had ransacked from seem to be skilled in herbs and plants as well as magic. Again, he would blame Merlin for this, he took a few of them in his robes and left for the medical tents.

"Tristan," he said as he reached the wounded knight. Tristan was still sleeping and the bandage covering his chest wound was stained bright red. "It's time for me to change that and...I think that someone in this village wouldn't mind using their concoctions if it could help sort out this madness." He knew that he was right about the situation with Tristan and someone had desperately tried to silence him. Tristan had mentioned the renegade Alvarr and someone like him is involved then there is more going on then some escaping magic users. If these magical elixirs will help him get answers then he'll use them...Merlin and Arthur's lives may be at risk if there aren't answers soon.

* * *

_1 hour ago..._

At Albion, the king that everyone was running around for or against was sitting at a table with his wife and knights beside him.

"What should we do Arthur?" asked Leon. "We've been missing for too long and right now, Calhoun and Renmar would have gathered the main force and mobilized the men."

"I know," he said huffing and then getting up. He slowly paced himself to the nearby window where he could see one of the Order's 'Sir' members keeping watch with two other lower members. "I did leave Tristan in charge and he will make sure that they don't do anything rash."

"Tristan is still new Arthur," said Elyan. "The lords and other knights would be putting all kinds of pressure on him to push on for the Forest of Gedref."

Gwen poured herself some water. "There's still Gaius," she insisted a little worried. "He wouldn't leave Tristan to handle all that himself."

Leon looked at Gwen and was dreading having to bring down this hopeful thought. "He would Gwen but...the amount of time that we've been missing has gotten longer and the longer it gets then the more pressure will be placed on both of them. If they don't start supporting the need for an attack on this valley then their loyalties would be put into question."

"We've got to talk to Connor," said Percival. "If we get him to see the sense in letting us go, then we can stop any attack."

"I don't think so," said Gwaine.

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, I guess you forgot what Connor said to Merlin when we were sentenced to stay here. He said that the judgment can only be reversed if there was a unanimous vote between his council. That means we need not only Connor but Galahad, Kay and Malcolm to also vote in letting us go." He took a mug which he filled earlier with warm mead and brought to his lips for a quick sip. "Galahad and Kay may decide to do so and maybe after a few talks Connor might also. The real problem will be Malcolm."

They did notice that out of the four of them, Malcolm was the one who tried the hardest to avoid crossing their path since their sentence. It looked like he was trying hard to pretend that they weren't here and keeping them away from him was the key so approaching him wouldn't be easy.

"Well, after we did try and execute him I can't really say that I blame him," said Arthur still gazing out the window. "He has been hardened to turning deaf ears to us."

"Maybe Merlin could," Leon started.

"I think Merlin is busy enough," said Arthur interrupting him and the image of Merlin rising into the air with Connor popped into his head.

Gwaine put the mug down and stood up himself. "Arthur...we need Merlin's help with this."

"Merlin is,"

"Arthur," Gwen had slammed her hands on the table cutting him off. "Merlin has magic, he's a sorcerer, and I think it is high time that you come to terms with it. He's our friend but if you don't do anything to try and make up with him then he won't stay our friend. He's the only one with magic that is on our side in this city and you're pushing him away. Whatever is still bothering you, stop being a prat about it and take it up with Merlin and get over it." She was breathing a little hard after her rant and the others were staring at here shellshocked.

Arthur was staring at her with a hardened look in his eyes. "Gwen, I'm sorry but I just can't forget that Merlin lied to me. About his magic, about my mother, my father, about-"

Smack. That was what cut him off. Gwen had gone to him and gave him a swift one right on his left cheek that left a small red spot left over. Arthur just stared at his boots while the others just stared after Gwen as she immediately left the house after slapping her husband.

* * *

_Now..._

Connor was in a small room in the living quarters floor of the manor looking at six items hanging on the wall with honors. The charged servant Rafe was in the room with him though he was busy running his hands over the sacred mementos with awe and wonder while Connor looked them over silently with his thoughts for real company. There was a broken off thin chain with a small iron ball at the end, a small war hammer, a knife, a hatchet, a halberd spear but the item that he was directly in front of were two duel swords. Connor had a sad look on his face as he thought back at the beginning of the Order and their efforts to build towards something that now was even grander than he ever imagined possible.

"I still can't believe they're gone," said Rafe. "The ten of you were practically invincible together. It's still hard to think that only you, Sir Galahad, Sir Kay and Sir Kalen are all that's left of the original ones."

Connor didn't respond but just thought back on what Rafe said. As those times came back to him, a small smile started to make its way to his face as the faces of the six previous owners of these weapons came back to him. The face of the last one, the owner of the dual swords was immediately followed with an image of Merlin. The dragonlord still perplexed him somewhat. Meeting him was like finding a true kindred spirit and he could see the passion that he had for wanting what Connor wanted: people of magic to live without fear and co-exist peacefully with non-magical people. Not just here in Albion but everywhere. Yet, his insistance that Arthur, the King of Camelot and son of Uther was the key still had him slightly wary of him. So far, Connor saw more of his father within the king then his mother. Lady Igraine...just the thought of that women still brought good memories of the kind woman that was like a second mother to him.

Speaking of warmth, a man sized ball of fire appeared in the room startling the both of them before it disappeared revealing Sir Flint. Even though the fire disappeared, some small flame sparks fluttered behind him and with his red hair made him still look on fire. "Connor," he said urgently.

"For the love of," Connor said breathing a little quickly. "Flint you startled me."

Flint was breathing hard too but it wasn't from amusement. "I'm sorry. I would have come in the old fashion way but this is an emergency."

Flint may seem to be a joker but Connor knew better. He did that to act to try and drown out the trauma he almost regularly thought of in his past but when he was outwardly serious then that meant trouble and Connor knew what Flint classified as trouble was always a crisis. "What is it?"

"One of the neighbor villagers came into town in a bloody state. I stumbled onto him by the edge of the treeline as I was going to relieve and switch up the guard patrols. He insisted on seeing you about a crisis so I transported here immediately."

"Rafe, alert Malcolm, Galahad and Kay at once." he ordered.

"Yes my lord," he said before he dashed out of the room.

"Let's go," Connor said before the both of the transported out of the room with a pop.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

A/N: It's time now. The waiting is over and now the inevitable clash between Albion and Camelot is coming up. What will Arthur do? What will Merlin do? What will Connor do? What can Gaius do? I'm sure that and more questions will be racing through your minds and I want to hear them from all of you and what you think the answers to them are.


	25. Ready for War

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: War is going to be official here.

Chapter 25: Ready for War

The study was full of chatter as Galahad, Kay, Malcolm and Brigid were there talking about the excitement of the early evening approaching. Galahad was wiping some dirt of his sword, Kay was reading a small book while Brigid sat with Malcolm on the couch and were looking out the window together. They were spending the late morning and early afternoon just relaxing until the hustle and bustle would begin in the mid afternoon. It was the final day of the Founding Festival. For the finale Malcolm and his fellow musicians will be performing a few songs as well as a new one that they had been working on for the last week. It would take place at the training grounds where it was flat, wide and close to the forest. Also...Connor was planning on having Emrys give flying rides to pairs during the festivities. Being in the air as music was playing...the people would be going wild for it, especially the couples. The ground would have tables of fine meat and fish prepared with a large space in between for people to dance and have fun.

They sky was looking promising and it seemed like their final day of celebrating Albion's founding had been blessed.

"I wish Clara was coming," said Galahad as he looked his sword over. "I've been missing her and Garrett deeply." Clara was...well I guess you could call her Galahad's wife though they hadn't made it official. Garrett was their now 12 year old son and the two of them lived on Eire.

"You could've brought them for the festival," said Kay. "You know that Connor would've let you borrow Emrys if you had asked."

"Well yes, but with the King of Camelot here now, I didn't want to take any chances."

Kay gave a small nod. "Yeah...King Arthur would've been torn to pieces."

At that, the four of them broke into giggle fits that lasted for a good five minutes. Once they settled back down, they went back to their solitude relaxation until the door burst open and the charged servant Rafe came storming in breathing erratically.

"Sirs...Master...there...forest." He was panting so hard that they could only hear every other word or so.

Kay got up and put his hand on Rafe's left shoulder. "Rafe, you have to calm down. We can barely understand you. Breathe in. Breathe out." Rafe was started to settle a little and after a minute he was nearly content. "Good, now start over."

"Sorry to disturb you all. But Lord Connor was called away by Sir Flint. Apparently, a person from our allied neighbor village came into Albion a bloody mess asking for Connor. He wished for you, Sir Galahad and Master Malcolm to be told as soon as possible."

Galahad and Malcolm shot up to their feet immediately. "How long ago was this?" asked Malcolm.

"Just over a minute ago," answered Rafe.

"What's going on?" asked Brigid who was still in her seat looking a little panicked.

"Brigid, stay here," said Malcolm as he rushed out the door with Kay and Galahad trailing behind him.

Brigid knew that behavior. That was 'There is something going on that is bad yet we can't say anything yet' behavior. "Rafe," she said drawing the servant's attention away from the door.

"Lady Brigid," he said with a small bow of the head.

"Go to the Academy and stand by at the bell tower for the next three hours. If there is a green flash in the sky then ring the alarm bells."

"My lady?"

"Do it," she said with a harder voice.

Rafe shook away any confusion he had. "At once," he said before he ran out the door himself.

Once Rafe was gone, Brigid took one look out the window to catch a glimpse of her husband and two friends rush past the gates before she too sprinted out of the room. She knew where to head them off.

* * *

Flint and Connor suddenly appeared out of thin air to where the villager had been laid. Connor didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. This villager had a deep cut above his eye that was still slowly bleeding. The rest of his face had a few bruises and he was also damp in sweat. His lips were chapped and his breathing was erratic. There was blood splattered all over his front but didn't seem to come from a wound that he had sustained...like it had spilled on him. He was barely conscious and was muttering something almost inaudibly. Looking over him closely, Connor recognized him. He was the brother of one of their best fisherman though he couldn't remember his name.

"Flint," he said kneeling before the man. "Go immediately to the Healing Station. Tell them to prepare a bed and ready wound and exhaustion remedies for this man. I'll take him there slowly."

Flint nodded. "At once my lord." Then Flint was immediately enveloped by a quick burst of flame and vanished hehind it leaving nothing but a small puff of smoke behind.

"_**Codi A Dilyn Fi**_" The villager slowly rose into the air and followed behind Connor like he was laying on an invisible stretcher. "You'll be okay friend," he said softly as he looked back at the man. "Make way," he said to some people that were crowding the path into the city. They backed away when they saw the bloody man floating behind him.

Connor moved through the streets and soon came upon Galahad, Kay and Malcolm running towards him. They saw the body behind him and went off to clear the way to the Healing Station. The station itself was a grand building with a red and white flag flapping in front. Inside there were over a dozen cots set up in rows. Currently two of them had occupants in them that had, from the looks of them, been suffering serious ailments but were now slowly recovering from them. There were shelves along the walls with towels, bowls, bandages and jugs of water. Connor knew that the second floor of the building had the pharmacy with a lab for refining herbs and roots for medicine and potions. In Albion there were 15 people that were skilled in the art of healing including Brigid. Of the 15, 8 of them had magic to help them treat patients but no one sold the remaining 7 short. They were skillful in various degrees of treatment and the combined magic and scattered knowledge made the station a true pinnacle of healing.

"Over here Connor."

Connor turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was Brigid. She was with two of the healers with a cot ready and a collection of bandages and potions at the ready. Galahad, Kay and Malcolm were here as well though they looked a little upset.

"Brigid?"

"I figured that you would end up here with the visitor who was hurt so I came here immediately and got the place ready before these three even showed up."

The man was set on the cot and immediately the three healers went to work. Brigid moved a small cup of water to the man's lips and dampen them while the other two started cleaning the blood off his head and wiping the wound with a cloth dampened with medicinal ointment. They removed his shirt to find that his chest had some more bruises but was thankfully wound free. The blood splattered on it clearly not his own. One of the healers took a bottle of green liquid and doused her hands with it and placed them on the man's chest. She started muttering some words under her breath and her hands started to glow green and she started to rub them along the bruises on his chest. The man soon became conscious and eagerly took big sips from the cup he was offered.

"Careful," said Brigid raising the cup a little. "Nice and easy."

The villager's face was wiped clean and one of the healers was wrapping a bandage with a salve around a bruise that covered his left arm. He was slowly starting to lift himself so that he was now sitting.

"Thank you," he said taking another sip of water.

Connor approached him. "Tell us what happened to you out there."

He stopped drinking and looked slowly at Connor. "Camelot." he said hoarsly.

* * *

Gwen was walking with no clear destination in mind. She can't believe that she just lost it like that...but Arthur had it coming. She could still hardly believe it herself even after these few days but with all the magic around her she had little choice but to think on it. She wondered how Merlin or how a good many of these people lived with such a burden. To be able to do such awe inspiring things and yet have to live every moment of your life in complete fear of the place she was proud to call home. The people here aren't at all what she pictured a concentration of magic users would be like. Until recently, she pictured that if more than one ever came together then they would be working towards selfish desires but she didn't see it here in a city of them.

Yet, the people of this city aren't friends to Camelot and like many people of magic she sees that they truly despise Camelot. After learning what she and the others did, she understood why they did. Merlin was probably the only one that didn't resent Camelot but...Arthur was pushing him away. She hadn't properly spoken to him since Arthur had told him to spy on Connor when they first arrived.

"Gwen."

She looked back at the sound of her name and saw her brother and Gwaine heading for her.

"Elyan, Gwaine," she said still walking on.

Gwaine chuckled as they caught up to her. "You had some nice strength behind that slap Gwen."

She started to blush a little in embarrassment. "Well...I never had occasion to use it before like that. Years of being around heavy armor and working in embroidery paid off."

"I'll say." Gwaine was still chuckling while Elyan rolled his eyes.

Elyan came to her side and walked in step with his sister. "Gwen...you want to talk about what happened back at the house?"

Gwen's face became stiff and indifferent. "Not too much. Arthur needed to have some sense knocked into him and fast."

Gwaine stopped smiling and looked around them. The people of Albion were in excited chatter about the final day of their Founding Festival. Galahad had told them that the only reason why they were being so lenient with them was because this festival was a priority for Connor to oversee for the city. With year long fear and hatred for all of the beyond this valley it was a chance for them and the members of the Order of the Bear to truly forget that grim part of their lives and pretend that their world was the exact opposite. For them to truly celebrate their existence and gifts/talents instead of thinking of them as curses or burdens. After the festival was done and they fell into their normal routines of preparing for the worst...who knows what their fate will be. They would definitely need a strong and powerful voice to argue for them in the coming diplomacy and the best one would be Merlin. They didn't have the time for Arthur to be second guessing everything and being seclusive because of some secrets and half-truths suddenly coming to light.

"It might help if we have Merlin with us to knock that sense into him," he suggested.

Elyan and Gwen looked over at Gwaine in amusement for a second before they truly considered what he said. It was a good idea...it might help to have everyone in front of Arthur to snap him out of this self pity.

After a few moments, Elyan suddenly stopped walking almost making Gwaine collide with him. "Together, we might make Arthur have sense again, but even if we did there is still a problem. By this point, Camelot's army should be assembled and heading for this valley. Tristan, Lord Calhoun, Lord Renmar and the other knights will be leading them and most of them jump at the chance to fight against sorcerers."

"That's why we need Arthur in the right state of mind," said Gwen as she looked about at the people around them. "He's the only one that stop them."

"Not to mention save them," said Gwaine. "The warriors and sorcerers in the Order are powerful. Not at all what the knights are used to."

"I know. Galahad and Kay was all they needed to breach Camelot. They certainly could've done more if they wished considering what we've seen here during their training sessions. In a true kill or be killed battle...I don't want to even think about it. The rest of the Order could possibly decimate the army if nothing holds them back."

They mused on Elyan's words for a while until a ball of green light flew above their heads.

"Looks like someone's starting the celebrations for their final day." Gwaine said giving the light a glance before looking back down. "But we don't have time to celebrate with these people...too bad. I heard there was going to be some nice warm mead tonight."

The two siblings gave him a small smile before the air soon became thick with the sounds of bells. Loud tower bells. Warning Bells. When they started, the people around the three started to have panicked looks on their faces and started to move quickly through the streets. Some huddled into the nearest buildings as the guards throughout the city started to move to the edge of the city towards the forest.

"What's happening?" asked Gwen.

"Those must be Albion's warning bells." said Elyan. "Look how crazy everyone is."

"Could this be about the army?" she asked.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, that's not possible. Even if they are mobilized, the men would've carefully and slowly marched to not draw in attention and wait on us if we were held back. The only way they could be here already is if they marched straight here for battle."

"We have to find out what's going on then," Elyan said looking to where uniformed men were heading. "They seem to be heading for the open training grounds close to the forest where Galahad's statue is."

Just then, the three of them were approached by two members of the Order and a guard. They didn't have their weapons out but they weren't at ease. One of the members pointed at them. "You three...you're coming with us."

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Don't ask questions and just come with us," he said sternly. At the sight of Gwaine and Elyan tensing up for a fight he exhaled deeply to calm himself. "We don't want to hurt you so don't force us to and just follow us. Your king and the others are already waiting for you to join them."

At that, they immediately complied and followed the men for the training clearing.

* * *

Connor, Kay, Galahad, Malcolm and Sir Kalen were in the front of the clearing by the treeline overlooking the hustle and bustle. The clearing filled with people as neat and orderly as it could. The news that the villager had both disturbed and angered the first four as they heard what unfolded. Camelot had assembled an army and had attacked their neighbor village. The villagers had managed to move the magic users settling there to the Labyrinth and away from their wrath. Unfortunately, one hadn't been hidden and his magic had been seen. Now the village was being turned inside out and the villagers were at Camelot's mercy. At least one had been slain and who knows how many others may be dead or wounded...on Albion's behalf.

As soon as the story was done, Connor had immediately called for the Order to be assembled and to prepare the city for the imminent threat. Luckily, Brigid had been ready for the latter as she shot her signal for the Warning Bells to be rung. Those bells didn't ring often. It was common knowledge that those bells were used to alert the city's people stay indoors and be cautious. The sight of Connor flying in the air caught many people's attention and saw that he was heading for the training clearing so the Order and the city's guards moved to the clearing for instruction. They were all confused and worried. This was supposed to be the place for their final celebration and now it was to be a place with news of a crisis.

As the men assembled, the five of them caught the sight of King Arthur and his party minus Merlin being guarded and watched at a far off corner under guard. They would need them under closer and stricter watch then ever now.

Galahad chose that moment to step forward when it seemed that most of the men from the Order and the city's guard had arrived. "Defenders of magic and Albion, we have a crisis imbending. It would seem that the forces of Camelot are coming this way intent on attacking our city." This immediately caused some murmurs to break out amongst them but Galahad didn't stop talking. "Deep down...we all knew this day would come. That we couldn't hide forever here and, once found, we would immediately face threats from the Five Kingdoms."

"How did they find us Sir Galahad?" shouted one from the crowd. They looked to see that it was the newly anointed Sir Cade.

Galahad glanced at the Camelot party for a second before returning his gaze to the men. "That's still being looked into but we have bigger issues."

Sir Kalen then stepped forward. "Our focus should now be on securing this city. Let it be spread throughout the city. All those willing and able are to head to the Armory Tunnels and ready themselves, except for the young children of course. All the citizens not fighting are to go to the docks and placed in the ships. Some of you guards and Order members will be charged with their safety. If the worst happens...at least they can be sheltered on Eire. Who amongst you is willing to stand against Camelot's approaching forces?"

Every one of the Order of the Bear there and the guards in uniform pumped their fists up to show they were willing. Their faces had fierce determination and were looking at their leaders with unclouded vision and loyalty. At the sight of all of their fellow comrades willingness they broke into cheers.

Kay stepped forward now. He clapped his hands and projected his voice out. "You know what to do! Move!"

As the men moved to follow those orders Connor called for his friends attention. "Galahad. Kalen. I want you two to organize their mobilization. Get them suited up and armed with the best speed and care that you can." The two of them nodded their heads. "Malcolm, I want you to oversee the protection of the people and their movements to the docks. Get the ships ready to depart in case of...well you know."

"Of course," he said with a emotional squeak.

"Kay, I want you to guard Arthur and his knights. Make sure that they are secured and safe. They are the determining factor in Camelot's actions and I want to have as much control over their response as possible."

Kay gave a slight nod. "I'm on it. What about you Connor?"

"I'm going to call for Emrys, Cubby and the others to have the animals in the forest aid us in any way they can. And...I'll also find Merlin. I'll need to know where he stands in all of this. Has anyone seen him? I don't think I've seen him all day."

They shook their heads. Merlin hadn't been seen since last night. Malcolm hadn't seen him since he verbally spared with him over Arthur and Merlin's actions or lack of. Malcolm somewhat felt sorry for how harsh he had been but he didn't regret it. He hoped that he had managed to open his eyes and not let Merlin be blinded by loyalty to a king overpowering doing what is right.

"Let's move," said Connor taking off.

Kay went off to where they had last seen Arthur being secured to find the place empty.

"Men?" Kay looked around and noticed some evidence of something being dragged. He followed it to the forest and saw something blue sticking out from a shrub. He went to investigate to see two guards and one of the Order members knocked out cold and stripped of their weapons. "Damn it. Not good," he said looking back to the city.

* * *

The citizens of Albion were moving through the farming fields for the mountain tunnel that led to the docks. They moved in an orderly fashion with two dozen guards and a handful of Order members already suited up and watching over them under Malcolm's supervision. His wife was with all the city's healers at the Healing Station to ready the place for any who would need treating for the confrontation to come.

The able bodied men ran through the streets to where there was hatches open in the middle of them leading underneath the city. There were rows of uniforms and armor for the citizens to wear. Next to the uniforms were swords, lances, spears, bows, arrows in quivers and shields. Of them all, only the shields were enchanted to be stronger against blows and resistant to magic. The men and older teenagers willing to fight got themselves suited up and grabbed the weapons they felt comfortable with. They ran up the tunnels back to the streets with their weapons at the ready and moved themselves to defend their home at the assigned positions.

The entire spectacle was seen by Arthur and the others who couldn't help but be impressed by the how ordered their mobilization was. Arthur, Leon and Elyan had the swords they took from the three men that were watching them. Percival, Gwaine and Leon had knocked them out as soon as they heard the announcement that their army had attacked the nearby village. That was the signal that they couldn't stand idle any longer and had to take drastic action. Luckily, those men were caught up in the news that it gave them the opening to break free from the Order's sights and semi arm themselves. Arthur considered to attempt to try and go down to the Armory beneath the city streets but it was too risky with the Order members overseeing the entrances. They all had intense looks on their faces and he remembered that all of them had their faces committed to memory. With their army heading for Albion...they could be out for blood.

Gwen was starting to tremble with all of this anxiety everywhere. She never been more scared even when Camelot had been attacked. This attack was coming from Camelot and these people of magic were unlike any others that they've met. Powerful, ordered, and worst of all...innocent. That last one made this all more scary. Nothing good could come from this. '_Merlin_,' she thought. _'Where are you?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the forest of Gedref, the army of Camelot had started to march into it with their eyes open and spirits high to fight and reclaim their king.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

Codi A Dilyn Fi - Rise and Follow Me


	26. A True War Against Magic

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: The story is soon coming to a close. I estimate that there will be around 3 or 4 chapters left until the end. I can't wait myself.

Chapter 26: A True War Against Magic

In the village, there were still a small contingent of Camelot soldiers left to watch the people and protect the wounded they still have from the last battle they had against the sorcerers. There were a dozen men combing the surrounding areas for the sorcerer that had escaped as well as any others that might've been around like him while the main army had moved on for the Forest of Gedref. So far, the death toll of the village was five. One from the field and four who refused to let their homes be ransacked and met Camelot's steel. They were the unlucky ones; the luckier ones had a few scratches and light cuts. The remaining people were huddling in groups trying to not be too panicked. The headman was confined to his house and the village storehouse was stripped of all the food provided by Albion for the army. It was punishment for the people of the village for their treachery of collaborating and living with sorcerers.

It was confusing for the villagers because the Knights seemed ready to condemn them so easily and happily without proof. While they may actually be guilty of doing so, they were still under the protection of the King of Camelot and have to be tried by his laws fairly. Yet...they were just simply subjected to harsh brutality without an explanation. Now the army was marching for Albion's location. As the villagers huddled together, many looked to the direction where Albion was and hoped that all the people there were going to be okay.

Meanwhile, a certain physician was tending to the wounded that they still had but not as hard as he was to Sir Tristan. He had applied the proper potions to his wounds and then had re-bandaged them. He went to his water bucket and saw that it needed a change of water so he took it and headed for one of the village wells. He passed many scared villagers though a few here and there glared at the soldiers and knights who were left behind to watch them. Gaius closed his eyes and pushed back the impulse to show his tears at the sight of their suffering. This was bringing back painful memories of the early days in the purge and he knew that this would renew old nightmares. He still had them once in a while but the gap between them seemed to get larger ever since he had first taken in Merlin, but with all of the stress from everything they would be back with a vengeance.

He dropped the bucket into the well and then started to pull it out until he lost his grip on it and it fell back in.

"Mister...need help?"

Gaius turned and saw that it was a young boy, about half Merlin's age, who was sporting a fresh bruise on the left side of his head. He looked a little timid and seemed to be slightly fidgeting.

"Thank you young man," he said stepping aside. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He pulled the bucket up filled with water. "I'll carry it in with you."

"Very well."

Gaius wondered why this villager was being so helpful. Considering the way his home was getting treated and the obvious evidence of his own, he shouldn't be doing the party from Camelot any favors. They made it to the medical tent where the guards allowed the boy to come in when Gaius explained that he needed his help with lifting a few things inside. Once inside, the bucket was placed on a table next to some cloth where Gaius started to dampen one to lower a soldier's fever. Gaius put it on the soldier and turned to see the boy walking back out of the tent a little too quickly.

"Young man." he said making the boy fidget a little. The boy turned and looked at him with a small sweat starting to run already. "Come here."

The boy moved to him slowly with his arms tightly at his sides. Gaius made him slowly part his arms and a roll of gauze and a bottle of tonic for healing wounds and blocking infection slowly fell from their hiding places. When Gaius held them in front of him with a raise of his eyebrow the boy looked at him with shine in his eyes. "Please," he pleaded.

Gaius heart almost broke in two right then and there. The hurt villagers weren't being offered any help for their injuries and were being denied on both Dregan and Renmar's suggestion. They thought it would send a clear message that any pain they sustained was a direct result of their treason and with their village ransacked and violated there wouldn't be much they could do on their own.

"Who is it for?"

The boy didn't drop his gaze. "My dad. He got a deep cut on his leg from a sword. He needs it to get covered up or he'll get sick."

Gaius couldn't help but be impressed that someone this young knew that. He looked back at the items in his hands before handing them back to the boy. "Do you know how to do use them...uh?" He didn't know the boy's name.

The boy almost cried when he got the items back. "Eli and yeah. The healer taught me how to do it."

"You have a healer here?" The boy suddenly got nervous again. Gaius just smiled. "It's okay...you could tell me. I won't say anything."

The boy started to rub his foot by the nearby table leg and seemed to be trying to steady himself. "He...has magic. He had to run when the army was coming with the others."

Others? So there was more than just the one that was spotted by the men. "Where they from Albion?"

The boy gasped. "How do you know that?" Gaius saw that the boy was so shocked that he didn't even realize that he slipped.

"What can you tell me about Albion?" Gaius wouldn't let Eli leave now. Here was the first genuine and solid lead into Albion that he had and time was running out. "What can you tell me about Lord Connor."

The boy calmed down at the mention of Connor's name. "Lord Connor...he's the best. He's really nice to us. And great with magic. He and Emrys are unstoppable."

'_What_?' he thought. '_How can that be? How does Merlin fit into this_?'

"There's also the other animals he has with him. Emrys is great but he is only just one of Connor's." The boy seemed to be more excited and starstruck as he talked of Connor. "His bear, falcon and his horse are great too."

"He loves animals?"

"And they love him. Lots of animals love him. Guess they can't help but love beast tamers."

"Beast Tamer?" At those words, a sudden memory of a young boy who he had last associated with that term flashed into his mind. The image of him shouting into the sky, the very last one that he had of a boy he had nearly forgotten. "And his name is Connor?"

"Yeah." said Eli with a happy nod.

So...the boy is alive. Roland had lied to Uther after all. He had suspected it but with how relentless attacks were back then, he had considered it a weak possibility. But this wasn't the time for those thoughts. "And who exactly is Emrys?"

"His Chimera."

A Chimera? That was a creature of the old religion and it was under Connor's taming power? "What about Albion? What is that?"

"It's the city where..." He stopped talking when he suddenly caught sight of the things still in his hands. "I have to go to my dad."

Gaius was disappointed but he understood. He kept the boy long enough and learned a lot more than he knew before. "Go on but make sure you hide those things."

"Okay."

"Wait a moment," Gaius said before Eli could leave. "Is Albion's symbol a bear?"

The boy looked back at Gaius before stepping back out of the tent. "Yes, a bear looking up at the north star."

"Not a roaring bear?"

"No, that's not a nice bear for Albion to use. They like using their nice bear always." He then stepped out.

"So...my hunch was right. Those banners we found" he softly said looking towards Tristan cot. "are forgeries. Fakes."

"They are..."

Gaius was nearly scared out of his skin. He went closer and saw that Tristan was awake but still looking a little groggy. The magical elixirs he borrowed did the trick.

"Sir Tristan."

"Gaius...we have to warn the men. We're marching against the wrong people."

"Tristan, not so fast," he said pushing down on his shoulder as he attempted to rise. "You had a hole cut right through your side. If it had been any more to the towards the center of your body you would most definitely be dead. You have to take it more slowly. You've been bed ridden for over 2 days."

"Gaius, we don't have time for such trivial things now. A no good cretin is pitting us against innocent magic users."

"Alvarr?"

"How do you know that?"

"You were mumbling his name in your sleep when you were brought back. How do you know Alvarr?"

He finally let himself fall back and sink into the cot. "He was one of my...clients back in mine and Isolde's smuggling days. He was a slippery one but we tolerated him because he was a constant client." He turned his head slightly away from Gaius.

"I'm not one to pass judgements Tristan. Believe me, we all have things we're ashamed of." Like letting people who he knew were good people suffer while he was in the king's good graces, he added to himself. "Tristan, how does Alvarr fit into any of this?"

"He was there. In the woods overseeing the attack. I found the banners and noticed that they didn't match the symbols on those magic dolls at all. It was all him. He made a forged Order of the Bear attack. I was about to engage him when I felt something strike at me and caused me to fall back to the campsite."

"So...Alvarr is back to his old tricks. Manipulating others so he could end up with what he desires while others pay the price of it." He caught Tristan's eye. "No wonder he tried to kill you so desperately. He couldn't have a witness like you."

"Well, we just have to make sure we don't fall for it."

Gaius closed his eyes. "Tristan, I think it might be too late for that. The army is marching for the Order of the Bear's stronghold as we speak."

"What?"

"Easy," he said putting his hands out to stall him. "there Tristan. Not so hard."

"How could the army be marching there so quickly and mercilessly?"

"We received a letter after the attack. It said that the Order had Arthur and the others as their prisoners. So the others felt it was necessary to go in for the King with force."

"Have they lost their minds? Even if it was a setup, chances are a move like that would put the King, the Queen and the others' lives in more danger."

"Yes, but they argued that for sorcerers they had to use more forceful tactics because they don't think like their standard enemies."

Tristan was dumbstruck. "Where did those fools get that idea from? I've met many magic users in my time and they're all different. Some like Alvarr who are conniving and others who were actually quite content. I learned quickly that you can't judge all of them as the same."

Gaius gave Tristan a small smile. "I'm glad to see that you took something as extraordinary as that from your previous line of work." He dropped the smile though. "Unfortunately, the other lords and knights don't believe the same and are out for blood especially with that attack."

"Then why are we wasting time." He against started to get up.

"Tristan, no."

"Gaius," he said harshly as he continued to get up. "You could either hurt me further by trying to stop me or you could help get my armor and sword ready." Gaius froze in his tracks. "Didn't you just tell me that the army has a head start on us? If the rest of the Order of the Bear is as strong and crafty as the two who infiltrated the city then this won't end well for our men either. They won't be stopping to ask questions when they see a mobilized army marching at them."

Gaius rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Well...we should get moving then."

"Guards!" Tristan shouted as he put on a shirt.

The two guards ran in frantically. "Sir Tristan?" "You're awake?"

"Ready two horses...immediately." he ordered.

* * *

Merlin was sitting at the cliffside feeling completely content with watching the sun reflected off the sea like distant diamonds. The breeze lightly blew making his lengthening hair lightly flail around. It carried the scent of the sea and Merlin closed his eyes as he breathed it in.

"This is nice." he said to himself.

Merlin was currently in the secret cliffside spot that Connor showed him the night where he revealed he was a dragonlord to him and introduced him to Kilgharrah. He'd been there since he'd gotten up this morning and was desperate for a quiet place to think today. He remember vaguely where Connor had taken him and how to get in and he didn't think he would mind that he was here. Though he was in the sight of such a beautiful view he could only really focus on the harsh words of Malcolm and his difficult current situation with Arthur.

Arthur was refusing to talk to him and seemed to try to avoid looking at him whenever they close to each other now. Deep down, he knew that Malcolm had a point. He had said that Arthur would never be able to look at him the same way and it seemed he couldn't bare to even do that now. Was history doomed to repeat itself? Would he, Arthur's servant and friend, face the same fate that Connor's father faced with Uther? He and Arthur had been through so much together...but Roland and Uther had spent nearly their whole lives in the same way and in the end it seemed to count for nothing.

At least his other friends were coming around. Gwaine seemed the one who was accepting him the fastest. He guessed that the revelation of his own father's involvement of magic was a key factor. Leon, Percival and Elyan seemed ready to trust in him as they always had though he caught them looking at him from time to time. Not a look of suspicion or tension but a look of curiosity. Gwen...she was starting to overcome any tension from the fact that he had magic and seemed to be making an effort to understand everything.

His thoughts were easily getting organized. He looked down at the water to see the waves hitting against the mountain side creating white foaming waves and loud colliding sounds. Connor had said that he used this place to think and he immediately saw why. It was quite the perfect place to do that. These thoughts were quickly taking up Merlin's time. It seemed like he'd been there for an hour but he was really there for nearly half the day. He didn't realize the amount of time until he suddenly realized that the sun was in a completely different position then before.

"Wow," he said stretching his arms. "How long have I been out here?"

He stood up stretched out his legs. If he remembered right, the festivities would be starting a little before dusk to close the Founding Festival. He finished stretching himself out before some movement in the distance. He looked closer to see that it was coming from the harbor below in the distance. He saw people moving onto the ships there by the buckload.

"What?"

"_Merlin_." a voice sounded in his head.

"_Kilgharrah_?" he answered back."_What is it_?"

"_Merlin, I'm sensing something. Something is happening_."

"_What, what is happening_?" Kilgharrah's tone sounded a little frantic, not that he'd ever admit being frantic to Merlin.

"_I don't know. I'm sensing a lot of hostility heading for Albion quickly and more brewing up from within it_."

Merlin was confused. What could be causing such hostility? He thought on it for a few moments before he remembered Camelot's main army that Arthur had planned as a contingency before they left. But...they couldn't be in Albion now. They weren't expected for at least another week. "_I think Camelot's army is approaching_."

"_I'm on my way then Merlin. Remember, I told you that Albion is too precious to lose_."

"_Yes...it is_," he said before running back for the city.

* * *

Connor was in his room putting on his uniform and armor. Normally, this armor had to be put on with help but the pieces were flying around him and fastening themselves Connor was in the air slightly as the cloth and metal went on him and attached on top. When he was fully dressed he made his way to an object hanging on the wall. A scabbard was lying underneath it and he took it and put it on. He then looked up to the object on the wall - his sword. The hilt was that of a bird with extended wings the the talons stretched and the claws grasping the metal blade of the sword. It's blade glowed slightly as he grasped it. He looked into the eyes of the bird hilt before he placed it into the sheath.

* * *

Arthur and the others were ducking into corners and empty houses as they tried to stay hidden. Soldiers and members of the Order were running through the streets getting themselves organized and ready for battle. The field in front of the city was being filled with troops who were lining themselves up in attention with Kalen overseeing them. Three rows were already prepared and more were coming. Coming by foot or suddenly appearing in flashes on the field. Currently they were in an alley overseeing everything.

"Arthur," said Leon. "What do we do now?"

Arthur was pulled away by the mesmerizing sight of an army of magic getting ready to go to war with his army. It wasn't what he ever pictured...it was worse. "We have to find a way to alert the other knights. They're completely unprepared for something like this. Too many will be killed."

"But to do that means crossing that gorge and it could only be crossed using magic." said Elyan pointing out that tricky fact.

"Then" said Gwen taking a look at Arthur. "we need Merlin's help."

Arthur caught his wife's eye and he sucked in a little bit of air feeling the stress coming down on him harder. "Which would be great...if we knew where the idiot was."

Gwen rolled her eyes. _'It's not much...but it's a start_,' she thought.

"I'll look for him," said Gwaine. "It's better if we split up. Less likely to attract attention considering that they soon will realize we're missing."

Arthur nodded. "Okay...start at the manor. He might still be there."

"Okay."

Gwaine ran off, ducking into shadows and alleys, avoiding the rushing and growing army. The rush of not getting caught filling him with adrenaline. Miraculously, any soldiers that managed to see him either ignored him or told him to hurry and get suited or rush to the docks with the other citizens. After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the gates of the manor where he caught sight of Connor and Galahad, in full Order of the Bear attire, in front of them talking.

"The city is still being evacuated." said Galahad. "I'd say that at least another hour or so and we should have the entire city cleared of civilians."

"That's good. What of the city's defense?"

"Most of the mobilized men have arrived at the front before the woods. Kalen is organizing them with precision. Evening the lines with magic and non-magic warriors with magical and non-magical weapons. Emrys, Cubby and the others are by his side. Archers have taken their positions on the roofs in the front of the city with Malcolm taking command of them. Last count was about over three dozen of them at the ready. My count of our forces is close to 300."

"300?" The Order of the Bear members, both Sir rank and lower, currently in the city was around 60. There were also around 40 guards in the city. For them to have 300 soldiers, there must've been a lot of volunteers from the citizens.

Galahad gave him an amused smile. "You're surprised? This place means a lot to these people and their prepared to fight for it. The 300 are just the ones who are on our city's defense. There's also the people that were sent to protect all the civilians at the docks. They're fighting for their homes, families, friends...you."

"Thank you," Connor said with a grateful look in his eyes.

"Did you talk to Merlin?" asked Galahad making Gwaine pay extra attention.

"No," he said shaking his head. "He's not in the house. No one's seen him all day. He's disappeared."

Gwaine was now starting to panic. He's missing?

"Where could he have gone?" said Galahad asking Gwaine's wanted question. "Could he have left the city?"

"No," he said quickly. "Merlin's not the type to do that. Something tells me that he's still around here somewhere."

"Will he be a problem?"

Connor looked out into the city. "I don't think so...at least I hope not. He will try to help King Arthur but I think he will also try to help us as well."

"So he is stepping on neutral ground. This war is going to change that."

"I suppose so. I hope that if it comes to sides that he chooses us."

"And if he chooses to be against us?"

Connor was silent for a few moments before "Then he's made his choice." he said finally. "Now, what about our prisoners?"

"On that, we may have a problem." It was Kay and he came up to them looking haggard. "They're missing."

"What do you mean missing?" asked Galahad not looking happy.

"Didn't we have people watching them?" asked Connor.

"Yes, and I found them...in the forest knocked out. They were jumped by them and their swords taken."

"What do we do now?" asked Connor getting more worried with each word.

"We shouldn't worry. They can't leave the city limits. The whole front of the city is crawling with our soldiers and the docks are under heavy watch. Those are the only ways out of the city. Even if they somehow got past the men they could never cross the gorge without a bridge and we have our guards there."

"Well, we can't dawdle. Kay, you move to the bridge area and alert the guards of the approaching army and bring them here and keep an eye out for the king and the others. Galahad and I will move and muster up the main force of men."

"Okay." Kay took off in a run while Connor grabbed Galahad's shoulder and they vanished in a flash of light.

Gwaine knew there was no point in breaking into the manor now. Merlin was nowhere to be found. Yet, he didn't turn to immediately return to Arthur. He didn't understand what compelled him to do it but he instead took off to follow Kay.

* * *

Gaius and Tristan were on their horses riding hard and fast for the Forest of Gedref. Tristan was in full knightly garb and he was too stoked to feel any lingering pain from his wounds. Gaius kept glancing over at him every now and then but he insisted that they couldn't slow down. Gaius knew that normally someone with his wounds could never be out and about like this but he was thankful to the unknown magical healer who had mixed in those potions. They seemed to speed up his healing 3x faster than normal which they needed as they already were lacking in time. He looked back ahead to see the Forest of Gedref in their sights.

* * *

Connor was in front of the army floating in the air. Beneath him were Emrys and Cubby with Galahad and Kalen in front of the lines facing him. He could see Malcolm on one of the roofs of the homes with some archers. All the men were eying him with full attention. He didn't know that Arthur and his party were also watching him.

"People of Albion, the moment is here. Deep down we all knew this was coming. Camelot is marching for us. We wouldn't be able to hide from this kingdom forever. This was supposed to be our time to celebrate our chance to live in safety after years of constant danger. Now we are spending our last day fighting for our rights to live. Like the bear we will defend our homes and loved ones from those who dare believe that they destroy the ones we care and love for thrills and pride." The army roared raising their weapons up and pumping their fists up. "Twenty Five years ago King Uther declared a war on magic. Using the reports of a few sorcerers who abused their powers as precedent when his real motivation was spite that he couldn't have everything he wanted because he was king. He took citizens from his own city and arranged to burn them. He deceived good magical defenders of the people to their doom and played up their tale of destruction to increase his own power image. He attacked defenseless people whose highest expertise of magic was making pebbles float in the air. It was no war...it was a massacre. Last I checked, a war is defined when there are two armies fighting against one another. Not when there is one army dragging people out of their homes or striking them down where they stand unarmed. They seemed to believe that this makes them invincible against us. Well, let's show Camelot how it is to truly fight a war on magic. Against an army of people of magic and for magic that can actually fight back. A True War Against Magic. For Albion!"

"FOR ALBION!" shouted the army.

The men were whooping as Connor gently lowered herself back to the ground by his Chimera and Bear. The King of Camelot was struck dumb by Connor's speech.

* * *

The forces of Camelot reached a wide gorge after crossing the forest. They saw a great wide bridge of stone leading to the other side. At the command of the knights they marched forward towards it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

A/N: It's time for the charge. What will Merlin do as he rushes to the battlefield? What can Tristan and Gaius do? What do you think they can do about the approaching madness. We're coming up to the end of this story. Tell me what you think, I want to know.


	27. Emrys and Kilgharrah

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Kitbeast had mentioned that I'm making Camelot seem like the evil ones but that was never my intention. In Camelot, we have to see and hear how the notion of magic and it's users aren't to be trusted and will strike at people at the first opportunity they get. We understand that is not like that and not all of them are that way. Well, in Albion, I was trying to capture the same thing but in reverse. We have to hear and see how Camelot's king and it's knights aren't to be trusted as they will hunt down those of magic with glee and pride while we know that it's not like that for all of them and that our favorite king is still confused and coming to terms with everything. Sorry if any of you were getting that impression, I was trying to let them all see how it is when you put the shoe on the other foot. Trust me, this chapter will clear that out perfectly.

Chapter 27: Emrys and Kilgharrah

As the army hollered in the aftermath of their leader's inspirational speech, Arthur looked on from his group's hiding place in silence. As Connor was talking, Arthur could hear how similar the words he spoke were when he spoke out to his own men. The passion and the dedication behind them were identical to when he spoke to his people when they had to take back the city from Morgana and Helios. The response that erupted from it was exactly like his own people's was when he had finished his own. This army consisting of sorcerers and ordinary people all armed and ready to fight as one. They were cheering to fight for their friends, family and their homes. Cheering to defend them from his own army that was coming for them after attacking their neighboring allied village. He didn't want to believe his men would do such a thing in the first place but with everything going crazy as of late he probably wouldn't put it passed them. From his last visit and what he learned of the relationship between it and Albion, they were pretty much innocent. He vaguely wondered what inspired the men to do something so terrible before his thoughts returned to the sight in front of him.

It wasn't just Connor's tone that got him thinking all of this but his words. He spoke of how Camelot's forces had been waging a war on magic but how it wasn't a true war at all. He called it a massacre. Killing people whose greatest expertise was lifting pebbles off the ground. He thought back to those children in the field and how that boy used his magic to lift their lost ball from the field and return it to them. He remembered that the boy said his father taught it to him so he wouldn't keep losing his toys. He wasn't taught it to harm anyone but just to get them back from the fields so he wouldn't get in trouble. For all he knew, that spell was the only one the boy had known. He also remembered those two brothers working in the Glass Workshop. They utilized their magic to use for their innocent line of work and considering that the boy didn't use magic to lift that sack when his older brother kept insisting him too it showed that they didn't use it for everything by their own choice. All those people didn't deserve to die, they weren't a threat...and he wondered how many similar to them did on the belief that they were. Then there were the people who were truly skilled and powerful in magic like Connor, Kalen, Flint, Kay and...Merlin. No doubt that they were powerful enough to cause chaos but they were here trying to defend their city and protect the people they sent away to be safe.

_Something born out of a need to settle spite and not justice_. Now that he knew the truth about his origins, Arthur took a moment and really considered it. His father was a very proud man and his pride was a very high priority for himself. To dabble in something like magic and have it cost him something as precious as his wife would definitely unhinge him. Connor had told him that his father probably thought that a peasant or some other random person would die for his birth and for it instead to be someone truly close to him would greatly wound both his pride and heart. During his trials by Anhora, Arthur had almost allowed all of Camelot to suffer and die so he could protect and satisfy his pride. If it hadn't been for Merlin, they would have. His father's pride had been hurt but there was no one there to prevent him from taking it out in spite on. He blamed those of magic and who were supportive of magic for his mistake and now it has all been brought down to this. Arthur, his wife, his best knights, and...Merlin in the middle of the forces of Camelot and those of Albion, about to clash.

The rest of the speech on their suffering also baffled him but he assumed it was due to things he had yet to learn about. Might be more things that he was shielded from by his father and his friends. His whole life before all of this when it came to magic was simple. Magic was an evil and it had to be stopped and rooted out in all of its forms. But these last few days had shown him that everything is more complicated than he ever thought possible. He still had more questions and also a few problems about magic but right now his primary objective is clear. He has focus and find a way to stop this war. It doesn't matter that he's still angry with Merlin or confused about magic or curious of the meaning of his own birth. He knows that many people will die and his gut is telling him that they don't have to. According to what Leon believed, both Camelot and Albion were manipulated and set up to fight each other in this war. Much like his uncle had manipulated him into sparking a war by killing Carleon. Twice he let himself instigate wars under false pretenses in the name of doing the right thing even when he felt wrong about it. He can stop it just like last time and he should...the only problem is...how?

* * *

Kay entered the woods and was jumping and dodging exposed roots and extended branches. He pushed himself to run as fast as he humanly could. He had to get to that bridge and alert the men. The plan was that they would try and isolate Camelot's forces on the other side of the gorge and try to keep them from crossing into the city as best they can. He reached the gorge but he wasn't greeted with the sight of the guards watching the area. The place was devoid of any guards and there was a big bridge already conjured there. It was wider and sturdier than normally conjured bridges. An army could cross easily.

"What?" he said as he stepped closer. He extended his arm. "_**Torri'r Bont**_." His spell made the bridge glow for a second but it then it fazed out and it was still standing there. "What in the world?" he said as he saw that his spell failed. The sound of marching came into his hearing range but he was only able to dwell on it for a moment before he was slammed by some force and he fell back into the forest.

Kay shook it off and got back to his feet and pulled out his sword. He looked ahead for the source of that spell. He knew it was a spell. He'd been hit by enough of them in his time to recognize the feel of it. He took a second and looked at his chest to see a sizzling blackened mark on armor plate at top of his chest. Someone had tried to kill him and probably would've if he weren't in his enchanted armor. All armor and mail in Albion was enchanted and forged with magical assistance. They could better withstand blades and other weapons and even shield against magical attacks somewhat. This meant that the metal could be lighter and thinner allow more flexibility and mobility and still offer above average protection. Though this armor he was wearing was more for non-magical enemies than magical ones so it's defense against magic wasn't as high as he would've liked as he looked and saw that some spots were melted through.

Analyzing it was a fatal error however when his sword was blown from his hand and flew further into the trees. Once Kay was disarmed there was a flurry of movement and three cloaked men came out of their hiding places and faced Kay with smirks on their faces. They all had swords in their hands and one of them still had the faint glow of magic in his eyes. Their hoods were up but you could still make out a good bit of their faces.

"Don't you know it's not safe to be out in the woods all by yourself," said one of them with a smirk.

They slowly started in on him when he started to see the glint of armor coming from the other side of the gorge. He lept back and instinctively sent a ripping whirlwind for the bridge to blow it down when a red light collided with it and cancelled it out.

"Uh Uh Uh, can't have that." The four of them turned to see another man pop up with a sword of his own.

"Alvarr sir," one of the first three said.

Kay capitalized on their distraction and took off for the city. He vaguely heard the man Alvarr order the others to go after him but he didn't turn back to check. He had to return and warn Connor and the others that Camelot was starting to cross the bridge into their territory. He ran as fast as he could but he was barely able to stop when a tall tree fell in front of him blocking the way, almost flattening him like parchment. He turned around to face his attackers. The four of them slowly surrounded Kay in an enclosed circle with the fallen tree behind him. He turned to the apparent leader.

"You conjured that bridge," he said pointing him.

"Well, not me exactly but yes." He didn't have a cloak like the others. He was wearing dark colored light leather armor and had two knives sheathed on his belt.

"I couldn't dispel it. Who do you work for?" he said with a deep glare.

He leered at him. "Alvarr serves no one."

"Alvarr, huh? Connor told me about you. You're the one that came by a few weeks ago to form an alliance against Camelot."

Alvarr smirked arrogantly and twirled the sword in his hand around once. "Yes...I came by to make him an offer. And he chose not to take it."

"Not surprised," said Kay with a smirk of his own. "We stop trouble, not cause it." He needed to think of a plan. This Alvarr cancelled out his conjured cyclone so he that meant he had skill and he didn't even know about the other three. He never was good at sensing and detecting magic in things or others. He was starting to regret not working on that now. "If you are behind that bridge then you must be the one that lured King Arthur here...and brought his army to us too."

"Yes...I must say you're smarter than you look," he said amusing his three cohorts.

Now, everything made sense. "You couldn't get Connor to agree to your obvious plan of using us so you tried to back us in a corner in order to use us."

"Your lord is a fool. The kind of power he has, both magical and political,...it's wasted on him. Wasted on all of you really. I've seen and heard the things you all could do. Waste." he said with a mocking pout.

Kay wasn't fazed. In fact, he kept the smirk on his face. "Don't think you're the first one to say that about him or us. Though, you should know that the last one who said that to him is in his grave right now. It's a tragic trend." Kay and the others started to hear the metal stomps of Camelot's army now sounding through this part of the woods.

Alvarr and his men started to slowly close in on him like a pack of predators closing in on their prey. "Well...I hate to tell you this but...I'm about to make a new trend."

"Why break such a good one?" They all turned away to see a new person pop up from behind a tree and stab one of the men through the heart with Kay's disarmed sword. "It obviously works." It was Gwaine.

Kay didn't hesitate and instinctively conjured a gust of hard wind that he threw at the three remaining men. Alvarr and another flew back and landed on their backsides a few feet away but the third one flew smack into a tree and snapped his neck. He looked to his unexpected helper. "Thanks."

Gwaine shrugged. "I was just in the neighborhood." Gwaine had followed after Kay and saw him get attacked at the gorge. When the sword blew out of his hand, it had flown and landed about three feet from where Gwaine was hiding. He took the sword and followed after Kay when the men started to chase him. He might be technically an enemy of Camelot but he was personally a nice enough guy and he knew his father. His father chose to save him and when he was surrounded, he chose to save him too. He listened and also found out who was the one really responsible for why the army was marching for Albion and he wasn't about to just let Alvarr have his way.

Speaking of which, he and his remaining henchman started getting back up. He had a small red lump forming on the side of his face and an enraged look in his eyes. His eyes shot downward. "_**Hedfan a Lladd**_!" They glowed and the two knives on his belt flew off and headed right for Gwaine.

Gwaine caught sight of them when they were over a second away heading for his heart and lung. Before they could pierce them, Kay punched the air and with his own glow of his eyes a short but hard wind erupted from his fist and blew the knives right into a nearby tree.

"Don't think so," he said settling himself back down.

Gwaine rubbed his chest over his shirt to double check that the knives hadn't pierced him and nearly laughed in relief. "Thanks." he said Kay's earlier response.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Kay said echoing his.

With a roar, Alvarr and his man charged the knight and order member. Kay took Alvarr while Gwaine took the other. It was clear that the one Gwaine was fighting either had no magic or wasn't very good at it. Either way, he didn't let his guard down as he struck at and parried man's strikes. These days as a prisoner in Albion had made him not even able to train and it was good to both have a sword and fight again. Gwaine was feeling liberated at getting the chance to really fight someone again after so long. This man he was fighting was a decent opponent but it was nothing that Gwaine was sure he couldn't handle.

Kay was trying to handle fighting Alvarr without a sword but he wasn't unarmed. He punched the air to send another gust of for Alvarr's feet but he jumped back and dodged.

Alvarr made a sharp movement with his free hand and said "_**Sleicen**_!"

Kay jumped and rolled away from it and a tree behind him got an instant cut in it's trunk like an invisible axe had just hacked at it and pierced the bark. Alvarr repeated the same spell again at Kay while he was on one knee on the ground. "_**Gwynt Yn Gwneud Tarian**_," he said quickly and a dome of fast ripping air enveloped him and absorbed the spell. Alvarr repeated the attempt three times but the slicing spells didn't fully break through his shield but Kay did feel the weakened force of them hit him They didn't cut him but they did feel as if he was being strongly punched. Kay quickly stood and brought his arm straight out. "_**Tafell Awyr Dde Drwy**_" The shield of ripping air focused itself into a straight line of force and Alvarr was forced to jump out of the way himself. As the wind traveled it looked like an invisible wheel was rolling deep in the ground pushing dirt and dried leaves out of the way before it collided with a half buried boulder. Once the air collided with the boulder it immediately broke apart like a strong hammer struck it. The blood nearly drained from Alvarr's face when he saw that. He obviously underestimated the power of Kay's battle magic. "Give up?" asked Kay with hard voice. "You can't win Alvarr."

The fear and shock in Alvarr's face soon turned to anger. He clenched his teeth and the grip on his sword tightened. It was shaking in his grasp and his breathing got harder. He saw red as he screamed and charged for Kay intending to just take his head off.

Gwaine sliced at his opponent and managed to get make a fatal wound at his neck before he turned and saw Kay being charged. "Heads up!" He then tossed the sword towards Kay.

The sword was pointed up as it spun in the air like a flying top. Kay extended his right arm and caught it and then jammed it straight into Alvarr's chest. Alvarr choked in some air as he slowly looked down at his already bleeding chest. He gazed at Kay for a moment before he dropped his sword and fell back in a dead heap. Kay pulled his sword out and started to catch a breath and looked at Gwaine who was shining a little himself. They just stared at each other for a few moments before some distant cries and screams jutted them away.

"Oh no, the battle," Kay said getting back firmly to his feet.

"They don't know that it's a set up," Gwaine said looking towards the direction of the city.

"I have to go," Kay said starting to take off.

Gwaine managed to grip his arm before he went anywhere. "Wait," he said stopping him. "We need to take him," he said looking down at Alvarr. "He's the proof we need to stop this. This war was started on lies and deceit. Enemies or not, it shouldn't be like this."

Kay just shook his head. "But he's dead. He can't confess to his crimes now."

"You heard him confess. I heard him confess. My word is good for Arthur and Camelot. Your word is good for Connor and Albion. That should be enough, right?"

Kay looked at Gwaine and then turned towards Albion. He had to admit that it was a plausible plan. "It's worth a shot."

Gwaine broke into a smile and they went off to pick up Alvarr's body. Gwaine took his sword and placed it under his belt and lifted Alvarr's legs while Kay took his arms. "So, whisk us away."

"What?"

"You know...magic us back to the city."

Kay gave him an awkward smile. "I don't know that magic."

"Oh...I guess why you ran all the way here makes more sense now," he grunted as they carried the culprit's body down the woods as fast as they could.

"Well sorry. I didn't hear you complaining when I stopped those knives from piercing you."

"Still, not being able to vanish...I thought that was a sorcerer's trademark." Gwaine tried not to laugh while he stepped over an exposed root.

Kay tightened his grip on the corpse's arms. "Keep it up and I'll show you _MY_ personal trademarks."

* * *

The army of Camelot marched carefully across the bridge into the heart of their enemies' territory. Sirs Dregan and Ferris could almost make out some distant shouting in the trees but they guessed it was from distant talking. Obviously not the work of an ambush. If it was then it would be a lot more subtle and quiet. They and Lords Renmar and Calhoun led the grand army through these woods. They noticed the difference immediately. The woods before the gorge had a shroud of mist around them giving it an eerie look to them but these ones were different. The leaves of the trees almost sparkled in the late afternoon sun and they could make out a few blossoming apples and pears on some of them. There was a sweet smell in the air as they went deeper inside. The army got nervous with every step closer but they also became more entranced with the growing beauty of this place. A few birds on the branches looked on as they marched and a falcon on a tall tree took off and flew towards the direction of the enemy.

Dregan squinted and could see the trees starting to end up ahead. "We're coming to the end of the woods."

"Men," shouted Renmar. "This is it. We're about to get our first glimpse of the enemy. Prepare yourselves."

"They might now we're coming and already be ready," added Calhoun. "Just remember that it was our army that has long defeated those of magic and we shall continue to do so. Our king is depending on us to save him and our fallen comrades are depending on us to avenge them."

Swords became unsheathed, spears twisted in people's hands, and bolts were loaded into crossbows. The soldiers and knights on horse tightened their grips on the reins put on looks of determination. The army's attack dogs were brought out to the front lines where the soldiers tightened the hold of their leashes. The army was ready.

"Let's move," ordered Renmar.

Their quickened their pace and broke free of the tree line but stopped at the sight. To be honest, most men were unprepared or clueless on what they expected to see past these trees. Some had imagined a few straw huts and tents housing the sorcerers with a few magical beasts roaming about but this was exactly the opposite. They came upon a great city that was as grand as any royal one of the five kingdoms...perhaps more so. The houses were rich and made of stone and there were finely cut and cobbled streets. They could make out statues here and there especially a giant one of a man in what looked like the center of the city. Distant mountains enclosed around this city with the woods behind them concealing it from outside eyes. The only thing that any had guessed right were the beasts as there was a bear, a cockatrice and dogs on the ground before the city and a three headed creature flying in circles overhead. Yet the most alarming sight of all were the hundreds of men in blue and brown colors looking right at them also ready for battle. They could even make out some of those men on the roofs of the closest buildings overlooking the future starting point of the battle. And...they saw a few more of those man-sized magical dolls from before also in the mix. The crest of a brown bear looking up at a star worn by nearly all of them.

* * *

Connor had finished his speech and then brought himself back down to speak one final time with Galahad, Kalen and Flint.

"Great speech Connor."

"Thank you Flint but this isn't the time for flattery. Is everything ready?"

Galahad looked back at their assembled army. "Everyone is prepared. All wearing the magically enhanced mail and armor plates."

"Good. I've sent Kay to alert the guards at the bridge and be ready to raise it when we arrive to intercept Camelot. Kalen?"

They are all lined up to even out our forces perfectly. The formations are met to provide the best defensive lines and protection for any weak spots that can be mustered. I guarantee it."

Connor nodded to his friend who he knew had quite the fierce streak in him. He turned to Flint. "What of our...reserves?" he said igniting a private joke between all of them.

"Actually Connor, something has come up about that."

Connor stopped smiling and got worried. "What do you mean?"

Flint wiped some sweat off his brow. "I went to the Dollmaker and she said that half of our soldier supply was gone. She couldn't see how that happened."

"Did someone take more than they were supposed to?"

"No. She said that the last person to take some were Galahad and Kay but she had a final count after they did and they were still there."

Connor ran a hand through his hair. They didn't have time for this kind of thing now. "How many are left?"

Flint took out a sack that was on the floor behind him and opened it up. "About 20."

Connor looked inside and huffed at the small amount of magical marionnettes they had to reinforce their defense. "Still...twenty is better than nothing. Let's activate them and get them into formation." As Kalen and Flint took them out and enlarged and gave life to them, Connor's falcon suddenly flew over to him and flapped his wings in front of his face frantically. "Whoa...Swift, what's wrong?" Through their connection, his falcon Swift told him of the approaching army that had crossed the gorge and was now in the nearby woods. "WHAT?"

This startled a few of the soldiers nearby and drew Galahad to him. "Connor, what's wrong?"

"Swift just told me that Camelot has crossed the gorge and their in the woods on the other side coming straight here."

"How is that possible? Where's Kay?"

Before they could continue on the subject, sounds of heavy marching sounded behind them and they looked back to see a few birds nearby flying away. "Change of plans, we defend the line here," Connor said unsheathing his sword.

Galahad followed suit and yelled for the army to ready themselves now. The Order of the Bear and the conscripted Albions stood firm but their insides still hardened when the sight of red and gold in many of their nightmares emerged from those trees little by little.

* * *

The two armies stood still for a moment before shaking off their surprise. Sir Ferris ordered the army's bowmen to open fire. The men readied their crossbows and as one shot the bolts at the assembled army. As they moved to fire upon them, the Albions held their ground and didnt' flinch. Flint and a few of the sorcerer's on the front line audibly and inaudibly cast their spells and the bolts burned into ashes before any of them could hit the men.

Arthur and the others shot up from their hiding place as soon as their army shot the bolts but they soon froze when they saw them become incinerated without hitting any of the Albions. The Chimera started to hover over where Connor was standing and let out a roar and cry from each of it's three heads which proved to be quite intimidating.

"Amazing," said Leon feeling a little impressed.

'_Was this the work of a true army of magic?_' thought Arthur somewhat relieved that no one had been struck down by that attack.

"Connor, allow me the honor of first strike," said Flint.

"It's yours." he said taking a step back.

Flint's brought his arms out and his eyes glowed a bright gold. His arms suddenly became a light with flames like they'd been set ablaze. The flames then moved like snakes to his palms and into two giant balls of fire. This caused Arthur and the others to snap out of it and run for the battlefield again.

"Wait! Stop!" Arthur shouted.

Either he couldn't be heard or was ignored because Flint then launched them and they headed right for Camelot's bowmen. They dropped their crossbows as the blasts went for them but they never hit. As they flew towards them they suddenly exploded in mid-air like they collided with something. When the smoke cleared, they saw the faint golden glow of an energy wall. Everyone looked around to find out what had happened. Sudden movement caught everyone sights as Merlin calmly walked for the middle of the battlefield with his right arm out and his eyes glowing with the same golden hue. The men leading Camelot's army immediately recognized him as their King's manservant. A manservant who clearly was using magic.

"That's enough," he said as he came to the center of the battlefield in plain sight of everyone.

"Merlin, what is the meaning of this?" asked Connor stepping up.

"This has gone far enough. Fighting like this is not going to solve anything."

"Solve anything? They came to attack us...or have you forgotten that?" Connor started walking towards him slowly. "I'm afraid that we're left with no choice now Merlin. Keep in mind that we didn't seek this fight out, we're merely defending our homes."

Merlin turned to look Connor right in the eye. "I know that and Connor...I wasn't talking to you or the other Albions." He turned towards the army of Camelot and even to Arthur who had started to slowly walk towards them. "I was talking to them."

"The king," some of the men shouted as Arthur walked ever closer to Merlin.

"Arthur," said Merlin. His eyes were still glowing as the wall he set up between the two sides was still up. "Please, enough is enough. This wall separates and protects both the armies from each other. I won't allow any of our men to be hurt by their spells but I won't let any of their men be hurt either. They are just defending their city...that's all. If you truly believe that this battle is what needs to happen then strike me down here and now...I won't stop you."

Arthur had stopped walking and really faced Merlin for the first time in days. To see his bumbling manservant there with so much power in his voice and his power over the battlefield, he resisted the urge to shiver. With everything that has happened between the two of them, Merlin was still going to be leaving the decision up to him? He was to be the one to ultimately decide if there was to be bloodshed or peace? Before he was baffled on how to find a way to stop this war and prevent lives being lost. He didn't see how he could stop it. Yet now that he had the opportunity and had planned for peace when the fighting started to break out, the old feelings of anger and betrayal he felt from Merlin started to seep back in and were clouding his mind. Merlin still lied to him for years, since the moment they had met. Kept so much from him when he had shared with him what he couldn't with anyone else. He wanted to take all the anger and humiliation he felt out on him but he fought with himself to remember that this wasn't the time.

As for Merlin, as he ran through the emptied city for the battlefield, he ran through many different ideas on what to do and each was as hopeless as the last. One thing was clear to him. It wasn't just Arthur who was being put to the test here but himself also. Last night, he was hurt by Malcolm's words...but it was a pain that he needed to slap some sense into himself. He truly was Emrys...it was time that he started acting like it already. He didn't understand what to do until he actually arrived. He was too late to stop the first attack but then again, he didn't need to. He did however fall into his old urges to protect Camelot when Sir Flint's attack went for them and as he stopped it he immediately. He realized that with this wall, the two forces were at a stalemate and he controlled the flow of the battle. He remember Kilgharrah's words and then knew what he had to do...stand with them. He would stand on the side of those of magic and their worth but still would not betray Arthur or Camelot. He would leave any treachery in their hands and let them see the consequences of their actions.

"Sire," said Renmar getting off his horse. "The boy's a sorcerer. What are you waiting for?"

Sir Ferris stepped up. "Yes, we must strike now. They attacked our city and our army. We must respond in kind. They are evil."

"What do you mean they attacked our army?" Arthur asked still not taking his eyes off Merlin.

"Those dolls over there," Ferris said pointing to them. "A group of them attacked our camp where you left us to form the army."

"What?" asked Connor. Their soldier marionettes attacked them. This was starting to explain the lack of them now.

"Don't pretend you don't know," said Calhoun. "You attacked our army and you sent us a letter saying that you had our king as a prisoner."

"What?" asked Arthur finally looking away from Merlin and to Connor. Despite the situation they were all in, Arthur was finding it a little hard to believe that the one who showed their some courtesy and even showed him a memory of his mother would do something so underhanded like that. "Did you really do that Connor?"

Connor looked insulted. "Of course I didn't."

"If Connor says that he didn't do it then I believe him," said Merlin. "He's too honorable for something like that."

Renmar snorted and turned to Arthur. "Please sire, you can't possibly take the word of these sorcerers. They are all the same. Sneaky, underhanded savages."

He looked from both Merlin to Connor and then to the magical army before him. They were all watching this exchange with bated breath. "I may not have known these people for long but with what I've encountered...the one thing I know for sure is that the Albions aren't sneaky, underhanded savages."

A smile was starting to form on Connor's lips and pride was forming in Merlin's eyes but it disappeared when those lords and knights behind Arthur unsheathed their swords.

"You don't know what you are saying sire." said Dregan.

"Yes," said Calhoun. "It's obvious that these sorcerers have enchanted you."

"Enough!" They all turned and saw Gwen moving to stand next to Arthur. "Enough of hiding behind that excuse. Whenever something revolving magic doesn't suit anyone's needs or securities we always use that as an excuse. I see now that for us to keep using it is insulting to both people of magic and...the people who are trying to speak for them." She, along with Elyan and Leon looked over at the opposing army to see their friend Galahad standing there, tall and proud, amongst his fellow Albions; both the magical ones and the non-magical ones. "We've made that mistake so many times and it's one that we shouldn't keep repeating."

"This is intolerable," shouted Ferris. "Sires, magic corrupts. We've seen that happen time and again, especially recently." They all flinched as the thought of Morgana flashed through their minds. "They've even turned a village within our own kingdom against us."

"A village that we overheard you all attacked," said Leon glaring at the frantic knight. "You were never ordered to do such a thing."

"They were traitors in that village sires," said Dregan. "They are also allied with the Order of the Bear. We have proof of this."

"No, you have the proof that they wanted you to find," said a new voice. It was Gwaine and he was carrying a body with Kay's help unto the field. "Here's the culprit."

The body they dropped was one that Arthur, Merlin and Connor immediately recognized.

"Alvarr?" they all said. "Wait, you know Alvarr?" they all said again.

"He's attacked Camelot before," answered Arthur. "How do you know him?"

"He came to me a few weeks back and tried to offer me an alliance in attacking Camelot with him but I refused him." He looked down at his corpse. "With the timing of everything...I should've guessed it. I'm so stupid," he said slapping the side of his own head.

"It seems that Alvarr tried to cause this war to get us all to wipe each other out so he could claim the kingdom of Camelot for himself," said Kay brushing himself off. "Gwaine and I heard his confession before we fought him and his men. He set the whole thing up so Albion could destroy Camelot and he wouldn't be inconvienced at the least."

"Then we are all truly victims of treachery here," said Leon stepping to be right behind his king. "Arthur, there is no reason for us to be fighting now."

"Your highness," growled Renmar. "You know the law. It's your own passed over from your father. Those who practice magic must forfeit their lives. Even if this was a deception that does not change that fact that we must do what's our duty commands. We must do what is right."

Merlin clenched his fists at the stubborness of this lord. "There is a fine line between duty and right." He looked back at Connor and the Albions. "And they have the right to live as all people do in this world that haven't done any wrong."

"Be silent you traitor," said Sir Ferris moving to strike at the boy himself.

A distant roar stopped everyone in their tracks. They looked up to see a winged shaped creature approaching them. When it got close enough, they saw that it was a dragon, The Great Dragon. Arthur and the others of Camelot stepped back and readied for battle from the dragon but it simply just hovered there. Emrys, Connor's Chimera, flew closer to the dragon and started to hover right next to him. The two seemed to gaze at each other and speak without words before they turned and seemed to be staring right at Arthur. Arthur turned his head and saw his army readying to fight the beast but he was taken aback from the other army's reaction. The Order of the Bear and the Albions weren't readying to combat the beast...instead most got down on one knee and respectfully nodded their heads to the sight of the dragon, almost like it was a king. Connor also gave his own solemn salute to it though he stayed on his feet. Merlin looked from the dragon back at Arthur with that same proud look in his eyes.

"Arthur...it's still your decision. Everyone is waiting. Forget about what your council is telling you" the lords and knights behind Arthur clenched their teeth at Merlin's audacity "and forget about everything that's happening between the two of us. Make your own choice...and now. What will it be? Do you choose peace or war? I will yield to whatever you decide so long as it's completely up to you and you alone. I am at your mercy...sire." Merlin brought this arms out and let himself be exactly that.

The Order and the Albions rose from their kneeling positions and waited for Arthur's decision. They had their weapons ready and were alert but were calm. Connor was looking at Arthur and Merlin and awaiting his decision. Gwen had started to silently cry as she looked at the pained look in her husband's eyes and at his shaking hand that grasped a sword. His must trusted knights and Kay were off to the side and were breathing quite heavily at the suspense of awaiting the final word. Camelot's army was waiting to see if they would truly be fighting or going home and with the sight of the flying Dragon and Chimera hovering overhead...many wanted the latter.

* * *

As the body of Alvarr was dumped in the center by everyone, Mordred clenched both his teeth and his fists. The sight of his teacher and guardian now cold and lifeless made him heat up with rage and anguish. Not to mention that now everything that they've worked for and done during all these weeks was coming apart in that one moment. Before this, the tensions were still running high on everyone there and just one wrong move could set them all off and slaughter each other. Emrys was trying to extinguish the flames of hatred brewing between them all but Mordred had been confident that it was too strong to be put out at this point. Now, they were starting to calm down and think rationally about their situation. The men around him could too see that this was destroying all their plans.

"What do we do now?" one of them asked.

Mordred clenched his teeth and looked around frantically until he saw the quiver on one of his men filled with bolts. He quickly snatched it and took a bottle from inside his robe. He poured some of the red liquid on the metal point and recorked the bottle. "The fuel is ready, we just need to set it ablaze ourselves. I won't let Emrys destroy our chance for revenge, not now!" He turned back to the battlefield and took aim. "_**Daro I Lawr Fy** **Nharged**!"_ The bolt shot from his open hand and then connected right into Connor's chest where he fell backwards to the shock and horror of everyone present.

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

A/N: A reviewer commented on the fact that Connor seems to powerful. I did say before that in the last 25 years he has gone through a lot and been through many different acts of training. He did tell Merlin that he had a lot of teachers. There was also Albion's battles on Eire that also helped increase his power and that of his friends and fellow Order members. Also, with a Chimera under his control, his connection with the Old Religion was strengthened especially considering that he got it at a young age. So he's strong but he's still not invincible just like Sigan wasn't and just like Merlin isn't. I think the reason he seems like he is would be because he's so confident and comfortable in using his powers now. He's a future look on the type of warlock that Merlin could become if he were free to be himself with no hiding. Hope that clears things up.

_Torri'r Bont _- Break the bridge

_Hedfan a Lladd _- Fly and Kill

_Sleicen_ - Slice

_Gwynt yn gwneud tarian_ - Wind make a shield

_Tafell awyr dde drwy_ - Air slice right through

_Daro i lawr fy nharged_ - Strike down my target


	28. A Compromise

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: Ooh, is Connor dead? What is to become of Camelot and Albion now? Let's see.

Chapter 28: A Compromise

Merlin's blood ran cold seeing Connor's body fly off and hit the ground. He landed on his back and everyone could see the bolt sticking out of his chest where it had pierced a top breastplate. Arthur's knights along with Kay, Galahad, Kalen and Flint ran to his body. Merlin let down the shield and also looked down at the fallen lord and soon had Arthur and Guinevere at his side also looking down in concern. Both of the armies were in silence too. The Albions were all in concern and worry for their leader while Camelot was anxious in what this meant for their King who was seemed to haven gotten close to the enemy.

Emrys let out a great roar and landed a little ways behind Kalen with all six of his eyes glancing worriedly at his friend. Kilgharrah also looked a little angry at the sight of Lord of Albion struck down like that. Cubby roared and started to prowl towards the party from Camelot and Gwen gave an involuntary yelp and was pushed back a little by Elyan. The birds and dogs all around the place started to caw and bark as they looked on at the scene of the attacked Beast Tamer. Even the horses that the Camelot knights were riding were getting jumpy and neighing loudly and their own attack dogs were growling slightly at their own masters for this.

"Connor," called out Galahad as he clutched down close to him. "Connor," he said giving him a slight shake.

"Careful, don't move him too hard," Merlin said as he put a hand out.

Connor let out a small but pained expression at the shaking. "Sorry." Galahad let out a small relieved sigh but he was still a bundle of nerves. "At least he's still breathing." he said before he swiftly got to his feet.

The assembled Order members leered at the King of Camelot and his knights and they automatically knew what they were thinking. Flint right fist suddenly became alight with fire while sparks seemed to flicker around Kalen. The two of them had a strong urge rebuilding to maim and crush Camelot's army that was before them. Even Galahad was building up in rage as his breathing was becoming harder. The sword that was in his hand was glowing slightly and a small wind was emerging from it that blew slightly at Galahad's uniform. Behind them, at Albion's army, there were balls of light forming in a number of the soldiers' hands and glows erupting from many of their weapons. The knights went and pulled their king behind them and faced them. For a moment, they all started to resemble the sorcerers that they've always hated and feared.

"We know what you're thinking and it wasn't us," said Elyan. "We were in plain sight of you guys."

Kalen was glaring right at the Arthur as if just daring him to speak on his own behalf and he made a show of having his trademark sparks spark in front of his own eyes. This truly tested Arthur's bravery but he stayed firm and met the stare without flinching.

Merlin stepped up to be in front of them. "They didn't do it. Remember, my shield was still up. I didn't feel anything collide with it."

"It was wretched and underhanded" said Gwen. "We would never arrange to do that."

Kay didn't want to listen and almost didn't until he caught Gwaine's eyes and shook himself out of his shock. The thought of what they just went through played into his mind and he calmed himself. "They're right. I was with them, remember?" he said to his comrades. This didn't stop the hard looks but it toned down the flashy intimidation tactics. "We should be focusing on where the hell the bolt came from and helping Connor before anything else."

"Right, where _did_ that come from?" asked Percival looking towards their army. "Could someone trigger happy have gone around Merlin's wall and shot it?"

"No. That's not a bolt from our army anyway," said Gwaine as he pointed at the feather of it. "It's of a lower quality."

"Then who shot it?" asked Flint as he scanned all of Camelot's troops. The flicker of flames started to show around his feet and up his knees like an inferno would just burst out any second. Arthur's men seemed to fidget under this sorcerer's gaze as he was the one who nearly roasted a few of them and would have if not for Merlin's interference. "So far, they're the only suspects."

"The only visible suspects," Merlin pointed out. Merlin tried to keep calm himself, he couldn't lose it now. He bent down to look at Connor. "He fell in this direction," Merlin said moving his arm to line it with Connor's body position. "That means the bolt came from," he got to his feet and his line of vision pointed to an area of the woods overlooking the battlefield. "there."

That last word generated immediate action. Galahad, Kay and Flint immediately drew their weapons to the flinching surprise of Arthur and his men. Yet, they didn't direct their aggression towards them at all. The three of them dashed for the woods in the direction Merlin pointed.

Galahad pointed at the nearest 'Sir' which just happened to be the newest one, Sir Cade. "You get some men and come with us!" he ordered.

Cade shot up towards them as he started running backwards looking at the army. "You three," he said to random soldiers. "Come on." They then followed Galahad, Flint and Kay.

They weren't the only ones to take off for the trees. As soon as Galahad had made the order to his men, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine also took off on their tail. All of them had swords but Percival, but he felt that with how angry he was, he wouldn't need one. They've all had enough treachery for one day.

As soon as that bolt had collided with Connor, Mordred had smiled at the new chance of revenge he had given himself. Yet...as more time passed, he saw that Emrys was still controlling the flow of emotions that were flying around out there and keeping everyone calm and rational. When he pointed in the direction of where they were watching and hiding, he jumped to his feet and ran for it. His men didn't start until nearly a dozen men started running for them with weapons and emotions high. A few of Mordred's men started to flee after him but most pulled out their swords to meet them. A ball of fire suddenly came rushing at them and there was an explosion that made two of them fly off from it's force and showered embers everywhere. The other renegades started charging at the nearest Order member or Camelot knight but were getting quickly cut down.

Flint caught sight of the distant backs of those that were running and readied another ball of fire. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Stop, you'll burn down the forest," yelled Leon as they ran for the retreating men. If Flint didn't stop, he could set the entire forest alight.

"Don't worry," said Kay as struck one of the renegades in the heart. "Flint's fire will only burn what he wants it to." To prove his point, the embers that were scattered from his first attacks were just flickering around on the bushes and trees that they landed on and weren't spreading. They merely stayed flickering were they were and started dying off one after the other.

Flint threw his fireball towards the escaping men before going after them by foot. Galahad, Leon and Elyan took off with him leaving the rest to clean up the other men. They ran off for them and saw that they were running for the gorge.

* * *

As the others chased down those renegades, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Kalen and Cubby the bear surrounded Connor's body. They looked on at him to see that he was still breathing and had a slight pained expression featured on his face.

"How is he still alive?" asked Arthur. "The bolt pierced right through his heart." He looked to Kalen. "Don't tell me that Beast Tamers could survive that?"

Merlin almost laughed when he saw the expression on Kalen that Arthur usually used on him when he thought he was being an idiot. "What do you think we are?" Merlin was overcome with an urge to slap his forehead. Even Gwen looked a little embarrassed by Arthur. Kalen however looked back down on Connor. "Maybe the bolt missed the heart?"

"Maybe," said Merlin.

Kalen carefully unclasped and removed the top armor plate from Connor and ripped open the top part of his robes to find a shocking sight. Merlin nearly cried out in relief while Arthur eyes almost popped from his skull. The bolt was directly imbedded straight into Connor's silver medallion with the symbol of the Order pressed into it. Kalen took the medallion off his neck to see the point of the bolt had pierced right through it only slightly before it could go into his chest. Connor's wound was only a slightly deep cut into his chest, close to his lung, which would definitely shock Connor but not kill him. They breathed a sigh of relief. Merlin took the medallion from Kalen and turned it over to examine the bolt still imbedded through it.

Arthur remembered seeing that medallion when he was discovered by the Order a few days back. It was the one that identified Connor as the Lord of Albion. He had worn it under his clothes at all times and so no one would think it was even there. "_I don't flaunt my power and authority for everyone to see_" he had said as he took it out from under his shirt to show Arthur. In a way, Connor's humility had saved him. Wearing that medallion underneath his clothes instead of having it out in the open like other lords would do...it stopped the bolt because whoever shot it wouldn't have thought to aim elsewhere to avoid it.

"So...he just got nicked?" asked Merlin. "He'll be okay then?"

Kalen looked at the bolt's point more closely and saw a red liquid drip slightly and he new that it was too...wet to be blood. "What the..."

Merlin stepped closer to him wondering why he didn't look happy. "What is it?"

"This bolt...I think it was laced with something."

Merlin took the bolt from Kalen and yanked it out from the medallion. He looked it over and even gave it a slight sniff. "You're right. I-I think it's poison."

They looked closer at Connor's chest wound and sure enough, there were visible and dark vein like streaks spreading from the wound. It seemed to be moving for his heart and it wasn't too far away.

"Connor's been poisoned?" asked Arthur.

"Ingenious really," said Merlin standing over Connor beside Arthur. "If the bolt didn't kill him then the poison would. A sure kill to try and make both the armies try and kill each other."

"We should get him to the Healing Station immediately. It's crawling with antidotes." said Kalen. "Help me carry him."

"No," said Merlin gripping his arm. "If we start thrashing him around his heart rate will go up and the poison will be spread to encase his heart faster. My guardian is a physician," he said at Kalen's impressed features. "Can't you bring the antidote here?"

"How will I know what to tell them I need? I'm not skilled in this field. And all the healers are there and won't know to check on what's going on here."

Arthur looked frantically between the two of them. "Can't you just magic him there or something? You're both sorcerers, it should be obvious what you should do. Anyway, shouldn't you be able to just cast a spell to remove the poison anyway?"

Kalen bit his lip. "I can go and teleport myself...unfortunately only myself. I've never been able to take people with me before. Flint could do it but he ran off. And I'm rubbish with healing magic."

"Merlin then. You're supposed to be this almighty sorcerer, right? You can do it can't you?"

Merlin tried not to wince...too badly. "I would...if I knew how to do it in the first place. I can heal wounds, but not extract poison."

"Well...I see that magic was placed in good hands with you then."

Kalen sucked his teeth and turned to Merlin. "Is he always this dense?"

"No, actually this is him on a good day." Connor let off a soft groan just then. "But we have no time to worry about Arthur's density. We have to figure out what to do about Connor."

Then, Emrys roared but he didn't roar at any of them. He roared at Kilgharrah who was still hovering above them. Emrys kept growling with his lion's head while his goat head wailed and his eagle head eyed him in silence. Merlin couldn't be sure but he guessed that the two of them were speaking to one another. Kilgharrah then seemed to have a sad look come across his features before nods his head.

Merlin stepped up in front of his dragon. "Kilgharrah?"

"Yes, young warlock?" His response had most of Camelot's army nearly collapse in surprise. Gwen even squealed a little.

"What did Emrys just ask you?"

Arthur's eyes nearly buldged out of their sockets. The dragon looked even bigger to him since the last time he saw it but when it spoke it seemed to suddenly be even more scary. He knew that Merlin was a dragonlord but he thought that it was just some kind of silent connection he had to dragons. To actually see him talking to a dragon and have it talk back to him in plain English was a little, no very surprising. He couldn't help what he said a second later. "You can talk?!"

"If I didn't know what he would become then I would definitely laugh at his great density," said Kilgharrah with a smirk on his draconian features that seemed contagious on Merlin. "As for Connor, his Chimera Emrys has asked for me to save him."

"You're going to save Connor? Without me ordering it?"

"I do have a heart Merlin...besides, this is a personal matter. If what Emrys has shown me is true...it is the least I can do for the brave and generous Beast Tamer. Besides, his time to go to Avalon isn't now."

Merlin wondered what it was that made Kilgharrah want to save Connor so adamantly for a moment before the dragon touched down beside his body. Connor was starting to sweat a little and his breathing was getting heightened. Kilgharrah let out a soft growl before he went and blew his breath of life on him. Merlin watched as the veins of poison started to slowly vanish. The wound started to close up and disappeared with just a small scar left behind as evidence that anything had been wrong at all. Connor breathing seemed to ease back to normal and it looked like he was just peacefully resting on the ground.

"Thank you Kilgharrah."

"It was both my honor and pleasure young warlock."

Kalen, who had been kneeling at Connor's side, looked up at the mention of the dragon's name. "Kilgharrah you say?" He stood up and went closer to the dragon. "Kilgharrah, is that really you?"

"Yes?" he said looking a little confused, as were Merlin and Arthur.

"I'll be." He said looking straight at the dragon's face. "You don't recognize me? Though it has been around 26 years since we last saw each other and I was only a Bloodguard trainee back then. It's me. Kalen."

Merlin saw Kilgharrah look closely at the warrior before his eyes opened in recognition. "My...the little mystic boy wonder has become a man. I truly didn't recognize you. Time treats you humans differently and so it took me a while to place you."

"You know each other?" asked Merlin.

For the first time that they'd seen him, Sir Kalen's face softened into a small smile which made him seem more...younger.

* * *

Mordred ran across the bridge and disappeared into the trees. His enchantment to repel the creatures here was still in effect but it wouldn't be for long. He reached the valley where they had left their horses to see that they were all gone. He knew this was the right place because the bodies of those guards that Alvarr's men fought and killed were bunched in the same corner where they dumped them. Where did the horses go? The lines where they tied them to the trees had been snapped. Some of the branches were snapped off too. Like the horses had tugged and pulled until they were free to leave. Mordred was livid but he couldn't afford to lose his head now. Those Order members and knights were still after him. This branch of magic was still a little new and he was feeling a little weak from all the spells he had cast in the last two hours but he had to risk it.

"_**Gwared Fi Oddi Wrth y Dyffryn I Ddiogelwch**_" There was a light starting to envelop Mordred before he was completely glowing and then it faded away to a spark taking his body with it.

As for his remaining men, Flint kept on throwing his magical fireballs in their directions tripping them up or causing them to go airborne and hit the ground ungracefully. When they got to their feet they were soon cut down by Galahad, Leon, and Elyan. Only one managed to get to the bridge and cross it to head back into the Forest of Gedref. He thought he was home free until he came face to face with the end of a sword from a man on a horse.

Back on the other side, Flint, Galahad, Leon, Percival and Elyan were looking around for anyone of the renegades still hiding.

"Was that all of them?" asked Elyan as he plunged his sword into a shrub to see if there were any stragglers hiding.

"I-I think that was all of them," answered Galahad.

"Then you didn't look hard enough."

They turned to meet the owner of the new voice. Flint and Galahad were ready to fight him but Leon, Percival and Elyan were ready to hug him. It was Tristan on a horse pointing his sword at a renegade's neck and behind him, also on a horse, was Gaius. Leon saw that Galahad and Flint weren't at ease so he put himself in front of them.

"It's alright. This is Tristan and Gaius. They're friends of ours."

The two of them eyed Tristan a little wearingly before they both calmed themselves down and lowered their weapons. They gazed at the old man and nodded to him and he nodded back.

Percival came up and locked the renegade's arms behind his back and held their firmly in his strong grip. "And it seems they found one more."

"Let's take him back to Arthur," said Leon turning to head back to the city.

"Arthur's alright?" asked Gaius. "And what about Merlin?"

"Fine." said Elyan trying to ease the physician's fast beating heart. "They're both fine."

"We found out some news about who is really responsible behind our troubles," started Tristan.

"It's a renegade that goes by the name Alvarr." started Gaius. "He set up this whole scheme to get us all here and start a war."

"Bit late for that," said Galahad. "Still...we appreciate the effort for trying to help. Don't we?" he said looking long and hard at Flint.

Flint gazed back at Galahad before he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Three days had passed since that fateful day. The renegade that Tristan had caught turned out to be the same one who claimed to have been harassed by sorcerers and had told Arthur all about Albion. He had revealed all about Alvarr and Mordred's intentions and plans as well as what they did to ensure that the two sides fought. Merlin grew cold at the thought of Mordred being involved in such a cold and calculated plan and was even more worried to see that the others hadn't caught him. Connor, who was back to full health thanks to Kilgharrah, had ordered the man to be executed. It wasn't carried out like executions back in Camelot. There was no formal announcement or gathering; it was a completely private affair. It was Kalen who carried it out with a handful of men where they took him to the edge of the forest and beheaded him and then threw his body down the gorge. Galahad had explained that they always did it like this because death shouldn't be made to be a spectacle which Merlin agreed with wholeheartedly. With that done, a sort of truce was called between the two sides.

Albion itself was full of people again. When the all clear was given, the people came back to the city but they were not as calm and tranquil as they had been during Arthur's stay. They were now tense and more alert with the now revealed King of Camelot being so close in their midst. Arthur and his wife and friends were allowed to stay in the house where they were 'imprisoned' for the remainder of their stay. Camelot's army was soon dispersed. There were still two garrisons camped out where the battlefield was with the front entrance of the city being watched around the clock by the Order of the Bear. Connor and his fellow council members were adamant that they not enter the city and the wish was respected as well as understood. The only people of Camelot that they allowed to be in the city outside the Healing Station were Arthur, Guinevere, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Tristan, Gaius and of course Merlin. The remaining men of the army were to go back and rebuild and compensate for anything they may have destroyed in the neighboring village. Sir Flint and a few others were sent to make sure that everything was put back exactly as it was and that the people were safe and sound. Any of the wounded from Camelot's army that were still there as well as the villagers hurt from Camelot's attack were transferred to the healers of Albion for better treatment. The village wounded were grateful while the ones from Camelot were frantic about being treated by sorcerers and magic. In the end, the non magical healers were sent to their aid though they had most uncomfortable treatments while the villagers were treated with the more utmost and gentle care.

Tristan was still slightly hurt from Mordred's spell so he was sent to the Albions Healing Station where Gaius helped to finish treating him with the help of the other healers there and their abundance of potions, herbs and elixirs. He was the only one of Camelot that didn't object to magical treatments for his injury. It made a great difference to his health as he was up and about in full after near two days. Gaius was slightly excited to be in such a place with so many remedies to use and treating techniques and recipes he'd never seen before. He was also glad to see that both Merlin and Arthur were safe and sound though he was nervous at the fact that now Merlin's secret was no longer a secret.

With that being said, Merlin was at a complete loss for what was to happen to him. In truth, Arthur had never really made the decision for war or peace. This all was just sort of...thrust upon them. When Merlin was alone with his thoughts, he would wonder what Arthur would've done if that bolt hadn't come and hit Connor. Would he had run Merlin though? Or would he have put the sword on the ground and called everything off? The two of them still hadn't talked privately and they hadn't seen each other since Connor ordered the renegade's execution. Kilgharrah was sent to rest in the grounds behind the Manor. When Merlin often looked out a window to him, he could sometimes see Sir Kalen talking with him. From what he could make out, he and Kilgharrah had known one another before the Great Purge when Kalen was training for the Bloodguard. He was curious but he didn't want to pry into something that was probably sensitive.

Merlin was sitting in his guest room back at the Manor preparing himself for the meeting that would happen today. Connor, Malcolm, Galahad and Kay would be meeting with Arthur, Guinevere, Leon, Geoffrey and Gaius to discuss a formal truce. Many within Camelot's army weren't happy about it, namely Lords Renmar, Calhoun, Sirs Dregan and Ferris, but Arthur was adamant for a truce and ordered that if they did anything further to jepordize it then they would be incessantly flogged when they went back to Camelot. Merlin was also attending but he was to be an impartial medium between the two groups and wouldn't be actually be determining any of the stipulations. Merlin had asked to be included and both Connor and Guinevere agreed to it. Arthur didn't say anything against it but he didn't say anything for it. High tension was still flowing between the King and his...former servant. They would be having the negotiations in the main hall of the Manor and it's makings would be closed to the public until the final decisions were made. The Knights of Camelot were uncomfortable with their King and Queen, as well as Leon Gaius and Geoffrey, alone and unprotected during such a hostile meeting but they assured them they would be fine and Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Tristan would also be there to serve as their protection. Connor had understood and allowed it if Arthur would allow Kalen, Flint, Swift his falcon and Cubby his bear present for his protection. He agreed.

On the eve of the meeting, the representatives of Camelot were in the camp getting dressed and prepped for it. Excalibur had been returned to Arthur and it was worn by him along with his formal clothes and crown that were being carried by his army. Guinevere was in a flowing dress and Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Tristan were wearing their colors of Camelot that they borrowed from their fellow knights. Gaius and Geoffrey had themselves cleaned up and followed them from the Camelot camp into the city. As they walked down the main road, they were being watched by all the people who were nearby and there were varied expressions and reactions from them. Some just stared as they walked by. Some just tried to act like they weren't there at all and kept going on their daily business. Some of them clenched their fists, teeth and glared at them. Some looked worried and a few pulled some of the children behind them or closer to them in case like Arthur and the others would attack them if they were straggling. Once they reached the Lord's Manor they saw no guards but, they were greeted to a very imposing sight nevertheless. The Dragon Kilgharrah and the Chimera Emrys were on either side of the front grounds looking over them as they walked to the house.

"You're all expected King Arthur," Kilgharrah said as they passed them.

"Thank you," Arthur said in what he hoped was a fearless voice.

"Is Merlin in already?" asked Gaius. Arthur locked eyes with him for a moment before he turned to look back to the dragon. Arthur hadn't really spoken to Gaius much when they met in Albion. Based on what Merlin had told him, Gaius knew that Arthur was perhaps just as angry with him as he was Merlin for all the secrets surrounding his life...maybe even more.

"Yes, he is. He's waiting for you all as well."

They entered the Manor to see that the main hall had a giant square shaped table set up in it's center.

Connor was already seated there along with Galahad, Kay and Malcolm. The three warriors had their finest Order of the Bear robes on without the armor or weapons. Malcolm had majestic robes of the Order's shade of blue with a crest of the Order sown in on the right. Connor was wearing his leadership medallion with the hole in it still there. Flint and Kalen were also in their Order robes but had their armor on though they didn't have weapons, visible ones anyway as everyone knew they both were quite efficient with their magic...when it was for battle anyway. Cubby was by Connor's right getting the spot between his ears scratched by him as he took in the new arrivals. Swift was perched on the back of Connor's chair and was above his head overlooking them. Flint and Kalen were off to the side resting on a wall.

Merlin was sitting a little bit always from the table on the far dais in a lone chair. He was dressed in some brown robes with symbols all over them. Connor had loaned them to him to wear and was relieved to see that they fit. According to him, they belonged to a late druid friend of his and he thought it fit the occasion. Merlin was grateful. He wore it open with his red neckerchief peeking out and his servant's shirt also visible. He hoped this symbolized strong allegiance to Camelot and his new found loyalty to Albion. He nodded to Gaius who smiled and nodded back to him.

Connor stood up from his chair and gestured to their new guests. "Please sit." He had a game face on as did the others.

Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Tristan went to rest on the wall opposite from Kalen and Flint overlooking the meeting themselves. They all sat down and were surprised with the table. Arthur remembered his father's peace talks with King Olaf and King Alined a few years ago and the setup wasn't like this. There was a light dinner of roasted chicken, boiled fish and sweet bread spread about with pitchers of water, wine and mead. There were also quills and parchment ready also. This was highly unusual but Arthur then remembered that with the exception to Kay, none of them were nobility so they didn't do anything with the ways Arthur was raised in. Still...the importance of this meeting was the same even if it's setup was unconventional.

Merlin was drinking some water that was resting on a small coffee table with his own food as he looked at them being seated.

Everyone poured some drinks into their mugs before Connor coughed for everyone's attention. "Let's begin." He focused on the parchment and quill next to him. "_**Ysgrifennu**_." The parchment hovered over the table and the ink bottle and quill was right next to them. "Don't worry," as he saw that Arthur became tense. "It's a spell that will write our decisions as we make them. That way we won't smudge the parchment with food."

"Handy," said Merlin with a nod.

"Quite," Arthur said looking a little annoyed but did calm down. He took a show of drinking some water, though he didn't really, just to be polite. He wasn't comfortable eating at a table with sorcerers. It has now come to that. He found the thought ludicrous.

Connor and his friends, however, were clearly hungry and began to eat without reservation. Galahad downed some wine and called for attention. "I think the first matter that should be discussed foremost should be the law."

"The law?" asked Gwen. "You mean the Ban of Magic law."

"Yes...we can't really call a truce if a law exists that outlaws the existence of a good many of our people."

"What do you propose?" asked Arthur.

Malcolm but his mug down a little hard. "I'm going out on a limb here but...how about you lift it?" he said in a sarcastic showing of nervousness.

Kay elbowed him slightly but still kept his eyes on his food. "Be nice," he said to him in a whisper. He turned to the rest of the table. "Lifting the ban, I'm for that myself...considering I'm a sorcerer."

"Not a very good one," Gwaine whispered to Tristan before Elyan elbowed him.

Arthur brought it all back on the subject. "On the matter of the ban...as much as I do want to lift it, you do realize that I can only speak for Camelot and not the other kingdoms."

Malcolm set his fork down. "Yes, but the ban was invoked by Camelot first by your father. The other rulers followed the example as to gain favor with Uther. If it worked one way then it should work the other way. They would certainly do anything to keep staying in favor with your kingdom."

This time none of the others elbowed Malcolm. Connor, Kay and Galahad were behind Malcolm's words fully.

Arthur really did take a drink of water to clear the new dryness in his throat. "Even if that is true, removing the ban might bring trouble. It could cause rogue sorcerers to believe that they could cause trouble."

"Yes, because they don't do that with the ban in place right?" said Connor raising his eyebrows.

"What about the ones that do use their magic to attack us?" he asked back. "Would you want me to overlook that?"

"No one ever said that you do," answered Galahad. "If you have to defend your kingdom then you have to defend it, we can understand that. We're talking about the innocent, not the guilty."

Merlin observed the proceedings and except with the hostile innuendos this meeting was going well. At least no one died yet. Gaius caught his eye and gave him a gentle nod. He saw that the ones at the walls were uncomfortable just standing there. He caught Gwaine eying the pitchers a little jealously and it made Merlin smile. He made some cups move towards them. He then looked towards one of the pitchers of mead. "_**Gwasanaethu**_" The pitcher flew off the table without any of them at the table noticing and poured mead into each of the flying cups and they stopped in front of each of them.

Gwaine smiled at Merlin before he graciously took the cup of mead. A new private joke formed between them as they remembered the favor he asked the day that Merlin's secret went out.

They tossed the issue around more until Arthur called enough. "Okay...I'll lift the ban, as long as you take all those of magic under your care. I'll make them all Albion's responsibility."

If they thought that they would be happy about this then Arthur was disappointed. He thought they would be happy to have more of their people come in but they seemed angry. Merlin was even a little taken back. He basically asked that people like him can't ever call Camelot home.

Malcolm looked ready to throw a mug at him. "You want to stop the ban that calls for people with and studying magic to forfeit their lives as long as they forfeit their right to live on your land?"

"I think it would be crueler to leave them in places where they can't be themselves. Here, at least they can be with their own kind."

They still didn't look happy. Malcolm looked ready to stand from his chair until Connor went and gripped his arm. "Very well. We'll accept that condition. Any who are discovered practicing magic that aren't threatening the people of your kingdom will be sent to us."

At that decree, the quill started going frantic. It was writing quickly as if guided by an invisible hand. Geoffrey also started writing himself. Merlin was now worried...what would that mean for him. Was he banished from Camelot now?

"Is there anything else to discuss?" asked Leon cutting up some chicken. He seemed relaxed enough to eat with them.

Connor took the lead again. "Well...we want to discuss the village's fate."

Arthur was curious. "The one allied with you? What of it? We returned everything to them and no punishment will be given."

"Except," Connor said cutting him off. "They did receive punishment from Camelot even if it was outside your command. Over the years, that village has been under our supervision and secretly allied to us with great risk to themselves. I think it's time that you remove the risk...by letting the village be formally under our protection."

This time, Arthur was livid. "You want me to hand a village over to you?" Surrendering a part of your land, no matter how small, was always a tricky business.

Connor and his friends remained calm. "Sorcerers live there. They've been at home there and the people there are accustomed to their presence. It isn't fair that they be removed now. If it were that the village was under our care then it wouldn't violate the last decree. Also, the village has started to rely on magic for the people there to be healthy and well-fed. In short, magic has become part of their day to day living. You can't just take that from them."

Arthur and Leon shared a look. He hated to admit it but Arthur thought Connor had a good point. In the end, Arthur agreed to that condition and gave up rights to that village to them if the villagers agreed to it. Connor accepted because he knew that the headman and the others would love to finally have the chance to live amongst them in freedom. The parchments filled with the new condition as it was laid down.

"I think that should be everything," said Gaius.

"No...not everything," said Malcolm as he wiped his mouth clean with a handkerchief.

"There's more?" asked Gwen.

"Just one more," he said. Malcolm looked from her to her husband. "We need a guarantee that you won't go back on these agreements."

"If it's official then we are bound to it," insisted Arthur.

"Yes, but we have our people to think about in case anything does happen, if you understand that. We have to be sure that you won't go back on your words because it becomes too hard or unpopular for yourselves."

"You can't be serious," said Leon.

"Actually," said Connor. "I'm with Malcolm here. Now that our location is known to all of you we need firm eyes and ears in Camelot to alert us if any...treachery does head our way. Not necessarily from you," he said seeing Arthur about to talk. "but there might be others in your court or outside that come into the picture to watch out for."

"So, what do you propose?" asked Arthur. He was curious on what they were getting at now.

"We merely wish that we have an...ambassador of sorts in Camelot. I'm not knowledgeable in these types of affairs in court but in these situations that doesn't seem uncalled for."

Arthur and the others looked to themselves and thought on his proposition. "What did you have in mind?"

"We have an ambassador come and stay in Camelot for two years at least with two guardians for protection. They check back with us every other month about the situation and return. After the two year mark, we could re-address the issue again. Is that alright?"

Even though Connor hadn't been brought up with politics he certainly knew how to play in his own way. Arthur couldn't help but be impressed with Connor and the others. He wondered if this is what his mother had seen in him. This...potential.

"I think that your request is...reasonable," he said for lack of a better word. "Who would you suggest?"

"Well, how about someone with experience in Camelot? How about..." he paused and turned in his chair. He then pointed. "him?"

Everyone in the room looked where he pointed and their eyes landed on Merlin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

A/N: Hope you loved these peace talks. Personally, I'm not really knowledgeable on diplomacy but I hope you liked my stab at it. The next chapter will be the final one to the story as we see the final changes before we return to Camelot.

_Gwared Fi Oddi Wrth y Dyffryn I Ddiogelwch_ - Deliver me from this valley to safety

_Gwasanaethu_ - Serve

_Ysgrifennu_ - Write


	29. Destiny's First Steps

**Forks in the Path to Destiny**

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 29: Destiny's First Steps

"Me?" Merlin asked pointing to himself. "Why me?"

"Well," said Connor sinking back into his chair. "You've been in Camelot all this time with your head intact so you now how to tell when trouble brews. You already know your way around the city and everyone already knows you and you them. Also...I know that you know how to handle it when a crisis comes up."

Arthur fidgeted a little in his seat. "But what about...his magic?" Everyone, even Gwen, Gaius and Leon looked at him feeling either annoyed or insulted. "I mean," he said quickly. "what about the first agreement?"

Kay rocked in his chair. "Technically, as a diplomat, he would be granted immunity in order to reside in your kingdom. Same for his protection. Besides...it's not like he could help it you know."

"Not to mention that if you do come upon more magic users in your kingdom that are to be sent here, it might be a little easier if there was someone of magic like them to assure them of their safety to and in Albion," said Galahad. "Your history wouldn't give you much benefit in calming their nerves."

"And," said Malcolm. "It would be a reminder for your people that those of magic and those in support of it now have open protection and must be shown their respect."

Connor nodded. "Exactly,"

"It's fine," said Gwen before Arthur could say anything. "Merlin already does live in Camelot It would be a comfort if your ambassador was someone we know. Isn't. It. Arthur?" she said stretching each word while squeezing his arm tighter with every word.

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin at that. Something passed between the two of them that he didn't fully understand but he didn't spend time dwelling on it. He just breathed out deeply and nodded. "Very well," he said slowly. "I suppose that if Merlin keep himself under control for all these years then two more shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks," Merlin said with a drawling voice. He turned to Connor. "Who are the two that are going with me for...protection?"

"That's up to you. Since they will be with you I would rather have two with you that you are comfortable with. Two members of the Order is all that I ask when putting together your decision. They're all able to take care of themselves."

"So I get to choose?"

Merlin didn't really have any preferences as he still didn't know any members of the Order of the Bear well yet. Still, Connor left it to him and he had to choose two members that he felt wouldn't be harmful to be in Camelot. Not going to be easy as there was still hostility between the Knights and the Order. His eyes locked on to the members who were currently in the room. Right now, there were four: Galahad, Kay, Kalen and Flint. Flint and Kalen were off to the wall eying Arthur with ill-hidden malice in their eyes. In fact, Merlin could swear that he could see smoke being emitted from Flint's body. With his red hair it further gave off the impression of flames. '_What's up with him and fire_?' he thought as he remembered all the magic he'd seen Flint do back on the day of the aborted battle. Obviously he was a poor choice. Kalen was still letting out a few sparks around his shoulders as he was breathing a little hard but was calming down. Maybe a little too wild to bring back to Camelot. That left only...

"How about Galahad and Kay?"

Galahad and Kay looked at each other and Malcolm and Connor looked at each other when they did. They then looked to the two of them.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Connor.

"Well...is it okay with you?" asked Galahad. "We are of the council."

"Well...you would be returning every other month. And if there was an emergency then I could send Swift to you with a message, right boy?" His falcon cawed where he was perched on his chair.

"You two also the most experience with introducing newcomers into Albion," said Malcolm. "In the early days you guys were able to handle the sensitive business of breaking all this news and opportunity to both timid and hostile magicians."

"Hostile?" asked Leon.

Galahad turned to him with a glum expression stuck to him. "When you spend a great many years on the run and fear for your life you sometimes end up not trusting anyone...magical or not. You could end up attacking first and not asking questions because asking them cuts the time you have to run." He turned back to Connor. "I don't mind. I accept."

"Kay?" Connor asked him. "What about you? Will you go to Camelot with them?"

Kay leaned back in his chair. "Castles really aren't my style but...why not. Besides, Galahad will need some backup in the calming department."

Merlin was taken aback. "What about me?"

Kay shook his head. "No offense Merlin but you have no experience with calming down or dealing with hardened and paranoid people...have you?"

"Well...no."

"So it's settled," said Connor a little loudly bringing them all back. "Merlin will be our official ambassador to see that your ends of the bargain are met and those of magic who are innocent are taken cared of and delivered here safe and sound. Galahad and Kay will be with him to serve as his official aid and protection. Arthur?"

Arthur looked from Galahad, Kay and finally had his eyes land on Merlin. "I accept...as long as they don't cause any trouble."

"We won't...you have our oath," said Galahad. "Provided that it is understood that if we have to defend ourselves...we will." Kay nodded with him.

Arthur nodded. "I understand. I hope there is never a time that you would feel that you need to."

"Then it's official." At Connor's confirmation, the quill started jotting down the last conditions on the parchment with Geoffrey doing the same. "Camelot and Albion are officially within a truce."

Arthur stood and raised his hand for Connor to shake it. "Let there be peace between my kingdom and your city."

Connor stood and shook his hand. "Now, let's finish our meal" he sat back down "while it's still hot." He then took a piece of fish on his plate and gave it to Cubby who chomped on it and gulped it down.

Arthur instead got up and went over to where Merlin was sitting off on the dais.

"Arthur?" Merlin said a little surprised. He stayed in his seat but he started fidgeting a little.

Arthur just stared at Merlin for a while before he gathered himself. "Can we talk in private Merlin?"

"Of course."

He got up and led Arthur to the door leading for the living quarters upstairs. Almost everyone eyed them leaving before turning back to their meal or watch in silence. Gaius kept eying the door long after they stepped through it. A million thoughts started running through his head on what would be happening in the next few moments between those two. He knew one absolute thing: things between the two would never be the same. Also...Gaius knew that his role in Merlin's life wouldn't be the same either.

Merlin led Arthur up the stairs to the living quarters of the Manor and headed for his room. As they moved through the place, Arthur looked about at the setup that Connor had here. They passed the dining room, study and halls decorated with painted portraits of people and other magical creatures and sights. It was...homey, if that was even a word. They reached Merlin's room and Arthur shut the door behind him.

"Nice room." Arthur said glancing around for a second before looking back at Merlin.

"Thanks." Merlin had his arms firmly at his sides and nervously rubbed his fingers into his palms. "Arthur," he started.

"Merlin," he said cutting in. "You're fired."

Merlin took a step back. "What?"

"You're fired," he repeated. "I'm firing you as my manservant."

"Why?"

"Well, as a diplomat, I can't exactly have you polishing my armor any more. And...even if you weren't given this new position I would still be firing you."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I can't have someone who I can't truly trust be by my side all the time. You've not only kept secrets from me for years but...you lied to me about my mother. Something that was that important to me and you lied to me about it."

"Arthur, what could I do? You were about to kill your father."

"So the obvious thing to do would be to lie to me? Let me keep living in this fantasy like a fool while everyone else knew the truth and was either too selfish or too scared of my father to let me know something that important about my life. Now...I don't even know if I can even call him my father. Not with how I was born."

"Arthur, Uther is your father. Never question that."

Arthur now glared at him. "And I'm supposed to take your advice on this now? How can I trust anything you say about me or anything in my life. When you lied right to my face even when you knew how important the truth about it was important to me. If you could do that then how could I believe that you wouldn't do it again."

Merlin started shaking. "Arthur, you can trust me. I trust you. I put my life in your hands out there."

"Yes, when the alternative was war if I took it. With all those people and mine looking at me for my answer. You didn't trust me Merlin. You forced my hand out there on that battlefield."

Arthur's breathing was hard but he wasn't raising his voice. It was calm and collected despite the situation and it made Merlin feel even worse because of it. It would've been better if he was yelling.

"I didn't mean to insult you or deceive you Arthur. It wasn't meant to be a trick. I was only doing what I felt I had to do."

"What you had to do? Like not tell me something as important as you having magic?"

There it was. "What choice did I have Arthur? It wasn't just you. I could tell no one."

"And Gaius is no one? Was your friend Will no one? What other no ones are in this growing list? A list you didn't believe you could let me in when I let you in on a personal list that not many can be in."

"Arthur...you're being unfair."

"Unfair? I'm the one being unfair?"

"Yes!" Merlin said snapping. He had it with being calm and understanding. "You have no idea what I've been through. What I've suffered through. Having to grow up constantly on guard and having to be in complete control of yourself because if I wasn't then I'd be dead. Having to feel that anyone who truly knew you was getting damned because if the wrong people were to find out that they knew about you then they'd be dead too. I didn't want to damn you too."

"Damn me? You said you trusted me but didn't trust me because you had to big a secret to trust me with?"

"Arthur, it was the Purge. It wasn't just for those with magic but those who were sided with magic. If I told you then you would have been committing treason. I couldn't ask you to do that. I was actually thinking about you with that choice."

"That's your excuse for lying to me all this time? That it was for my own good? I'm sure that my father and Gaius and who knows how many others all kept me in the dark about any of this because they thought it was for my own good. Well, I know now and I'll say that if I had known all this before, I probably would be doing a lot better now then I did in the dark. Did anyone stop to think that if I had known then I could've done something before any of this got out of hand like it had? Did you stop to think that it would've helped if I understood everything that was happening. It wasn't for my own good, it was just easier for you all if I just didn't know."

"Easy? Try having to learn that your life can't even belong to you but has to be dedicated to someone and a cause that this someone tries very hard to make difficult."

"What are you talking about Merlin?"

"I've waited...believed, hoped that you would be the one to set people like me free. That once you saw that there are those of magic that can't choose it exist out there that you would do what I heard you were capable of granting. Freedom. Instead, you've granted banishment. "

"Is this about that Emrys and Once and Future King story? What does this supposed druid prophecy I heard from Connor and Malcolm have to do with any of this? That isn't relevant to what I am trying to get across to you."

"Arthur, I had a life and magic long before I even met you. There is so much more to any of this then you could possibly imagine. You have no idea on what and who have been lost so you could be where you are today."

Now Arthur snapped. "Are you saying that this is all my fault?! I'm sorry if, unlike some others, I didn't immediately let myself believe that magic and prophecies define my existence. At least you know where you come from and who and what you are Merlin. I used to naively believe I was a regular human being. Born in the Pendragon line to take up reigns as the King of Camelot and protect it from evils...which I thought all my life to be magic. Now...I have no idea what I am and where I really come from. I have to learn that my father and everything I learned from him is a sham and that my mother was just a tool to be used for me to be born. I am a creation of magic so does that mean I even have to protect this land from myself. I also now have to deal with the chance that everything in the five kingdoms could be thrown into chaos because of this truce which I have now gone into. I have to be held responsible for anything wrong that arises now. And this is just from this small truce and you want to create more problems with talking about complete freedom?"

"Well...none of your issues have anything to do with me. If your roots were that important to you then maybe you should've put some actual work into finding your own answers instead of waiting for someone to just give them to you on a silver platter. I'm sure this might be a great shock to you but, not everything is about you." he said pointing him for harsher effect. "Shocking I know." Arthur turned to leave. "You think you have it so hard Arthur? You're not the only one that does!" Arthur was now in the hall. Merlin ran to the door and shouted after him. "I'm not the only one either. The only difference between us is that I don't try to look for others to blame for it you ass!"

* * *

Malcolm stomped his feet as he paced. "I can't believe that royal ass."

It was an hour after the negotiations were completed and Arthur and his party had left to address their own council and lords of the new conditions of the Truce. The entire council plus Merlin were in the study going over what had been decided. Right now, Malcolm was pacing in the middle of the room while Kay and Connor were on a sofa in front of him. Merlin was sitting in an armchair at the corner and Galahad was standing and leaning on a bookshelf.

"No believe it," said Merlin. "He is one, I won't deny that but his heart is in the right place...even though he has trouble knowing where the right place is some of the time." They were currently discussing Arthur's decision to have all magic users sent to Albion for their own protection. The nicest way for him to say they were banished. Merlin had calmed down a bit from his private spat with Arthur though he was still annoyed. He felt bad for losing it like he did but...he didn't regret it. He felt that all their issues were out in the open and now that they let them go they could truly move on.

"I can't believe we had to agree to that," said Malcolm still frantically upset. "It's insulting. Albion was made to be a haven and with his decree, he turned it into a punishment."

"Yes I know," said Connor. "I was angry myself. But it's the best we were going to get at this point. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"And Albion wouldn't be either," said Merlin to himself but no one heard him. "He" he said raising his voice so they could hear him. "has his reasons for it and even though I may not like it...I can understand it. Just this is going to be a drastic change after 25 years. We'll have to see how it works after two years. Maybe then we could push for something better. What was the decision about the village about?"

"It was exactly what I said about in the meeting Merlin," answered Connor. "They're our friends and magic has become a part of their lives. Now they depend on it. You should've seen it before we arrived. Crops failing and diseases running rampant with not enough money for good treatment. It wasn't surprising when 2 or 3 of the people died of starvation a year alone."

"An impoverished village...believe me I can relate. I know what it's like to live in a place like that. Mine was the same way. Small harvests every year. Not a lot of money for adequate medicines."

Connor nodded sadly at the plight of those people. "Magic has made a significant impact on them though it has always been treading on thin ice with the law. The plus side of all of this is that now they won't have to be so nervous of the magic being involved in their lives."

Merlin smiled as a new thought arose. There was now one village of people formerly in Camelot's lands where magic was now free. It wasn't much...but it was a definite start.

"What's Camelot like Merlin?" asked Kay suddenly. "Sorry, but the last time Galahad and I were there we really couldn't do much sight seeing or socializing."

Galahad smirked. "I'm curious as well. I mean the last time I was truly in Camelot was about 21 years ago."

"I don't think what I say will matter. I mean...things in Camelot will be changing now. Magic won't be so secretive now. It will now be an active issue in their court, even if it's in handling it's banishment to Albion. We're going to be known throughout the city as well as what we are Kay."

"Hey," said Galahad. "Don't leave me out Merlin. I may not have magic myself but I am a proud defender of it as well as a wielder even if its through a medium like my sword."

"Better believe it," said Malcolm.

"Yes...I do." he said.

* * *

At that same time, Arthur and the others were back at the camp in a similar scenario. Arthur was still reeling from his one on one verbal match with Merlin. He wasn't happy about what he said to Merlin or what Merlin said to him but he didn't regret saying or hearing them. Those were feelings that had been bothering him and he had to let them out before they made him rip out his own hair. In a corner of his mind, he felt that Merlin was...a little right about what he responded with but that still didn't change the fact that he was hurt by it.

Arthur was standing in a large tent at the camp surrounded by the royal court lords and his knights. He had just delivered the news of what was decided during the negotiations and was handling their reactions. As he had expected, many of them weren't happy about them.

"You actually gave them some of our land?" said Lord Calhoun. "We can't just surrender our lands like gifts especially to these...people."

"What's done is done Calhoun," said Arthur. "I've agreed to the condition and it will be met if the village has decided it."

"Of course they will," said Sir Dregan. "Magic users are housed there. Those people have been corrupted in their ways. If they stay with us then they will have to lose it so naturally they will go to Albion in order for them to keep it. You were tricked sire."

"No...I knew that Dregan before I even agreed to that condition. I knew the village would immediately go with Albion but...I still agreed to it."

"Why?"

"Because, I felt that it was a way to make peace not only with Albion but with the village as well. My army did attack it and bring about the death of a few of it's inhabitants so the least I could do was free them from my reach." Arthur signaled that the matter was closed. "It's not up for discussion now. The rest of the conditions are official and binding."

"Including having their 'Ambassador' and his protection to watch us to make sure we follow through." said Lord Renmar. "It's insulting sire."

"Something tells me that we've earned a little insult Renmar. Besides, they insisted and volunteered for the duty of rounding up any more magic users to bring to Albion from our lands. It would definitely help as we have little experience in that field of providing transition."

"What would be hard sire," said Sir Ferris. "We put them in carts instead of cages and send them off to Albion instead of pyres. It's not something we would need them for."

"Enough!" Arthur said slamming his fist on a nearby table. "That type of talk is to be brought down to a very bare minimum. This truce is just starting and the last thing we want to do is spark a full scale war with these people. Merlin, Galahad and Kay will be in Camelot now to oversee us and keep relations between Camelot and Albion going. My Queen, closest knights and myself have seen their greatest skills during our stay here and its not something I desire in pitting my army up against if it could be helped. Learn to keep those comments to yourselves especially in court with them present or you'll find yourselves in the stocks long term, am I clear?"

"Yes sire," they all said drone like.

"This truce will be treated just like one we have from any other kingdom. The next two years will be spent trying to be at peace. If we don't trouble them then they won't trouble us."

"And if there is another attack on us by magic? What then sire?" asked Calhoun.

"Then we will deal with it like we always have but unless there is solid proof that it was caused by the Albions then we won't bother them like I just said. Exactly like we would from any attack we've dealt with before we blamed any of the other kingdoms or lords." Arthur would have to keep a cool head to try and control 25 years of impulse when it came to magic because he was sure that his people wouldn't. "The first thing we should do is send messages that the bounties I sent out are being called off. We need to send envoys to the other rulers and let them know of the new truce that has been formed."

"Sire, they may not as receptive as we were of the change." said Geoffey of Monmouth.

"That doesn't matter. I said that I would do so and I will. We merely have to say that the bounties I've offered are being called off for the truce. How they handle sorcerers in their land is still up to them which I and the Albions understand. Anything that sparks from this, we will be handling as it comes along. Albion will have their diplomats in court to do the same."

* * *

It was the time to return to Camelot and everyone was on horseback heading back to Camelot. The people of Albion watched the sea of red disappear beyond their bridge into the Forest of Gedref. Their patrols were keeping the creatures in the forest away while they crossed their forest. They weren't really there to see Camelot off but to silently say farewell to Galahad and Kay as they went off to Camelot to help protect their rights with Albion's new ambassador.

The only Albions who weren't thinking on that were Connor and Kalen. They were with Emrys and Kilgharrah in the grounds behind the Manor. After a while, Kilgharrah took off into the sky leaving the other three behind watching him.

"This is good," said Connor. "I didn't know Dragonlords could be the answer to our troubles."

"I'm ashamed that I didn't know that fact about them myself," said Kalen. "Should we tell Merlin about our discovery also?"

"No...Kilgharrah is right. It's still too early for us to risk the salvation of the dragons when our own safety is still up for debate. But, we should inform the Keeper of this new development. There is hope now."

"I'll go to him right away."

"Good...take Emrys with you. He'll take you to him quickly and safely. Give him my best when you see him."

Kalen got on Emrys' back. "Don't worry I will. And I'll also give it to the little ones as well."

"Thanks Kalen."

* * *

Towards the back of the convoy were Merlin and Gaius. They were catching up on what was missed during their time apart. It showed them that things had truly changed much from the last time they spoke like this.

"And that is about it," said Merlin.

"You can't really be surprised Merlin. Arthur does have a right to have been angry. His whole life had been turned upside down and it wasn't done in a sensitive manner either. It was harsh and blunt which wasn't what you had originally planned I'm sure."

"I guess beggars can't be choosers. Well, at least the worst it over."

"Merlin, I'm afraid the worst is yet to come. Having Arthur learn the truth was only half the trouble. What follows is the other half."

"Well, I'm sure I can handle it. Now that I don't have to be using half my focus on hiding I can devote all of it in solving the problems instead of the half I'm not using to hide."

"Yes...I know. Merlin, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. It seems that my job is now done."

Merlin was confused. "What are you talking about? How can a physician's job be done?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant my job of protecting you. Now that your secret is out and you have your new duties, I'm not needed to keep you safe anymore. It's time that I let you go on your own now."

Now Merlin was getting worried. "What are you trying to say Gaius?"

"I'm saying that you can't stay with me in my chambers anymore Merlin. It was the place for you to hide yourself and be safe. Now you have to be out in plain sight if you hope to truly change things for the better. Live proudly...not in shame. As an ambassador, you'll get a new room. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Merlin?"

"I-I understand Gaius but that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to leave. I can be an ambassador and still choose to stay with you. It doesn't mean I have to be ashamed and away. It just means that despite my position I'm comfortable staying with you."

Gaius smiled at him but his eyes were still sad. He was touched that Merlin felt that way but this couldn't be avoided. "Yes...well I also have to tell you that your old room is going to someone else."

"What?"

"Merlin, I'm getting old. I have to start devoting my time in passing my duties and skills as Court Physician to someone else. In this journey I found someone with the potential to take my place. I could see his latent skills and I want to have them nurtured and be developed."

"Who?"

"I sent Gwaine to pick him up. He's a boy I met in the village before Albion. I don't think it was a coincidence that I found him at this time."

"It was destiny," Merlin said with a hint of a smile. "You have a way with helping young people find theirs Gaius. Maybe that was your destiny. Helping others find theirs?"

"Merlin. You truly are becoming quite wise. I'm proud of you."

Merlin let a lone tear slide as his smile grew.

* * *

In a distant forest on the other side of the kingdom, Mordred was stumbling along both exhausted and hungry. He couldn't believe that his plans for revolution were now ruined. Not only that...but he was now alone. Alvarr was dead and there was no one left to be at his side. He let his anger and drive for vengeance be what fueled every step he took but soon it started to not be enough. His steps became ragged and slow until he just fell after his last step into the dirt. He lay there with thoughts of both Emrys and Arthur still strong in his mind. He didn't know how long he lay there but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some rustling leaves. The sound was getting louder and closer. Someone was walking towards him but Mordred found that he still couldn't pick himself up. The sounds stopped but Mordred could sense that he was no longer alone. He managed to lift his head up and look up to see four pairs of feet in front of him. The four people in front of him were silent and didn't make any moves to get closer or leave him there. Mordred slowly lifted his head higher to try and glimpse their faces and when he did he found the last of his strength leave him and he fainted.

The two women and two men looked towards one another before they nodded to each other and took the boy away with them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

A/N: Well that's the end of the story. I know I ended the story with Arthur and Merlin walking on eggshells now with each other but I found that this is how it should be. Something as big as this between best friends wouldn't be solved so quickly. It would take time to truly forgive and reconcile with one another. I've had fights with my friends growing up and it always took weeks and even months before we could be past it. I thought that it should be the same way for both of them.

My next story should be up in a week or so. It will be called Dangers in the Path to Destiny.


	30. Sequel

The sequel is now posted. Dangers in the Path to Destiny. I hope you all enjoy the next segment even more than the first one because I know it will be more better with all the things I have planned for it.


End file.
